No Need for Heroes II False Memories
by blue-eyed-shuichi
Summary: Sequel to No Need for Heroes. A dying man seeks salvation by stealing the kenshin's power and memory. But his actions bring a threat that only Tenchi and the gang can stop.
1. Default Chapter

False Memories 

By JD Fielding 

Warning: It is imperative that you read No Need For Heroes before endeavoring to read this piece of fan fiction otherwise you will not understand the story! 

Note: Tenchi Universe is the property of Pioneer Inc. and all those who created such a charming and dramatic anime series of which I have no claim to. Any created characters however, do belong to me. 

Chapter 1--Whispers in the Dark 

He stood quietly in the darkness, a lone figure upon the bridge of some large ship. He listened intently, waiting for some sign that he was utterly alone. Satisfied by the silence, the man started forward, a loud clang exploding in the open space with every step he made, each movement wracking his body with pain, Pain he wished to be free of, and if everything went according to plan, would soon be. 

The man gave out a small cry as an intense pain shot up his spine, stopping him in his tracks, causing him to lean heavily upon a large metallic stick held tightly in his right hand. He cursed the disease that afflicted him. Cursed the doctors who told him his suffering was untreatable, incurable, lethal. He wanted to live! Wanted to breath fresh air once again. Return to his former self: Handsome, strong and healthy. Not some shell of a man betrayed by his body. 

Absently the man touched his forehead, his fingers brushing against a metallic band that was cool to the touch. He slid his hand across the band stopping at a jewel as black as the darkness that surrounded him. All his hope and salvation rested on this stone he wore. The jewel began to glow an unearthly shade of red. The man slowly lowered his hand and closed his eyes, listening to a voice only he could hear. 

He tilted his head, focused intently to the seductive voice that began to whisper in his ear. 

_The kenshin is close now. So close. Can you not sense his presence?_

The man nodded slowly, enraptured, completely unaware that another had entered the room. 

_So close now. _The voice continued._ Soon you will have all that you desire._ _Glory and_ _the throne of Avinor will be yours for the taking._

__At this the man gave a wicked smile. He need only get within a few feet of the kenshin and his power would restore him and give him what he needed to take back what had been stolen from him: Rule over the planet Avinor. 

The man's eyes opened, his smile fading when he heard a strong feminine voice call out "Lights!" 

The room instantly flared with light, illuminating two figures of contrasting sizes and appearances. For the woman was tall and olive skinned, with bright blue eyes and dark flowing hair that hung in straight lines around her pretty face. The man she eyed in concern however was smaller, pale and painfully thin with cropped hair the color of snow. 

He shifted slightly, turning his head to reveal a golden metallic band wrapped around his forehead. The red glow from the stone had dissipated leaving only a black jewel encased in it's center . His dull gray eyes stared straight ahead, not registering the woman who approached him. 

"Spying on me again Alyssia?" He spoke in a slow, even tone, his features revealing nothing of what had just transpired. 

The woman slowed her stride stopping beside the man who turned to face her. 

"What are you doing in here Koba? " She asked in alarm. "You should be in your room resting." 

Kobe smiled softly. "I was restless Alyssia. My salvation is close at hand and I.." His voice broke. Beads of perspiration formed upon his face. Short, raspy breaths escaped from his thin lips as he fought for air. Koba's balance began to falter causing him to tilt towards Alyssia. 

The young woman stretched out her hand, clasping Koba's arm firmly, steadying him. "Brother please. You should be resting, not wandering around in the darkness." 

Koba clenched his jaw, straightening his slender frame with the help of his walking stick. "You forget sister, darkness is all that I see." He said heatedly, finding his voice. 

Alyssia released her grip and shook her head as she silently watched her frail sibling push forward toward an enormous window showcasing a large planet orbited by two small moons the color of dust. She wanted to help him, but knew his pride wouldn't allow for it. 

Koba stopped within a few inches of the window and held out a shaky hand, pressing his palm upon the fortified material. "Tell me sister," He spoke slowly. "Which room are we currently in?" 

Alyssia's brow furrowed as she studied her brother in concern. "We are on the bridge." She answered. "Why do you ask?" 

Koba frowned. "I have no memory of how I got up here Alyssia. Is that not strange?" 

Alyssia said nothing, waiting for him to continue. 

"I am so tired Alyssia." He added, his face a mask of concentration. "Tired and weak. And I am afraid. Afraid to move. Afraid the each breath I take may be my last." He paused for emphasis as a rattling rush of air left his lips. 

Alyssia watched him in pained silence. 

"Such a strange thing, fear." Koba continued. "Strange what it will make a person do, the lengths one will go to be rid of it. It is my fear of death that has brought us here to Calbon. To the kenshin's home planet. With his power I will be restored to my full strength and I will reclaim the throne of Avinor." 

Alyssia frowned. As much as she loved her brother, she did not like his method of restoring his health. "Are you sure the kenshin will help you? Those thugs you hired to attack Calbon have caused more than a few deaths. You know I don't approve of this Koba. The council would not approve of ..." 

Koba snapped his head toward her. "It was the council who did this to me! The council who ordered me banished from the planet for fear I would infect others! Those fools have no idea what it's like to waste away, to be unable to walk in open air, to see only darkness!" Koba snarled furiously. 

Alyssia stiffened, falling silent during his tirade. He had been quick to anger ever since he became infected with this dreaded disease. But this latest outburst frightened her. Any prolonged stress to his body could kill him. 

As if reading her mind, Koba quickly relaxed his features. "I am sorry." He apologized softly, turning back to the window. "And you are right. The council would not approve. The deaths suffered are unfortunate but necessary." He added with a wave of his hand. 

Alyssia was appalled at his nonchalance. How could he say that? How could her own flesh and blood be so cold hearted to the suffering of others. " Is there no other way Koba? Could you not have contacted the kenshin yourself rather than this cruel subterfuge?" 

Koba lifted his hand to his forehead, stroking the black jewel that adorned his metallic band. He had never lied to his sister before. But he could not tell her what he had in store. What the stone had in store. The dark stone he touched would take the life-force of the kenshin, transferring his power and memory to Koba. The kenshin would not survive. 

Alyssia's eyes narrowed as she watched her brother touch the jewel. Ever since he had found that stone, his outbursts became more frequent, his behavior more erratic, but try as she might, Koba would not part with it. She did not like his silence. "Koba?" She repeated, her voice tinged with fear. 

Koba answered some seconds later. "This is the only way Alyssia. Trust me." He answered, his voice distant. _Soon , Ryan of the kenshin, your power will be mine_. 

***** 

A blinding white flash of light exploded high above the planet of Calbon. A large silver ship emerged from within the rapidly fading light. It was the Nozomi, the kenshin's ship. Inside the cockpit, Ryan unlocked the safety harness strapped across his shoulders and chest, giving a weary sigh as he brought his left hand up to rub his tired neon blue eyes. So much had happened within the twelve hours. Tenchi and he had tracked down the dark kenshins Kylia and Bagon, who had kidnapped their loved ones, stealing their power in an attempt to destroy the planet Jurai. The battle had been ferocious, nearly costing the kenshin his life. But in the end they had prevailed. Tenchi had destroyed the dark ones and the universe was safe once more. Or was it? 

Ryan had been thrust into another crisis. One that could bring the death of billions. For Calbon was the crown jewel of the Juraian territory. Rich in natural resources, Calbon was composed of sixty percent land ( over half of which was used for farming ) and forty percent fresh water making it an ideal place to grow the food necessary to supply most of the planets scattered throughout the territory. 

The destruction of Calbon's crops would cripple not only the territory but Jurai as well. And yet that had not happened. Most of Calbon's crops had been left alone. 

Ryan was puzzled. If the assailants were not bent on bringing down Jurai, what was the motivation? 

A sudden presence entered his senses, dark and ominous, assaulting his consciousness for a split second before recoiling into nothingness once more. Ryan scanned the darkness of space before him. The presence he had felt was old, evil and powerful. More powerful than anything he had encountered before. His gaze settled upon the twin moons of Calbon and his eyes narrowed. Ryan performed a quick sensor sweep for signs of life. The results came back negative. Everything appeared normal. 

_But it's not_. Ryan thought in slight apprehension. _Not at all._

_I wish Washu was here. Her technical expertise could decipher what my eyes and feelings_ _cannot. I wish the others were with me. I wish Ryoko.._ Ryan gave a violent shake of his head. It would not do well to dwell on such things. He had a mission to complete, his wishes and feelings were irrelevant right now. 

An insistent beep caught Ryan's attention. Looking down, the kenshin tapped the flashing blue button near his steering column. The image of a young man in military dress popped up on the center cockpit screen. His deep purple eyes reflecting the seriousness in his tone. 

"You are in restricted air space mister. Identify yourself." He demanded sharply 

Ryan gave an inward sigh, reminding himself not to take anything personally, the officer was only doing his duty. "This is the ship Nozomi and I am Ryan, a kenshin knight sent by the Juraian council to help you in your hour of need." He answered, his tone cooler than he intended. 

The young man's eyes widened. "I'm..So sorry sir.." He stammered. "I meant no disrespect." He added, his pale face reddening in embarrassment. "We were told you were coming, but they didn't mention when." 

Ryan gave a wave of his hand. "It is all right officer. But I am tired and my ship needs to be refueled so if you would be so kind as to give me the appropriate coordinates so I can land." 

The officer looked around frantically. "Uh.. Yes sir." He replied, going off screen. Rustling paper could be heard in the background which stopped abruptly as the officer returned on screen, his cap tilted to the side, tufts of straight black hair stuck out at different angles. A piece of folded paper was clutched in his gloved hand which the officer quickly read. "Here it is sir. Your coordinates are as follows. Proceed to sector 6.35 near the city of Caladras. Captain Valader will be waiting for you there." 

Ryan gave a curt nod. "Thank you lieutenant Canales." 

The young man appeared startled but quickly composed himself as if remembering the kenshin was telepathic. He gave a final salute before the screen went blank. 

Ryan frowned. Caladras. It had been so long since he had been to the principle city of Calbon. He had not set foot on his home world in over ten years. Not since... Ryan closed his eyes. _I will not relive that memory_! He told himself fiercely, clenching his jaw. The kenshin forced the thought away by focusing on the task at hand. Opening his eyes, Ryan let out a small breath, straightening in his seat. He gave the two moons one last long hard look before helming the controls. The Nozomi began a calculated descent through Calbon's atmosphere. Once through, Ryan veered right, steering Nozomi towards the city of Caladras that towered above the flat land some distance away. 

Okay. I know that wasn't the most exciting stuff I've ever written but believe me it's necessary to set up the story. It will get better I promise. As before, any reviews would be good. And any suggestions would be considered. Tenchi and the gang will be in the next episode, I promise! And if you want me to bring more Tenchi/Ayeka interaction into the story let me know. Thanks. 


	2. Not All is as it Seems

I've just beat Lord of the Rings--The Two Towers video game for Nintendo Game cube. And with my favorite character Legolas no less! He is the coolest archer ever! Sorry, got a little side tracked. Back to my story. Fifty hits and two reviews. Very depressing. And here I am with not one but two chapters(Although the second one is very short) for your reading enjoyment. Oh well. I guess I should expect this. After all this is not a Tenchi/Ryoko fic. Although Ryoko is my favorite character, Ayeka seems better suited for Tenchi. Well enough of my opinions, onto the story. 

Chapter 2--Not all is as it seems 

Light years away, aboard the Akuna, the Masaki household had gathered in the common room. For there was little to do on their way back to earth but sit and wait. Even the lights that radiated above could lighten the mood that hovered in the air like smoke. 

Tenchi stood away from the group, near the far wall, his head lowered and his eyes closed Like the rest of the clan, Tenchi felt uneasy about Ryan going alone to Calbon. He had become part of the family and it didn't seem right form the kenshin to be on his own without the support of his friends. The crown prince missed the advice Ryan gave to him. It always seemed to help him in whatever crisis he faced. Tenchi smiled as the last words he spoke with the kenshin ran through his mind. 

_Follow you heart Tenchi. It will lead you to the truth_. 

"My heart." Tenchi murmured, turning slightly. His soft brown eyes fell upon Ayeka who sat on the beige sofa along the left side of the room, a small blue book open in her hand. Beside her Sasami slept peacefully , her dainty feet resting upon Ayeka's lap. 

Tenchi's features softened. His heart led him to Ayeka. She was the missing part of his life. She made him complete. And yet his mind was troubled. The issue of Jurai bit at him like an annoying horsefly. Now matter how he tried to swat it away, it returned with a vengeance. He had to choose what he wanted, who he wanted to be. He wanted to be with Ayeka. Wanted to marry her, raise a family together. He pictured his future with the princess. He saw a small boy with black hair and maroon eyes running circles around a giggling Ayeka. The boy stopped suddenly and started ahead. Tenchi saw himself, older, wiser perhaps, crouching down with his arms outstretched. 

"Daddy!" The boy cried, jumping into his arms. 

Tenchi smiled. It was a good dream. One that he like to make into a reality. But in doing so, did he have to accept the crown? Take up the mantle and rule a planet he barely knew? Earth was his home. It was were he belonged. What he knew. Would Ayeka give up the throne for him? Yes she would. _Why can't I do the same? What is this lingering doubt?_

__Tenchi felt a slender arm wrap around his waist. 

"What are you thinking about Tenchi?" Ayeka whispered softly in his ear as she rested her chin on his shoulder. 

The crown prince turned towards her, pulling her close to him with his left arm. "It is nothing Ayeka. Don't worry about me." Tenchi lied, brushing his lips against her forehead. 

"But I do worry Tenchi. You seemed deep in thought and their was an ill look upon your face moments ago. So tell me my love, what troubles you?" 

Tenchi gazed at her in amazement. "I thought you were reading a few minutes ago." 

Ayeka favored him with a smile. "As a princess, I have learned to pay attention to more than one thing at a time, lest somebody tries to slip something by me or.." She paused, reaching up with her free hand to touch his face. "Hide something from me." 

Tenchi gave a small sigh. He wanted to tell her, but now was not the right time. "Perhaps I'll tell you later. Away from all the prying eyes." He answered, cocking his head to the left. 

Ayeka caught Yosho, Azaka, and Kamedaki staring at them with idiotic grins plastered on their faces. She narrowed her eyes. Azaka and Kamedaki turned away sheepishly, but Yosho seemed intent on watching them. 

This was not lost on Tenchi as a sudden thought came unbidden to him. Reaching up, he pulled Ayeka's face up to him and kissed her full on lips. A surprised Ayeka returned the kiss briefly before breaking away in embarrassment. 

"Tenchi.." She stammered surprise still on her face. 

Ayeka face flushed as she looked back to find Yosho had fallen out of his seat, a shocked look upon his wizened face. 

Tenchi chuckled at this and Ayeka's reaction and was rewarded with a slap on his shoulder. 

"Ow." He cried, still laughing as Ayeka walked away. "Ayeka. Ayeka come back." Tenchi said chasing after the princess who plopped back down on the couch, grabbing her book forcefully of the coffee table, letting out a loud "Hmph." as she leaned back. 

Tenchi leaned on the arm of the sofa. "Ayeka don't be mad. I just did that to see how grandfather would react." He paused looking over his shoulder. "He wasn't expecting that was he?" 

Ayeka was not amused. "I don't feel comfortable expressing my feelings for you in front of all these people just yet Tenchi. Not like that anyway." She whispered back, her eyes still on the pages of her book. 

"My love for you Ayeka does not diminish in the presence of others." Tenchi replied, studying her intently. 

Ayeka lowered her book. "I know Tenchi. It's just that.. I'm new to this.. And I'm a little nervous." 

Tenchi frowned. "Nervous about what?" 

Ayeka blushed. "You know." She said softly looking downward. 

"Oh." Tenchi managed, knowing exactly what she was talking about. Reaching down, the crown prince wrapped his hand around Ayeka's slender one. 

The princess looked up at him. 

"We will take our time Ayeka. One step at a time." Tenchi spoke, his features loving. 

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." He added, bringing her hand up. He kissed it lightly before lowering it once more. 

"I know." Ayeka replied, pulling reluctantly from Tenchi to move Sasami farther down on the sofa. 

Tenchi sat down beside her and the two engaged in hushed tones, beyond the hearing of all except Ryoko, who sat some distance away in a cushioned chair, her arms crossed, her features neutral. She listened and watched the displays of affection with mixed feelings. On the one hand she was happy Tenchi and Ayeka had came together. On the other hand she couldn't help but feel jealous of their situation. Tenchi and Ayeka had each other while Ryoko was all alone. There was no one to comfort her, to hold her and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. No. Her love was millions of miles away doing what he felt was right. 

Ryan had promised to return to her. But what if he didn't. What if.. Ryoko gave a slight shake of her head. No. She would see him again. She believed in him. Believed he could conquer What ever challenge came his way. And yet for some unknown reason, Ryoko felt uneasy. She couldn't explain it but she feared for Ryan. _If only I could get a hold of him. Just to make sure everything is all right._

__Ryoko stood up. Washu would know ho to contact him. With a smile, the former space pirate headed out the door, happy at the prospect of speaking to her beloved once more. 

******* 

Ryan stood inside an open hanger at Caladras provincial port where he had landed Nozomi a few minutes ago. He watched the technicians quickly going about their work inspecting and refueling his ship . Bored, Ryan turned away from the scene before him, squinting slightly as he walked outside into the midday sun. Once his eyes adjusted, Ryan looked around for some sign of Captain Valader. There was none. The kenshin turned around, focusing his vibrant blue eyes on the massive structures that stood in the background of the space port. Buildings as far as the eye could see, the noise emitted from the life that teemed within Caladras almost deafening. Millions of people on the move, shopping, working, living. 

_And here I am waiting as my life passes me by_. Ryan thought glumly, closing his eyes as a strong gust of wind swirled around him, tossing his short dark hair about. God he hated this. Hated himself for his power. He wanted to be normal. Wanted to marry Ryoko and live happily ever after. _But I'm living in a dream world. Ryoko and I will never have a normal life._ Ryan thought in despair then gave an angry shake of his head, upset with himself for traveling down such a negative path. _I will not think about this! I will not let my emotions get the best of me! _He vowed, opening his eyes once more. Ryan turned his head slightly when he caught movement to his right. A slender man was walking methodically toward him. The kenshin recognized the gray uniform the man was wearing. It was Caladras provincial standard. 

The man slowed his pace, confusion evident on his face as his dark eyes studied Ryan suspiciously. 

Ryan looked down at his black T-shirt and blue jeans. _Must be my outfit he's confused about. I am out of uniform. _He thought in chagrin, turning completely around_._

__The officer's gaze fell upon a cylindrical device hanging loosely on Ryan's left hip. A kenshin's signature weapon. The confusion vanished. "You must be the kenshin." He said softly, stopping within in a few feet of the taller man. 

Ryan nodded. "And you must be Captain Valader." 

The captain stiffened, obviously prideful of his position. "I am. Sorry to have kept you waiting but I just now received word that you were here. Our men have been overworked since this crisis began a month ago. Our requests for Juraian troops have gone unheard. But now that you're here perhaps we can settle the strange circumstances surrounding our planet." 

"What sort of circumstances?" 

Valader drew in a breath, letting it out slowly. "The attacks within the other provincial borders have diminished. Now only villages within Caladras's borders have been hit." 

Ryan frowned. "That makes no sense. Caladras has the least amount of farmland out of all fifty provinces. Why attack the villages. The informational disk made little mention of attacks on the population, only the crops and homes of the farmers." 

The captain gave a nod. "Those were our initial reports. But since the last few days only villages have been attacked. Every night my men are on patrol. And every night these attacks take place where we are not. As if they know exactly where we're going to be. We have no clue as to how they're commencing their attacks or where they're base of operations is located. They simply appear and vanish like phantoms in the night." 

"Have you performed sensor sweeps?" 

"Numerous times, both on and off planet. All came back negative. Every trail leads to a dead end and frankly I'm sick of it." 

Ryan's features were grim. "And Jurai offered no help?" 

Valader shook his head. "None at all." 

Ryan studied the captain for a few seconds before speaking. "Did the Juraian council give you a reason why your requests were denied?" 

Valader gave a shrug. "I was told a greater threat existed against Jurai. We were told until it was resolved there was little that could be done for us." 

Ryan frowned, sensing the anger in the older man. "I am sorry. I would have come sooner if I had known of your crisis. This is my home world after all." 

Valader looked up at the kenshin. "You are from Tirith are you not?" 

Ryan nodded, looking up into the sky. "It has been many years since I last visited my place of birth." He replied distantly, closing his eyes as he concentrated on his surroundings. 

"Many things have changed since you've been gone kenshin. Things you may not like." He said softly. 

Again Ryan nodded and after a few more seconds opened his eyes. "There is a reason why you could not retrieve information on your assailants." He began, looking down at the captain. 

"What is it?" He asked. 

Ryan shook his head. "I cannot say just yet, those responsible are hidden in shadow. But that will not deter me from finding them." He replied, his brow furrowing as he turned his head to the right. "Something happened last night. I sense a great emptiness from far away. The cries of the dead ring in my ears, crying out for justice." Ryan said softly, his features sorrowful as he pointed west of Caladras. 

Valader dropped his gaze. "The city of Tanqual was attacked last night. Not much is left standing I'm afraid." 

A sudden rage built up inside the kenshin. He had to know what happened and was in no mood to travel by ship. "Hang on." Ryan said suddenly, clasping onto Valader's right shoulder. 

The captain's eyes widened as his field of vision became a white blur. In an instant the two men disappeared, only to reappear seconds later on a scorched piece of land as far as the eye could see. The scene looked like a war zone. The kenshin released the captain and walked cautiously forward, his angry eyes taking in the scene before him. Everything was gone. Where once shops and homes stood, now blackened mud lay. _Who could do such a thing? Why?_ Images flooded Ryan's senses as he relived the last moments of the inhabitants lives. Darkness. People screaming. Bodies lying everywhere. Blood mixing with the rain that fell. Explosions rocked the ground mingling with the death cries from those struck by falling debris. And then a massive blast of energy struck, obliterating everything in it's path. 

Ryan gritted his teeth, baring the onslaught of the past. _I must focus harder_! Ryan told himself harshly. _I must find out who did this and bring them to justice!_

A sudden stabbing pain ripped through the kenshin's mind, bringing him to his knees. 

Ryan cried out, collapsing on the ground in absolute agony. The images intensified. Something was attacking his mind. An in an instant, he knew what it was. The dark presence he sensed earlier was behind it, trying to subdue him, to hurt him. _Oh no you don't!_ Ryan thought angrily. With every ounce of strength, Ryan chased the evil out of his mind. The kenshin's breath came in short shaky bursts and it was sometime before he could open his eyes again. When he did he found Valader standing some distance away, his features frightened. Ryan struggled to get up. Valader rushed over and help him to his feet. 

"What happened?" Valader asked, watching the kenshin warily. 

Ryan let out a loud breath. "Something evil is at work here. It is not the destruction of crops the assailants are after." 

Valader frowned. "What are they after?" He asked backing away from the younger man. 

Ryan straightened. His features dark . And in a voice of utter conviction answered. "Me." 


	3. He Knows!

Chapter 3--The plan 

_He knows! He knows! _

"He knows." Koba muttered in his sleep, tossing and turning violently, the stone lighting the darkened bedroom with a blood red glow. 

_You must attack tonight! Before he finds us. Now is the time for you to become the man you once were. Seek him out and steal his power!_

__Koba bolted upright. His clothes drenched in sweat, clinging to his small body. 

"Yes. Tonight. We strike tonight." He spoke softly, reaching for his walking stick. 

The red light faded, leaving Koba in darkness once more. Pulling himself up, Koba made his way forward, towards a small teleprompter on the far side of his carpeted room. extending an exploratory hand, Koba switched the machine on and instantly a large, bearded man's face appeared. 

"Ah greetings lord Koba, it has been hours since we last spoke. It is good to see you again." He said with a twitch of his lip. 

Koba didn't even crack a smile. "Listen Felaris. I have one last job for you." 

The bearded man's black eyebrows shot up. "I thought our attack last night concluded our business together. The boys are getting kind of antsy around here. The cloaking devices and neural inhibitors you supplied us have kind of taken the fun out of terrorizing the citizenry." 

This time Koba smiled and it wasn't exactly friendly. 

Instinctively Felaris backed away from the screen. The large man had never seen Koba like this. It was as if he was another person entirely. 

"There is someone on Calbon I need to see. You may say he is the reason why I am here and why you were recruited." 

Felaris frowned. "I don't understand." 

Koba sighed exasperatingly. "I didn't hire you for your brains did I." He began pausing to make sure Felaris was paying attention. "This man I speak of is the kenshin knight known as Ryan." 

"What! A kenshin knight is here!" Felaris screamed into the monitor. "Are you nuts! He could kill us all with a single thought!" Felaris shook his head emphatically, fear evident in his voice. "No way. The deal's off. We're leaving before he finds out we're here." 

Felaris began to turn away from the screen when he felt his body being turned forcibly around once more. "What the hell.." He murmured, his eyes widening in fear as they fell upon the screen. The dark jewel on Koba's headband had flared to life, casting an creepy red aura around the small man. Felaris's blood ran cold. He clutched his throat as he felt dark wall pressing over him and it was all he could do to breathe. "Okay...I'm listening.." He managed to squeeze between his clenched teeth. 

The light faded and the presence Felaris felt vanished. 

"Good." Koba replied, his normal self once more. "Because it's not the kenshin you need to fear. It's me." He said softly, his eyes dangerous. "Now listen closely. Your concern is only to carry out an attack, leave the kenshin to me." 

"But he will try to interfere." Felaris said hoarsely as he rubbed his sore neck. 

"That is what I am planning on. I need him wounded, but alive. If he dies he will be no use to me. If you carry this out, I will double the pay of course. I'll even let you attack without all my fancy gadgets. What do you say?" 

There was something in Koba's voice that frightened Felaris, something that told him if he refused, he was dead. "When do we attack?" 

"As soon as the sun goes down." 

"Where do I launch an assault?" 

Koba tilted his head. "It matters not. He will find where you are. Just be sure you do not kill him." 

Felaris swallowed nervously. "Yes lord Koba." 

Koba switched the machine off and headed back to bed. He had a few hours to kill before the assault began and the small man needed all the rest he could get before he faced the kenshin for the first and final time. 


	4. A Promise I Cannot Keep

Well here I am with another chapter to add to my story. And yet only four reviews. I am extremely bummed! It is the reviews that make writing worthwhile. And right now I don't feel very motivated to write. Review please! 

To Akemi Akibi: I have in fact played pokemon for game boy color and I am familar with the show (for proof, I wrote a story based in the pokemon world called A Psychic Showdown which is complete and posted on FF. net). Having said that, any similarities between Koga and Koba are coincidental, honestly. 

Well anyway, onto the story. 

Chapter Four-- Too Late 

Valader eyed the kenshin skeptically. "Your saying that all the destruction that has occurred on Calbon was a ruse. That the real reason behind this has something to do with you?" 

Ryan nodded, swiping his left hand absently across his forehead, leaving a streak of grayish black from the mud that was all over his palm. 

"I find that highly unlikely." Valader commented with a scoff. 

"Before I landed in Caladras, I sensed something." Ryan began, looking down at his hands, frowning when he saw all the mud caked on them. "Something dark caressed my mind, but it was brief, fleeting. I couldn't get a sense of where it came from." He said with a pause, turning his attention upward into the bright blue sky. "This presence visited me once more, a few minutes ago. It tried to consume my mind and take over my body. It took everything I had to force it away. I don't know what purpose it has for me just yet. But I fear the answer may come too late. That I will be unable to stop it." 

The captain studied Ryan. "What do you mean kenshin? Too late to stop what? The assailants?" 

Ryan turned towards Valader. "The assailants are pawns in this game. They may not even be aware to the true motives of the mastermind behind this. And believe there is one. His or her relationship with the dark force is symbiotic somehow, whether they or the dark force is in control I know not. But they need each other, of that I am certain." He answered , picking off globs of mud that stuck to his once clean shirt before adding. "They will strike tonight. They will come in hard. We must meet them head on and crush them before they hurt anyone else." 

The captain nodded. "But where will they strike? They could attack anywhere." 

"If you were desperate to meet me and knew that this was my home world, where would you strike to gain my attention quickest?" Ryan asked, walking towards the smaller man. 

Valader's eyes lit up in thought. "I would attack the place you held most dear." He answered. 

At this Ryan nodded. "We must make way for Tirith." The young man replied, clasping Valader's right shoulder. "And pray I am right." He added under his breath, closing his eyes. 

And with the power of teleportation, the two vanished into thin air. 

********** 

"So you want me to contact the kenshin, do ya?" Washu said, trying hard not to laugh as she paced back and forth before Ryoko who kept nodding eagerly. "You just want to check up on him?" She asked. 

Again Ryoko nodded. "Please Miss Washu. I would be grateful for your assistance." She said in the sweetest voice possible. 

"Are you sure you're not doing this in an attempt to seduce the kenshin with lurid promises if he comes back to you right away?" 

Ryoko feigned offense. "Do I look like the kind of girl who would do something like that?" She said placing a hand upon her chest in mock incredulity, staring down at the short scientist. 

Washu's face fell slack. "Do you really want me to answer that?" She murmured, stopping in front of the taller woman. 

Ryoko's features fell. "Look Washu. I just want to know if he's all right. That's all." She answered, trying to keep her voice even. 

Washu paced back and forth, her features thoughtful. All the while Ryoko was becoming agitated. Finally Washu answered. "All right, I'll do it. But on one condition." She answered, looking up at an anxious Ryoko. 

"Yes of course. What is it?" 

Washu beamed. "Call me little Washu." 

Ryoko dropped her head. _I should have known_. "Please contact Ryan for me, little Washu." The young woman murmured under her breath. 

Washu held up a hand to her ear. "What's that? Speak up please, I can barely hear you." She said with a smirk. She loved getting Ryoko's goat. But she was unprepared when Ryoko reared her head up suddenly and yelled. "PLEASE CONTACT RYAN FOR ME, LITTLE WASHU!" 

The short scientist fell to the side, a look of pain and shock plastered on her face. "Okay, okay, I'll contact him." She replied quickly, jumping back up. "You don't have to yell you know." She added, rubbing her forehead. _Kids today_. She thought as she made her way to the communication panel, an irritated Ryoko close behind. 

Flopping into the swing chair before the panel, Washu's fingers flew across the keyboard, her features fixed intently on the screen before her. 

"How long will it take to contact him?" Ryoko asked, coming up behind Washu's seat, focusing her gaze on the large screen before her. 

Washu slipped a small chip into a port to the left of her keyboard. "First I have to register Nozomi's id into the system, after that it is only a matter of opening a channel for us to contact the kenshin." 

Ryoko looked from the screen to Washu. "And just how did you acquire an id of the Nozomi?" 

Washu gave a secretive smile. "I felt it may come in handy to know the kenshin's whereabouts, should we need his help." 

Ryoko narrowed her eyes. 

Washu caught her reflection in the screen and laughed lightly. "Relax Ryoko. Ryan knew about it. In fact he was the one who gave me the id." 

Ryoko's features relaxed. 

A small beep drew the two ladies attention as a flood of information filled the screen. 

"Okay." Washu said, her fingers moving deftly across the keyboard as she studied the screen before her. "The Nozomi has been located." 

Ryoko perked up, holding onto Washu's chair with a vice like grip. "Where is it?" She asked, unable to keep the anxiety out of her voice. 

"On Calbon. Near the city of Caladras." 

Ryoko let out a sigh of relief, easing her hand off the chair. 

Washu turned towards her. Her features puzzled. "Did you expect something otherwise Ryoko?" 

"No." Ryoko said a little too quickly, backing up slightly. 

Washu raised her eyebrows but said nothing, giving Ryoko a sympathetic look before returning her attention back to the screen where the words, OPENING COMMUNICATION CHANNEL, flashed. 

Ryoko walked forward, taking the seat beside Washu. Several minutes passed without a response. 

"Now what?" Ryoko asked in frustration. 

Washu leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. "Now we wait. If Ryan does not answer the signal, we will leave a message on his communication log. It is the best I can do." 

Ryoko sighed, leaning forward to rest her head where her arms lay crossed along the panel. _Come on Ryan. Where are you?_

__******* 

"You know what you must do Captain?" Ryan asked the smaller man as the two stood beside the Nozomi where they had appeared moments ago. 

Valader nodded. "I will take my men to Tirith. We will evacuate the village and set up a defensive perimeter. From there we will wait for your arrival." 

Ryan patted the captain's shoulder. "I'll join you as soon as I can." He said, gripping then releasing his shirt that was smeared from the mud that had littered the ground at Tanqual. 

Valader gave a quick chest salute and without another word left to fulfill the kenshin's plan. 

Ryan watched Valader disappear around the corner of the hanger, wondering if he had made the right decision by focusing solely on Tirith. The kenshin was not used to such uncertainty, but the dark force had veiled the truth in shadow, leaving Ryan to speculate what would happen next. 

The kenshin tilted his head up, his intense eyes scanning the horizon as the setting sun painted the sky blood red. Ryan features were grim. His mind was troubled by sudden self doubt. _What if I am wrong?_ _How many people will die if I fail?_

The kenshin tore his gaze away from the primitive sky and shook his head. He must not let the shadow consume him. Pushing his negative thoughts away, Ryan headed up Nozomi's ramp. Once inside, he began to make his way toward his room for a much needed shower only to stop suddenly when he sensed something. A whisper of need penetrated his consciousness. Someone was trying to contact him. Turning around, Ryan marched to the cockpit at the front of the ship. The kenshin headed towards the cockpit and found the communication button flashing insistently before him. Ryan raised an eyebrow. _I wonder who that can be? _Pressing down, the image of a bored Washu popped up on his communication monitor. The look of boredom vanished, replaced by a look of surprise as the scientist focused her green eyes upon his visage. 

"It's about time!" She admonished, sitting up in her seat. 

Ryan gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry." He replied sitting down in the pilot's seat. "How long have you been trying to contact me?" 

"About a half an hour." She answered. 

Ryan frowned. "Why didn't you just leave me a message? I would have gotten back to you as soon as possible." 

Washu sighed in exasperation. "I would have but Ryoko here wanted to talk to you in person." She answered, lifting her left arm to swat at the space pirate who was off screen. "Hey Ryoko, wake up! Ryan has responded to our hail." 

"What!" Ryoko cried, knocking a startled Washu out of her seat when she leaned aggressively to the side and into Ryan's view. 

"Dammit Ryoko!" Washu cried indignantly as she jumped up. 

Ryoko paid no mind to Washu's rant, her eyes focused solely on the man before her. 

Ryan smiled warmly as he met her gaze. For a few seconds neither spoke. 

"Hey." Ryoko said softly, breaking the silence first. 

"Hey yourself." Ryan replied, giving her a knowing smile that made the space pirate blush. "So how are things going? Is everybody doing okay?" He asked in concern, trying to keep the communication between them as businesslike as possible. 

Ryoko appeared disappointed but answered. "Well other than the fact Tenchi and Ayeka are acting all lovey dovey while I'm left alone with no one to hold me and tell them they love me everything's just great." She said in a biting tone. 

Ryan laughed. 

Ryoko frowned. "It's not funny." She said flatly, crossing her arms. 

Ryan stopped. "I'm sorry Ryoko. It's just.. I've had a rough day." 

Ryoko's features relaxed. "What kind of day?" She asked, eyeing him in concern. 

Ryan related his tale to the space pirate whose features became more and more worried as he progressed with his story. 

"I don't like the sound of this one bit. It sounds like a trap to me." 

Ryan nodded. "It is." 

"Then why are you falling into it? " 

Ryan looked away. "Because I have to stop who ever is doing this. Right here, right now. If I don't stop them, no one will." 

Ryoko's eyes teared up. "I fear something dreadful awaits you at Tirith my love. I fear I.." She began stopping to rest her hand upon the screen before her. 

Ryan matched her movement. 

"Be careful Ryan. Return to me safely." She spoke softly, dropping her hand. 

"I will." He replied, masking his feelings with a confident grin. _Even though it's a promise_ _I cannot keep_. He thought sadly as he stood up. "Good bye Ryoko. 'Til next we meet." 

Ryoko blew him a kiss. "Good bye." She replied, casting her eyes downward. 

Reluctantly, Ryan broke off communication first, staring at the blank screen before him. With a heavy heart, the kenshin headed to his room to prepare for what might be his last fight against the darkness that sought to claim him. 

That's all for now. In the next chapter Ryan and Koba will meet face to face. What will happen to Ryan? Will he die at the hands of Koba and his mysterious stone or will he find some way to escape death? And will I continue this story or leave it in the abyss of unfinished work that litters the world of Fanfiction.Net? Time and reviews will tell. 


	5. A Dangerous Mission

Here is another chapter for all those dedicated readers who have been gracious enough to leave me feedback. Enjoy and review. 

Chapter 5--A Dangerous Meeting 

Tirith lay between the western hills of the Caladras province and the Almara sea which supplied the water necessary for the fruit bearing trees that grew in organized plots around and beyond the village. Night had claimed the sky , bringing with it the first visible stars of the evening. 

Far below, Captain Valader stood taking in the scene before him. The once vibrant village had gone silent, save for the occasional sigh or shuffle of feet from members of his troops. Valader had carried out the kenshin's instructions, evacuating the village and surrounding tree farms and relocating them to the safety of Caladras. Troops moved in, taking strategic positions within and around Tirith, forming a defensive perimeter. Large laser rifles were slung over their shoulders, their only defense against an unknown foe. 

Valader gave a last minute inspection, nodding his head satisfactorily. Everything seemed to be in order. And yet it wasn't. His troops were anxious for the enemy to appear, hoping for the chance to take out the veiled threat that had hung over their home world. A sudden, strange whooshing noise sounded behind Valader, causing him to jump. He whirled around to find the kenshin staring at him. 

"Did I startle you captain?" He asked lightly, an amused expression gracing his handsome face. 

Valader took a few seconds for his heart to slow down before responding. "Would it be too much to ask for you to announce your presence like a normal person, rather than scaring your elders half to death?" He asked, eyeing Ryan irritably. 

Ryan gave a small laugh. "But I'm not normal, as you well know Valader." He replied, looking past the captain toward some of the men stationed close by. "Your men are nervous." He began, focusing his attention on the smaller man once again. "And uncertain." 

"I must confess I share their uneasiness. The night seems cooler than usual and it feels as if we are being watched." The older man said, a hint of fear in his voice as he looked off into the distance. 

Ryan followed his gaze. "Most likely we are." He answered softly. "Did you perform sensor sweeps?" 

Valader turned back towards the kenshin. "Of course. But nothing showed on our radar." 

The kenshin closed his eyes. _I know they are here, somewhere. But if that's the case, why then can't I sense anything? _He wondered in frustration. With a shake of his head, Ryan opened his eyes once more. 

"What is it kenshin?" Valader asked. 

Ryan sighed. "I can't get a sense of where the enemy is yet." He answered, frustration evident in his voice as he rubbed his eyes. "And yet I know they're here, close by." Ryan paused, his features thoughtful. If he couldn't sense them, he would just have to do things the old fashioned way. Slowly, Ryan levitated off the ground until he was well above the captain's head. 

Valader frowned as he looked up at the young man. "Where are you going kenshin?" 

"I'm going to scout the outskirts of the village. Perhaps I'll get lucky and spot them." _Before they spot me_. He added mentally, staring off towards the hills in the distance. 

Valader started to protest but Ryan cut him off. "Don't worry Valader." He began, aware of the captain's fear for his safety. "I can hold my own. If they are watching, they may attack after I leave. So be on your guard and ready to fight back." He answered before flying off towards the hills. 

The captain shook his head. He did not like the idea of Ryan going off all alone. Valader watched the young man until he was visible no more, completely unaware that several pairs of unfriendly eyes were fixed upon both Tirith and the kenshin. 

******** 

A few miles away, high upon a wooded cliff top, Felaris and his men sat impatiently, waiting for Koba to arrive. The plan the frail man had initially outlined to him had changed. They were to attack a village called Tirith near the Almara sea. Felaris and his men had been ordered to wear the neural inhibitors to mask their biological signatures from both the kenshin and any man made sensors that might be used. Koba had told him to find a heavily covered area near the village, where he and his men would wait for Koba to join up with them. For over twenty minutes, Felaris and his men had surveyed the set up around Tirith, eyeing the officers like wounded prey before a hungry lion. Like his men, Felaris was eager to fight, to maim, to cause destruction. Excitement coursed through his veins at the thought of what they were about to do. With the presence of the kenshin, the danger multiplied tenfold. If they could outsmart the kenshin, the thrill of the attack would be heightened. Such a challenge made up for the fact that Koba was to lead them on this run. Felaris shook his head in disgust. _We're going to be lead around by a blind man, and a shrimp at that_. He thought in contempt. Felaris dared not speak such words however, for his newfound fear of Koba kept his tongue in check. He loathed such fear, it made him weak. And Felaris abhorred weakness. Power through brute strength was his motto, one that he practiced without question and without mercy. And yet for a brief second he pitied the man he was tracking through his night vision goggles. _I wonder what Koba wants with_ _the kenshin?_ Felaris thought, his features twisted in puzzlement, as his large hands adjusted the distance readings on each side of his goggles. "Where the hell is he going?" He murmured. 

"He's searching for us." An all too familar voice answered behind him. 

Felaris dropped his goggles as he whirled around. "Lord Koba, I didn't realize you had joined us." He spoke quickly, unable to keep the tremor out of his voice. 

Felaris and his men stared at the small man. Koba was wearing a protective suit as white as the hair that was visible through the face plate of his helmet. His dull eyes staring straight ahead not registering the contemptuous faces that watched him move forward. 

Bending down to retrieve his fallen optics Felaris spoke. "His search will be in vain." He said confidently, sliding the cloth strap over his head so that his goggles hung around his thick neck before straightening his frame once more. 

"Don't be so sure Felaris." Koba replied in a chiding tone. "The neural inhibitors you wear may protect your biological signature from being identified, but they do not protect you from the naked eye. If the kenshin spots us before our attack begins, my plan will be ruined." He paused, closing his eyes. "And yet with each passing second, the kenshin is farther away from Tirith. Like a negligent shepherd he has left his flocks unguarded and at the mercy of wolves." He added, opening his eyes once more. "Tell me Felaris, what awaits us in Tirith?" 

Felaris stiffened. "There are but thirty officers of the Caladras provincial police stationed throughout the village. All of them carry laser rifles, which may present some trouble." He answered, waiting for Koba to acknowledge him. 

Instead the small man tilted his head as if listening to the light breeze that passed through the trees, rustling the leaves high above their heads. "Yes. Yes of course." He murmured. 

Felaris exchanged glances with his men. _Who in the hell is he talking to? _He wondered,frowning down at the frail man before him. 

A sudden flair of red light erupted within Koba's helmet, illuminating his pale features. 

All the men took a step backward, nerved by such a strange sight. Even Felaris, who was familar with the phenomenon. 

"We will begin our attack now, but not in the way that they expect." Koba spoke in a low voice that sent chills down everyone's spine, particularly Felaris. 

_It's as if he is another person. Like he's possessed or something._ The large man thought in wonder as he eyed the flaming jewel. "What are your orders Lord Koba?" He found himself asking, cringing at thought of what would happen if Koba found the question moronic. The last thing he wanted was to feel that awful darkness the small man had inflicted upon him earlier. 

Instead Koba gave an evil smile and motioned them to follow. The frail man turned slowly around and began to walk forward. 

It was at this moment that Felaris noticed Koba was without his walking stick. Nothing was helping the small man as he moved along. He found it odd that a supposed blind man would be walking in such a straight line, without any guidance what so ever. _Perhaps it's that's jewel that_ _helps him to see? _The large man decided to let the matter drop. He hadn't the time to ponder the mysteries of his employer. With a shrug of his shoulders and a wave of his hand, Felaris led his men forward, eager for the show to start. 

********** 

__

Ryan scanned the ground beneath him as he flew methodically around and beyond Tirith. With Calbon's twin moons currently in the new phase of their cycle, there was little light to work with as the kenshin sought out his foes. Even so, no small movement went unnoticed. So far though, the disturbances on the ground were little more than small nocturnal animals scavenging for food or slight shifts in the wind. The kenshin gave a sudden shiver as the chilly night air penetrated through his black oxford shirt. Not for the first time did Ryan wish he had dressed warmer for the occasion. 

A sudden pinprick of darkness entered his mind, causing the kenshin to stop. Ryan closed his eyes, his body floating perfectly still as he tried to nail down the location of the presence he had briefly felt. Ryan's eyes shot open . The presence was everywhere, coming from every direction. _This can't be right._ Ryan thought in confusion as he scanned the horizon. His eyes narrowed. The darkness was playing with him, trying to confuse him. To Ryan's dismay, it was working as he tried once again to locate where the darkness' true source originated from. 

As if in answer, waves of fear and anxiety bombarded the kenshin's senses. Ryan whirled around. Smoke rose up in great columns of gray. Brilliant flames of orange and red raged below the darkening haze. Filled with surprise and anger, Ryan closed his eyes and disappeared from the night sky. Instantly he materialized on the outskirts of Tirith. Chaos greeted his eyes as men scurried past him, motioning and shouting to each other to retreat as they fled from the fire that was beginning to spread towards the village. Smoke hung heavy in the air, making visibility next to impossible. Sensing that everyone in the area was safely away, the kenshin sought out Valader's energy and teleported to his location. 

Ryan found Valader in the center of town, pointing off to his left as he shouted commands into the ear of one of the officers beside him. The man nodded his head quickly before dashing off in the direction the captain had indicated. Valader's gaze fell upon Ryan and his eyes widened. The older man rushed forward, his features troubled. 

Before Ryan could say anything, Valader let forth a fury of words. "These fires came out of nowhere kenshin. We had no warning. My men were prepared for anything but this. I'm not sure how we can contain the fire, it's spreading too quickly for us. I relayed a message to headquarters to send hydro ships to Tirith to douse the flames but it will take a good twenty minutes before they get here. That gives us more than enough time to evacuate." 

Ryan frowned. "By the time those ships arrive, Tirith will be a smoldering ruin." He replied turning away. 

"What do you suggest we do?" Valader asked. "We can't stay here. We'll be burnt to a crisp." 

Ryan seemed not to be listening, his features sorrowful. 

"Kenshin we can not stay here!" The captain yelled desperately. 

Smoke was beginning to filter in, blanketing the air around them with a gray haze. 

"Kenshin we must leave!" 

Ryan nodded, turning slowly back towards Valader who gave a sigh of relief. The two men began forward only to stop when a startling cry of pain erupted behind them, followed by another and another. Ryan and Valader whirled around gazing in horror at the fallen men who lay motionless, blood oozing from the open wounds that pierced their chests. The kenshin's eyes narrowed as he studied the smoke that rolled towards them. At that instant, streaks of red laser fire shot through the smoke heading straight for the two men. 

Ryan enacted an energy shield that absorbed the beams, rendering them harmless. 

"Sir! Captain Valader we're being attacked from all sides!" A voice cried frantically through the communication watch wrapped around the older man's right wrist. 

"Retreat! Retreat to the transport ship!" The captain bellowed into his device. 

"We're trying sir! But with the smoke we can't see anything!" 

Valader was about to respond when the kenshin grabbed a hold of his shoulder with his left hand. The captain turned his attention on the larger man, watching as Ryan lifted his other arm. Opening his palm, the kenshin telekinetically retrieved the fallen men and in a calm voice that countered the rage in his features said, "Hang on." 

In a blink of an eye Valader found himself standing beside the transport ship. Surrounded by those officers who had made it safely to the rendezvous point. "Sir are you all right?" One of them asked, as two others hurried over to the wounded men Ryan had settled gently to the ground. 

Valader nodded absently as he watched the kenshin stare off into the distance. 

"As soon as your men are safe Valader I want you to leave." Ryan said, his voice distant. 

Valader frowned. "What about you kenshin?" 

"I will make my own way back." Ryan replied, disappearing before Valader could protest. 

With a shake of his head, Valader walked up the ramp, praying that they all survived the night. 

****** 

Ryan walked fearlessly through the smoke filled streets, his energy shield protecting him from any real harm. He had managed to track down the last of Valader's remaining men who were pinned down by heavy fire that seemed to come from all directions. Walking past the barrage of laser fire, the kenshin came face to face with his enemy. They were large men, covered in black, their faces hidden by oxygen masks that protected their lungs from the putrid smoke that wafted around them. Bright gold bands adorned their foreheads. Ryan's eyes widened in understanding. _Neural Inhibitors! No wonder I couldn't sense their presence_! In a sudden rage, the kenshin stretched out his arm, telekinetically ripping the bands and masks from their heads. Images flooded Ryan's mind as their dark purpose became clear. He now knew who was behind these attacks and why. Making a fist, the bands and masks were crushed, landing in a crumpled heap before him. The men who had been wearing the equipment staggered past him. Swiping his arm, Ryan sent the men backwards, smacking them into their comrades who had joined the fray. Once again the kenshin felt the dark presence, but this time he knew exactly where it was. Sure that Valader's men had escaped the area, Ryan teleported to the cause of so much destruction. 

The kenshin materialized high upon a wooded hilltop that overlooked Tirith. Looking around, Ryan saw nothing but he knew the leader of this attack was nearby. "I know you're here..Koba." He yelled out into the darkness before him. 

"Congratulations Kenshin. You've discovered my name. Although I suspect you had to glean that information from my hired help." A low voice spoke a short distance away. 

Ryan turned slowly around, frowning as he spied a small man in a white environmental suit standing a few yards from him. The kenshin edged his way forward. "I know you're desperate to meet me. Well here I am. I hope the mayhem and destruction you caused was worth it because in a few minutes you will be heading to a Juraian prison." 

Koba gave an evil laugh. "You certainly are entertaining kenshin, I'll give you that." He began, cocking his head to the side. "And yes, I believe meeting you to be well worth the risk." He added. "To have your power and memory I would risk everything." 

Ryan frowned. "What are you talking about?" 

Koba smiled. "Let me show you." He whispered. 

Ryan gasped as a sudden sharp pain in his back and chest brought him to his knees. The kenshin looked down, his eyes widening in shock as he saw the end of a long blade retract away from his chest. The kenshin's breath escaped in ragged bursts as he fought for air. A pair of black boots passed his field of vision as Ryan looked up to find a large, bearded man making his way to stand beside Koba. His head adorned with the same neural inhibitor the men down below had worn. Ryan cursed himself for his foolishness and his arrogance. He should have paid more attention to his environment. 

The kenshin watched helplessly as Koba stalked towards him. The small man stopped within a foot and leaned down until the two were eye level. Light flared within Koba's helmet flooding the interior in an eerie red light. Ryan felt himself being lifted off the ground as an incredible force whirled around him. His entire life flashed before his eyes, his memories leaving him one by one. The kenshin screamed endlessly as a terrifying pain racked his body. It felt as if he was being torn up inside, every square inch of his body felt like a white hot fire and his power, It was failing him! _God help me!_ His mind cried out. Mercifully the pain ended as gravity took affect. Dropping to the ground like a sack of potatoes, the kenshin lay face down in the dirt. 

With all his remaining strength, Ryan lifted his head to find Koba staring down at him. But the man who stared down at him was not the frail man who had talked to him minutes earlier. The man before him stood straight, his body fit and his now neon blue eyes full of life once again. 

Koba ripped off the shreds of the environmental suit that hung in tatters around him and removed his helmet. Taking in a breath of fresh air, the once frail man laughed joyfully. "I'm cured!" He yelled up into the starlit sky. Looking down at his hands he patted his renewed frame and caressed his eyes. "I can see again!" He added dancing around. 

Felaris watched the display in a mixture of awe and contempt. "Lord Koba." He said softly. 

"What is it Felaris?" Koba said absently, studying his body once more. 

"What about the kenshin?" 

Koba turned his eyes down to the man who looked up at him in confusion. The jewel upon his head flared to life. 

_Kill him! If he survives he will hunt you down and kill you! Destroy him now!_

Koba raised his left hand and opened his palm. A globe of green energy larger than the massive Felaris formed before him. In a lightening quick motion, Koba released the ball of energy which smacked right into the kenshin, knocking him up and over the hill top. Koba swung his palm downward and the energy ball slammed into the ground below, exploding with such force that the ground shook. 

Felaris paled at the ferocity of such an attack. 

"Good-bye kenshin." Koba murmured turning back towards Felaris who tried not to appear shaken. "Relax Felaris. You carried out your end of the deal." The smaller man said, walking up to the larger man. "Our business here is concluded." He added, handed over a small green metallic card. "Your payment in full." And with that, Koba lifted off the ground and took off into to the night sky. 

Felaris eyed the green card greedily, stuffing it into his pocket. The large man strolled over to the edge of the cliff and looked down. A massive black circle of earth stuck out among the trees that lined the earth below. Grabbing his goggles, Felaris saw that the circle was actually a crater, but the kenshin, or whatever was left of him was nowhere to be seen. With a satisfied nod, Felaris backed away. Lifting up his wrist, the bulky man began to talk. "Fall back. We're leaving." He ordered, dropping his hand to his side. _All in all a profitable adventure_. He thought smugly, backing away from the edge. 

Well that's all for now. I didn't mean for that chapter to end like that but it's two AM and I'm friggin tired, so if there are any errors I apologize. Tenchi and the gang will dominate the next chapter (as you can probably tell by the end of this segment). Is Ryan really gone? Or am I just messing with your heads? Guess if you like. Maybe if you get it right I'll fit you into the story! Thanks for reading and remember to review! 


	6. A Shadow Emerges

Well I've got another installment for all of you, complete with some Tenchi/Ayeka fluffiness. Although I must confess I'm not all that good at romantic interactions. You'll just have to bear with me. This chapter is dedicated to Akemi Akibi, my most loyal reviewer (Whose an excellent writer by the way. I heartily suggest all you Tenchi/Ayeka fans check out her story entitled The General and The Commander, it's quite the read!). And for all you Legolas fans, I must suggest you check out the stories When Will the Sun Shine Again by Leap of Fate and( if you're into intense action sequences and can handle adult themed romance) If the Light Shines on Me Again by Elwe Singollo. They are simply the best LOTR fan fiction stories I've ever read. Okay enough about my thoughts, onto the story. 

Chapter 6--A Shadow emerges 

Koba flew high above the flattened lands of Calbon, far from the burning village of Tirith, laughing joyously. He felt so free, so alive. Like nothing could touch him. The power that surged through him was incredible. Stopping his flight, Koba studied his surroundings, searching for something to test his new abilities on. Finding none, Koba looked heavenward. Placing his hands in front of him, an intense look of concentration upon his face, a large green orb appeared. Using his mind, Koba sent the orb rocketing upward watching in fascination as the green light was absorbed by Calbon's atmosphere. 

Koba cocked his head as a vision came upon him, a memory that was not his own. He felt himself being drawn in as he looked through the eyes of the kenshin, a witness to some past event. A vile man shaped creature rushed towards him, oblivious to the danger that floated above it. For there a young woman had her arms outstretched, a bright red ball of energy growing before her. 

Her yellow eyes stared coldly down at the demon, her beautiful features full of rage as she unleashed her attack, knocking the creature to the ground. As sudden as it had come, the vision disappeared, leaving Koba to ponder just who the cyan haired vixen was. Closing his eyes, Koba tried to search out more memories but was thwarted by an insistent wave of concern that washed over him. Instantly Koba knew who it was. Letting out a sigh, the young man disappeared in a blinding flash of light. 

Alyssia paced back and forth impatiently across the floor of the bridge, her arms crossed as she shook her head. Earlier she had went up to Koba's room to check on him, when she found his bed empty, she searched the entire ship, finding no trace of her small sibling. On a hunch, she checked the environmental suits that sat in the storage room. Sure enough one of the suits was missing. Her surprise had quickly turned to anger. Koba knew better than to go planet side, especially without someone to guide him. What was he up to? 

The doors of the bridge opened and Alyssia whirled around, ready to chide Koba for his thoughtlessness when her voice suddenly dropped. Gawking in disbelief, she studied the man before her. "Koba?" She whispered, walking cautiously forward as her eyes took in his new appearance. 

Koba beamed at her, his eyes following her movement. 

Alyssia stopped within a foot of her brother. "Koba?" She repeated. 

Koba nodded. "Yes sister it's me." He replied, smiling at her incredulity 

Alyssia laughed happily as she leaned forward and enveloped her brother into her arms. "Oh Koba! You're healed!" She shouted joyfully, relaxing her grip to step backwards, examining him more fully. A look of confusion formed upon her pretty face. "Brother what has happened to your eyes?" She asked, touching his face as she stared into the vibrant blue orbs that stared back at her. 

"An unusual side affect, I'm afraid." He answered moving away from his sister towards the large window that displayed the planet Calbon. 

Alyssia watched him. "So the kenshin was willing to heal you then. Even after what you did?" 

Koba did not answer right away, for his thoughts dwelled once again on the woman he had seen through the kenshin's eyes. "Yes. He was very understanding." He answered, his voice distant. 

If Alyssia doubted his word, she said nothing. Instead she asked. "Then we are finished here? We can return to Avinor?" 

_Avinor. _Koba thought, looking down at his hands. "Yes. We will return to Avinor." Her replied, in a neutral tone that belied the cold smile that crossed his lips. 

"Now that you're healed, the council will have to accept you as their king once more." Alyssia added, eager to return home once more. 

Koba was eager but for different reasons. Yes. He would return to his home world and reclaim his throne. But not before he showed them his wrath. They would pay for their insolence, with their lives. He would show them true power. The prospect of unleashing this power excited him to no end. Turning around, Koba headed across the bridge but not before leaving Alyssia with one last statement. "Prepare the ship for departure. We head for Avinor at full speed." 

Once inside his bed chamber, Koba quickly crossed the carpeted floor and entered his bathroom, eager to inspect his appearance. But when his eyes fell upon his reflection he gasped, recoiling from the mirror in shock. For it was not his face nor his body he saw in the mirror. No. The man before him was tall and lean with eyes as black as the shoulder length hair that was pulled away from his chiseled features. 

Regaining some composure, Koba addressed the image. "Who are you?" He asked sharply. 

The man in the mirror gave him a cold smile. "Don't you know who I am?" He asked, his eyes full of contempt as he stared down at the smaller man. 

Silence hung in the air as Koba studied the mirror. "No." He answered finally. 

"Why, I'm you." The man answered simply, pointing his left index finger at Koba who backed away reflexively. 

Koba shook his head. "You're not me." He replied, his tone a mixture of anger and puzzlement. 

The man lowered his hand. "Oh, but I am. Or perhaps I should say I will be." 

Upon hearing this Koba blanched. He knew that voice. It was the voice that had been whispering in his ear for the past year. The voice that told him how he could heal himself and gain power at the same time. 

The man smiled, nodding his head arrogantly when he noticed the look of realization spread across Koba's face. 

When Koba spoke again his voice trembled. "You used me to gain the kenshin's power, while claiming to help me. But that was not your attention was it?" 

Again the man nodded. "Clever boy. But not clever enough." He began pausing to look hard at the smaller man. "Did you really think I helped you out of the kindness of my heart. I have no heart Koba. As you will soon find out." 

Tears began to form in Koba's eyes for he knew that his death was near. "Why me? Why did you pick me?" He asked, his tone a mixture of grief and fear. 

"I needed someone weak in body and spirit to control. Someone who was in a position of power." He answered, closing his eyes as he smiled to himself. "Once I take over your body, I will return to Avinor. And with the kenshin's power I will be able to finish what I started long ago. Universal conquest." 

"You're mad!" Koba shouted out, momentarily forgetting his fear. 

The man cocked his head to the side. "Perhaps. Good-bye Koba." He said, disappearing from view. 

Instantly the jewel flared to life and Koba collapsed in a crumpled heap onto the white tiled floor, his body and mind under assault as a stabbing pain filled every pore. Koba tried to cry out but the pain was so intense he could only gasp as he convulsed violently on the floor, bruising his body and lacerating his exposed flesh. The searing pain intensified as the dark presence pressed down upon him. There was no escape, no release from the unrelenting force that sought to claim him. Suddenly, the voice was everywhere, filling the air with hisses and growls each noise bringing more pain, more suffering. It was more than the small man could bear. 

Koba whimpered, covering his ears with trembling hands as the roaring darkness increased. One last, desperate thought occurred to him and in a jerky movement, Koba lifted his hands up to the metallic band strapped upon his forehead and clawed frantically at it, trying to rip the accursed band from his flesh. Instead, he was rewarded by a shooting pain that rifled down his arms and tore through his spine. Koba released the band and gave one last mental effort to stave off the old, evil power but his will was too weak. He did not have the strength nor the skill to combat such a knowledgeable and deadly foe and with one final assault Koba's will was broken and his spirit corrupted by the blackness that squashed what little light remained. 

Koba's body grew still. After what seemed an eternity, he rose. But it was not Koba . It was the darkness that was in control now. Staring down at his hands an evil smile spread upon his face, a deep growl erupted from his throat that quickly changed to laughter. For now the darkness was free. The shadow had emerged, ready to begin his master plan. 

*********** 

Tenchi lay quietly above the covers of his small bed, unable to sleep. The Masaki household had retired into their temporary rooms sometime earlier but the crown prince's thoughts stayed heavy in his mind and would not let him be. His hands behind his head, his bare chest rising and falling rhythmically, Tenchi stared upwards with dreamy eyes. Visions of Ayeka waltzed through his head, occupying his thoughts. He longed to be with Ayeka, longed to hold her, to show her the depths of his feelings for his beloved princess. Every moment without Ayeka by his side became more and more unbearable. But he didn't want to rush her. He promised they would take their time and he meant it. But that did little to quell the inner fire that raged within his heart. 

A sudden gut wrenching scream pierced through his thoughts, startling the crown prince. 

"What the hell was that?!" He cried, bolting upright. Swinging his pajama clad legs to the side, Tenchi slid off the bed, jamming his feet into a pair of black slippers before taking off out of his room only to collide with someone just outside his door. Instinctively, Tenchi reached out, grabbing and pulling the person close, preventing them from falling. When he looked to see who he had wrapped in his arms his eyes widened in surprise. It was lady Ayeka. 

Tenchi took in her disheveled hair, the pink bathrobe thrown hastily over her shoulders that failed to hide the silk nightgown that hugged every curve of the fit beauty before him. He knew it was wrong to stare, but he couldn't help himself. She was the most beautiful creature to ever grace his presence. And not for the first time did he stand in awe of her. 

Almost as soon as the two had collided, Ayeka had let forth an apology but stopped when she noticed the intense look Tenchi had fixed upon her. She felt a pounding below her slender fingers and noticed that her hands were pressed against the crown prince's bare chest. His heart beat wildly, pulsating in a rhythm that matched her own. A sudden heat filled her body as she tried to calm the rush of sensations that flowed through her. Ayeka knew they shouldn't be standing here like this, knew that now wasn't the right time to express what she was feeling. But as they gazed into each others eyes she saw a passion that burned. A passion that reflected her own desire. For she too was growing tired of waiting. Tired of waiting for the right moment, the right time to express her love more openly and intimately. As a princess she had been trained to always control her impulses, always remain a lady. But when ever she was around the crown prince her thoughts were less than lady like. She wanted to run her hands through his hair, to caress his perfect skin, to shower his handsome face with a thousand soft kisses. 

Other thoughts entered her mind, seductive thoughts that could get the both of them in trouble. Tenchi released his grip suddenly, backing away from the princess slightly, his features a mixture of desire and restraint. Ayeka frowned in disappointment, her body aching from the lost contact. __

"I'm sorry Ayeka. I should have paid attention before rushing out my room like that. It's just ..The scream startled me. I thought.." Tenchi began but was hushed by Ayeka who closed the short distance between them, stopping his lips with her index finger. 

He was about to ask her what was wrong when Ayeka lowered her hand and leaned forward to kiss the crown prince's lips with a passion she had bottled up for over four years. 

Tenchi's heart jumped as pleasant shivers spread down his body. His eyes widened at the princess's boldness. He responded accordingly, wrapping his arms around her waist. He would have been content to stand like this forever and would have if a voice hadn't shouted out, breaking through the pleasant haze that surrounded his senses. 

"Strange place for a rendezvous eh, Tenchi?" 

The crown prince and princess jumped, breaking apart as they whirled around to find the rest of the clan in various states of dress, staring at the pair in amusement. Tenchi noticed however that Sasami was hidden behind Kamedaki. 

"Is it okay to come out now?" She asked. 

Kamedaki turned his head to the side. "Yes princess. It's okay now." He replied, stepping aside so that now Sasami was in front of him. 

"What are you all doing out here?" Tenchi asked, unable to keep the irritation out of his voice as he tried to calm his beating heart. Dammit! When was he ever going to be able to show Ayeka the true extent of his feelings. 

Yosho cocked an eyebrow at him. "I assume the same as you, to investigate the noise coming from somewhere close by." 

Tenchi studied those before him, his eyebrows raised when he noticed someone was missing. "Where is Ryoko?" He asked, frowning. 

As if in answer another scream tore through the Akuna, a heart wrenching cry of pain and loss. 

Without a word, the clan rushed down the hallway, sliding to a stop in front of Ryoko's door. Tenchi was about to enter when Yosho grabbed his shoulder. 

"Wait." The older man commanded, pulling his grandson back. 

Tenchi looked at his grandfather in askance. 

Yosho released his grip and motioned Azaka and Kamedaki forward. The two imperial knights obeyed, walking up to the gray metallic door after Tenchi relented. Azaka pushed the small red button on the left and the door slid obediently open. The two knights rushed in, adopting a defensive stance, expecting the worst. What they found was Ryoko lying on the ground in a fetal position, her body shaking uncontrollably. 

Kamedaki and Azaka rushed by her side, kneeling down to examine her. Something was not right. Ryoko's life force felt weak, yet there was no sign of any external injury. "Lord Yosho, Washu come here quickly. Something's wrong with Ryoko." Azaka called out. 

The two knights turned when several shadows fell over them. The entire clan stared in concern down at the young woman lying on the floor before them. Washu pulled out a small device and passed it quickly over Ryoko. 

"She's going into shock. We need to stabilize her nervous system or we'll lose her." Washu said matter of factly as she studied the information flowing across the micro screen of her small machine. Standing up, the short scientist looked to her left. "Kamedaki pick up Ryoko carefully and follow me." She commanded walking purposefully out the door and into the hallway. Kamedaki close behind. Everyone else followed, worry evident on their faces. 

"What's going on Washu? What's wrong with Ryoko?" Tenchi asked as they hurried forward. 

"No time to explain." Washu answered sharply picking up speed. "Hurry Kamedaki." 

Kamedaki picked up the pace amazed that the short scientist was able to keep ahead of him. Washu made a sudden left turn, stopping before a turbo lift, pushing the red button to the left, the door slid open and everyone boarded. A short time later the clan found themselves inside Washu's makeshift lab, watching in concern as Ryoko was placed within one of the short scientist's machines. Her shivering body strapped down and a large black crown of wires slid down around her head. Washu moved to the computer panel in the center of the machine, typing in a rapid series of commands. A bright blue light burst above Ryoko's head, spreading slowly around and down the space pirate's body. Instantly, Ryoko stopped shivering and her pained features relaxed. 

"Curious." Washu murmured, studying the read out on her monitor. 

Lord Yosho stepped forward. "Tell me Washu. Does Ryoko's condition have anything to do with the bond she formed with the kenshin?" 

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Everyone but Washu who said. "You're quite perceptive Lord Yosho." She commented, focusing her attention on the pale features of the young woman that lay still before her. 

Tenchi looked at Yosho in bewilderment. "What are you talking about grandfather? What does the kenshin have to do with Ryoko's condition?" 

Washu turned away from the machine to address the crown prince. "Ryoko and the kenshin share a strong telepathic bond. A bond so strong that it transcends time and space." She answered, walking past them to another machine which she turned on and began fiddling with. 

"And this bond you mention." Ayeka began coming up beside Washu. "How is such a thing formed" She asked. 

Washu looked away from the machine towards the princess. "The kenshin is a strong telepath. A person with that kind of power would be capable of forming a mental connection with his or her chosen mate." The scientist began, pausing to make sure Ayeka understood. The princess nodded, urging her to continue. "And that means mate in every sense of the word." She added, her lips twitching in amusement when not only Ayeka but the rest of the clan eyebrows raised in sudden understanding. 

Tenchi's features were thoughtful at first but quickly changed into a knowing grin. _So_ _that's why they didn't join up with us at the Akuna until it was just about time to leave._ He thought smirking. 

Noticing his expression of amusement, Ayeka slapped him on the shoulder. 

"Ow!" Tenchi cried, turning to his beloved. "What was that for?" 

Ayeka gave him a dark look. "It's not funny." She replied heatedly tilting her head towards Ryoko. 

Tenchi's gaze fell upon the still form of Ryoko and his smile dropped. "You're right. It's not." 

"So this bond is why Ryoko is suffering so?" Ayeka asked, turning her attention from Tenchi to Washu who nodded and continued. "When two people form a telepathic bond, feelings, wants, desires, hopes and dreams are shared. Any harm that befalls one is felt by the other. And any joy is shared. It is both a blessing and a curse." 

Ayeka turned her gaze to Ryoko. "Then Ryoko's suffering means that.." She began her voice trailing off in sudden realization. 

"It means that the kenshin is either dead or dying." Washu finished for her. 

Everyone blanched at the thought of their friend dead. "What about Ryoko?" Tenchi asked. "Will she be all right?" 

Washu walked back over to the space pirate. "Physically she should be okay. Mentally that's another story." She replied, removing the black crown that adorned Ryoko's head. "She should wake up shortly." She added, turning to face Yosho. "In the meantime, we need to set a course for Calbon. Something has happened to the kenshin. We must find out what." 

Yosho nodded in understanding. "Azaka. Kamedaki. Stand watch over Ryoko while Washu and I head to the cockpit to make a few communiqués." He commanded. 

"Yes sir." Azaka and Kamedaki replied in unison, setting up position on either side of the prone woman. 

"And what about the rest of us?" Tenchi asked, not wanting to be left out. Not when his friends needed him. 

Yosho looked at him. "I suggest you change into more appropriate attire." He said, pointing at there lack of clothing, a slight smile upon his lips. 

Tenchi and Ayeka looked at each other, grinning sheepishly,nodding in acquiesce before heading off to their separate rooms for a quick change of clothing. 

************ 

"Captain, I'm still not picking up any life signs within a thirty mile radius of Tirith." A young officer said yelled over his shoulder, his dark eyes studying the illuminated sensor screen held tightly in his gloved hand. 

"Try again." Valader ordered as he walked through the wooded confines of the kenshin's birthplace. The hydro ships had arrived a short while ago, dousing the flames that had threatened the village. The trees that surrounded Tirith we not so lucky. They lay on the ground, mangled. A smoldering ruin. The lingering scents of burnt wood and fruit hung heavy in the air and it was all Valader could do not to gag from the smell. _Come on kenshin, where are you?_ He thought in frustration. 

He refused to believe Ryan was dead. But the longer they spent searching, the more hope faded from the older man's heart. The kenshin had told him to leave and at first Valader had complied with the order. Securing the safety of his men, the transport ship had lifted off. Halfway to Caladras, a voice seemed to call out to him. Calling out for help. And to his surprise he was not the only one to hear it. His men looked at each other in puzzlement, wondering if what they heard was real. 

At first Valader was confused, but then a sudden understanding entered his mind and in that second he knew. The voice was real. It was the sound of a tortured soul, the sound of a man lost, left alone to a terrible fate. Valader ordered the ship to turn around and head back to Tirith. The soldiers did not question his order and for that the captain had been glad. For he could not answer them. 

So as soon as they landed, they began searching for the kenshin, knowing that perhaps it was in vain, but they knew they had to try. Valader pushed the men forward, telling them to keep an eye out for something, anything that might give a clue to Ryan's whereabouts. But in one hour of searching, no trace of the kenshin had been found. Sighing angrily, Valader was about to order his men to move to a different location when a horrified voice blared through the captain's communication watch. "I've found him sir! " 

Valader wasted no time in replying. "What is your location officer?" He shouted into his watch, his eyes darting in different directions. 

There was a slight pause before the man answered. "A half mile due west sir." 

Valader checked his position, marked the location on his watch and signaled the men beside him to follow with a wave of his hand. The men complied, running alongside their captain, their features anxious. None more than Valader. "Tell me officer what is the kenshin's condition?" He asked as he continued forward, dodging the last of the fallen trees before bursting into a healthy woodland area. 

"Critical sir. He's covered in blood and.." The man seemed unable to finish. 

Valader became angry. "Soldier what's wrong? What is his condition?" 

"I'm sorry sir. I can't describe it. You'll have to see for yourself." 

Valader gritted his teeth and pushed himself harder. His limbs burned from the effort and his breathing became heavy. Noticing that his men were holding back for him, he waved them forward and the soldiers flew past, their youthful limbs carrying them effortlessly towards their destination. Valader eyed them in resentment. Dammit! I'm getting old! He cursed but did not stop, for he knew the kenshin's life depended now on him. After what seemed an eternity, Valader made it to the location point, slowing his stride when he saw his troops gathered in a circle, their eyes all focused downward, their features grim. Frowning, the captain walked forward. "Stand aside men." He ordered. 

The group parted, allowing Valader through. The sight that met his eyes horrified him He drew a sharp intake of breath. A part of him wanted to flee, wanted to erase the gruesome image burned into his vision. For what he saw made him want to weep. He ignored this weakness and edged slowly forward as he tried unsuccessfully to ignore the mixture of pity, sorrow and shock that rolled like waves in his stomach. Holding down the bile that rose in his throat, Valader crouched down beside the fallen man, his sorrowful eyes studying the mangled body before him. 

"Oh my God." He murmured. He had never seen anything like this before. The kenshin lay on his back, his arms and legs twisted, his clothing ripped to shreds. And the blood. It was everywhere, It covered his entire face, streaking down his exposed arms and chest, even his hair was matted with the reddish fluid. As Valader forced himself to look closer he noticed several angry lacerations, long and deep, ruining the once intact flesh of his torso. More wounds appeared in his field of vision. It seemed not one speck of skin was unblemished. Even his face was not spared, for a large cut lay open, spreading from the tip of his right ear down to the base of his neck. _What the hell happened to you kenshin? Who did this to you? _

__Valader's gaze lifted slightly when he noticed another set of eyes looking at him. It was the officer who found Ryan. "Look at this sir." He whispered softly, holding up a small hand held device. 

Valader frowned and after a second's hesitation, held out his hand. 

The officer placed the device gently into the captain's outstretched hand and waited. 

With a heavy sigh, the captain brought the device up to his face and studied the information on the illuminated screen. His eyes widened as he read the true extent of Ryan's injuries. _This can't be right._ He thought, looking from the device to the fallen man. To all appearances Ryan was dead to the world. Their was no rise and fall of his chest, no movement, nothing to indicate what Valader saw on the screen. Reaching up, he yanked the long gold metallic bar that signified his rank as captain off the right shoulder of his uniform. Kneeling down and ignoring the blood, Valader held the bar under the kenshin's nose. Sure enough, A slight mist formed upon the bar. The kenshin was alive, but for how much longer depended on him. Jumping up, Valader brought his wrist up to his lips and commanded the transport ship to come to their current location. 

His gaze then fell upon the men who looked at him in confusion. "He is alive." Valader answered firmly, ignoring the murmurs of his men as he looked down once more at Ryan. _Hang on kenshin. _He thought cranking his neck back as a large shadow loomed suddenly above him, signaling the arrival of the transport ship. _Just hang on._

Okay. I know it took a little longer than usual to update but I really struggled with this. I mean, the story has splintered into three different parts! I kind of got lost in what to do with this. So do you like it? Hate it? Want more detail and less dialogue? Review and let me know! In the next episode the Masaki clan will reunite with their friend but their is no happiness to be found. What do I mean by that? Well you'll just have to read the next installment to find out! Mwa ha ha ha! 


	7. He Is Lost To Me

I'm back! Did you miss me? Of course it's only been a week since I last updated. As a reader of fan fiction, I understand the frustration of waiting for the next installment to appear, therefore I am striving to do one chapter every week. I can't guarantee every chapter to arrive on time, but I will do my best. Now to respond to some reviews. 

Akemi Akibi: Anything to help out a fellow author. As to your questions: 1) Koba is possessed via the stone, which you'll learn more about in subsequent chapters. 2) Let's just say Tenchi has extremely intense thoughts revolving around the lovely Ayeka. And 3) Maybe they did and maybe they didn't, but I'm not telling because I'm evil! Mwa ha ha ha! Oh and because you are such a clever girl, I put you into the story (well, I used your name anyway). It's a cameo, but I did say if you guessed right I would put you in the story somewhere! 

Metallica Wedo: I appreciate the support! I do try to make my stories have at the very least a respectable plot! And of course there will be more Tenchi and Ayeka interaction to come! 

Rain- Masaki-The- Miko: Never fear! Tenchi and Ayeka are far from finished expressing their feelings to one another! I promise! And there will be some Ryan\Ryoko interaction weaved within the story although at first it will be a one sided affair. 

Onto chapter 7! 

Chapter 7--He Is Lost To Me 

Ryoko lay still within Washu's lab, her features relaxed. The neural sedative had succeeded in deadening the pain that had wracked her body, completely numbing her senses. All save one. Her heart ached endlessly, and at first she was unsure why. Ryoko sought comfort, calling out to the one who had healed her spirit and awakened her love. But there was no answer. Her mind reached out again and again, searching for him. Wanting, no needing, to bask in the glow of his presence. But he did not come to the space pirate, did not envelop her with his warm light. Only an empty and desolate darkness awaited her. 

A terrible pain seized Ryoko, the harsh reality of his absence crushing her already bruised heart. His presence was lost to her. He was lost to her. She felt so alone, adrift in a sea of never ending darkness that threatened to overwhelm her. _Oh God!_ Ryoko's mind screamed as frightening images flooded her consciousness. _Such much pain! Too much pain!_ Ryoko tried to withdraw, to flee from what she saw but it was no use. The images surrounded her and would not let her be. 

"Ryan!" She screamed, only this time it wasn't delivered in her mind but through her trembling lips. 

Ryoko felt pressure on her arms as if someone was pinning her down. An insistent voice called out to her, urging her to wake up. Slowly, and with great pain, Ryoko complied, opening her eyes. Blinking several times, she tried to focus in on the face above her. 

"Washu?" She croaked, propping herself up on her elbows as she looked around in confusion. "What am I doing here?" 

Washu backed away from the space pirate, studying the young lady before her. "Your body went into a state of shock a short time ago. I had to apply a neural sedative to sever your connection with the kenshin." 

At the mention of Ryan, Ryoko tried to bolt upright, but the motion was too quick and she collapsed back down, clasping her forehead in pain. "How did you know about our bond?" She asked through gritted teeth, hoping like hell the pounding in her head would cease. 

"There was an unusual amount of neural activity occurring in your frontal lobe and your pain receptors were firing at a rapid rate. Normally there should be little or no activity in these areas when in a state of unconscious yet it was present in your case. These conditions are indicative of a telepathic bond." Washu answered clinically. 

Ryoko let out a sigh as the pain began to subside. Running her hand down her face, she frowned suddenly, pulling away when she felt moisture. Staring down at her hand, she turned her head to Washu, her eyes pleading for an answer. 

"You've been crying." Washu replied, her voice no longer clinical but soft, her eyes sympathetic. 

Turning away, Ryoko closed her eyes, dropping her hand to the side. In a pained voice she spoke. "I cannot sense his presence Washu. Ryan is lost to me. Death has claimed him for it's own." She paused drawing in a shaky breath before letting it out slowly. "He was in so much pain. So much pain Washu. You have no idea what it's like to feel such agony, to feel every blow and assault to the one you love and be unable to help. I couldn't help him Washu. He.. Cried out to me and I did nothing! Nothing!" She cried, tears welling in her eyes once again, which she swiped away angrily. 

Washu shook her head slowly, disturbed by Ryoko's attitude and wanting to set her straight spoke quickly. "You are wrong Ryoko." She began as Ryoko turned 

her attention back on the older woman, her features questioning. "I tell you Ryan lives." 

The effect of her words was immediate. Ryoko jerked upright, ignoring the waves of dizziness that rolled all around her. "Alive?" She whispered in disbelief, eyeing Washu guardedly. 

Washu nodded, offering the space pirate a small smile. 

"He's alive?" She repeated and this time her features hopeful, her heart lightening at the thought. 

Again Washu nodded, but this time no smile graced her lips. Instead her features were grim. 

Ryoko's face fell. "But if he's alive, why can't I sense him? What has happened to him Washu?" 

Washu cast her gaze downward, unable to met Ryoko's questioning glare, debating whether or not to tell her. 

"Washu?" Ryoko said forcefully, grabbing the scientist's attention, who brought her eyes upwards to face her. 

"I'm afraid the kenshin is in a precarious state Ryoko." 

The space pirate narrowed her eyes. "Don't sugar coat his condition Washu. Tell me what has happened to Ryan." She demanded in irritation. 

Washu studied Ryoko, still unsure whether to tell her or not. Finally with a heavy sigh she answered. "The kenshin is currently under the care of doctors at Caladras provincial healing center." She began but stopped. 

Ryoko frowned as she saw the sympathetic look that encompassed the scientist's features. 

"And." She said, staring expectantly at Washu. 

But Washu only shook her head. "I don't have the heart to tell you." She answered looking away. 

Ryoko jumped off the table and rushed forward, seizing the smaller woman by the shoulders. "What is it?! Tell me please, I beg you Washu!" She cried, desperately. 

Relenting to the space pirate's request, Washu nodded and Ryoko released her grip. 

"Follow me." She whispered turning away from the larger woman and motioning her forward with her hand. 

Ryoko complied, tagging behind the scientist who stopped before her computer situated near the doorway. Leaning forward, Washu typed in a command and a medical screen popped up. Backing away, Washu pointed silently at the screen. 

Ryoko, swallowed nervously, afraid of what she might find. Gathering her courage, the space pirate focused her gaze on the screen and began to read. No sooner did she begin to read when all color drained from her pretty face and her hand went up to her mouth. Heat blisters on both hands. Fractured left and right humerus. Fractured left and right tibia and fibia. Both kneecaps torn. Seven cracked ribs. Fractured skull. Broken back. Innumerable contusions. More than 30 lacerations all over the body, including a stab wound with a point of entry through the back and an exit out the upper left pectoral and a nearly fatal laceration that spread from the tip of the right ear to the base of the neck, just missing the jugular vein. 

Ryoko whipped her head away. It was too much to comprehend at once. Weakened to the point of nausea, Ryoko hung her head, her breath escaping in uneasy bursts as she tried to calm the pounding in her chest and the queasiness of her stomach. _How did he get like this?_ _How could someone so powerful be unable to defend himself?_

"Where was he found?" She asked, her voice a mere whisper above the humming of Washu's machines. 

Washu edged forward, her tone even but her eyes sad as she stared at the screen. "Near the village of Tirith in the western province of Caladras. The kenshin's birthplace." She said softly. 

Ryoko turned around slowly, her face streaked with tears as she stared back at the screen. It pained the scientist to see Ryoko like this. She seemed so helpless and vulnerable, like a little girl lost, alone and afraid. Not sure what else to do, Washu waited silently for Ryoko to gather her thoughts and deal with her grief. 

After several minutes, Ryoko gave a shaky sigh. She had to maintain her composure, had to be strong for her beloved. Straightening her frame and drying her eyes she asked in an even tone. "How far away are we from Calbon?" 

Washu studied Ryoko. Now this was the woman she knew. Strong, brave and in control. "The Akuna is traveling at maximum speed. We should arrive there in six to eight hours." 

Ryoko gave a nod. "And the others are aware of this?" 

"Yes. I informed them of the situation and suggested they get some rest." 

Ryoko rubbed her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. "I think that's what I'll do Washu." She said with a yawn. "Good night." She added, marching past the smaller woman and out the door. 

Washu stared after her unsure whether Ryoko was really tired or if it was a ruse, something to distract from the fact that the space pirate was suffering. "Good night Ryoko." Washu murmured, certain it would be anything but for the space pirate. 

************ 

The warm morning rays of Calbon's sun filtered through the band of clouds floating high above the Caladras Provincial Hanger. A strong breeze tore through, whipping dust in every direction, pelting the Masaki clan that stood beside the Akuna, their anxious eyes intently searching for some sign of their escort, their hearts unsettled. All wanted to see Ryan as soon as possible and were a little frustrated at their current situation. Yosho was about to order Kamedaki to contact the provincial police when he spied a large ship heading towards them from the direction of the city. It appeared to be a shuttle of some kind. Large and white, the words CALADRAS HEALING CENTER emblazoned in big red letters on the side and adorned with a row of windows, the ship stopped some twenty feet away, hovering briefly before coming to rest onto the pavement with a soft thud. 

A few seconds later, the small door slid to the side and a man stepped out, dressed in gray, his features tired as he focused his attention on the Masaki clan. Yosho recognized him. It was Captain Valader, the man who had informed Yosho and Washu of Ryan's current situation. Valader approached slowly, greeting them with a weary nod before speaking. "I'm sorry for any delays you may have encountered, I trust you have not waited long?" He asked, eyeing the group before him. 

Yosho stepped forward, speaking for the clan. "Not very long I assure you Captain Valader." 

Valader nodded in affirmation. Not wasting any time, the Captain turned sideways and motioned them forward. "Shall we?" 

The Masaki Clan boarded the shuttle silently, wanting to see their friend. Once settled, the shuttle lifted off, gradually turning left before heading towards the massive city of Caladras. 

"Tell me Captain, how is the kenshin's condition?" Yosho asked, sitting behind Valader. 

The captain turned to face him. "His prognosis is good Lord Yosho. Dr. Akibi informed me just a half an hour ago that his health recovery rate is at forty percent." He answered earnestly but his features were tight as he looked away towards the rapidly approaching city. 

"You seemed troubled Captain, tell me what happened at Tirith." Yosho asked. 

Valader sighed, his shoulders sagging in sadness. "I've never seen anything like it Lord Yosho. Believe me when I tell you how sorry I am for all that has happened." He said slowly and began to tell them what led to Ryan's injuries. The kenshin's suspicions, his brush with the dark force, the evacuation of Tirith, the subsequent burning of the trees and the downfall of Ryan. Yosho shook his head. It made no sense. Ryan should have been able to detect any unnatural activity, yet he was taken down without any hint as to how. 

"You said your scanners indicated no activity, yet you were attacked with no warning?" Yosho asked. 

Valader nodded. 

"And the kenshin sensed nothing as well?" 

Again Valader nodded. "I know it makes no sense Lord Yosho and at first I was vexed. But then when we searched the battle sites we found a crumpled pile of neural inhibitors." 

Washu's head jerked towards Valader. A sudden sparkle in her eyes. "Of course!" She exclaimed. "It's no wonder Ryan couldn't sense anything." 

Everyone frowned as they stared at Washu. Noticing their confused looks, she elaborated. "Neural inhibitors act as a block of the electrical and biocardial processes that go on inside the body. Like a shield, it reflects back both man made and psychic sensors, rendering them useless." 

The shuttle came to a sudden stop, drawing the clan's attention away from Washu to what lay outside their window. They had arrived at their destination. 

A large circular building several stories high and adorned in white metal, the Caladras Provincial Healing Center stood on the outskirts of the city, bustling with activity. Through the windows, a tall slender woman was visible. A gust of wind swept past, tugging the woman's long dark green hair in all directions. She brushed the strands away, tucking them behind her ears. She seemed to be staring at their vehicle intently, as if she was expecting them. 

"Who is that woman?" Yosho asked, looking away from the window towards the captain. 

"That is Doctor Akibi." He answered, pushing himself up off his seat. "I asked her to meet us as soon as we arrived." He added, moving towards the shuttle door. 

The Masaki clan followed Valader's example, quickly exiting the ship. They walked up to the doctor, stopping within a few feet. 

Doctor Akibi's intelligent cobalt blue eyes followed their progress before resting on the small man before her. "I presume this is the kenshin's family." She said softly, returning her attention on the group behind Valader. 

The captain nodded. 

Yosho spoke. "Doctor Akibi, I hope you don't find me rude, but I must insist we see Ryan immediately. We are extremely concerned about him. As tired as we are from our long journey, I fear we cannot rest until we know for certain the kenshin is well." 

The doctor studied Yosho for a few seconds before responding. "Of course. This way please." She answered, turning around swiftly. She marched forward, followed closely by Valader and the clan. 

They entered through two large sliding glass doors, walking briskly on the smooth green stone floors towards a turbo lift on the other side of the open entryway that was flooded with a soft and inviting light. 

"Level twelve." Doctor Akibi commanded once they were all inside. The lift complied, and within seconds they were heading out the door past the nurses desk down a brightly lit corridor, stopping some time later in front of a massive electronic door. The doctor raised her hand, swiping her right index finger across a narrow black band that sat dead center within the door itself. Instantaneously, the door clicked open sliding to the side to reveal a darkened room that glowed with an eerie blue light. Without hesitation, Doctor Akibi strolled forward, stopping to turn towards the wary group behind her. Giving them a small smile, she motioned them inside. "I know it seems creepy, but the lack of light helps speed their recovery." She told them, looking away towards the source of the blue light. 

On each side of the doctor, a row of healing chambers stood, filled with a blue solution that literally glowed. Everyone stepped forward into the room, eyeing the machines in fascination, especially Washu who gave a covetous look at each chamber she passed. Almost every chamber held an individual in different states of bodily distress. Mostly men, they were all naked save for a simple white towel that hung from their waist to their mid thigh. The few women also had a strip of dark cloth wrapped around their breasts, in an attempt to protect their modesty. None seemed to be moving. It was as if they were dead to the world. 

But then everyone gasped as their eyes fell on a familar face. In that moment Ryoko's world grew still. She could hear no sound, sensed nothing around her, her attention riveted on the chamber before her. "Ryan." Ryoko murmured, drawing her gaze slowly up and down his prone form. 

Countless streaks of fluorescent blue lined his skin, undulating every few seconds as if the light were alive. Ryoko realized that the streaks were the places Ryan had been cut, wounded, maimed. Her heart ached at the sight. She wanted to reach through the glass barrier and hold him in her arms. Tell him everything was all right. That she would never leave his side again. She would protect him and keep him safe. But it was a dream that would have to wait. For Ryan did not open his eyes, did not register their presence. A loud voice cut through her mental fog. Turning away she focused on the small woman who had spoke. 

"I knew these were DNA Medi-Chambers!" She exclaimed excitedly. 

Doctor Akibi nodded. "State of the art. We take microscopic tissue samples of our patients and input them into the medi-chamber which isolates the healing cells of the individual. Once identified, the machine replicates the cells a thousand fold. The blue solution, which contains an extract of the potent healing plant called alafaras, acts as a catalyst, activating the cells which penetrate through an open wound, seeking any internal injuries first, healing them at a sub atomic level before gradually working their way outward." 

"And how long does the healing process take?" Washu asked. 

"Anywhere from two to twelve hours." 

"And how long has Ryan been in stasis?" The red haired scientist inquired. 

Doctor Akibi ran her finger down the small monitor to the right of Ryan's machine. "Ten hours with a healing rate at fifty percent." She answered, frowning. "Which I find odd considering the healing powers of a kenshin. Ryan should have been at full health hours ago." 

"Do you have any idea why he is so slow to recover?" Yosho asked, his features concerned. 

The doctor shook her head. "Short of him somehow losing his healing ability, no." 

"Hmm." Yosho sounded, closing his eyes in thought. Whatever those thoughts were though, the priest kept to himself. 

"When will he wake up?" Ryoko asked, her eyes fixed back upon her beloved. 

"Hard to say. Based on his health recovery, any where from five to ten hours." 

"Can I stay until that happens. I want to be here when he awakens." Ryoko asked, her tone pleading. 

The doctor appeared thoughtful. "I wouldn't recommend you staying too long in this room. The atmosphere is rather depressing." She began but was interrupted by the space pirate. 

"Please doctor. It's important that I be here for him. I failed him once before and I vowed never to do it again. He is my heart, my soul. I can't leave him alone." She said, her eyes pleading for her okay. 

With a sigh, Doctor Akibi relented. "Very well. But I heartily suggest you take short breaks from this room. I don't want you to suffer needlessly." 

Ryoko nodded. 

An insistent beeping noise emitted from the watch the doctor was wearing. She brought her wrist up to her face and pushed a small red button on the left side of the watch face. Studying it intently, she pushed the red button again and lowered her hand. "I'm sorry to leave you like this but I'm late for an appointment. Captain Valader will show you the way out. It was nice meeting you. Hopefully Ryan will awake soon. When he does I'll come back and assess his state." She promised and giving them a formal nod, bid them good day. 

The clan watched her go then turned the attention on both Ryan and Ryoko. 

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay with you Ryoko? We'd be more than happy too." Ayeka asked, looking at her former rival in concern. 

Ryoko lowered her eyes and shook her head. "I know you are all tired and need your rest. Go. I will wait for him." 

"But you must be tired as well?" Tenchi asked, his eyes etched with worry and concern. 

"I am. But I will find no rest until he is returned to me." 

Tenchi nodded reluctantly, turning to Ayeka who had wrapped her arm around his. "Come Tenchi. Ryoko must do this on her own." She whispered sadly, tugging him slightly towards her. 

_She shouldn't have to_. Tenchi thought shaking his head sadly as he turned away from the space pirate whose gaze lifted to stare at Ryan once more. 

Yosho everyone to follow the crown prince and princess but the priest remained behind briefly to speak with Ryoko. "When he wakes up Ryoko, contact us immediately. We'll be waiting for you on the Akuna." He said, pausing to rest a comforting hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Have faith child. He will awaken soon." He added, removing his hand and turning towards the door, Yosho departed, leaving Ryoko alone to wait for the return of her beloved to the realm of consciousness. 

Blah, blah, blah. A boring chapter I know. No romance. Very little action. Medical jargon. The lists goes on and on. I apologize but I felt I had to explain a little about the operation of the medi-chambers. And I know I didn't reveal just exactly how the kenshin received his wounds. But I will in the next chapter! And from the lips of the one who suffered no less! Although the kenshin is not quite himself. I will get back to the situation with Koba as well. What dark designs does the stone have in store? Time will tell. Review and tell me your thoughts. 


	8. Who Are You?

All right. I've got another chapter for all you loyal readers. Hopefully it will be a little more exciting than the last installment. If after reading this you have any questions, feel free to leave a review and I will answer in the next chapter. Enjoy! 

Chapter 8--Who Are You? 

Two hours. That was how long she had been waiting. Watching Ryan's body slowly heal, the blue fading away from the once damaged skin. Only the wounds on his neck and near his left shoulder remained. But for all the technology and medical applications, numerous lines of pale ridged flesh could be seen. Scars. A visible testament to the kenshin's assault at Tirith. Ryoko drew close to the chamber and pressed her hand against the glass, her palm resting above Ryan's chest, wishing it was upon his warm skin rather than the cold, unfeeling barrier that separated them. 

"How long have you been here Miss Ryoko?" A soft voice asked beside her. 

The space pirate turned her head slightly, her eyes meeting those of Doctor Akibi. "I haven't left his side since I arrived doctor." She answered slowly, her gaze returning to the chamber before her. 

Doctor Akibi frowned. Walking past Ryoko, she stopped before Ryan's vital chart and studied his stats. "His health is at eighty percent." She said satisfactorily. "And his wounds have healed well." She added, looking away from the chart to Ryan's prone form. 

"And his scars?" Ryoko asked, her attention still riveted on the kenshin. 

"There is not much I can do about that Miss Ryoko. Nor can I give you an explanation as to why he was unable to heal himself. Perhaps once he awakens he can fill in the missing details of what happened to him." 

Ryoko's gaze fell downward, her features troubled as she dropped her hand away from the glass. 

Doctor Akibi noticed signs of stress and fatigue in the space pirate's face and body. In a soft tone she asked, "You seem tired Miss Ryoko. When was the last time you rested?" 

Ryoko shrugged. "It doesn't matter doctor. I'm fine." 

Doctor Akibi frowned. "It does matter Miss Ryoko. You need to leave the stuffy silence of this room, get a breath of fresh air. Perhaps.." 

"I will not leave him." Ryoko interrupted heatedly, jerking her head up to face the other woman. 

Doctor Akibi took no offense. "Miss Ryoko, I'm not asking you to take a break. I'm telling you." She countered, holding up a hand to silence Ryoko's protest. "I promise you five minutes will not hurt you." 

"But what if he wakes up before I return?" 

"The kenshin is a good hour away yet from reviving. If on the off chance he wakes before then, I will have you paged. Fair enough?" 

Ryoko looked at her uneasily. She didn't want to go, but the doctor was right. She needed a small respite from the depressing atmosphere. After a few seconds of heavy silence, Ryoko sighed in resignation. "You promise you'll page me?" 

Doctor Akibi nodded. "I promise." 

"All right. I'll go. But I do this under protest." She said, turning around reluctantly before marching towards and out the door. 

Doctor Akibi watched her go before turning her attention back on Ryan. "Bet she keeps you on your toes." She said in amusement, a smile on her lips as she studied the kenshin's chart once more. 

**** 

"Get a breath of fresh air." Ryoko muttered in disgust as she walked along level twelve's corridor. "Where in the hell am I supposed to go for that?" 

The space pirate stopped in front of a large window, resting her hands along the metallic edge. Closing her eyes, Ryoko rested her forehead against the cool glass, sighing heavily. She just wanted this to be over. She wanted Ryan back. Telling herself everything was going to be all right, Ryoko opened her eyes. Staring downwards her eyes widened slightly. There, below the window, lush green foliage was visible. An living oasis in the center of modern technology. Ryoko turned away from the window and made her way to a turbo lift, her mind filled with a sudden desire to walk among nature's splendors driving her forward. A short time later, Ryoko entered the park and marveled at the variety of foliage present. Wrapped in a blanket of green, she could no longer see the metallic walls that surrounded the park. 

The effect was instantaneous. Ryoko felt calm and peaceful. All the stress and burden she had experienced since and after her kidnapping seemed to lift off her weighted shoulders. Giving a grateful sigh, she stepped onto the green slate pathway weaved within the plant life and strolled forward, searching for a place to sit and relax. She passed a few fellow nature travelers who smiled and nodded, acknowledging her presence. Ryoko returned the greeting, moving forward and after a few twists and turns found a wooden bench situated under a beautiful, gigantic tree whose leaf covered boughs seem to stretch out to her, beckoning her come and rest for awhile. 

The space pirate obliged, lowering herself slowly onto the bench. Leaning backwards, she let out a long, slow sigh. Ryoko's eyelids became heavy and at first she tried to resist the call to sleep. But each time became harder and harder until at last she gave in, closing her eyes. _Just a few minutes rest. That's all I need. A few minutes_. __She thought lazily, drifting hard into the realm of dreams. 

******** 

Doctor Akibi checked the vital charts of three newly arrived patients, victims of a transport ship crash. _So far so good._ She thought, adjusting the DNA /solution ratio to the desired levels. She had just finished the procedure for the third patient when a flash of green light caught her eye. 

Smiling, Doctor Akibi turned and walked toward the end of the chamber row. Bringing her wrist to her lips, she spoke. "Nurse Okana, page Miss Ryoko to the medi-chamber room." 

"Yes doctor." A soft, feminine voice filtered through. 

Lowering her hand, the doctor stopped before the kenshin's chamber. The blue solution had drained automatically in response to Ryan's health rate of 100%. _But why isn't he awake?_ She thought with a frown as she double checked the kenshin's vital stats. Everything seemed normal. With a shake of her head, the doctor typed a command into the monitor. The glass in front of the chamber shot downward, disappearing from view. Reaching up, Doctor Akibi removed the young man's oxygen mask. No sooner had she done this when Ryan's eyes shot open. In a lightning quick motion his hand snaked out, gripping the doctor's, pulling her close until their faces were inches from each other. 

And in that moment, Doctor Akibi's startled mind wondered desperately just what would happen next. 

********* 

In the park, far below, Ryoko murmured in her sleep, her mind in the midst of a pleasant dream. 

"Mmm. Stay with me a little longer Ryan. Just a few moments more." 

She felt a gentle nudge on her shoulder, but did not stir, the vision too good to pass up, the dream too real to leave. The nudge became a shake as a gravely voice asked. "Miss, are you all right?" 

Groaning in irritation, Ryoko slowly opened her eyes her disorientated gaze falling on a frail old man who looked at her in concern. 

"You seemed to be having a bad dream." The man commented backing away. 

Ryoko shook her head, trying to wake up. _Bad dream_. She thought with a smirk. _It was_ _anything but._

__Shouts of alarm sounded suddenly from somewhere close by. Streaks of white thundered past, doctors and nurses chasing someone. 

_Or where they being chased? _Ryoko wondered, straightening upright. 

At that moment a young man in a white lab coat stopped and rushed towards them. "Have you seen him?" He asked excitedly. 

Ryoko frowned. "Seen who?" 

"The man who escaped from the medi-chamber room. He fled as soon as he woke up, rambling something about trees and pain. Doctor Akibi fears he's not in his right state of mind. We must find him before he escapes and hurts himself or others." 

Ryoko's heart jumped in fear. "What does he look like?" She asked, but her mind she already knew. 

The man straightened his frame. Lifting his hand he brought it level with his hair. "Tall guy, short black hair, and really blue eyes " He answered lowering his hand quickly. 

"Ryan." Ryoko whispered. Jumping off the bench, she rushed past the startled men and headed quickly back inside, wondering what the hell had happened to the kenshin. 

******** 

He did not know where he was or why he was here. All he knew was he had to get out. He had released the pretty woman who had startled him and quickly freed himself from the black restraints wrapped around his nearly naked body. It was then he had noticed the scars all over his body. Suddenly he remembered. Bringing his hands slowly up to his face , he gazed down in horror as images of an intense light filled his senses, immobilizing him. He remembered pushing off the light, his body flying in the air. A deafening roar erupting around him. The breath leaving his lungs as a unseen force slammed into his body, rocketing him backward into the solid branches of nearby trees. Each blow his body endured brought more memory of pain, the snapping of bones and a final cry of agony as his body slammed into the ground and all became black. 

With great effort he tore his eyes away from his hands, and began to walk towards the open doorway. He ignored the woman's plea that he stop. He had to escape this place, escape these memories. Running out the door he turned sharply to his right, knocking down two smaller men who had been in his way. Their indignant shouts fell on deaf ears as he tore onward. He stopped briefly when the sound of shouting erupted behind him. It was the woman telling the men to stop him. They were after him! Racing forward once more he searched desperately for a place to hide. He stopped before a small door marked storage room, slammed his hand against the red button and ducked quickly inside, closing the door behind him. Letting out a slow sigh, he leaned against the cold metallic wall, jumping away when he felt the cold contact against his bare skin. 

Searching the room, he found several metal racks with different types of clothing stored neatly each shelf. Foraging through the folded piles of pants, he chose a pair of gray sweats. Ripping off the towel that was wrapped around his waist, he tossed it to the side, quickly sliding on sweats. Further searches yielded a white T-shirt that was a little too tight. Throwing that off, he found another shirt that fit him. Lowering himself on the ground, he found several pairs of shoes which he had to try on one by one until he found the right size. Once dressed, he crept toward the door, placing his ear against it's cold frame, listening intently for any noise out of the usual. When no sounds came, he pushed the small red button on the side and the door slid open, revealing an empty passage way. With one final look to his left then right, he headed out into the corridor searching for an exit out of this strange place. A sign caught his eye and he made his way toward it. It depicted a man walking on a set of steps. Smiling, he pushed the red button and the door beside the sign opened revealing a set of stairs. Without hesitation, he marched forward, descending rapidly down the metallic steps towards his freedom. 

******** 

"Ryan! Ryan where are you?!" Ryoko continued to shout as she dematerialized from one spot to the next, searching desperately for him. Her inability to sense him worried her. What if the doctor was right? What if Ryan wasn't himself? These thoughts unsettled her so instead of dwelling on them she focused on his possible location. _Dammit where is he? How hard can it be to find a nearly naked man running around? _She thought in exasperation as her eyes combed the area. A sudden thought entered her mind and would not let her be. He wouldn't remain like that for long. He would find clothing and then if what that doctor had said was true, he would bolt to the first exit he found. _If I were trying to avoid being seen where would I go? _Ryoko wondered. When her eyes fell upon the picture of stairs, she smiled and disappeared, reappearing seconds later high above the roof top of the healing center. She fixed her gaze on the ground several stories below, silently praying her hunch was right. Her prayer was answered within a few breaths as she saw a figure emerge from the stairway exit, casting his eyes about furtively, as if he was expecting to be ambushed any second. 

Dematerializing from the roof, Ryoko appeared behind the kenshin, her voice light as she spoke. "Leaving so soon." 

Ryan stopped in his tracks, slowly turning around to face her. 

Ryoko's breath caught in her throat as his gaze fell upon her. There was no recognition in his eyes, no love light shining. 

Rushing forward, Ryoko studied his face, hoping what she had seen was false. Yet Ryan seemed lost to her, confused and afraid. And in the next second, the space pirate's whole world came crumbling down. For the kenshin did not embrace her, but instead backed away and in a wary voice that broke Ryoko's heart asked, "Who are you?" 

********* 

The darkness sat quietly inside Koba's bed chamber, staring out his window at the streaks of white light as the ship made it's way back to Avinor. A glass of red wine in his hand, the darkness brought it up to his lips, savoring the taste of liquid once more. Setting the glass down on the small black metallic table, he flexed his hands, reveling in the strength and power that pulsed beneath the skin. He was becoming used to this body, used to being on the outside world. 

For over five millennia he had lay dormant, left to rot in a never ending abyss of blackness. His purpose forgotten. Until that little fool Koba came along and awoke the darkness, drawn to it's unnatural light. They had understood one another perfectly. And at first the darkness had only wanted to help Koba. But as his time among the living increased, so did his memory until at last his mission, his true reason for being, returned to him. He was a conqueror, a maker of war. Forgotten by the history of his people, punished for crimes too unspeakable to name. His body destroyed and his soul encased in the death jewel, from which none had escaped. 

But the ancient knights had underestimated the darkness. He had found a way to return and in doing so he would continue his quest for universal domination, until even the house of Jurai would fall at his feet, bowing down before his power and glory. A wicked smile formed on his thin lips. _Soon all will belong to me. And what better way than to use the same power that imprisoned me all those years ago. What delicious irony that will be!_ He thought, grabbing the wine glass off the table and tossing back the last of the red liquid before crushing it with his hand. __

__

__Another chapter done! Bloody hell! Writing a chapter every week is hard! Especially this one. I hope you liked it. Remember reviews make me want to write faster and better. Next chapter we'll return to the Masaki clan and their reuniting with Ryan. What is wrong with Ryan? And just who is the soul in the stone? And why does he want to conquer the universe? And why am I asking these questions? Review and tell me what you think. 


	9. No Memory

Another week, another chapter! I'm not sure I'm giving you the best work that I can, but I did promise one chapter per week, so I plow forward. Response time! 

Akemi Akibi: I'm flattered you're flattered! Yes it is bad that Ryan has forgotten Ryoko isn't it! It's about to get worse! Read on and find out! And I must concur that the shadow is a rather creepy character. I'll reveal more about his true identity in later chapters. And of course there is a little T/A interaction although not as intense as in the previous chapters. 

Rain Masaki the Miko: Such language! Am I scared? Not yet but I promise not to upset you too much with cliffhangers! 

Onto chapter 9! 

Chapter 9--No Memory 

Ryoko and the kenshin stared at each other, one shocked the other confused, as an eternal silence lingered between them. 

_He doesn't remember me! _Ryoko thought, stunned by his question and behavior. _How_ _could he not know me! After everything we went through together?_ A part of Ryoko wanted to flee, to escape this horrible nightmare that had assaulted her consciousness. But the more rational part of her being realized Ryan was not himself. That his memory had been damaged somehow by the injuries afflicted at Tirith. Resigning herself to this fact, Ryoko stepped boldly forward, closing what little space remained between them. 

The kenshin gazed at her questioningly but did not move from his spot. 

Ryoko opened her mouth to speak but before a single word could be uttered, a burst of noise erupted behind her, startling them both. 

"There he is!" a group of doctors shouted a short distance away, pointing excitedly towards the pair. 

Growling, Ryoko turned back toward the kenshin. She had neither the patience nor the inclination to explain to them what the situation was. Reaching forward , she clasped his right arm and in an instant, the two of them disappeared. 

******* 

Washu sat quietly in her lab, furiously typing into her computer the last of raw datum she had accumulated on the kenshin. So many questions, so few answers. Led by a need to test Yosho's theory she had toiled for the last three hours to perfect a new program, one that would determine whether the priest's idea was correct. _But was it true? Was such a thing possible?_ She wondered as she leaned back in her chair and waited. Waited for an answer to a most puzzling question. Was the kenshin's power really stolen. And if so, how? And by whom? 

A sudden white light burst upon the screen, illuminating Washu's pretty features. She blinked several times, blinded temporarily by the light's intensity. Once her eyes adjusted, Washu leaned forward, her mind processing the information before her. 

"Fascinating." She murmured scientifically, moving her cursor around to read the small print that glowed a faint red. She was about to click onto the image when her screen blacked out. A few seconds later, the screen lit up, Washu's datum replaced by the worried image of Doctor Akibi. 

Frowning at the intrusion, Washu almost yelled at the young woman, but the look on the doctor's face stopped her. Something had happened. Something involving Ryan. Biting her tongue Washu addressed Doctor Akibi. "What is wrong doctor? Has something happened to the kenshin?" 

Doctor Akibi looked downward, unable to meet the scientist's eyes. "I fear the kenshin is not himself." She answered slowly and with great care she explained what had happened since Ryan had regained consciousness. 

Washu listened respectfully, nodding in understanding when the young woman had finished. Rubbing her forehead wearily, the scientist closed her eyes. It was worse than she feared. She thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor gave her apologies then signed off, the computer monitor returning to it's previous screen. 

Opening her eyes, Washu stood up and shut off her machine. Heading briskly over to Akuna's internal computer, she accessed the life sign reading, checking to see if everyone was still on board. When the response came back one, she frowned. _I'm the only one here?! Where the_ _hell is everyone else?!_ She thought angrily. Heading back to her tracking machine she soon found out. Storming out of the lab, Washu marched quickly to the turbo lift and within moments found herself outside in the fresh air of Calbon. But the bright sunshine did little to lighten the scientist's mood as she headed on foot towards a wooded area to her right, where the remainder of the Masaki clan rested some distance away. 

******** 

"It's so nice to be out in the open air once again, don't you think Tenchi?" Ayeka said with a happy sigh as she rested her head upon his right shoulder. 

"Mmm." Tenchi said softly, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back against an enormous brown tree trunk. 

The two of them sat next to each other underneath the branches of one of the largest oak trees either had ever seen. Bright sunshine filtered through the bright green leaves wrapping the prince and princess in a warm, comforting glow. Tenchi and Ayeka had chose a secluded spot away from the rest of their family, needing a little private time. 

After traveling in space for several days, Tenchi missed the calm, peaceful way of nature. When ever he felt the need to be alone, he always found solace in the trees and hills near his home. _Home_. He thought with a wistful smile. _What I wouldn't give to back on Earth right now._

__Ayeka shifted beside him, lifting her head off his shoulder. Tenchi noticed the loss of contact and turned his gaze upon her pretty face. 

"Tenchi, there's something I need to ask you. Something you may find silly but I need to know." 

Tenchi smiled encouragingly, reaching out to take her hand. "What is it Ayeka?" He asked in a loving tone as he studied her. 

Ayeka looked down at Tenchi's hand. "How..I mean, when did you realize that you loved me?" 

The crown prince raised his eyebrows. He hadn't seen that one coming. His features grew serious and he thought about what she had asked. When did he know he loved her? Was there some hidden meaning in what she was asking? Was she asking why he had chose her and not Ryoko? Is that what she meant? Tenchi frowned, unsure how to tell her. For the longest time he had loved both the proper princess and the rebellious space pirate equally. But his shyness and uncertainty prevented him from committing to either one of them. His fear kept him away. It was why he chose to attend school in Tokyo far away from the place of his birth. But his immersion into the college culture helped him overcome his fear of women. He learned how to interact on a more mature level with the fairer sex. 

His confidence grew with the relationships he forged. But to his dismay, he found them to be short lived. On a physical level, everything was fine, but in his heart it just didn't feel right. Tenchi found his thoughts traveling back to his home and the women he had left behind. And the more he thought about it the more troubled he became. Did they still care for him? If so, how would he know which girl was right for him? How would each of them handle his choice when the time came? 

These questions haunted him. When he learned of the problems at his father's house he was excited but a little apprehensive at the prospect of returning home. He wondered how Ayeka and Ryoko would react to his homecoming. Sure enough, it was just like old times, the two women fought for his attention. But when the kenshin arrived and revealed a new threat to the universe, Tenchi found himself thinking less about love and more about the showdown with the dark force. 

In the end it was the way each girl behaved towards him that helped him decide. For Ryoko had always been a little too aggressive in her pursuit of the crown prince, and it reflected in Tenchi's reaction to her. But Ayeka was different. In many ways she was shy like him. Unable to express her feelings the way she wanted to. So subtle in her feelings that at times Tenchi failed to notice. 

For the longest time he had thought it some kind of competition between the two girls, with him as the prize. He had always resented that. It was part of what drove him away. But now he realized it was because they cared deeply for him, but in different ways. He knew that Ryoko was physically attracted to him. She had promised him on more than one occasion to give him a good time. And he knew that she loved him enough to risk her life for his sake. But in his heart he knew he would end up breaking hers. Because he loved her but not the way she wanted. It just didn't feel right. His sorrow towards this fact eased when he saw how Ryoko's eyes sparkled when she was around the kenshin. He had given Ryoko what Tenchi could not. Someone who truly loved her unconditionally. Without worry and without hesitation. 

Tenchi wanted to experience love like that. Wanted a partner who complimented him, not conflicted with him. And he found that in the princess of Jurai. Ayeka was more respectful towards him and his personal space. She didn't try to seduce him every chance she got or push him into doing what she wanted. She too would risk her life for his sake. But again the crown prince's uncertainty delayed his choice. His love for Ayeka was a gradual thing that didn't even reach fruition until she had been taken away from him. It was then that he realized it was Ayeka he loved. It was then his heart knew. This felt right. This was the right choice. 

Drawing in a breath the crown prince released it slowly and giving her a tender smile replied. "I have always loved you Ayeka. I will always love you. It matters not when I realized it. In my heart I always knew. That's all that matters to me." 

Ayeka looked up at him with a warm smile. She was about to say something when a rustling noise in the bushes nearby startled her. Jumping up, Tenchi placed himself protectively in front of the princess and shouted. "Who's there!" 

"It's me you idiot!" An agitated voice called out from within the thick foliage. 

Tenchi recognized the voice. "Washu? What are you doing in there?" He asked, looking quickly at Ayeka before rushing forward. 

"Bird watching." She said sarcastically, still stuck in the brush. "What the hell do you think I'm doing! Give me a hand here will ya." 

The crown prince reached into the green foliage, feeling then untangling the small woman from the thick brush, pulling the scientist towards him. 

Washu popped out, tiny branches of green and brown sticking out in and around her long red hair. "Thanks a lot." She said with a heavy sigh, brushing off the leaves attached to her clothing. 

"What is wrong Miss Washu?" Ayeka asked, coming to stand beside Tenchi. 

Washu wasted no time in telling them of the situation. 

Tenchi frowned. "And there was no word from Ryoko?" He asked. 

Washu shook her head. 

"Perhaps she is with him now?" Ayeka offered, looking back and forth between the scientist and the prince. 

Washu appeared thoughtful. "Perhaps. But then if that's the case, why hasn't she bothered to contact us?" 

"Maybe she can't." Ayeka suggested. 

"Or won't." Tenchi added. 

"Hmm." Washu said softly. "If that's true then she'll show up soon." 

"Why is that?" Ayeka asked, studying the smaller woman. 

"Because she'll need our help to restore the kenshin to his former self. Come on. The others are waiting for us." She answered, turning around and walking past the brush, searching for a clearer path back. 

Tenchi and Ayeka looked at each other in confusion briefly before following, wondering just what the short scientist was talking about. 

****** 

What just happened?! How did you do that?!" Ryan exclaimed, gazing at Ryoko in childlike wonder as they materialized into the cockpit of Nozomi. 

"That's not important right now. What is important is helping you recover your memory." She replied, releasing his arm slowly, watching his reaction to his environment. 

Ryan frowned. "My memory?" He murmured, his eyes still fixed on the space pirate. 

"Do you know where you are right now?" She asked. 

The kenshin turned away, studying his surroundings slowly and carefully. Nothing seemed familar to him, not even the lovely lady before him. With a shake of his head, Ryan turned to face Ryoko. "No, I'm afraid I don't. What is this place?" 

Sighing sadly, Ryoko looked past Ryan towards the cockpit door. "We are on the Nozomi, your ship." 

Ryan's eyebrows shot up. "My ship?" He said in disbelief. 

"Yes your ship." She answered, bringing her gaze back upon him. "Do you know who you are? Do you know your name?" 

Ryan stared down in the floor, his features frightened. Try as he might, no answers came to mind, no name, no knowledge of his person. It was like smacking into a brick wall, useless and full of pain. _Why can't I remember my name?_ He thought in frustration. Unable to muster a reply, Ryan could only shake his head. 

Ryoko bit her lip. This was worse than she thought. How should she help him? Could she help him? He seemed so lost, like a little boy all alone in the world. And the most painful part was she could think of no way to comfort him. Right now she was a stranger to him. She could not reach out, offer him solace in her arms, could not whisper words of encouragement, of love. Sagging her shoulders, Ryoko slumped into Nozomi's co- pilot seat, rubbing her forehead in pain. 

The kenshin tore his gaze slowly away from the floor, resting his uneasy eyes upon Ryoko. Edging closer to her he asked in a hesitant voice, "Miss, please tell me. What is my name?" 

Ryoko lowered her hand, dropping it into her lap. Staring sorrowfully up at his handsome face, she let out a slow sigh before answering. "Ryan. Your name is Ryan." 

"Ryan." He repeated slowly, testing out the sound as he looked over to the pilot seat. 

For a few moments neither spoke. 

Frowning, Ryan looked back towards Ryoko. "Am I a pilot?" He asked, eyeing her questioningly. 

Ryoko thought that over for a few seconds. "You know how to fly but no, your not a pilot." 

"Then what am I? What am I doing here?" 

Their bond broken, she could not feel the anguish his mind was going through, the suffering he was enduring. But she knew he was frightened and confused. One look at his face revealed more than could be put into words. Ryoko debated how she should tell him. Coming to a decision, she rose up out of the chair and walked towards him. 

Ryan watched her advance but did not move, his expression one of curiosity as she stopped before him. 

"Perhaps it would be better if I show you." She answered, moving past him toward the cockpit door. 

"Wait." Ryan said suddenly, clasping her arm gently, stopping her. 

Ryoko's heart jumped at the contact, turning around to face him. "What?" She asked in a slightly strangled voice. 

Ryan released his hold, and giving her a shy smile asked, "Tell me my lady, what is your name?" 

Ryoko almost rolled her eyes at his method of address toward her but stopped herself. "My name is Ryoko." She answered giving him a smile of her own. 

"Ryoko." He repeated softly, almost lovingly. 

Her pulse quickened at the way he spoke her name. Shaking her head she reprimanded herself for the sudden thoughts that entered her mind. Now was not the time for such silly fantasies. What good was she to him if she got caught up in her emotions. Straightening her frame, Ryoko waved him forward. "Follow me please." She said briskly, wincing mentally at the coolness in her tone as she exited out the door. 

Ryan frowned, taken slightly aback by Ryoko's response. A small look of pain crossed his features only to fade as quickly as it had come. Wordlessly he followed behind her, eager to find out his true identity. 

Well there you go. Ryan has no memory at all. Not of himself or his loved ones. What a bummer for Ryoko huh? Anyway. I love my loyal reviewers, but based on the hits this story is receiving I know there are more of you out there. I'd love to hear your perspective on my work. You don't have to review every chapter but a line here or there would feed my curiosity about what type of people enjoy this. I know there are a couple T/R fans who actually enjoy reading my drivel! And of course the T/A fans have given voice to their opinions. So let me know how you like this. Yes, No. More action, less talk. Well, I've got to go. It's getting close to midnight and I have work tomorrow. Until next week! 


	10. False Memories

Sorry about the delay in reviewing but I had a hell of a time writing this installment. I hope you don't find it too crappy. Well I guess I should give up asking for those that have yet to review to leave me a line on their thoughts or comments about my story. No more pleading. It's obvious this must be some sort of guilty pleasure for those non reviewers. Well, regardless whether you review or not, I'm glad you're following me on this fan fiction journey into the world of Tenchi. That said, time for my usual response to those brave souls willing to tell me their thoughts: 

Akemi Akibi: Don't fret! Ryan will recover his memory, but not all at once. And some of the things his mind sees won't be his. What do I mean by that? Read on to find out. As far as length of chapters go, some will be shorter than others, but I'll attempt to make them longer (no guarantees mind you.) 

Metallica-wedo: Thanks for the support! In regards to your question, Ryan's abilities do include visions of the future. As far as whether I'll end this story with the vision he saw in part one, maybe or maybe not. But I won't say which, because I'm evil! 

Jillian: Thanks! 

Chapter 10--False Memories 

"So tell me Washu." Tenchi began, as he and Ayeka fell into step with the small scientist. "What is really going on with Ryan?" 

Washu didn't respond right away as she stopped abruptly, her eyes scanning the scenery before her, searching for a way out. "I'd prefer to tell you when everyone is together." She said absently, turning to her right, starting off on a small dirt path stretched between two columns of thick, dark shrubbery that rose well above their heads. 

Tenchi sighed but kept quiet as he followed Washu down the path. 

The trio continued onward, emerging a short time later from the forest into the open space of the Caladras Provincial Hanger landing pad. Standing near the wooden border, a small distance away, the remainder of the Masaki clan fixed their troubled eyes upon the approaching group. 

"It seems we are all here." Yosho stated looking down at the small woman who stopped before him. "Perhaps now you can fill us in on what you've discovered." 

Washu looked up at the priest, her features calm. "Allow me to show you Lord Yosho." She answered, focusing her attention away from him towards the hanger bay. With a short wave of her hand, she urged them onward, walking briskly forward, heading straight for the Akuna some distance away. 

Everyone looked at each other briefly, their eyes settling upon Yosho who inclined his head slightly, a signal to do as Washu wished. Without further delay the clan headed back to their ship, anxious to see what the scientist had discovered. 

******* 

Ryan followed Ryoko down Nozomi's main corridor, wondering just what his relationship to the lady before him was. He felt drawn to her, to her presence, for she was a light that illuminated the darkness that surrounded him. Although he couldn't say why, he knew she would do what ever it took to help him. She would restore his life and memory, he was certain of it. With a grateful smile, he picked up the pace until they walked side by side. 

"Tell me Ryoko," Ryan began, turning his head slightly towards her. "Where are we going?" 

Ryoko said nothing for a few seconds, lost in her thoughts, wondering if this was the right thing to do. Would he remember anything she was about to show him? "We are going to your room." She answered softly, turning right down a short side corridor before turning left onto another long corridor. Within seconds she stopped in front of a door, reaching out with her right hand. With a push of the button, the door whooshed open, revealing the kenshin's bedroom. 

Ryan peered inside briefly before looking back at Ryoko. 

The space pirate gave him a nod, her signal it was okay to enter. 

Hesitantly, the kenshin made his way forward, stopping in the middle of the room. His eyes roamed slowly, methodically over and around it's almost Spartan interior. 

Ryoko hung in the door way, giving Ryan his space, her gaze ever watchful for some spark of recognition. 

The kenshin's eyes floated past the large black comforted bed to hover upon a pair of wood framed photographs that rested on top of a metallic night stand beside the bed. More out of curiosity than recognition, Ryan walked up to the stand. Reaching out with his left hand, he grasped the smaller photo and brought it up to face. A man, a woman and a little boy stared back at him, their faces pleasant but unknown to him. Frowning in frustration, Ryan set the picture back down and picked up the larger one. 

This picture depicted several people of various sizes and ages crowded together. All had smiles upon their faces. They all seemed so happy, like a family. __

_Family._ Ryan thought with a smile as he studied the photo more closely, his eyes widening slightly as he recognized Ryoko. She had her arms wrapped around the neck of a young man, her head resting on his right shoulder, a silly grin plastered on her pretty face. The man in front of her held her upon his back, his arms wrapped around her legs, his head turned towards her, his bright blue eyes fixed upon her with an equally silly grin gracing his face. 

_Could it be? Is.. That me? _Remembering there was a mirror nearby, Ryan moved around the bed towards the long piece of glass that hung on the side wall, bringing the photo along with him. Looking up slowly from the picture, Ryan studied his features and found they resembled those of the young man that held Ryoko in the photo. But something was different. Very different. Turning his head to the left Ryan's eyes befell the sight of a long pale ridged scar that ran down from his ear to his neck. With a mixture of fascination and revulsion, the kenshin lifted his left hand and traced the imperfection slowly, gasping when a flash of memory struck his mind. The scraping of flesh as his face struck a jagged piece wood stuck out of a thick tree branch before his body continued to fly through the air. Yes he remembered that. Remembered the pain. Why couldn't he remember anything else? 

"Ryan?" 

Lowering his hand, Ryan turned away from the mirror to find Ryoko's pained eyes searching his face. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" She whispered, her gaze unwavering. 

Ryan looked back down to the picture, unable to tell her what he was feeling. Trying to avoid answering, he focused his attention on the photo. "You seem happy here." He said softly, moving past her toward the bed. 

Ryoko followed his movement, watching as Ryan sat gently upon the end of his bed. _He's_ _avoiding my question. Why?_ The space pirate wondered, walking slowly towards the bed before settling down beside him. Not wanting to pressure him, she decided to play along. "I was very happy." Ryoko answered softly as she studied the photo. "Would you like me to tell you about it?" 

Ryan nodded, not taking his eyes off the picture. 

Ryoko bit her lip. There was that little boy look again. It broke her heart to see him like this. So alone and in pain. Just sitting close to him was torture, for she could not reach out to him. Her hands longed to touch him but she couldn't. She would only confuse him. Pushing her wants to the side, she began to tell him about the photo. "We had all gone on a picnic near our home on Earth." 

"Earth?" 

Ryoko nodded. "A beautiful planet many light years away from here." She replied evenly before continuing. "Anyway, we decided to take a break from our training. Sasami the young lady here," She paused, pointing to the young princess. "And her sister Ayeka," Again she pointed, tapping the glass slightly. "Prepared our lunches. We chose a shaded spot, high upon a cliff top overlooking the land. We talked for hours about our hopes and dreams, our thoughts and decisions. It was a nice time." She said wistfully, her thoughts going back to that day. 

Ryan chanced a glance up from the picture to look at the woman beside him. _She's quite beautiful_. He thought with a soft smile looking back down at the photo. "Who is this man here. The one who looks a lot like me?" Ryan asked, pointing to Tenchi who stood smiling beside Ayeka. 

Brought back to the present by his voice, Ryoko looked down and answered him. "That is Tenchi. He is crown prince of Jurai. But raised on Earth by Yosho, the rightful ruler of Jurai. You two are quite good friends." 

"And the others?" 

Ryoko told him. 

With a sigh, Ryan closed his eyes, setting the picture beside him. "I wish I could remember that day. I wish I could remember everything." He said sadly, looking down at his shoes. "but all I remember is pain. And darkness." 

Ryoko frowned. This was getting him nowhere. It was clear she was going to need help finding answers and she knew exactly who could get them. Standing up, Ryoko held out her hand. 

Ryan looked up at her, his features puzzled. 

"Come on. I know someone who can help us." She said, favoring him with a smile. 

Ryan smiled back at her, reaching out to clasp Ryoko's hand. And in a flash they were gone. 

***** 

"Interesting Miss Washu. You've really done your homework." Yosho commented, leaning back from the scientist's computer screen. The rest of the Masaki clan stood huddled in front of Washu's monitor, staring in wonder at the images displayed upon it's face. 

"How can this be? It's as if.." Tenchi murmured his voice trailing off suddenly as he whirled around. 

The crown prince wasn't the only one who moved. The entire clan turned around, their eyes widening in surprise. For there, a few feet away, stood Ryoko. And with her Ryan. 

The kenshin smiled nervously. "Uh, hi." He said with a small wave of his hand. 

Everyone stood silently. For a few tense seconds no one moved. Then as if falling back into reality, they shook their heads and approached Ryan slowly. 

"Hello Ryan. It's been a long time." Tenchi greeted the kenshin with a friendly smile. 

Ryan gave a graceful nod. "I'm sorry I can't say the same Tenchi." He replied. 

Tenchi's eyebrows shot up as he looked at Ryoko who replied. "I'll tell you later." 

"Greetings Ryan." Washu said, walking up to the young man who stared down at her. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she began to circle around him. 

Ryan followed her movement, his eyes troubled. "Right now, I feel pretty damn confused." 

Washu ended her study of his form, stopping in front of the kenshin. "I can believe it." She said softly as her gaze fixed upon his face. 

"Listen Washu." Ryoko said irritably, coming to stand beside her beloved. "Can we dispense with the pleasantries and get down to business. Ryan needs your help. Everything I've tried has failed to jump start his memory." 

Washu turned to face the space pirate. "Given his condition, that's to be expected." 

Ryoko frowned. "What the hell are you talking about? I hate it when you withhold 

information. Spit it out. What is wrong with him?" 

Pivoting away, Washu motioned Ryoko to follow. 

With a growl at Washu's behavior, Ryoko complied leaving a confused Ryan behind. 

"Take a look at this." Washu said, hitting a button on her keyboard once Ryoko was within view. 

Instantly two human shaped images appeared, one outlined in a vibrant shade of green the other bright yellow. Numerous words, lined in paragraph form littered every area around the forms. 

Shaking her head Ryoko asked. "What am I looking at?" 

"For all intents and purposes these are computer generated models of Ryan before and after his assault." She answered. "See this model here," She said pointing to the form on her left. "This is the culmination of the kenshin's psychic, spiritual, and life force energy. See how intense the color is. That is indicative of someone with an amazing amount of power." 

"And that one over there?" Ryoko asked pointing to the other model. 

"That one is the current state of Ryan's energy." She answered before adding. "As you can see his power level has dropped significantly, so much so that he has become a different person entirely, which is why no one could not sense him." 

"And how do you know any of this is true? " 

"I won't bore you with the details of how I developed the program to read energy levels. I will tell you however it is correct and accurate. Whoever Ryan tangled with at Tirith had the ability to steal energy. Somewhere out in space someone is carrying not only Ryan's abilities but his knowledge of how to use it. In fact it is Lord Yosho's belief the attacks on Calbon were a mere ruse to lure the kenshin back to his home world for the express purpose of stealing his power." 

"You're telling me someone staged attacks on Calbon just to steal Ryan's power? " 

Washu nodded. 

"Hmm." Ryoko sounded, studying the screen. "If that's the case how do we help him regain his power?" 

Washu looked away from the screen towards the kenshin. "By restoring his memory." 

"But how can we? You said yourself Ryan's memory was taken from him." 

"Not exactly." 

Ryoko rubbed her forehead. "This is giving me a headache." She said dropping down in the chair situated in front of the computer. 

"I know it seems preposterous, but I can assure you Ryan's memory can be recovered. He is a direct descendent of Jurai. The power remaining in him is still there only buried, suppressed by his lack of memory. If we can find a trigger, something to unlock his knowledge, he will regain everything lost." 

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Ryoko asked removing her hand to stare up at the short scientist with a questioning gaze. 

Washu closed her eyes, her features thoughtful. After a few seconds she spoke. "I have no idea." 

"What!" Ryoko cried out in disbelief, falling sideways out of her chair. Jumping quickly back up she added. "That's the best you can do!? " 

Washu opened her eyes and looked up at the younger woman. "What do you want? I don't know everything. I need time to think." 

"Some nut job is out prowling the universe with the kenshin's power and you say you need time to think! There is no time!" 

With a sigh, Washu focused her attention upon Ryan. "Has he said anything to you about what happened? Does he remember anything at all?" She asked. 

Ryoko shook her head. "All he remembers is pain. I believe he remembers his assault but he won't talk about it Washu." 

The scientist frowned but her eyes gleamed. _This is going to be quite a challenge!_ She thought, excited at the possibility to prove she was yet again the greatest genius in the universe. 

Ryoko noticed the look upon the scientist's face and was in no mood to feed her ego. "No experiments Washu." She growled threateningly. 

Washu held up her hands and softened her features. "Okay, okay. Relax. I've got an idea." She replied quickly, lowering her hands. "Seeing as how Ryan's remembers only his assault, we will take him to Tirith in the morning. Retrace his steps. Perhaps then he might remember something about his attackers." 

"But what do we do for tonight?" 

"Tonight I think it best to surround the kenshin with what he's spent the most time around, namely his ship Nozomi. Hopefully it will spark a memory or two. You'll be staying with him of course." Washu said, looking up at the space pirate. 

Ryoko looked at her as if she had antlers growing out her nose. "Of course. As if there was any doubt." 

Washu smiled gamely. "Yes well, don't push him too hard Ryoko. Who knows what the stress would do to him. He might be able to handle what he sees." 

"Yes ma'am." Ryoko said sarcastically. "Is there anything else you want me to do?" 

"Yeah. No funny business either. I don't want Ryan confused anymore than he is." 

Ryoko's face reddened at the implication. "What do you take me for!? Some kind of animal in heat!" She snapped, fists clenched at her sides. 

"You said it not me." Washu said dryly, turning away from the offended space pirate to head toward the kenshin who was surrounded by everyone, engaged in a serious conversation with Lord Yosho. 

Ryoko's glared angrily at the retreating scientist. Letting out a long slow breath, she calmed herself, unclenching her fists as she move to join the crowd. 

******* 

Dinner proved quite animated as Ryan asked countless questions from everyone, particularly Azaka and Kamedaki who explained the origin of kenshin knights and all the unique and fantastical things they could do. Ryan ate it up like a enthralled schoolboy, and Ryoko couldn't help but smile at his boyish enthusiasm as she sat quietly beside him, sipping her tea. But her mind was troubled. For try as she might she could not wash away the darkness that gripped her. _What if Ryan never recovers his memory? What if he doesn't care for me anymore?_ The space pirate lowered her head in dismay. It seemed as if the fates had conspired against her. Robbing Ryoko of any happiness she might enjoy with the man beside her. 

"Miss Ryoko are you all right?" Ryan asked in concern, noticing the space pirate's dejected body language. 

Ryoko brought her head up and gave him a brave smile. "I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." She lied, helping herself to another cup of tea. 

Ryan frowned, looking down at her hands. They were shaking slightly. Not sure why, the kenshin reached out gently clasped her right arm. "Do not worry miss Ryoko. It will be all right. You'll see." 

Tears formed in Ryoko's eyes but she held them back, as Ryan released her arm. Bringing the cup slowly up to her lips, she downed the contents in one gulp then set the cup back down. Standing up she spoke. "Thank you for dinner Sasami, it was delicious as usual. But I think it's time to turn in for the night." 

Following her cue, Ryan stood up and offered thanks to Sasami as well, bidding everyone good night. 

And with a touch upon Ryan's shoulder the two of them disappeared. Not catching the looks of sympathy aimed their way. They reappeared seconds later outside of Ryan's bedroom. Reluctantly she removed her hand from the warmth of his shoulder, casting her eyes downward as Ryan slowly turned towards her. 

"Well..I guess this is goodnight then." He said softly, tilting his head slightly as he studied the woman before him. 

"Guess so." Ryoko murmured unable to meet his eyes, unwilling for him to see the tears that threatened to cascade like rain down upon face. His words replaying over and over again in her mind. For despite what he said, it was far from all right. And wouldn't be until the kenshin regained his memory and returned to her healthy and whole. 

"Good night Miss Ryoko." Ryan said, opening the door to his room. 

"Good night." Ryoko replied, waiting for Ryan to enter his room before turning away and entering the room next to his. Curling up on the strange bed, the space pirate closed her eyes and beckoned the darkness to come, to take her to a place far, far away. To a time not so long ago when Ryan held Ryoko in his arms and told her he loved her. 

********* 

As the night wore on, Ryan's dreams became restless, full of dark images. Visions of people who had no names. Countless faces crying out in anger, fear, and rage as they clashed upon some ancient battlefield. Some were dressed in armor as gold as the sun that refused to break through the oppressive clouds that hovered low in the sky. Others were outfitted in shiny black armor as dark and more desolate than a moon less night. 

Smoke hung heavy in the air, as these two forces collided viciously. A deafening cry of war shouts permeated the air. Sword clashed upon sword, fist upon fist. All too soon the ground was littered with bodies, the blood spreading like water along the field as the relentless pursuit of victory waged on. 

Suddenly the kenshin's focus shifted on one soldier who stood taller than the rest, his head hoodless and without protection. His long black hair as dark as the armor he wore. Except now the armor was smeared red. The soldier paid no mind, swinging his blood stained sword expertly at every foe that came his way. But something was different about this soldier. Something terrifying and evil. For this soldier was reveling in the slaughter. A lustful, almost manic gleam in his eye as a sneer formed upon his thin lips. His pale face flushed with excitement. 

One soldier, a commander of some kind, rushed forth to challenge this ruthless opponent. The battle was well met but the dark one proved more skillful and in a devastating move, skewered the young man upon his sword. But that was enough for him. He began twisting the blade, literally lifting the smaller soldier off the ground. The dark soldier laughed, enjoying the way the man screamed in agony. With a vicious move, he lowered the man downward before slamming him into the ground. Hovering above him, the dark soldier began to twist the blade again, delighting in the fallen man's cries. 

Ryan tried to escape from these images only to find himself no longer a mere observer but an active participate. For now he found himself looking directly up into the cold, merciless eyes of the dark one. The pain spread like wild fire through his body as yet again the dark soldier twisted the blade, only this time the voice that cried out no longer belonged to the fallen soldier but to the kenshin. The scream had become his. 

Well I hope you enjoyed that. And sorry again for the delay. In the next chapter, Ryan will regain a small piece of his memory and something he left behind at Tirith. Questions? Comments? Let me know in your review and I'll respond next chapter. 


	11. I Remember

Hi guys! Back again for another installment to my ongoing story. Response time. 

Akemi Akibi: Yeah I know. R and R are taking up most of my printed word but never fear! There will be some Tenchi and Ayeka moments in the next installments. Truth be told, it's difficult to slip these guys into the story right now since Ryan's memories are all fudged up. Speaking of which, everything will come back to him sooner than you think, although not everything will belong to him. 

Metallica Wedo: I greatly appreciate your support. As to Washu's statements, the abilities and powers of a kenshin knight have been stripped from Ryan along with his knowledge on how to harness and execute his power. Having said that, his memory can be restored and with it, knowledge of his lineage as a direct descendent, thus some power remains within him, but it is different than the powers of a kenshin knight. 

Onto chapter 11! 

Chapter 11--I Remember 

Ryoko lay still upon the bed, lost in a untroubled slumber when a loud, piercing sound startled her out of her sleep. The space pirate's eyes snapped open. Bolting upright, Ryoko searched her room frantically, honing her hearing for some sign the noise was real and not some figment of her imagination. Ryoko's heart leaped into her throat and her body became tense when she heard another sound, louder and more gut wrenching then the first. She knew the source of that noise. 

Jumping off her bed, the space pirate tore out of the room, smashed the entrance button to Ryan's quarters with the palm of her hand and rushed into his room coming to panicked stop beside his bed. The sight that met her eyes worried her. Ryan lay above his sheets, the heavy comforter kick to the side. Dressed only in the same pair of gray jogging pants she had found him in, his exposed skin glistened with sweat and his body shivered uncontrollably. Ryoko looked beyond the scars, setting her gaze upon his face now pale and twisted in agony. Without thought or hesitation, Ryoko kneeled beside him and clasped his shoulders, shaking him gently. 

"Ryan. Ryan please. Wake up." She chanted for several seconds, pleading for him to return to the realm of consciousness, return to her where the darkness had no hold upon him. 

But Ryan was still gripped by a dark vision that held sway, causing him to cry out once again, arching his back in pain as he fought against some nameless foe. The sudden movement caused Ryoko to let go of his arms, her features frightened. Unsure of what to do, Ryoko reached out, pulled the kenshin up right, enveloped him into her arms and held him, begging Ryan once more to wake up. 

Inside the kenshin's mind, the vision of death and darkness dissipated, the images changing. For no longer did a sadistic soldier stand above him. Instead he found himself staring up into a star filled sky. No sounds of battle, no screams of death filled his ears. Only the sound of crickets and the occasional wisp of wind surrounded him. Feeling a presence nearby, Ryan turned his head slowly to the left. His eyes widened in surprise. For there, beside him, sat Ryoko dressed in a dark tank top and blue jeans. Resting her head upon the back of a cushioned lounge chair, legs stretched out before her, the space pirate stared straight up into the sky, seemingly oblivious to everything around her. 

For the longest time he just stared at her, wondering when she would notice his unwavering gaze. Slowly she turned her head and favored him with a smile. A knowing smile that made his heart jump. Ryan smiled back, his eyes lingering on her a few seconds more before he reluctantly turned away, focusing his attention on his surroundings. The sound of laughter floated in the air causing Ryan to lean to the side of his seat and look behind him. A two story house met his eyes, the soft glow of lights illuminating a large wooden deck situated a short distance away. And in sudden realization he knew that house, knew who lived there! Several people stood upon the deck talking softly and acknowledging Ryan with a wave. The kenshin smiled happily and gave a small wave before returning his attention back upon mother nature's awesome display in the clear dark sky. Outside of his mind, his body reacted, the calm, peaceful images soothing his troubled physiology. 

Ryoko stared down precariously at the man in her arms, wondering if he was really okay. Ryan's brow unfurled and his body relaxed, leaning heavily against her. His breathing became normal and no more shaking was evident. Still, Ryoko feared to let go. Afraid the kenshin could revert to his prior state if she released her hold too soon. For several long minutes the space pirate held still until at last she deemed it safe to lay him down. Untangling her arms, she settled Ryan back down, covering him with the comforter he had kicked aside. Standing up, Ryoko stared down at the kenshin. 

_Should I stay here and watch over him or do I risk leaving him alone for the rest of the night? _She debated, as she began to pace beside the bed, weighing the pros and cons of her decision. Stopping mid pace, Ryoko let out a long sigh and look down at Ryan once again. _To_ _hell with consequences_, she thought boldly. Walking around to the other side of the bed, the space pirate settled gently onto the bed and watched her beloved slumber. "Don't worry," Ryoko murmured, reaching out to caress Ryan's cheek."I won't leave you no matter what." 

__

****** 

"Hey sleepyhead wake up!" 

Ryoko stirred slowly, opening one eye then the next. She struggled to rise, looking around in slight disorientation, her vision blurred. Rubbing to clear her sight, Ryoko's eyes met those of a grinning Ryan who looked down at her. 

Instantly she awoke, bolting off the bed. "I'm so sorry Ryan.. I.. That is.. I didn't mean.." She stammered, looking apologetically at the kenshin who fought unsuccessfully to hold back his laughter. 

"It's okay Ryoko. I know why you slept here last night." He said lightly. 

"You do?" 

Ryan nodded. "You were concerned for me. I know I must have woke you up last night. I apologize." He said softly, turning away from the space pirate, who relaxed her features. 

Ryoko's eyes followed Ryan's movement, watching as the kenshin walked over towards a small counter by his closet. Upon it sat a small white carafe that the kenshin lifted, pouring a clear fluid into the glass tumbler that sat beside it. 

"Would you like a glass of water?" He offered, holding up the carafe. 

Ryoko nodded, moving to stand beside the kenshin. 

Ryan held out the glass he had poured which she accepted before lifting another glass and filling it. 

Looking down at her glass Ryoko spoke. "You were screaming in your sleep last night." 

"There is no need to explain Ryoko." Ryan interrupted. 

"I feel that I must, "Ryoko insisted, meeting Ryan's curious eyes. "Last night, you scared me half to death. I..tried to wake you but you didn't respond. You were shivering so badly and you seemed in such pain. I had to help you somehow. I had to stay with you to make sure you were okay." 

Ryan gave her a pained smile before looking away. "I was in pain Ryoko. A dark vision plagued me. A vision so real I felt every twist of the blade imbedded in my flesh. Each second seemed an eternity of torment. Each wave of pain washed over me like a white hot fire from which I could not escape." He said slowly, letting out a long, shaky sigh. 

Unable to help herself Ryoko asked, "What did you see?" 

Gathering himself, Ryan answered. "A dark battlefield entrenched with bodies. Nothing was recognizable to me. Not the men, not the land, nor the time period. But there was a man, a man in black armor who slaughtered all in his wake. But he was unlike any soldier I have ever met or known. He reveled in it Ryoko! He thoroughly enjoyed killing those men! I tried to look away, tried to block out the vision but I was powerless against him. I too became part of the dream and was soon battling this monster in the body of a man. But I was weaker and was impaled by his sword. I couldn't defend myself. All I could do was scream as he twisted the blade. I felt death was near, my vision began to fade." Ryan paused, turning back around, his eyes meeting Ryoko's, holding her gaze. 

"And then I felt you in my mind Ryoko. Your presence pierced the darkness that surrounded me, driving it away, back to the hell that spawned it. I found myself looking not into the cold, soulless eyes of a sadistic killer but up into a star filled sky. You were with me. I remembered something Ryoko. I remembered that moment when we sat watching the stars on Tenchi's home world of Earth." 

Ryoko's eyes widened, too astounded to speak. 

"I also remember what Tenchi's house looks like. I even remember a little about it's occupants. " He finished, a look of bliss etched upon his face which Ryoko matched. 

This was good news indeed. Hope filled Ryoko as she rushed forward and hugged the kenshin, laughing happily. Ryan smiled, joining in the space pirate's laughter, wrapping his arms around her. 

A loud beep interrupted their celebration. 

All became quiet as Ryan released Ryoko and headed to his door. 

With the push of a button the door slid open. 

"Good morning kenshin." Washu greeted with a smile, peering past Ryan. Her smile faded. Eyes narrowing, she looked hard at Ryoko who stood a few feet away. 

"What?" Ryoko said defensively, catching the suspicious look Washu fixed upon her. 

Returning her eyes upon Ryan the scientist asked, "She didn't try to get fresh with you last night did she?" 

"I heard that Washu!" Ryoko snapped from behind an amused Ryan. 

The kenshin tried hard not to laugh at their exchange. "Nothing happened Washu." He said, flashing Washu with an angelic smile. 

"Hmm." Washu said. "Very well then. We leave for Tirith in ten minutes. I trust you'll be ready by then Ryoko?" She said sternly, noticing the space pirate disheveled clothing. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be ready." 

"Good. Then I just take the kenshin and we will meet you outside." Washu added, clasping the kenshin's arm and dragging him outside into the hall before Ryoko could protest. With a irritated sigh, Ryoko dematerialized from Ryan's room, reappearing aboard the Akuna for a fresh change of clothes. 

***** 

"What are you thinking about Tenchi?" Ayeka asked softly to the crown prince who sat beside her, the two of them situated near the front of the transport ship the entire clan had boarded a few minutes earlier. 

Tenchi turned his head to face her, settling his troubled gaze upon her pretty features. "I'm concerned Ayeka. Concerned and troubled about a lot of things." 

Ayeka frowned. "What's wrong Tenchi? You know you can tell me. What is troubling you so?" She asked entwining her hand with his own. 

Tenchi looked down at their hands and smiled. "I know I can trust you Ayeka, I just don't want to burden you with my thoughts." 

"It not a burden my love. Nothing you can say would burden me. So please, tell me. What is the matter?" 

Tenchi sighed. "Last night I had a strange dream. In it I saw the demise of every living thing in existence." 

"Everything died in your dream?" She asked in horror. 

Tenchi shook his head. "Many died, but that's not it. I saw everyone swearing allegiance to a man. A man I've never seen before. Tall and lean. With long dark hair and cold black eyes. He wore a band of gold upon his head with a blood red jewel encased within it's center. He must have been a king or ruler of some kind. He bent people to his will and dominated their thoughts until they became slaves to his bidding. Maiming, killing, destroying whatever he wished. And this man enjoyed it Ayeka. That's what frightened me the most." 

Ayeka looked at Tenchi in concern. "Perhaps it was just a bad dream?" 

"That is what I thought at first. But when I talked with grandfather he told me he had a similar dream. Azaka and Kamedaki had the same experience. That hardly qualifies as coincidence. I fear who ever stole the kenshin's power has only begun. Something dark is about to happen. Something evil we may not be able to stop." 

Ayeka lowered her head. "I hope that's not the case." She whispered, her voice tinged with fear. 

"So do I. However, I can't help but feel unless Ryan's memory is restored soon it may be too late." He said then asked, " You didn't by chance have a dream like the one I described did you Ayeka?" 

Shaking her head Ayeka replied, "I can't remember what I dreamed last night Tenchi, I was so tired I zonked out the minute my head hit the pillow." 

Frowning Tenchi looked away, saying nothing. 

Bringing her eyes back up Ayeka asked, "Did you ask Ryan what he dreamt last night?" 

Tenchi looked over his shoulder, focusing his gaze upon the kenshin who gave the crown prince a smile and a wave before engaging in a conversation with Ryoko who sat in the window seat, her eyes focused on something outside. Tenchi smiled quickly then turned around, his attention once more on the princess. "He seems so happy right now, I didn't want to spoil his mood." 

Ayeka nodded. "Do you think this trip will help him remember anything?" She asked, changing the subject. 

"I hope so Ayeka. For his sake as well as our own." 

Ayeka squeezed Tenchi's hand and smiled tenderly. "Don't worry Tenchi. Our friend will be all right. And we'll be all right too." 

Tenchi brought Ayeka's hand up to his lips, kissing it tenderly before lowering it once more. The prince and princess rested their heads together and said no more, enjoying each other's company in companionable silence. 

"They seem close." Ryan said, hoping to engage Ryoko in a conversation, the lingering silence that hung between them becoming unbearable. 

Ryoko, did not waver in her gaze, for she knew who the kenshin was talking about. "They are." She replied softly, her voice distant. 

Frowning Ryan asked, "Is something troubling you Ryoko?" 

"Why do you ask?" 

"I don't know. It's just that you seem lost in your own little world. Not that long ago you were laughing. You seemed so happy and now.." 

Turning away from the window, Ryoko looked at the kenshin, her voice curious. "And?" 

Ryan tilted his head, studying the lady before him. "And now you seemed, well, depressed. Why?" 

"Because I know what lies ahead for you. The place we are traveling towards is the site of your assault. You almost died at Tirith Ryan. The memories you'll experience, if you experience them, will be painful and intense. I can't bear to see you in pain, so I'm trying to ready myself for that potentiality." 

Ryan straightened his frame but said nothing, only nodded and left Ryoko alone with her thoughts as Captain Valader steered the ship straight towards Tirith. 

******* 

The transport ship landed on the outskirts of Tirith, it's passengers departing silently into the fresh air. Sunlight was denied them as a band of dark clouds hung low in the sky. Before them a vast expanse of wooded land met their searching eyes. No sound entered their senses, no signs of life met their eyes. 

Looking up, Captain Valader spoke. "Looks like it's going to rain soon. We could do this at another time." 

All eyes focused on the kenshin who shook his head. "No. I need to do this." He said softly bringing his steady gaze upon the smaller man who nodded. 

"Very well. I'll take you to the site were you were found." The captain replied, turning away. He disappeared into the heavy woodland before them. Ryan went in next, followed by Ryoko, the rest of the clan close behind. 

"How far are we from the site?" Ryan asked, walking a pace behind the smaller man. 

"About a quarter-mile." Valader answered looking down at his watch. "I would have gotten closer to the site if I could but there is no open space large enough for a ship." He added, tearing his gaze away from his watch he peered over his shoulder to look at the kenshin. Noticing Ryan's pale features, he asked, "Are you all right." 

The kenshin continued walking but his features seemed distant and it was a long time before he answered. "No I'm not. But we must press on. Don't stop on account of me sir. Continue forward." 

Valader frowned, unhappy at the request but obliged turning his attention forward once more. 

The exchange was not lost on Ryoko, who came up beside the kenshin her features tightened. She knew something was going on with Ryan. "What is it? What do you see?" She asked. 

But Ryan could only shake his head, the flashbacks getting stronger the closer he got to the site. Images of fire and smoke, men screaming orders and laser fire filling the night air. He knew these were memories of events that had happened in Tirith. 

The clan cleared a small hill and stopped. For the wood had gave way to a huge, opening where no opening had a right to be. Gasping in awe, everyone stared down at a huge crater surrounded by blackened earth. A crater that could only be made by a huge energy burst. 

_How in the hell did he survive an explosion of this magnitude?! _Ryoko thought incredulously as she moved slowly to the side, never taking her eyes off the crater, if she had she would have noticed the kenshin walk away from the group, his eyes focused skyward where a cliff stuck out prominently just behind the ruined earth. 

"Hey Ryan, how did you.." Ryoko began, her voice trailing off when she turned around and saw the kenshin gone. Whirling in every direction, Ryoko's heart pounded frantically. _He was here a second ago Dammit! He couldn't have just disappeared. _"Ryan where are you!" She shouted drawing the attention of everyone else who searched the area with troubled gazes. 

Closing her eyes, Ryoko concentrated, trying to seek out his energy. In the short time she had been with him, she had become somewhat familiar with his different energy signal. Suddenly Ryoko's eyes snapped open and in a triumphant grin she murmured, "Gotcha!" and dematerialized from the rest of a stunned group. 

Ryoko dematerialized a few seconds later upon the top of the cliff, just behind the man she loved. His back was turned and he seemed not to know she was there. 

Ryoko opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Ryan fell to the ground upon his knees and clasped his head, crying out in pain. Rushing forward, Ryoko fell down beside him, hear features a mix of fear and horror as she cried out, "Ryan what is the matter! Tell me!" 

Ryan couldn't respond, his jaw clenched so tight that not even the air he breathed could escape. 

"Ryan please! Let me help you! She cried out desperately, stretching her arms outward, wrapping them around him , offering comfort and protection. 

As had happened the night before, Ryan's body began to relax, the strength and resolve of Ryoko's love beating back the tide of pain and darkness that threatened to overwhelm him. Letting out a long, shaky sigh Ryan rested against Ryoko, opening his eyes once more. Blinking several times, Ryan found the strength to stand, moving away from Ryoko who looked up at Ryan in confusion. 

Holding out his hand, Ryoko reached out and grabbed it. 

Lifting her up, Ryan gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you Miss Ryoko. Once again you brought me back to reality, away from the pain of my past." 

Frowning Ryoko asked, "What the hell just happened here Ryan? What happened to you, is it like what happened last night?" 

Ryan was about to answer when a rustling noise startled her and she turned around to find the rest of the clan standing a short distance behind her, staring irritably at the space pirate and the kenshin, about to reprimand them when Ryan spoke up. "I remember what happened that night. I remember who did this to me." 

The kenshin's proclamation made everyone forget how upset they were. 

"Who did this kenshin? Was one of them a tall man with long dark hair and a blood red jewel encased in the center of a gold head band?" Tenchi blurted out, unable to resist asking. 

Ryan stared intently at Tenchi. "No. The man who attacked me was short with white cropped hair. But he had a head band exactly like the one you describe. How the hell did you know that?" 

Tenchi noticed the stern look his grandfather gave him but decided to answer. "In a dream last night. A dream shared by Azaka, Kamedaki and grandfather." 

Ryan looked away, his features troubled. 

"Tenchi's description sounds similar to the soldier you dreamt about last night Ryan." Ryoko said, looking away from the clan towards the kenshin. 

"Is that true Ryan?" Yosho asked, stepping forward. 

Ryan nodded. "But what does this mean Lord Yosho. How is it possible we all had similar visions of the same man?" 

Yosho appeared thoughtful. "It may be an omen of some kind. An omen that something is about to happen." 

"If it's anything like I saw last night, the omen is a bad one." Ryan said, describing what he had experienced. 

When he had finished, everyone frowned. 

"Enough about what happened last night, I want to know what just happened to Ryan." Ryoko voiced in frustration, looking expectantly at the kenshin who drew in a breath before answering, revealing the details of his assault. 

When he was finished, Ryoko asked. "Did these two men have names?" 

Ryan thought long and hard, trying to remember. But he could only shake his head, looking away angrily. Suddenly his face perked up and he took off down the left side slope leaving a bewildered group behind. 

"Not again." They huffed in unison heading back down to the crater. 

When they arrived they found the kenshin staring at a long metallic cylinder just inches from his face. 

"Ryan be careful! That's a dangerous weapon!" Ryoko cried coming up beside him. 

Ryan ignored her, his gaze becoming distant as a new voice met his ears and a memory long past came back to him. When he looked down , the hands that held the device were no longer large and strong but small and childlike. The voice he heard was deep and full of pride. Looking up from the object, Ryan's eyes met those of a man who looked familar to him. And in sudden realization he knew it was his father speaking to him. 

_My son. The weapon you hold in your hands has been passed down from generation to generation, usually to the oldest child. The ancestor who made that weapon was a powerful being, able to do things well beyond the realm of normal beings. _

_What is it papa?_

__The man gave a paternal smile and held out his hand. 

Ryan reluctantly placed the object in the man's hand. 

The man backed away and held the object to the side. 

Instantly a green blade of energy burst forth, mesmerizing the little boy that was once Ryan. 

_It is a weapon fed by the energy within you Ryan. Each of us has slight variations of this energy. This sword recognizes only the descendants of Nagashi as rightful users. It will not work_ _for anyone else. That makes it unique and invaluable. You must always take care of it, for there is no other in existence for you to wield. Someday you will need to use it_. The man answered relaxing his features. The blade disappeared as quickly as it had been created. 

The man handed the weapon back to Ryan and backed away. 

_Your turn son._ He said with a smile. 

The little boy mimicked his father and after some effort, the blade erupted outward. 

Instantly the vision vanished and the kenshin found himself in the present where the blade once more sprang to life, bursting from the device much to the amazement of everyone around him. 

With a smile, Ryan remembered. Remembered something about himself. He was more than just a man. He was a direct descendent of Jurai. A man able to push himself beyond the limits of normal beings. And with a certainty he had not felt before, the kenshin disengaged his weapon and hung it upon his belt. 

I wasn't very happy with this chapter, but at least I have something for you. Writer's block has struck again. I'm finding it very difficult to move forward with this story. But I suffer for my work. I will continue forward even if it kills me. Next chapter I'll get back to the Koba situation and the painful past of Ryan will be revealed. Questions? Comments? I'll respond next chapter. 


	12. An Unexpected Turn of Events

Sorry for the delay folks but I've been preoccupied with a college course I've been forced to take by my place of employment. I've chosen the acceleration option for the course but it is time consuming, trying to complete a twelve week class in one fourth the time. So please bear with me. 

Chapter 12--An Unexpected Turn of Events 

Running. He was running. But from what? From whom? An inky blackness swarmed about him, it's once comforting concealment failing him as the world lit up around him, flushing him out. There was no where to go, no where to hide. In an instant he was surrounded, whirling around as his eyes took in the appearance of his pursuers, their gazes hard and unrelenting. He tried to push them away with a blast of psychic energy but found him strength gone, no longer able to defend himself, his power drained and his body fatigued. Suddenly a bright light erupted before him causing the dark one to clench his eyes and cover his face in agony. When he dared open them again he gasped in shock. There before him stood someone he thought long dead. 

"This can't be! I killed you!" The darkness shouted, his features terrified. 

The man said nothing, only glared at him as he slowly engaged his weapon and brought it down upon the dark one's forehead, striking his headband and shattering the red stone within it's borders. 

The darkness jerked awake, bolting upright in his bed, frightened by what he had seen. Reaching up, his shaky fingers brushed against his headband. Letting out a sigh, he dropped his hand and clenched his fist, angry at himself and his fear. 

_What is this weakling emotion?! I am a giver of fear, a maker of death. Why should I be afraid of a dead man and his friends?! Their power is nothing compared to mine!_

__And yet the fear remained steadfast, wrapping itself around his heart like a vice grip. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get rid of the fear. Not rationalization, not anger. Nothing worked. Ripping the covers off , the dark one jumped out of bed, growling in fury as he wrapped a black bathrobe around his naked shoulders. Stalking over to his chair beside the window, the dark one dropped angrily into the seat and crossed his arms, wondering if what he had witnessed was merely a nightmare or a vision of his own demise. 

_If it was a vision how could the kenshin be alive? I saw him die. I killed him!_

__But was he really dead? A nagging doubt filtered into his consciousness. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, focusing on the planet of Calbon. But no trace of the kenshin could be felt. Frowning in frustration, the dark one let out his breath in short angry bursts. Cursing himself, the dark one stood up and walked over to his communication monitor. Typing in a series of commands, he hit the send button, then went back to his seat to wait for a response. 

****** 

Ryan stood silent, his mind filled with memories of his past. His life, his whole history flowed in a steady stream of images so real, he could almost reach out and touch them. A welcoming light in the darkness that had laid hold over him, like a friend once lost and now found. A voice called out to him, a voice full of grief and anxiety. He felt a pair of hands resting gently upon his face. Blinking several times, the kenshin's eyes adjusted to the present, his gaze falling upon a distraught Ryoko, who looked at him with frightened eyes. 

"Ryan?" She whispered warily, not taking her eyes off him. 

_Ryoko. _She had been so patient with him these past few days. There were many things he wanted to tell her. Things about his past. And how very alike they were. A past filled with pain and suffering. But from the suffering a new hope had arisen. Hope in a better tomorrow. A tomorrow they could share together. He remembered what he had promised, remembered their time together, the trials they had overcome. Yes, it was all clear to him now. He had to tell her. But not here, not now. Something else had to be done first. Giving her a tender smile, Ryan reached up and pressed his left hand over her right one. 

Ryoko blinked in surprise, startled by his reaction. 

"It is all right Ryoko." He whispered. "Everything is all right now." 

Ryan removed his hand, allowing Ryoko to do the same. Lowering her arms she asked, "What all do you remember Ryan? Do you remember me?" 

"I remember who I am. What I am." 

"And us?" Ryoko whispered. 

"I remember everything." Ryan said. "Everything." He added, his voice tinged with pain. 

A polite cough erupted behind the kenshin, causing him to turn around. 

Finding several pair of eyes staring expectantly at him, Ryan waited for their questions. 

"Is that true kenshin? Do you remember us as well?" Tenchi asked, his features full of hope. 

Ryan grinned at his friend. "Of course I remember Lord Tenchi. You are my family, my friends. How could I not remember all of you." 

At this everyone smiled in relief. 

"And your power? Has it returned?" Yosho asked. 

Ryan stared at the elder man, his countenance turning grim. "My memory has been restored but the power I once had is gone. In essence, the kenshin is no more." 

The priest frowned but said nothing. 

"But," Ryan added drawing the entire attention of the clan, "It won't remain that way for long. I will find the man who stole my power and take back what is mine." 

Searching out the crowd, his eyes fell upon Captain Valader. "Captain Valader, there is something I need you to do. Something your department can supply me." 

The older man nodded. "Whatever you ask of us, we will do." 

Ryan smiled. "Excellent. Here is what I need you to do." He said happily, and began to outline his plan. 

****** 

"Did he say how long he was going to be?" Ayeka called out to Ryoko, watching the space pirate march down the steps that led away from the multistoried gray building that housed the Caladras Provincial Police. 

Ryoko shook her head, her features disappointed as she came to a stop in front of the Masaki clan. "He doesn't know how long it will take." She answered then added, "He did say that we should enjoy ourselves while we wait. Check out the sights, see what Caladras has to offer." 

Ayeka noticed the distress resonating in the space pirate's voice. Worried for her friend she asked, "Is something wrong Miss Ryoko?" 

Ryoko shook her head. "It's not important." She said quickly walking past the group and down the bustling sidewalk. 

Ayeka cast a sidelong glance at Tenchi who shook his head, unsure what was wrong with their friend. Frowning, the princess began forward, motioning Sasami and Washu to follow. 

The crown prince watched her go. "Ayeka where are you going to?" He asked in an uneasy voice. 

Ayeka stopped and turned to face him. "We're going to see the sights." She answered with a smile. 

"Alone?" Tenchi said, his face etched with worry. 

"Don't be silly Tenchi. The ladies and I will be together. Think of it as a girls day out." She replied, laughing lightly when she saw his brow furrow. "Don't worry Tenchi. We can handle ourselves just fine. We'll meet you back here in a couple of hours." She added. Walking up to the crown prince, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek then turned around and ran forward to catch up with Ryoko, Sasami and Washu close behind. 

Tenchi started to follow when Yosho grabbed his shoulder. 

"Grandpa!" Tenchi cried, turning to face his elder. "What's the big idea?" 

Yosho gave his grandson a stern look. "Do you truly love Ayeka?" 

Tenchi looked back at his grandfather in surprise, startled by his question. "Of course." 

He added a few seconds later. 

"Then trust her judgment. Ayeka knows what she is doing." 

"But what if she gets into trouble?" 

Yosho gave him a wry smile. "I fear more for the safety of those that try to harm her than I do for the princess herself. Don't you?" 

Tenchi let out a slow breath and relaxed his stance. "I guess." He replied, looking longingly at Ayeka's retreating figure. "So what are we going to do then?" He asked turning reluctantly back to Yosho. 

A simultaneous rumble was heard. Looking down at their stomachs the older men gave a smile and in unison said, "Lunch!" before turning and walking opposite the direction the women had chosen. 

The crown prince's shoulders sagged. Letting out a sigh, he marched behind his elders wishing for all the world he was with his better half. 

Meanwhile Ayeka had caught up with Ryoko until they were stride for stride. "So where are we going to?" She asked looking sideways at the space pirate. 

Ryoko stopped, turning to face the princess. She studied the woman before her and frowned, a thought entering the realm of her consciousness. The space pirate was about to embark on a dangerous mission and Ayeka's abilities would come in handy if she got in a sticky situation. With Sasami and Washu, the risks multiplied and she didn't want anyone hurt. But truth be told, Ryoko welcomed the company. Giving Ayeka a smile, Ryoko began to walk forward once more. "We're going to visit some old friends of mine. I have some catching up to do." 

Ayeka smiled back. "Friends huh? Why do I get the feeling we're about to mingle with a less than savory crowd?" 

Ryoko smirked. "That would be a correct presumption princess. Are you sure you can handle it?" She teased. 

"I can handle anything you throw at me." Ayeka answered, her voice tinged in defiance. 

"I hope so." Ryoko murmured, turning right. The group of four headed down the new sidewalk, their eyes taking in the sights before them, gazing in wonder at the bustling crowd of people hustling about, heading in and out of a multitude of shops and cafes the like none save Ryoko had seen before. 

"What do we do now?" Ayeka asked, looking from the shops to Ryoko. 

The space pirate gave her a wry smile. "Now we eat." She answered heading towards the nearest building. A dark gray establishment, the words Tomakios Bar and Grille glowed a steady neon blue above the glass door. 

"I should have known." Ayeka said under her breath as she watched Ryoko enter and with a small sigh followed, Sasami and Washu close behind. 

Once settled, their orders taken, the four ladies sat quietly sipping the hot tea the hostess had poured for them. All was silent until Ayeka could wait no more. There was something she'd needed to ask the space pirate. Something nagging at her. Settling her cup back down upon her small plate the princess asked, "What do you think about those dreams Tenchi and the others had? Don't you think it strange that only the men in our group had visions about the same man? I find it rather unsettling." 

"Hmm." Ryoko sounded setting her cup down. "I admit it is rather odd. But perhaps Washu could give a better explanation as to what occurred last night." She answered, looking over to the smaller woman. 

Washu brought her hands behind her head and smiled smugly. "I knew it was just a matter of time before you guys asked me what was going on." 

"So?" Ryoko asked expectantly. 

Washu turned towards the space pirate. "It's quite simple really." She said but didn't finish much to the irritation of those around her. 

"Why don't you quit pussyfooting around and enlighten us oh smart one." Ryoko commented sarcastically. 

Washu narrowed her eyes. "Sarcasm gets you nowhere Ryoko." 

"Neither does delaying the answer." The space pirate retorted. 

With a sigh the scientist caved in. "Okay, here's my theory." She began, looking to make sure everyone was paying attention before continuing. "First off Tenchi, Yosho and Ryan are all direct descendants of Jurai. As such, their power may allow them to sense any unnaturalness that might occur around them. Most of the time though it would be more of a sense rather than a knowledge of what is going on. This unnaturalness could conceivably manifest itself into the dream realm." 

"And Azaka and Kamedaki?" Ayeka asked. 

"Azaka and Kamedaki are trained warriors and have close ties to the direct descendants. Perhaps their position allows them to share the visions of those they protect." 

Ryoko seemed unconvinced but didn't press the issue, her eyes lighting up as their server brought their lunch. 

The four of them ate in companionable silence. Their stomachs full, Ayeka and Ryoko engaged in a conversation about their significant others. 

"So tell me Ayeka, have you got past first base yet with Tenchi?" Ryoko teased lightly, nudging the princess's right arm with her elbow, a small snicker escaping from her lips. 

"What kind of question is that Ryoko!" The princess admonished the woman before her. 

Ryoko didn't even bother to hide her amusement. 

"Especially in front of Sasami!" Ayeka added looking over to her younger sister who made an uncharacteristic display of rolling her eyes. 

"Good grief Ayeka, I know all about that stuff. I'm not a baby you know." Sasami admonished her older sibling much to Ryoko's chagrin. 

Ayeka stood up. "If you will excuse us for a moment." She said curtly, pulling Ryoko up by the arm. 

"What?" Ryoko asked, looking down slightly at the smaller woman before her. 

Ayeka fidgeted, looking over her shoulder towards Sasami and Washu who gave the princess a small wave before busting out in giggles. 

Ayeka narrowed her eyes at them before turning back to face Ryoko. "Not that it's any of your business, but if you must know, we haven't yet thank you very much." Ayeka said defensively, waiting for some sarcastic remark. To her surprise none came. 

"Why not?" Ryoko asked, curiosity evident in her voice. "Don't you find him desirable?" 

"Of course I do!" Ayeka answered quickly. "It's just.. Well it's just.." 

A knowing look spread upon the space pirate's features a silent "Ah.." forming on her lips. 

"You're afraid." She said softly. 

Ayeka lowered her head. "A little." She conceded. 

"Well you shouldn't be. Tenchi would never harm you in any way." 

Ayeka looked up. "How do you know. You.. You and he didn't.." 

Ryoko smiled but shook her head. "It wasn't from lack of trying on my part though." She answered. "Tenchi is gentle by nature. He takes great pride and care in everything he does. Showing his feelings towards you on a physical level would be no different." 

Ayeka's features relaxed but her body posture stiffened as she said. "If I tell you something you promise you won't laugh." 

Ryoko made a thoughtful gesture. "Hmm. I don't know. I have been known to laugh from time to time." She replied, trying to lighten the princess's mood. 

It worked, for Ayeka rolled her eyes in mock mollification. "Honestly I don't know how Ryan puts up with you." 

Ryoko frowned. "Neither to I." She replied in a serious tone before letting loose a small laugh which Ayeka mirrored. 

"Okay. I know this sounds archaic but," She paused. "I'm saving myself for marriage." 

Ryoko's eyebrows raised slightly but as promised she didn't laugh. "That's an adamant goal." She said, surprising the princess. 

"You think so?" 

"Of course. Whatever makes you comfortable Ayeka. These kinds of things shouldn't be rushed. If you truly love someone, they should be willing to wait until the time is right and you feel ready to take the relationship to the next level." 

Ayeka stared at the space pirate, her opinion of Ryoko rising up a few notches. "I never knew you had thoughts like that." 

"Yeah well, don't go telling everyone. I don't want them thinking I've gone soft. I do have a reputation to uphold you know." 

"As you wish." Ayeka replied, a smile tugging at her lips. "So tell me Miss Ryoko," She added. "How well do you know the kenshin?" 

Ryoko seemed caught off guard by the princess's question but recovered quickly. "A lady never kisses and tells." She answered in mock disdain but could quite pull it off, a smile replacing her frown. 

"Come now," Ayeka pressed. "I told you something. The least you can do is give me a hint." 

Ryoko pondered the question, taking her time before answering. "Let's just say Ryan hasn't been the only man in my life." She replied giving the princess a cryptic smile before turning and walking back to their table. 

Ayeka watched her go, wondering just exactly what Ryoko meant by that. With a shake of her head, she let the matter go and went to join her companions. 

After paying their bill, the four ladies made their way out the restaurant only to be greeted by a sight totally different from the one they had first laid eyes upon. The once bustling sidewalks were now bare, save for a few stragglers who seem in a great rush to flee the area. And for good reason. The air seemed heavy, the wind carried an aura of rain, a smell that infiltrated the senses as a distant rumble thundered high above. Looking up, the four saw a great band of dark clouds that choked out the warm rays of the sun, replacing them with a cold that penetrated through the their clothing. Goose bumps erupted upon Ayeka , Sasami and Washu's arms, causing them to rub their affected skin vigorously in an effort to warm back up. For Ryoko, this fast approaching storm served as a symbolic reminder of what she was about to do. And although it was a great risk, it could not be helped. She needed information. Information, Ryan would not be able to get through legal channels. Steadying herself, Ryoko turned to her companions. "Are you ready?" She asked them, a look of determination on her face. 

"Yes." Ayeka said without hesitation and without fear. 

Washu and Sasami nodded in silent consent. Beckoning them forward, Ryoko spread her arms to the sides. Grasping hold on either side they gave her the signal they were ready. 

"Hang on." Ryoko commanded and in a flash they were gone. 

****** 

"Do you have what I requested Tamarac?" The dark one inquired to the man appearing on the screen before him, his features hidden in shadow. Then too, the dark one had sought safety in the darkness that surrounded him, not allowing the man to see his true features. 

"Indeed I do." Tamarac replied, holding up what appeared to be a gold disc roughly half the size of his palm. "All the information on the royal family of Jurai is stored within this disc." Tamarac said, his voice oozing contempt, for he was one of the few to escape the symbolic purging of officials who worked under Kagato who had attempted to usurp the throne only to be defeated by Tenchi. 

The dark one could see the sneer that formed on Tamarac face as he spit the words" royal family of Jurai, " out of his twisted mouth. The hatred radiated freely around the shrouded man, much to the chagrin of the dark one. With an inward smile the dark one congratulated himself on finding such a unscrupulous man inside the Juraian Information Ministry. Although truth be told it was his contact and subsequent inquiries with Felaris that had led the dark one to Tamarac only a few days ago. This addition of Tamarac to his list of helpful sources furthered his agenda and had set into motion his grand plan for universal domination. 

"The dossiers of the entire Masaki clan is stored within this disc. Everything from their favorite food to the brand of underwear they use is inside this little beauty." Tamarac declared, waving the disc back and forth. 

"That thorough huh?" 

"In a few moments you'll know for yourself. Although I must insist that if we keep meeting like this, you should at least give me your name. I mean, after all, you know mine." 

The dark one frowned. He didn't like being told what to do. On the other hand, the dark one was getting tired of not being addressed as anything other than "Sir." Could he risk revealing his true identity? Any trepidation he had soon dissipated. For no one remembered him or the dark deeds he inflicted upon the universe so long ago. Yes. It was time he revealed his true name, his true self. With an air of self importance, the dark one answered. "You may call me General Komaru." 

"Well then General Komaru, prepare to receiving the information you requested." Tamarac spoke in a serious and satisfactory tone as he went off screen and was replaced instantly by a stream of information on the very people he sought to destroy. Gazing excitedly at the monitor, Komaru leaned towards the screen and began to read, anxious to fill in the gaps that littered the kenshin's memories. And even more anxious to rid the universe of their presence. 

Sorry to end this chapter like that, I know it's kind of sucky but it's been two weeks since I got anything out for you and I know how hard it is to be kept waiting. Thoughts? Comments? Let me know. 

__

__


	13. A Glimpse Into the Past

Well I'm still working hard ( yeah right! ) on this story but I'm kind of looking ahead to my next project. I'm not sure if I want to write another Tenchi story or if I should try my hand at any of the other anime series I so dearly love: Yu Gi Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, DBZ or DBGT for that matter. And of course a Pokemon story wouldn't be bad, (considering I've completed one already.) I just don't know. Perhaps you could help me out, give me your thoughts on what you'd like to see from me next. Well, enough of my thoughts. 

Jillian: Thank you for the support! It truly does mean a lot to me when someone reviews. 

Chapter 13--A Glimpse Into the Past 

Time. He had lost track of time. One hour, two hours. Ryan had no concept how long he had been searching the Caladras Police criminal database, trying to find something, anything that would reveal the names of his assailants. But as the kenshin studied the countless faces of miscreants that paraded in a steady steam upon his screen, he began to lose hope. For when he had entered the information into the databanks, no exact match surfaced. There were however some two hundred possible candidates. Buckling down with a diligence perfected over his lifetime, the kenshin focused his energy, dedicating his mind for a sole purpose. To discover the identity of those who had robbed him of his power and left him to die. 

But as time wore on, Ryan grew restless, a sudden doubt creeping into his mind. Perhaps his memory wasn't as intact as he thought it was. Maybe what he thought he seen and what really happened were two different things. And if so, how in the hell could he decipher which were true memories and which were false ones? 

A loud rumble erupted behind him, breaking Ryan's concentration. Looking away from the screen, Ryan swung his chair around slowly, the sight that met his eyes much as he suspected. Standing up, he made his way to a large window overlooking part of Caladras. Craning his neck back slightly, the kenshin stared up into the angry sky, blinking as a brilliant flash of lightning traveled within the cumulonimbus blanket that hovered just above the tips of the city's highest buildings followed instantaneously by a wave of thunder that swept through the air, slamming into the kenshin's window with enough force to shake the very frame it was cased within. Rain began to pour from the sky, fast and heavy, pelting the window with such ferocity that Ryan could no longer see anything except a cascading waterfall of nature's tears. 

As the power and fury of mother nature raged on, Ryan found himself engaged in a battle of his own. The storm had triggered something, a memory that flooded his consciousness. A memory not his own. Ryan stood still, drawn into the dark abyss. Little by little the darkness began to fade, until the kenshin had become part of the memory. For he was no mere observer but an active participant in a past unknown to him. And in this past, he felt every breath, every movement as if the memory itself had sprang to life. 

Rain. He could feel the rain cascading down his body. It penetrated his clothing, soaking his flesh. Tilting his head back , the kenshin stared up into the darkened sky, cringing at the intensity of a lightning flash just above him. A heavy, metallic smell permeated the air causing Ryan to look about him to find the source. The sight that met his eyes paralyzed him. All around him, in pools of crimson, seven people lay. No cries of pain, no movement, nothing to indicate they were still alive. Ryan brought his hand up to rub his disbelieving eyes, jerking his hand away when he felt something slick across his palm. Looking down at his palms, Ryan's eyes widened in horror. It was blood. His hands were covered in blood. The crimson liquid ran down his hands, spreading along his forearms, mixing with the rain that continued to fall. Ryan followed the trail of blood, and realized suddenly his hands weren't the only things smeared with blood. It was everywhere, on his legs, his torso, his neck and his head. No place was left unmarked. The rain had begun to wash away some of it, but could not wash away the stain of fear, could not take away the sudden, intense horror in Ryan's mind. A sudden wave of nausea struck him, causing Ryan to clasp his stomach. Shuddering in revulsion, his mind reeled with possibilities that terrified him to the brink of despair. 

_What is this?! What have I done?!_ His mind cried out as he raised his head to the heavens above. _What have I done?!_

Then just as suddenly as his feelings of desolation sought to consume him, a new sensation emerged, one that had no place on such a sight of carnage. A feeling of elation and excitement coursed through him and it was in that instant, Ryan realized it was not his feelings but another's. One who reveled in pain and destruction. Suddenly Ryan felt himself being ripped away from this strange body, as if an invisible hand had reached inside and yanked him out. He tried to regain control but found himself unable to do so. Someone else was in charge now. And as Ryan focused on the man's face all became clear. It was the same tall, black haired man that had plagued most of the Masaki clan's dreams. Only this wasn't a dream, it was a memory. Ryan was sure of it. Somehow, someway he had gained access to this man's past. __

_But how is this possible? I_ _don't have that ability anymore._

As if to refute his statement, Ryan winced as he was bombarded with a telepathic onslaught so powerful that he fell to his knees, clasping his head in pain. 

Every thought, every emotion slammed into the kenshin's consciousness like a tidal wave, his mind swimming in a sea of rage and anger as the man's thoughts merged with the kenshin's. 

_How dare those fools try to stop me! Do they not understand my vision. I am the general that brought them victory! It was I, not those kenshin knights, who defeated Jurai's neighboring planets! It was I who brought order out of chaos! And now those insolent children think they can just come to my land and take me by force! Do they not know what I am capable of ! I can control minds! Fools! Look at them. All dead. All but one. _

__With a focus born of desperation, Ryan shut out the thoughts being infringed upon him. But in his weakened state he could not escape the images, could not turn away from what was about to happen. Like a reluctant spectator, he stood silent, watching, waiting for events to unfold, for some unknown action to take place, and within a few seconds it began. 

"You're a little late for the party Renaki of the Kenshin!" The man shouted suddenly, looking up into the turbulant sky . "I know you're here, there's no use in trying to hide. Why don't you come out and face me like a man! Or are you scared you'll end up like your friends here?" He added, looking down at the ground. "It was such fun you know, playing them against one another. Watching them kill each other in the most vicious fashion." He added, grabbing his shirt with his right hand. "Of course I got a little too close to the action and ruined one of my favorite uniforms." 

Dropping his hand, the man frowned, as if waiting for some response. When none came, he walked over to one of the fallen bodies and kicked it over, revealing a young woman. Strands of long blue hair clung to a beautiful face that had been untouched by the cruelty inflicted upon the rest of her body. 

"Your girlfriend Mai was especially pleasing to watch. She was the first to die. I was quite amazed at her ability to resist my mind control long enough to plead for her friends to stop the madness, to take back control of their minds. And how do you think her plea was answered Renaki? Her friends cut her down. Her last dying breaths were wasted on you. She cried out for you Renkai! Cried out for you to save her!" The general taunted. "How does that make you feel? Knowing that had you been a few minutes earlier you could have saved her. I'm just dying to know!" He shouted out mockingly, his deep voice rivaling the thunder that rolled above him. No sooner had he uttered those words than a man appeared out of nowhere, his fist striking out and connecting with the general's jaw, the force of the impact rocketing him off his feet, sending him upward, his lean body crashing into the vast woodland that surrounded the area. 

The man settled his athletic frame down upon the ground, his shoulder length red hair matted down by the constant downpour of rain. But it could not hide the fact that upon the man's brow rested a gold metallic band, a bright red jewel encased within it's center. 

The man's neon blue eyes blazed with undisguised fury as he stared hatefully towards the woods. Looking away, his features softened as he gazed sadly down at the woman before him. 

"Mai." He whispered, his voice cracking in grief as he knelt down beside her. Reaching out, Renaki tenderly pulled away the matted strands of hair clinging to the woman's slack face. His back turned, the red haired kenshin did not see the general come up behind him. Slowly, Renaki tucked his arms under Mai broken body. Pulling her towards him, the kenshin stood upright, cradling the fallen knight in his arms. He made a step forward only to stop mid pace. Whirling around, Renaki found himself face to face with the general. The black haired man held up his hand and the rage on the kenshin's features vanished, his face suddenly devoid of any emotion. 

The general gave a nod. 

Lowering his arms, the lifeless Mai fell hard onto the ground. 

With a smug look of superiority, the general made a pretend motion of drawing out his sword from his scabbard, placing his right hand before his chest 

The kenshin mimicked the movement, his left hand clasping the hilt of his weapon. His eyes were unblinking as he stood still, waiting for the next command. 

The general smiled. "Good bye Renaki." He said, making a stabbing motion with his hand. 

Renaki engaged his weapon, the blade springing to life but it was not the kenshin who gasped in pain. It was the general. 

Looking down, the dark haired man's face grew pale, his features contorted in pain and shock. "It.. It cannot be!" He snarled in disbelief. 

Renaki's blade had sliced through the general's hand, it's bright green blade piercing flesh and bone as it traveled through his heart and lungs before exploding out the left side of his back. 

Renaki disengaged his weapon. "The only one who is leaving this world is you General Nomaru." He said forcefully, turning his weapon back to it's correct position, sliding the silver metallic device back onto his belt. 

Nomaru fell to his knees, clutching his chest, his hands unable to stop the flow of blood that poured from his open wound. Looking up he stared in disbelief at the younger man. "How, how did you.." 

"Your not as powerful as you think you are Nomaru, nor as clever." Renaki said calmly, though his face was still hard. 

"This is not over yet boy. Mark my words you... will... die.." Nomaru growled with his dying breath before falling forward, his body crashing on the ground with a thud. 

"Ryan?" 

Ryan lost focus, startled by the sound of his name, reacting in surprise to the sudden physical contact of a hand upon his shoulder. Instantly the memory vanished back into the dark recesses of his mind, replaced by the view of a rain soaked Caladras once more. 

"Ryan are you all right?" The voice repeated. 

Seeing Tenchi's reflection upon the window, the kenshin didn't turn around. Instead he brought his hand to his forehead, his features pained. "I saw him." Ryan answered slowly. 

At first the crown prince said nothing, looking over his shoulder questioningly at his grandfather and the two imperial knights who shook their heads in confusion. 

"Who? What man did you see?" Tenchi asked after returning his attention on his friend. 

"The man who haunted our dreams last night. General Nomaru. I saw him, inside my mind. I fear he's still there" 

The men looked at each other, the confusion on their faces growing greater by the second. 

"Who is General Nomaru?" Tenchi asked, voicing what was going through everyone else's mind. 

Turning around, the kenshin wasted no time in telling them the details of what he saw. 

"I don't understand," Tenchi began still unclear about parts of his story. "You said you witnessed this General Nomaru person's memory." 

Ryan nodded. 

"But how can that be. You said your power was gone, that you no longer had the ability to see into others minds. And from the sounds of it this man is dead and gone." 

"That's true Tenchi and I'm not saying I looked into anyone's mind. Rather I think these memories I've witnessed were transferred to me when I was attacked." 

Tenchi frowned. "But, how? How is that possible?" 

Ryan began to pace, a look of concentration on his face. "The man who attacked me wore a metallic band with a red jewel encased in it's center." Ryan began voicing his thoughts as they began to form. "The man in your vision last night wore the same band. And there was a man, a kenshin knight who also wore the same identical band. These men are all connected to each other, but how?" Ryan said as he continued pacing, his features troubled. And then it came to him. Stopping his movement, the kenshin brought his hand up and smacked his forehead. "Of course!" He exclaimed. "All the time the answer was in front of me and I didn't see it." 

The other men shared a look of confusion which Tenchi vocalized. "What is it? What is the answer?" 

Ryan looked at them. "When I first arrived on Calbon, I felt a disturbance. A symbiotic relationship between two beings. Two minds in one body." The kenshin noticed their puzzled expressions and elaborated. "The man who attacked me and the man we both saw in our dreams is the same man." 

Tenchi's face brightened. "The band. The band has something to do with it." 

Ryan made a 'you got it' gesture with his left index finger, smiling at the crown prince's intelligence. 

"In what way kenshin? How does the band work?" Yosho asked stepping forward. 

Ryan thought about that, his features falling. "I'm not sure. But there maybe somebody who does." He answered looking away from the group back towards the window. 

A knowing look formed on the men's faces. "Washu!" They exclaimed in unison, looking at each other than back at Ryan who stared down at the street. _They've been gone a long time now_. __The kenshin thought, a worried expression upon his face. _I wonder where they_ _are?_

******** 

"So is this the place?" Ayeka asked as her maroon eyes took in the dilapidated condition of the building the four of them were standing in front of . 

"It is." Ryoko replied distantly, her eyes studying the gray brick intently. 

"Looks like a wall to me." Washu said flatly, looking up at the younger woman. 

"It's a bit more than a wall Washu. It's the entrance to Kusara's domain." 

"Whose Kusara?" Ayeka asked, looking from the wall to the space pirate. 

Ryoko moved a few feet to her left, caressing each brick carefully, her brow furrowed in concentration. "A mercenary pirate. Willing to plunder whatever is asked, for a price of course." 

"Sounds like a kindred spirit." Washu teased lightly, her features amused. 

Ryoko was less than that. "That bastard is nothing like me. After what he did to me, he's lucky his balls are still attached." She answered angrily. Turning to Sasami she said, "Sorry about that kid." 

Sasami gave a small smile. "Nothing I haven't heard before." 

Ayeka seemed shocked at Sasami's statement but decided now wasn't the time to ask her sister how she came to know such things. Instead she focused her attention on Ryoko. "Why is that? Did you two have a lover's quarrel or something?" 

Ryoko didn't take her eyes off the wall. "Maybe I'll tell you over a drink sometime. Right now I'd rather focus on getting this wall to open." She answered softly, tapping on a series of bricks until she had traced the letter K. Immediately, the section of wall began to move up, until a small passageway appeared, dark and foreboding. Without hesitation Ryoko started forward, stopping part way into the passage when she noticed nobody was behind her. Turning around she saw the look of trepidation on their faces. "Don't worry," She said reassuringly. " Just stick close to me and you guys will be okay." 

Everyone looked at each other then to Ryoko. With a shrug Washu went in next, followed by Sasami and then Ayeka. No sooner had they entered, then the door slid down, blocking their way out. The darkness that surrounded them quickly changed as lights sprang up along the wall, illuminating a long pathway that ended in front of a large metallic door where several other people stood around, chatting in loud tones as they drank from open neck bottles. 

Ryoko started forward. "Remember ladies, stick close together. Show no fear and for the love of God don't speak. Let me do all the talking. This crowd is full of cutthroats and killers. They have no manners and no qualms about snatching you ladies for a little fun if you know what I mean." 

"Let them try. We can take care of ourselves." Ayeka said defensively. 

Ryoko stopped and turned to her. "I know you can Ayeka. But I need to gather some information from someone. If you get all pissy and start blasting these guys with your energy my shot at getting some answers is ruined. So try not to hurt anyone, at least not until I get what I came for." She said, turning back around. 

"Fine." Ayeka replied. "Have it your way. But if any of those pervs touch my butt it's over." 

Ryoko held back a smirk. "Deal." She said over her shoulder. 

"So what is this place?" Ayeka asked as the group edged closer to the door. 

"A bar." Ryoko answered. 

"Great." Ayeka grumbled. She hated bars. Hated the smell of greasy men, stale cigarettes and beer. It made her gag every time she thought about it. 

Sensing Ayeka's discomfort, Ryoko reassured her. "Don't worry princess. Everything will be fine. Just follow my lead." 

Ryoko stopped in front of the door and gave it a resounding hit with her fist. The door shook from the impact and after a few seconds it began to move, creeping slowly but surely until at last the way into the bar opened, revealing a rather large, open room filled with men, women and cigarette smoke. The smell of liquor permeated the air and it was all Ayeka could do to hold down the bile that rose in her throat. 

"God I hate that smell." The princess whispered, her features stressed as she stared disdainfully down at the throng of people below her field of vision. 

"You're just going to have to focus beyond that Ayeka." Ryoko whispered as the four of them made their way into the bar, stepping slowly down the metal stair case that led to the bar room floor. "I may need your help." 

Ayeka nodded. "I'll try." 

Straightening her shoulders, Ryoko went into her space pirate persona, her body language strong and unafraid as she led the group onward toward the bar, her eyes and ears alert for the first sign of any trouble. To her amazement, none came. Strolling up to the bar she signaled for the bartender, a tall, wiry man with a bald head and a black goatee. The man gave them a long once over, his eyes traveling down their bodies before coming back up stopping just shy of their necks. 

Letting out a disgusted sigh Ryoko said in a stern voice, "You want to take your baby browns off my chest long enough for me to ask you a question." 

The bartender gave a sheepish grin, before giving Ryoko his attention. "What is it miss?" 

"Have you seen Kusara anywhere?" She asked but before she could get an answer, Ryoko felt someone tap her hard on the shoulder. 

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face in here bitch." A gravely voice spit behind her. 

The space pirate didn't even bother to turn around. She knew who it was. "Hello to you too Veran." She replied in a relaxed tone. "Have you seen Kusara lately?" 

"I don't think you want to talk to him. He didn't take too kindly to you leaving the last time." Veran replied, his voice full of malice. "In fact I don't think you'll make it out of here alive." 

"Yeah well, I'll take my chances." She replied, turning around to face him. Her face twisted in revulsion as she took in his features. He was a small but powerfully built man with greasy black hair and an unshaven face. His eyes were set a little too far apart and his nose a little too long. Scars lined his face on both sides and his teeth were as yellow as the beer that flowed from the bar taps. 

"Damn Veran." Ryoko said in disgust. "You are an ugly son of a bitch." 

Those close by roared in unison, laughing at the small man's expense. 

Veran's face turned beet red, embarrassed and angry. "Why you little.." He stammered, bringing his right fist up to strike down the one who had humiliated him. 

But Ryoko was quicker and in a lightening fast move blocked his jab and countered with a left hook that caught the small man unaware. Veran was sent to the floor by the impact but bounced back up ready for more. Ryoko complied, hitting him hard, fast, and often. In his face, in his chest, on the sides of his head. With a final blow, Ryoko unleashed a monster uppercut that sent the small man flying up and backward, landing in a crumpled heap clear across the other side of the room. 

The bar became strangely silent. Washu, Ayeka and Sasami gazed around, their features hesitant and anxious, wondering what would happen next. Ryoko maintained her fighting stance 

as she gazed around the room openingly defying anyone else to attack. "Anybody else want to call me filthy names?" 

No response came as the crowd returned to their conversations, ignoring the bloodied and unconscious Veran. 

Ryoko relaxed but remained alert. 

"Still taking on the world Ryoko?" A voice as smooth as silk whispered from behind her. 

Ryoko smiled, pivoting around. "It's been a long time... Kusara." 

Well that's it. Another chapter down. Thoughts? Comments? Review and let me know. 


	14. The Hunted

Here's another chapter in my continuing story. Response time: 

Akemi Akibi: My loyal reviewer has returned! Cool! Because I like you so much, I've decided to comply with your wishes (for the most part that is.) Read on to see if I met your demands. 

Jillian: Thanks once again! 

Chapter 14-- The Hunted 

Ryoko smiled, pivoting around. "It's been a long time.. Kusara." 

Washu, Ayeka and Sasami gasped. "That's Kusara?" They murmured in unison. Eyes wide, the trio stood frozen in their spots, totally captivated by the physical appearance of the man near Ryoko. 

Kusara was tall, nearly a head above Ryoko who stared up at him, her features neutral, her eyes revealing nothing. _He hasn't changed at all_. The space pirate thought, studying her former colleague. 

His hair was impeccably groomed, the dark red strands styled back, save for his bangs which hung in two arched strips, framing his smooth, perfect face. He wore an emerald silk shirt that hung open revealing a dark blue tank top that strained against his sculpted chest and abs. Hands stuffed in the pockets of slacks as black as the dress shoes he wore, Kusara looked like a male model straight from a fashion magazine, posing for his next snapshot. 

Kusara noticed Ryoko's lingering gaze and flashed her a roguish smile, his bright gray eyes shining like silver, an expression of amusement gracing his handsome face. 

"Indeed it has Ryoko. I haven't seen you in almost five years." The red haired man replied softly, shifting slightly when he heard giggling behind him. Turning his head, Kusara glanced over his left shoulder. Ryoko looked past him, her gaze falling upon the three women ogling the handsome pirate. 

_Oh brother_. She thought with a roll of her eyes. 

"Do you really think it wise to bring the princesses of Jurai and the scientist Washu along with you into such a place as this?" Kusara asked, returning his attention to Ryoko. 

Narrowing her eyes, Ryoko asked, "And just how is it you know who they are?" 

Kusara looked at her incredulously. "My dear Ryoko, have you forgotten your face was plastered all over the universal news channels along with those three ladies over there about four years ago?" He replied. Tilting his head back, the pirate's face grew thoughtful. Bringing his right hand up, Kusara began to tap his perfect lips with his index finger. "As I recall you were labeled political dissidents who attempted a coup d'etat on Jurai." 

Ryoko snorted. "You know as well as I do that was all the impostor Kagato's doing. We played no part in that." She said, crossing her arms defensively. 

Kusara brought his gaze down upon her, dropping his hand to the side. Letting out a small chuckle he said, "Relax Ryoko, I'm just teasing you." Shaking his head he added, "God, you've grown so serious since we last saw each other." 

"I've changed more than you realize Kusara." 

Kusara's face fell. Cocking his head to the side, he studied Ryoko for a few seconds before shifting his gaze over to the unconscious Veran slumped against the far wall. "So I see." He murmured softly. "Just out of curiosity, what did Veran do?" 

Ryoko looked over her shoulder. "I don't like being threatened." 

Kusara looked back at her, frowning. "What did he say to you?" 

"He told me I wouldn't make it out of here alive." 

Kusara rolled his eyes. "What an idiot." He said in disgust. "And just when I thought he couldn't get any stupider." Looking to his right, the red haired pirate's eyes settled on a table tucked away in the corner. Two men sat in silence staring down at the drinks with dark expressions upon their countenances. One of the men looked up from his libation, making eye contact with Kusara who made a motion with his head. The man slapped the arm of his friend seated to his right who also looked up from his drink. Without hesitation, the two men stretched up to their full height, sliding the chairs away from the table. They walked over to the unconscious Veran and lifted him off the ground. Moving forward, they quickly past by, heading straight for the entrance steps of the bar. 

"He also mentioned about you being very upset at my leaving." 

Kusara's eyebrows shot up. "He said that?" 

Ryoko nodded, studying his face. 

Looking away, Kusara let out a long sigh. "I was." He admitted in a whisper before turning back to face her. "You left so abruptly, I didn't get a chance to explain." 

Ryoko gave a "Hmph." and shook her head. "Did you'd really think I would stay around to listen. Nothing you could have said to me would have corrected the damage you did. I had to leave. It was just better that way." 

"But you never returned Ryoko and that bothered me. I hated you going away with so much anger towards me." 

Ryoko's face grew dark. She was about to make a retort when a burst of green energy filled the room casting everyone in an eerie bright light. 

"Crap." Ryoko murmured looking past Kusara to the source of the light. 

There, near the bar, Ayeka had let forth her energy, her eyes flashing dangerously, fixated on the two men with dark greasy hair and equally dark clothes stood trembling before her. With a swipe of her hand, the princess sent the men flying back, their bulky bodies crashing hard on top of a large round table, the force of the impact splitting the table in two. Ayeka powered down and rushed over to them grabbing both by the front of their shirts she shook them hard, all the while yelling into their dazed faces, "Don't ever touch my butt again you creeps! You got that!" 

The two men gave a sigh before passing out. Ayeka let go of their shirts, dusting off her hands as she walked back towards her sister and Washu who stared at her in disbelief. 

An expression mirrored by Kusara. "Remind me never to upset your friends." He said nervously. 

Ryoko covered her face in embarrassment. Slowly she lowered her hand, her features apologetic. "I'll pay for the table of course." She said before motioning the three women to come forward with an angry inward swipe of her hand. 

But Kusara didn't respond, his eyes still wide as he watched the trio advance upon him. 

Ryoko wasted little time, introducing the ladies quickly to Kusara who had finally recovered from his shock, favoring each of them with a formal bow before leading them to the now abandoned table in the corner. Pushing the drinks to the center of the table, the red haired man rested his hands before him. Once everyone was settled, he began. "Now ladies, what is so important that you would grace this establishment with your lovely presence." He asked, flashing them his most gallant smile. 

Washu, Ayeka and Sasami gazed at him in total adornment, demure smile upon their lips. 

This went on for a few seconds more before Kusara winced in sudden pain. 

"Knock it off. I didn't come here to watch you flirt." Ryoko growled. 

Kusara reached down to rub his bruised shin. "Okay, okay! Man!" He said hastily. "Is she always this fun?" He asked, drawing his attention back on the princesses and the scientist. 

"Not always." Washu deadpanned, earning her a death glare from the space pirate who turned her attention back upon Kusara. 

"We came for information. Information you could give." 

"What kind of information?" He asked, bringing his hand back up to the table. 

"The attacks on Calbon." 

Kusara face grew serious, his posture stiffening. "I know about it. But what does this have to do with you four?" 

Ryoko looked down at her hands a move mirrored by her friends. "There was a man. Someone very close to me who was assaulted and left for dead. I.." Ryoko paused, struggling to find her voice. "We need to find out who did this and stop them before it's too late." 

Kusara searched her face, his brow furrowed. "Too late for what?" 

"Too late to save the universe." Ryoko answered, looking up. 

Kusara let out a laugh. "You're joking right?" His laughter quickly faded when he saw the somber looks being tossed his way. "Oh God, you're serious aren't you?" 

Everyone nodded. 

Kusara face grew serious. "Okay." He said slowly, clasping his hands in front of him. "What is it you think I know that can help you?" 

"The attacks were carried out with the help of neural inhibitors. Giving your profession I figured you may have some idea who sold them." 

Kusara shook his head. "Believe it or not Ryoko, there are no inhibitors on the criminal market." 

Ryoko frowned. "What do you mean? " 

"I mean that wherever the attackers got their supplies it wasn't by illegal means. Trust me I deal in stolen goods and no one even made an inquiry about neural inhibitors. They're such a rarity, what with them in illegal weapons storage via Jurai's security administration I'm afraid the only way they could have gotten their hands on them would have been from inside Jurai itself." 

Ryoko's face paled. This was bad. Very bad. "Shit." She murmured, cursing her bad luck. 

Kusara's face grew thoughtful. "Your friend's name. What is it?" 

"Ryan." Ryoko replied, looking at him. "Why?" 

"The kenshin knight?" 

Ryoko narrowed her eyes, casting him with a suspicious glance. "What do you know about him." 

Kusara stood up suddenly. "I'll be right back." He said with a cryptic smile, turning and heading nimbly up the steps that led to his office, opening and closing the door quickly. 

"What was that all about?" Washu asked. 

Ryoko shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea." 

As promised, Kusara returned a moment later, hands in his pockets. Sitting down, the red haired pirate brought his right hand up, laying his palm flat on the table. Slowly he slid something over towards Ryoko. Lifting his hand, the space pirate looked down to find a small black case a few inches from her fingertips. 

"What is this?" She asked, looking up from the case to Kusara who smiled at her. 

"Information." He replied. 

Ryoko reached out and palmed the case. "Thank you." She whispered, sliding the case into her pocket. 

Kusara leaned forward, his voice grave. "I must warn you Ryoko, the information I've given you puts not only me but you at risk as well." 

Ryoko frowned. "What is it?" 

Kusara shook his head. "That is something best suited for you to find out." He replied eyeing the growing crowd of people filtering into the bar. "Too many people may be listening. People that could spell trouble for you and your friends." 

Ryoko caught the hint and rose. "Don't worry Kusara. We can handle ourselves or did you forget that little display of Ayeka's earlier." 

Kusara smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Your friends are not the only ones with power. Remember that Ryoko." He warned. 

Ryoko nodded walking away from the table, the other three women following suit. She stopped when she heard Kusara call out her name. 

"Ryoko." 

Ryoko turned around. 

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." 

The space pirate studied him for a few seconds, wondering whether or not he was sincere. Satisfied by the look in his eyes, she nodded to Kusara, acknowledging his apology before turning back and heading up and out of the bar, Washu, Ayeka and Sasami quickly following suit. They pushed through the crowd that stood outside the bar, all four sticking close together, emerging a few seconds later into the darkened hallway lit only by a row of yellowish lights. 

Ryoko led the pack, her thoughts troubled as she continued forward, edging ever closer to the door that led out into the alleyway the had entered sometime earlier. 

_I wonder what has Kusara all nervous? _She thought, stuffing her hand into her right pocket, slowly retrieving the black case the red haired pirate had given her. _What information is so valuable and dangerous, that he didn't want to reveal it personally? _

The incessant sound of whispering filtered through her muse, her heightened ears picking up the distinctive sounds of giggling and then something else. Some sound that made the hair on the back of her neck rise up. The air grew heavy and it was all the space pirate could do not to bolt from the dread that creeped into her heart and sent shivers down her spine. They were being watched. But by whom. Ryoko slowed, focusing her senses, trying to find the source of her discomfort. The background noise of her friends proved too much for her and with a quick whirling motion she whispered in a low, chastising tone, "Quiet." 

The three ladies complied, looking at Ryoko with worried faces. 

Ayeka stopped beside the space pirate. "What is it? What's wrong?" She ask, studying her friend's focused features. 

"We are being watched." She said softly, her sharp eyes searching the peripheral darkness as if expecting someone to emerge. But no threat came. 

Letting out an angry sigh, Ryoko motioned everyone forward then spread her arms wide. "Let's get out of here." 

Grabbing hold the four ladies vanished with a soft whooshing sound. No sooner had they left than a figure emerged from the darkness, his stature small and his features hidden by shadow. 

"I have them in my sights." He whispered softly into the darkness. 

But the voice that responded could only be heard in the man's head. _You have done well_ _Sunuka._

"What are your orders General?" 

There was a pause and then the voice inside his head spoke. _Follow them. If the kenshin_ _is still alive, then they will lead you right to him_. 

"And if he is alive?" 

_Whatever your heart desires Sunuka. Just make sure he stays dead. _

__At this, Sunuka's eyes began to glow the color of fire, his features malicious. "As you wish General Nomaru." And with a poof of smoke, the small man vanished.__

__

***** 

Calbon's sky was ablaze with a soft red light, the setting sun hovering along the horizon. Dusk was approaching and with it the darkening shades of night. For the men of the Masaki clan, the beauty of heavens splendor brought no comfort. Fear and trepidation dominated their thoughts as they wondered where their friends and loved ones were. They needn't have worried. For a few moments later, the space pirate and her three companions materialized below the steps that led up to the Caladras Provincial Police Station. 

Ryan and Tenchi gave loud sighs of relief before smiling at those before them, both men' s gazes lingering upon their respective girlfriends who matched their smiles. 

Tenchi leaped down the steps that separated him from Ayeka and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank God you're all right!" He said happily, holding the princess close to his chest. 

Ayeka stifled a giggle, returning his hug briefly before pulling back. "Of course I am silly, why wouldn't I be?" 

Tenchi laughed nervously. "I know that Ayeka. It's just.. well I miss you that all." 

Ayeka shook her head and laughed. "I missed you too." 

Tenchi pulled her close once more and brushed his lips against her forehead. 

Ayeka sighed, letting the crown prince show how concerned he was for her. 

Washu and Sasami walked past the lovebirds, smirking at the overt display of affection the crown prince was lavishing on the princess. They came to stop beside Azaka who, along with his comrade Kamedaki and Lord Yosho, wore smirks of their own. 

Ryoko on the other hand made no attempt to move, her eyes meeting and locking onto the kenshin's. She smiled softly as she watched him descend slowly down the steps, stopping just above her. As she stared up into his eyes, into the blue pools that reflected a look of love and devotion, she felt her face flush. Looking down at the ground in sudden interest, she avoided his gaze but could not escape the sound of his voice. 

"Miss Ryoko whatever are you blushing about?" He asked, his tone full of merriment. 

Ryoko forced her eyes to meet his. The light remained in his eyes. It wasn't an illusion. Her heart leaped at the sight. But she made no outward show to acknowledge this. Instead, she crossed her arms and turned away from him. "I wasn't blushing, it's windburn you jerk." She said in mock anger. 

Ryan let out a laugh, not taking her seriously. "Whatever you say Ryoko." 

Ryoko turned around, her features hard but as she looked up at her beloved his smile was so warm and tender that she found herself calming down instantly, her lips curving up into a smile. "Okay, maybe I was blushing. " She relented a few seconds later. "It's just that it's been so long since you looked at me like that, I didn't know how to react." 

Ryan looked away suddenly, hiding his eyes from her. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "I didn't me to bring you any discomfort. It was wrong and I apologize." 

Ryoko shook her head. "It wasn't discomforting at all Ryan. In fact," she said with a pause as she closed the gap between them. "It had quite the opposite affect." She whispered into his right ear. 

Ryan returned his attention back upon her, his eyes studying hers. Ryoko held his gaze. With a small sigh, the kenshin rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. 

"Hey! Are you two lovebirds done yet? Nighttime is creeping up on us and we have yet to tell them what we've found out." Washu's impatient voice traveled through the air, ripping through the bonds of closeness the pair had formed. 

Moving away from Ryoko, Ryan turned. "What are you talking about Washu? What have you four been up to? I trust there were no problems?" He asked looking around the group. 

The ladies shook their heads. "Nothing we couldn't handle but Ryoko here has something to tell you, don't you Ryoko?" Washu said, turning to the space pirate who narrowed her eyes. 

_I_ _hate it when she does that_! Her mind growled as she looked back to Ryan who eyed her. Reaching into her pocket, Ryoko pulled out the small case Kusara had given her. "I paid a visit to an old friend. He assured me that the contents within this case could help us in our search." She said, handing it over to Ryan who eyed it with great interest. 

"What did your friend say was in it?" Ryan asked, still staring at the case. 

"He wouldn't tell me. But I have a feeling it deals directly with you." 

Ryan frowned. "And just where did you go to get this?" 

Ryoko hesitated in telling him. For the kenshin was well aware of her connection with the red haired pirate. With a heavy sigh, Ryoko answered. "Kusara's domain." 

Ryan's head jerked up, staring at her in disbelief. He started to speak only to close his mouth once more, too shocked to verbalize his thoughts. Turning away slowly, Ryan started up the steps only to stop when Ryoko reached out and clasped his arm. "Please understand Ryan. I had to see him. He deals in stolen goods. I thought he might know something about the neural inhibitors used in the attacks." She said quickly, her eyes full of pain and regret. 

Ryan turned back towards her, his voice cool and businesslike. "And what did he say?" 

Ryoko lowered her hand, trying her best not to feel upset with his sudden coolness towards her. "He said whoever got a hold of the inhibitors could only have done so from inside Jurai itself. There are none for sale on the black market." 

A worried expression spread along the kenshin's face, but was quickly replaced by a passive one. "We'll have to look into that." He said slowly before turning around and walking up the steps towards Washu, who like the rest of the clan, had watched the display between the kenshin and space pirate with concern and curiosity. The scientist watched Ryan advance towards her, his hand held up, the case between his index finger and thumb. "In the meantime, I suggest we find out what is on this disc." Ryan continued, placing the case into Washu's outstretched hand. "There is one more thing I need you to research Washu." 

Washu looked up at him, her eyes questioning. "What is it kenshin?" 

Ryan relayed the events that had transpired sometime earlier. When Ryan was finished, the short scientist shook her head. "I have never heard of such a thing Ryan but I will check it out for you of course." 

Ryan nodded his thanks then twisted to the side when her heard the sound of hands being clapped. His eyes met those of Yosho who tilted his head back to look up into the darkening sky. 

"I think it best we get going. Evening is closing in on us and I for one am feeling a little tired and hungry. " 

Everyone nodded in consent. Eager to go back to their ships. 

"Miss Ryoko," Yosho began, addressing the space pirate who looked up at the priest with a dazed expression. "If you would be so kind as to provide us with your amazing ability, we can get there faster." 

Ryoko looked over to Ryan who seemed to be averting her gaze. Hurt more than she cared to admit, Ryoko stiffened her posture a gave a curt nod and beckoned them forward. 

Everyone walked down the steps and gathered around the space pirate, all except Ryan who seem preoccupied with the top of a nearby building. 

_What is that?_ Ryan wondered focusing his eyes on what appeared to be a wisp of smoke. He felt cold suddenly, as if an icy wind had penetrated his flesh and wrapped around his heart. Something was not right. Something unnatural. He felt like he was being watched. Ryan didn't like that. Not one bit. Ryan stared a little longer into the sky before a insistent voice caught his attention. Turning to his right, the kenshin found the entire clan watching him in concern and impatience. 

"Kenshin are you coming or not?" Yosho called out. 

Ryan looked back into the sky for a second or two before walking down the steps. Stepping behind Ryoko, Ryan rested his hand upon Ryoko's left shoulder and in an instant the whole group vanished. 

***** 

Dinner was unusually quiet. Everyone seemed lost in thought as a lingering silence hung heavy in the air. Sometime earlier Tenchi and Ayeka had excused themselves after a light meal, claming they were retiring to bed early to catch up on some much needed rest. 

Ryoko had smirked when she watched them go. _Sleep my foot_. _More likely they're sneaking out_ _of the ship for some privacy_. Her attention had then returned to Ryan who continued to stare down at his cup, swirling the contents absently as if he were a million miles away. The space pirate continued to study him, hoping he would notice her staring and ask her what was wrong. But Ryan's eyes never wavered from his cup, his silence towards her worse than anything he could have said. Ryoko knew he was disappointed in her for visiting the man who had broke her heart. _But Ryan_, Ryoko's mind cried. _Can't you see your doing the same thing to me right now?_

"Ryoko?" Washu's voice called out softly to her. 

The space pirate acknowledged her call, turning her head to the right. "What is it Washu?" 

"I'm about to begin work on the disc. Would you like to come along?" 

Ryoko looked over to Ryan briefly before returning her gaze on Washu. "I guess so." 

Washu rose up and stood in front of the table. "Are you going to join us kenshin?" She asked, staring down at the young man. 

Ryan shook his head, the movement barely perceptible, as he continued to stare down at the cup in his hand, its brown contents sloshed around by his constant tipping motion. "I have some research of my own to do." He answered softly, his voice distant. 

Ryoko, who hadn't moved from her spot beside him, reached out and touched Ryan's arm. Ryan looked towards her, the physical contact pulling him out of his daze. 

"But we will talk later tonight right?" The space pirate asked. 

The kenshin's features softened and with an apologetic smile said, "Of course. I want to know what you've discovered." 

Ryan's smile eased Ryoko's fears. _Perhaps he's not mad at me after all._ She thought, rising up from the floor before turning and following Washu out the door. 

Ryan watched her go and sighed. He couldn't blame Ryoko for what she had done. Despite the turbulent history between Ryoko and Kusara, the information she had been given by the red haired pirate would most likely be useful. Still, Ryan couldn't help but feel disappointed. After all the pain Kusara had caused her she still went to see him. Ryan remembered the devastation and heartache that Ryoko felt after leaving Kusara for good. She had shared it with him. Her pain had become his. But the heaviness in his heart came from a different source. For although Ryoko had shared parts of her life with him, Ryan had revealed little of his own. He wanted to tell her that he was far from perfect. That there was something he had done that he was not proud of. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her. _Why am I thinking of these things? Before I wouldn't_ _have felt so fearful of my life experiences_. It was in the past, doomed to remain. Ryan hated this weakness he felt. He wanted to be whole again. He wanted his full power back. Perhaps then the dark memories would vanish like some bad dream. But for now the darkness remained inside him, inside his head. Always on the cusp of his consciousness as if daring him to look into the shadows. But Ryan knew if he stared too long he would be consumed and the kenshin would cease to exist. Only a hollow shell would remain, feeble and useless. Tired of all this introspection, Ryan rose with a disgusted sigh. _I will conquer this!_ His mind vowed as he gave a formal bow to the remaining members of the clan before exiting the room. 

Ryan found himself moments later standing outside the Akuna breathing in the cool night air. Darkness had laid claim to the sky, the heavens decorated by countless dots of light that glowed in various shades of white and yellow. Ryan craned his neck back, taking in the splendor of God's canvas when a sudden chill struck him, spreading rapidly along his body, a physiological warning that something was not normal. An abhor ration that had no business existing. 

Narrowing his eyes, Ryan studied his surroundings. Logic dictated he should be afraid. But the kenshin felt no fear. Only anger at himself for the weakened state of his mental abilities. Clenching his jaw, Ryan focused his mind as best he could, hoping to get a better fix on what was causing him such discomfort. It was faint, but he could sense a dark force moving slowly some distance away, as if it were stalking some unknown prey. Suddenly Ryan gasped, snapping his eyes open when he felt two familiar life forces near the vicinity of the dark force. 

_What the hell are they doing out here?! Can't they sense the danger they're in!?_ Ryan's mind screamed. Ryan looked briefly up at the Akuna, wondering if he should get help. Realizing there was no time, he rushed forward, praying that he could get to them in time before something bad happened. 

********* 

Some distance away, totally oblivious to the danger the were in, Tenchi and Ayeka sat underneath the same oak tree they had visited yesterday. Their need for privacy overriding their desire for the comfort of the Akuna. Leaning against the tree, the crown prince gazed through it's branches, enjoying the view of the stars that were spread like dust among the heavens. No matter how many times Tenchi had witnessed the beauty of the stars, he never ceased to be amazed. A sudden shift in his arms caused the crown prince to look down. 

"Ayeka?" Tenchi whispered as he relaxed his grip around her. The princess's head rested upon his right shoulder, her breathing slow and even. "Ayeka are you asleep?" 

"No." Ayeka murmured a few seconds later, cuddling closer to Tenchi. "Just enjoying snuggling up to you that's all." 

Tenchi let out a small laugh and tightened his hold on her, enjoying the closeness of her body against his. "In that case we should snuggle more often." 

"I agree." Ayeka replied, opening her eyes. "It seems we never have any time to ourselves Tenchi." 

Tenchi sighed, bringing his left hand up to brush the side of her face. "It won't be forever Ayeka. When this is all over, we can go back to earth and..." 

Ayeka pulled slowly away from him and rose up. 

Tenchi watched in concern as she turned away from him. A few seconds later he rose as well, walking up to her. "What's wrong Ayeka?" 

The princess did not respond at first, her back still turned to him. Finally she spoke. "Do you remember what I asked you a few days ago as we returned to the Juraian Checkpoint Station?" 

Tenchi frowned. "I remember Ayeka." 

"And do you have an answer?" 

Tenchi looked down at the ground, his thoughts troubled. _How can I answer her? Why_ _can't I just tell her yes_? _Why do I keep running away from this decision? _

_Because you're afraid of the responsibility_. A voice echoed in his mind. 

_That's not true!_ he countered, arguing with himself. 

_Look at her and tell yourself you don't love her. Tell her your small existence on earth is more important that her life and heart. Then maybe you'll convince me and yourself._

_But I do love her_! 

_Then tell her the truth. Don't be afraid of tomorrow! Tell her you'll marry her! It's time to grow up Tenchi, take your responsibly as a man, not because you have to but because you want to! _

__Reaching out, the crown prince clasped Ayeka's shoulders and gently turned her towards him. "Ayeka listen to me." Tenchi began firmly, looking into Ayeka's puzzled eyes. "I love you with every fiber of my being. Nothing would please me more than to always be by your side. But I must ask you what you want from me. Ask and I'll do it. Whatever you desire, I will give it to you." 

Ayeka looked away unable to meet his eyes. 

"Ayeka please tell me, what do you want from me?" Tenchi pleaded once again, his eyes focused on her face. 

The princess brought her face up to meet Tenchi's. "I want you to be happy Tenchi. And I know that you will never be content on Jurai. It was selfish of me to ask you about marriage. I apologize for pressuring you." 

Tenchi gave her a tender smile. "You still haven't answered my question Ayeka. What do you want from me. I offer it freely to you. Without condition." 

Ayeka blushed at the connotation but did not waver in her gaze as she blurted out, "I want you as my mate and husband. I want to feel loved. I want to know that you love me. That's all I've ever wanted." She confessed, her eyes moist with tears. 

Tenchi smiled lovingly at her. "Your wish is my command." He whispered, pulling the princess close to him until they were mere inches from each other and to the complete surprise of Ayeka, brought his lips down upon hers in a passionate lock, pouring all his emotion into the moment. 

Ayeka responded in kind, giving her all. The two engaged in an endless lip lock, too caught up in each other to notice a shadow drop behind the princess from a tree branch stretched above and beyond Ayeka's side of the forest. Silently and with great stealth, the shadow struck out, spearing the princess in the right side of her back with a long, thin metal blade. 

Ayeka broke away from Tenchi's lips, letting out a cry of fear and pain, her body falling backwards, saved from contact with the ground by the crown prince's arms still wrapped around her waist. 

Tenchi stared down at his love in abject horror, his heart leaping into his throat. "Ayeka!" He cried in anguish, pulling her back towards him, unaware of her injury. "What's wrong?! What happened?!" He demanded, lowering her gently to the ground, bringing his hands away from her back, frowning when he felt moisture. Looking down, he gasped at the blood smeared around in his palm. Tenchi's heart raced in sudden realization. They were not alone. Whipping his head around, the crown prince let out a cry of surprise as a wisp of shadow came hurtling toward him, arms outstretched. Long, curved blades of metal extending from each finger. 

Tenchi leaped to the side but not before the shadow lashed out, slashing through his clothing, ripping the flesh of his right arm wide open. The crown prince landed hard on the ground. Clasping his arm and scrambling to his feet, Tenchi gasped in pain and rage as the blood flowed freely through his fingers. The shadow turned, coming around for another strike. Tenchi was a little more prepared for this assault and managed to dive and roll away from his attacker. The shadow however was relentless and came around once again to strike the crown prince down. Gritting his teeth, Tenchi released his hold on his useless right arm, and reached behind his back, just above the black belt he wore. _Come on! Come on_! His mind screamed as his fingertips brushed against something solid. _Almost got it. There_! He thought in triumph as his fingers wrapped around the hilt of his weapon. Jerking his hand around, the crown prince engaged his weapon, the blue blade springing to life. 

The shadow stopped suddenly, as if mesmerized by the blue light. 

"All right you bastard, let's see how well you do against an armed combatant." Tenchi spat as he brought himself to his feet. 

At this the shadow laughed, disappearing from view. 

Tenchi frowned, trying to sense the attacker's whereabouts, only to let out a growl of frustration at his sudden inability to find the shadow's energy source. 

"Come out and face me coward!" He yelled in fury, pivoting around in every direction unaware that the shadow was crouched above him, hidden among the leave filled branches, an evil smile upon his face. 

_I so love playing with the minds of my prey_. Sunuka thought as he watched the crown prince whirl about in frustration. _But all good things must come to an end_. Sunuka's eyes began to glow yellowish red as he gathered himself to his full height and with a certainty born of years of hunting and killing, the shadow leaped downward, his metallic claws stretched out before him, aiming directly for the crown prince's back. _Good-bye Tenchi._ He thought, his claws about to make their mark, when a blinding green light struck Sunuka, knocking him away with it's power. The shadow crashed through the brush, landing hard on his side, momentarily incapacitated by the attack. 

Tenchi whirled to his left, startled by the rush of energy that whizzed past him, his eyes widening in shock. "Ayeka?" He whispered. 

The princess's gaze was locked on the brush behind Tenchi's, her eyes ablaze with fury. Hands stretched before her, she stood, waiting for another attack to come. But within seconds of releasing a burst of her energy, Ayeka knees gave way and she fell forward. 

Tenchi rushed to her side, disengaging his weapon and catching her with his left arm. "Ayeka." He cried falling down to his knees, struggling to keep his hold around her chest. 

"Tenchi... We must hurry... It will return any minute to attack again." Ayeka whispered, looking up into his eyes. 

Tenchi looked around frantically, searching for a place to take a defensive position. But there was no place to go, no place to hide. The Akuna was too far away and no one knew they were out here. _God I've been so stupid_! He chastised himself as he looked back down at Ayeka. "I'm sorry my love. This is all my fault." He whispered. But Ayeka did not hear him, having lost consciousness from the shock of her attack and the use of her energy. 

A sudden rustling noise caused the crown prince to look up, his heart filling with dread as he slowly lowered Ayeka onto the ground and rose up, adopting a defensive stance. "All right you monster I'm ready for you!" He shouted, engaging the weapon in his left hand. But the voice that replied made Tenchi want to leap for joy. 

"Who are you calling a monster!" Ryan yelled out as he emerged from the bush, his breathing labored. 

Tenchi laughed, happy to see his friend. "Ryan thank God you're here!" He sang, lowering his weapon. 

The kenshin's eyes widened at the physical state his friends were in. "What happened here?" He asked rushing forward to kneel beside an unconscious Ayeka. 

"We were attacked by a shadow man of some kind. I don't really know how to explain it." 

Ryan stood up slowly, snapping his head to the side as he signaled the crown prince to be quiet. "You shouldn't have come out here Tenchi." He admonished, his gaze settling heavily upon the brush nearby. 

Tenchi looked away in guilt. "I didn't know that thing was out here." He murmured. "I mean I can't sense anything from it." 

Ryan frowned. "Strange that I could." He whispered. 

Tenchi's eyebrows shot up. "You can?" He asked. "I mean, can you sense him out there now." 

Ryan nodded. "He's nearby, watching us this very second. Like a feral animal waiting for it's prey to reveal their vulnerability. I fear he allowed me to sense him." 

"Why would he do that?" 

Ryan turned to Tenchi. "Because whoever this is, they know everything there is to know about me. This shadow as you call it, enjoys toying with his victims. What better way to flush me out than to attack people close to me." 

Tenchi shook his head. "Why not just attack you on your ship, when your sleeping." 

"As I said before, he likes playing with his prey. He wants a challenge. Which I'm about to give." Ryan replied, bringing out his weapon and engaging his blade. "Tenchi on my signal, I want you to sling Ayeka over your shoulder and walk out of here." 

"But I can't let you face this guy alone." Tenchi protested. 

"Tenchi listen to me. Your life and the life of the princess are more important than mine. You have a destiny to fulfill. If you get killed in some meaningless battle, my work will be all for naught." Ryan said angrily, stepping in front of the crown prince. 

Tenchi stared at him in befuddlement. "What are you talking about Ryan. What destiny. You're just as important as I am. Stop talking like this and come back with us." 

Ryan looked over his shoulder. "I'm not going to tell you again Tenchi. Get out of here now!" The kenshin yelled before turning back once more. 

Tenchi sighed sadly, as he knelt down. With great effort, he managed to sling Ayeka over his left shoulder but struggled to rise. He felt a strong hand grab onto his left arm and pull him up. The crown prince looked up to find the kenshin removing his hand. 

"Go on Tenchi. The shadow will attack any second. Go now before it's too late!" Ryan growled, returning his gaze upon the bush. 

"I'll get help!" Tenchi promised as he began back towards the ship. 

Ryan listened to the crown prince's retreating footsteps and smiled. _I know you will_ _Tenchi_. The kenshin thought with certainty, his smile falling as he watched the shadow emerge slowly from the brush, his eyes crackling with yellow energy. 

"At last we meet." Sunuka spoke in a low, raspy voice, his arms to the side but the claws still visible. 

"For the first and the last time." Ryan countered, his voice hard. 

Sunuka cocked his head to the side. "I suppose that's true. But which of us will emerge the victor?" 

Ryan brought his sword in front of him. "Why don't we quit with the pleasantries and find out." He replied, stepping forward. 

Sunuka straightened. "As you wish." He whispered, rushing forward in a blinding flash of speed. 

_Hurry Tenchi_. Ryan thought as he brought his weapon up to defend himself. 

Okay. Now I know it's been three weeks since I've updated and I apologize but you see I've had a devil of a time with this chapter. There is so much going on and I feel scatterbrained after completing this installment. I think this is my longest one yet. I hope you enjoy it. I myself am not sure it's all that great but at least it's something. Questions? Comments? Review and let me know. 


	15. A Fearful Revelation

Well I've extended my bio in my author profile. Check it out if your curious just where interests lie. And of course I have another chapter for you, I hope you enjoy. Response time! 

Akemi Akibi: *author beams at reviewer's comments* Wow! You liked it that much? I'm flattered! And I don't mind that you like to tease me, everyone else does (although I'm not sure why). Keep it coming! ^_^ 

Jillian: I'm glad you thought it was cool! ^_^ 

Chapter 15-- A Fearful Revelation 

_Dammit! Where in the hell is that path?!_ Tenchi growled under his breath as he crashed through the thick vegetation that rose up all around him. His heart beat wildly against his chest and his arm throbbed relentlessly as he continued forward, breaking free of the brush a few seconds later. He stopped between two rows of bushes and whipped his head back and forth in confusion. _Why the hell can't I concentrate? _The crown prince wondered. Sighing in frustration at his sudden loss of memory, Tenchi reluctantly chose the path to the right, swiveling quickly around and moving forward only to stop in self doubt. _Maybe it's the other way_, he thought veering back around and heading left down the path. 

The crown prince traveling briskly along this new path, his eyes straight ahead, focused more on getting Ayeka back to the ship than his surroundings. Because of this, his usually sharp eyes neglected to see an exposed root from a nearby tree, his foot striking it's gnarled mass causing Tenchi to come crashing down toward the ground. Out of reflex, the crown prince stretched out his free arm to stop his fall only to cry out in agony as the weight of not only his body but Ayeka's bore down on his injured right arm. 

The crown prince released his hold on the princess and collapsed onto the ground, cradling his wounded arm. Tenchi rested his head against the cool earth, clenching his eyes as a wave of nausea consumed him. He remained like this for several seconds, hoping and waiting for the pain to pass. When he felt well enough to open his eyes again, he found himself staring into Ayeka's flushed face. 

"Ayeka." Tenchi whispered softly, his face contorted in worry and sorrow. 

The crown prince gritted his teeth, fighting against the throbbing torture that seemed to be spreading throughout his body, and brought his knees forward, rising up off the ground with his good arm. He shuffled next to her, his injured arm cradled against his chest. Leaning back on his calves, Tenchi reached out and gently touched Ayeka's face. 

The princess's eyelids fluttered open, her lips moved, trying to form words but none came as her eyes closed once more and her lips grew still. 

Tenchi looked at her in concern, slowly and reluctantly pulling his hand away from her face. _This is my fault! I failed her once, I won't fail her again! _Tenchi vowed. With grim determination, he wrapped his left arm around Ayeka's waist and rested his head under her left shoulder. Slowly and with great pain, Tenchi rose to his feet. Standing still, he closed his eyes, calmed his heart and opened his mind, searching for the familar energy of his grandfather. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes and smiled. 

"Hang on Ayeka. Just a little bit farther and we'll be back on the Akuna." Tenchi whispered in a reassuring tone as he turned to the side and started forward, this time in the right direction. 

****** 

Ryan's keen eyes followed the erratic movement of the shadow's rapidly advancing form. A sense of rage flowed through the kenshin's body, his anger over the attacks on his friends fueling his adrenaline as he braced for the shadow's first move. 

_Come on you bastard, let's see how you do when your opponent knows you're here!_

__As if to answer Ryan's mental challenge, a flash of yellow light erupted from the shadow's right hand, extending well past his body. 

Ryan's eyes widened in surprise. _What the hell? _His mind cried as he instinctively brought his weapon upward, parrying the shadow's downward swing. Instantly, Sunuka closed the small gap between the two, attacking relentlessly with a constant fury of lunges and calculated swipes meant to limit the kenshin to defensive options with no chance of a counter attack. Ryan was driven backwards by Sunuka's blinding speed and unpredictable pattern of attack. 

The strain and pressure of maintaining a constant defensive position began to take it's toll. Ryan could feel his energy slowly decreasing with each block he made. His arms were growing weary, his body drenched in seat and his breath was becoming more labored by the second. _What's wrong with me? I've never felt exhausted like this before_. Ryan thought in fear and anger as his blade blocked a vicious swipe aimed at his midsection. _I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. _

__The kenshin parried a lunge Sunuka made to his left and was able to sneak in a quick counter strike that threw Sunuka to the side. But no sooner had the shadow's feet touched the ground, did the small man vanish into thin air. 

Ryan did not move from his stance, taking in several deep breaths as his narrowed eyes scanned the woodland area around him. A flash of warning entered his consciousness. _Jesus!_ _He's right behind me!_ Quick as lightning, Ryan whirled around and tilted his blade to the side, blocking a strike that seemed aimed for his head. But the move left his torso exposed. Ryan realized too late his error as Sunuka took his free hand and raked his claws across the kenshin's chest, tearing the flesh wide open. Blood exploded form the wounds, the pain and ferocity of the attack forcing Ryan backwards. 

The kenshin had no time to assess the extent of damage inflicted upon his tissue as Sunuka charged at him, his yellow blade aimed straight for Ryan's heart. In a surge of desperation, Ryan freed his left hand from the hilt of his weapon and fired a quick blast of energy, the green orb striking the smaller man square in the chest. The force of the blast lifted Sunuka off his feet, rocketing him backwards into the heavy brush that littered the area, the sounds of branches breaking in his wake. 

***** 

"How much longer is this going to take Washu?" Ryoko asked. The space pirate was seated beside Washu, her right arm propped up, her chin resting in her palm and her face a picture of boredom. 

Washu didn't answer right away, her brow furrowed in concentration as her slender fingers flew across the keyboard. "If your friend hadn't given us an encrypted disc, I would have had this up ten minutes ago." She replied in irritation a few seconds later. 

"How was I supposed to know that's what he gave us?" Ryoko counted defensively, dropping her arm and turning to her right to glare at the short scientist. "He probably did it to cover his ass in case the disc fell into the wrong hands." 

"Hn." Was all Washu could muster as she continued to work furiously on decoding the disc. 

Ryoko slumped in her chair, resting her head on the cushioned head rest and sighed. _Why_ _can't anything simple ever happen to me. Why must everything be so damn difficult?! _She wondered as she closed her eyes, disgusted at the whole situation. 

A sudden exclamatory cry by Washu caused her to open her eyes. 

"I've done it!" 

Ryoko lifted her head and righted herself, leaning towards the computer for a closer look. 

The screen was ablaze with color. A collection of detailed paragraphs and photos spread across the monitor and both women gasped at what they saw. There before them, lay the complete history of the kenshin. From his birth to his most recent assignment, everything that Ryan had accomplished and suffered was there to see. Both ladies spent several minutes reading the information, too shocked to speak. 

Washu was the first to recover. "How in the hell did Kusara get a hold of this?" 

Ryoko didn't answer. She couldn't. She was lost in the words pasted before her. Intimate details of Ryan's past. Events too heartbreaking and horrifying to imagine. _Oh Ryan!_ Ryoko thought sadly,_ why didn't you tell me?_

"Ryoko?" Washu repeated, tapping the young woman on the arm. 

Ryoko blinked in response, shaking her head slowly, trying to clear her thoughts. "What?" she asked, her voice distant as she turned to face the red haired woman beside her. 

"This is Ryan's personnel file from the Jurai Information Ministry." 

"And?" Ryoko asked, her eyes brimming with confusion. 

Washu let out a growl of irritation. "So this file can only be accessed on Jurai itself. The release of this type of information to the general public is prohibited save for an order from the council of Jurai or the emperor or empress respectively. And judging from what I read, I find it highly unlikely that was allowed. So the question remains. How did Kusara get his hands on this?" 

Ryoko gazed down at her hands and bit her lip. 

Washu noticed this and asked, "Do you know how he got this?" 

The space pirate sighed but did not raise her head. "Kusara belongs to an underground information network. Dealing in stolen goods, it's the best way for him to come into contact with possible buyers. Anything and everything illegal makes it's way through the network. Including information such as this." She replied tilting her head towards the screen. 

Washu frowned. "And the police don't know about this?" 

"Of course they do but the frequency changes every week and with innumerable possibilities, they can never decipher the code in time. They don't have the time or the manpower to pursue it so they don't." 

"Interesting. I never knew that." Washu said, returning her attention to the screen. 

Feeling self conscious and slightly ashamed, Ryoko explained. "I'm not proud knowing about it Washu." She said softly, bringing her head up to stare at the screen as well. 

"Don't worry about it Ryoko. I don't hold it against you. It makes sense for you to know about such things. After all you spent a great deal of time among thieves. Therefore you were more knowledgeable of their activities." Washu replied, scrutinizing the screen. 

Ryoko threw her a sideways glance but said nothing as Washu continued. 

"Well we know the how but not the why." She added as she continued to read the information before her. 

"Is there anything else we can look at? Another page perhaps?" Ryoko asked. 

"Yes there is." Washu replied with a smile as she tapped on a button beyond her right pinkie finger. 

Instantly, another page appeared, this time without pictures but with much more recent information. 

"Dear God." Washu murmured as she read down the page. 

Ryoko was shocked speechless. 

Neither could believe what they were reading. 

Gathering her composure, Ryoko stood up. "I've got to find Ryan." She said in a voice of urgency. 

Washu rose as well. "Tell him to prepare for departure. We've got to get out of here. The sooner the better." 

Ryoko ignored the commanding tone in Washu's voice, acknowledging her request with a nod. She turned and headed for the door only to stop when Sasami's frantic voice blasted through the ship's intercom system. "Somebody come quick! Something's happened to Tenchi and Ayeka!" 

**** 

Ryan disengaged his weapon and leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree, his breath escaping in ragged bursts. His whole body ached and his chest throbbed with an intensity that made the kenshin grit his teeth. Ryan raised his left hand to his chest and ripped open his oxford shirt, the buttons shooting violently off in all directions from the force of the tug. Looking down, he could see four crimson lines oozing with blood. The cuts were deep but not life threatening. Ryan lowered his hand and scrutinized his surroundings. 

"I know you're out there shadow. Show yourself." He challenged the still night air. 

"I think not, Ryan of the kenshin." A low voice said from above him. 

Ryan snapped his head up and pushed off the trunk, whirling around. His widened eyes caught a glimpse of black before it vanished into nothingness. The kenshin kept his eyes about him, his senses on full alert. He could feel a drop in the shadow's energy and smiled. _So I_ _managed to hurt him. Good_. "Such a lack of manners." Ryan chided in the dark. "You know my name but neglected to mention yours." 

The shadow let out a small laugh. "Yes, how uncivilized of me." He replied. "I am Sunuka, master of shadow. A bounty hunter by trade." He added, his tone filled with pride. 

Ryan frowned. _A bounty hunter? What the hell is a bounty hunter doing attacking Tenchi_ _and Ayeka?_ "And does that include the attempted murder of innocent citizens?" 

There was a pause and Ryan began to wonder if Sunuka had fled the scene when the shadow replied, "Your friends were a little warm up for me. The perfect bait to draw you out into the open. But not much of a challenge I'm afraid. You certainly didn't train the girl very well kenshin." 

Ryan's eyes widened in surprise. _Just how much does he know about me?_

As if reading his thoughts, Sunuka said, "I know many things about you kenshin. Your past, your time on Earth, even your weakling emotion of love for the woman called Ryoko" 

At the mention of his beloved, all the pain and fatigue that radiated within his body vanished, replaced by a controlled rage as his eyes grew dark and his voice became hard. "Whatever problems you have, take them up with me. My friends have nothing to do with this." 

But Sunuka did not relent. His voice grew condescending as he replied, "Is that what you call her? Your friend? From what I've been told, Ryoko is much more than that to you. Much more indeed." 

Ryan scowled at the insinuation, no matter how close to the truth it was. 

"Oh well," Sunuka continued. "It doesn't matter I suppose. Soon you'll be too dead to care one way or another." 

Ryan smirked. "Bold words Sunuka. Why don't you come out and back that up." He challenged, switching his weapon from his right to his left hand. Engaging the blade, Ryan stood ready to make his stand. But no attack came Instead the sound of Sunuka's laughter erupted all around him. "What's so funny?!" Ryan shouted out, his smirked turning into a frown. 

"Fool." The shadow replied in a sneering tone. "I don't have to lift a finger against you. You're already dead." 

Ryan narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "What are you talking about?" He growled, his anger growing by the second at Sunuka's mind games. 

"My claws do more than tear flesh open kenshin." Sunuka replied in a low voice. "Something your friends know all to well by now." 

Ryan blanched, looking down at his torso in sudden dread, his heart pounding against his chest as he realized his mistake. _Oh God! Tenchi and Ayeka! _His mind cried as Ryan disengaged his weapon and took off heading back for the ship only to suddenly find Sunuka blocking his path, his sword at the ready. 

"Going somewhere?" Sunuka asked. 

Ryan engaged his blade in response, his face twisted in rage as he lunged forward attacking Sunuka with a ferocity the shadow have never seen before. And for the first time in his life, the bounty hunter was afraid. 

***** 

Ryoko turned around, startled by the fear in Sasami's voice. Running over to the intercom, the space pirate tapped her index finger against the small green tab. "Sasami where are you?" She asked, hoping the evenness of her tone would calm the young lady. 

But the princess replied in the same distressed tone. "In the entryway! Hurry!" 

"We'll be right there." Ryoko replied removing her finger from the tab as her eyes tracked the movement of Washu. The scientist had grabbed a small machine off her desk and quickly made her way to Ryoko. The space pirate rested her hand on Washu's shoulder and the two vanished, reappearing seconds later inside the entry corridor of the Akuna. Their eyes met those of a frightened Sasami who was kneeling between Tenchi and Ayeka. The crown prince was face down on the ground, his breath coming out in shaky bursts and his face was flushed. Ayeka was upon her back, suffering from the same problem. Both appeared to be unconscious. 

"What happened here?" Ryoko asked, crouching down in front of Sasami, her eyes full of concern. _There life energy is so weak, as if they're dying._ She thought, but kept it to herself as she waited for the princess to answer. 

Sasami shook her head. "I don't know Ryoko. I was in my room getting ready for bed when I heard a voice inside my head. It was Ayeka calling out for help. So I ran as fast as I could and I.. found them like that." She answered in a flurry of emotion, tears brimming in her eyes as she looked down at her sister and her friend. 

Ryoko reached out and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's all right Sasami. They will be okay. I know they will." 

Sasami brought her face up, her features brightening. "Are you sure?" 

Ryoko smiled at her. "Of course kid. Would I lie to you?" 

Sasami gave her a weak smile then turned her head suddenly as she noticed Yosho, Kamedaki and Azaka rushing towards them. 

Ryoko followed Sasami's gaze and stood up to give Washu room. 

"What's going on?! What's happened to them?" The trio asked in unison, their concerned eyes focused on the prince and princess. Azaka kneeled down beside Tenchi as Kamedaki did beside Ayeka. Both men studying the state of their friends bodies. 

Washu, who had kneeled between the prince and princess, ran the machine over Tenchi twice before turning to Ayeka and repeating the procedure. "Kamedaki," She began addressing the red haired knight who brought his gaze up to meet hers. "Would you be so kind as to gently turn Ayeka onto her side for just a moment." She instructed, her voice clinical, but her eyes lined with worry. 

Kamedaki complied with her request, gently lifting Ayeka off the ground and to the side. Her back now exposed, everyone gasped. 

"What happened to her?" 

"She's been stabbed." Washu replied softly, signaling the knight to place her back to her original spot. 

"And Tenchi?" Sasami asked, her eyes fixed on the crown prince's bloodied arm. 

"He appears to have been attacked by someone or something with claws." She replied distantly, her eyes focused on her machine, waiting with baited breath for the results. When the information flashed on the micro screen, the scientist's face grew pale and her eyes widened in shock. 

Ryoko noticed this. "What is it? What's wrong?" She asked, her voice tinged in fear. 

Washu bolted up. "Azaka, Kamedaki pick up Tenchi and Ayeka. We've got to get them to my lab right now before it's completely in their system!" She said urgently. 

Ryoko didn't like the fear emanating in Washu's voice. "Tell me Washu, What's wrong with them?" 

The scientist turned to her, her voice hollow and distraught. "They've been poisoned." 

Well I know this is a short chapter and kind of crappy but for me it's the best I can do right now. The creative juices just weren't flowing to well for this installment. Next chapter: Will Tenchi and Ayeka make it to the lab in time? Will Ryan survive his confrontation with Sunuka and just what was in that informational disc that has Ryoko and Washu so upset? Check back in a week or two to find out! 


	16. Confessions

Okay. Sorry for the delay, but my dad came upstate to visit us. It's been a few months since I seen him and of course I had to spend some time with him. I know you all understand. Right? Anyway. Here we are. Another chapter for all those loyal readers. 

Akemi Akibi: *worry lines appear on author's forehead* "My God! She's gone mad! Everyone run for your lives!" Just kidding! Although I must admit, my heart is heavy after what I've done. ): 

Jillian: Fear not! Tenchi and Ayeka will pull through. How you ask? Read on and find out! 

Chapter 16-- Confessions 

"Poisoned!" Everyone cried in unison, tearing their eyes away from Washu to gaze down upon the prone bodies of the prince and princess. Their features paling in disbelief. 

"Will you all quit gawking! Tenchi and Ayeka's lives are at stake!" Washu snapped. 

Azaka and Kamedaki shook their heads and reached out, collecting their fallen friends into their arms. 

"Quickly Ryoko!" Washu commanded, beckoning the space pirate forward. 

Ryoko reached out and placed her gloved hands on each of the knights shoulders while the rest of the clan grabbed hold of Ryoko's arms. Instantly, the space pirate teleported back to the lab. The two knights followed Washu's instructions, laying Tenchi and Ayeka gently down upon two medical beds that sat side by side. 

Washu wasted no time, typing in a series of commands into each bed's computer. A metallic arm rose up beside each bed, curving over the two royals bodies and emitted a soft green light. The motorized arm moved slowly downward, the light caressing Tenchi and Ayeka until coming to a stop at the end of the metallic table where the arm disappeared once more. The effects were immediate. Tenchi and Ayeka's breathing settled, their skin returned to a normal hue, and their features relaxed. By all appearances they seemed peaceful, as if they were in a place far away from their bodies. 

Although not sure what had happened everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. But Washu maintained a somber demeanor as she continued to work beside the crown prince's bed. She pushed a small, red button. Instantly, a side drawer flew open, revealing a wide assortment of medical gadgetry. Vials, needles, swabs, petrii dishes, blank slides, medicines. A cornucopia of medical supplies to make any doctor drool. The short scientist reached into the drawer and quickly pulled out a small, clear vial and a packaged needle. Expertly, she opened the package and attached the needle to the vial. She then took out a long rubber tube and wrapped it around Tenchi's right arm. 

Ryoko frowned, coming up to stand beside Washu. "What are you doing?" She asked in a worried whisper as she turned to the smaller woman. 

Washu kept on working. "What does it look like I'm doing? I 'm taking a blood sample." She replied, her eyes scrutinizing and finding a vein just below the crown prince's bicep. In one clean move she inserted the needle into the raised vein. Instantly, the vial filled with blood. 

"Why?" Ryoko asked, her concerned eyes focusing back on Tenchi. 

Washu removed the needle and applied a gauze pad on the point of entry. "I need to isolate the poison that's flooded their blood streams. Once that is done, I may be able to create an antidote." 

Ryoko's gaze did not waver. "How long will it take?" 

"Honestly I don't know." The scientist replied, moving away from the bed, heading towards her computer. 

Ryoko followed. "And in the meantime?" 

"I've managed to lower their vital functions down to the bare minimum. That will keep the poison from spreading any further. Hopefully I will have what I seek in an hour or two." 

The sound of Sasami's pained voice caught the two women's attention. Turning around, their eyes met those of the young princess who gazed at them with wounded eyes. "You won't let them die Washu? Please tell me you won't let them die." 

Washu focused her attention on Sasami, her face full of resolve. "I promise to do everything in my power to help them Sasami. I've never failed before and I don't plan on starting now." She answered, placing a reassuring hand on the princess's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Ryoko smiled at the sound of confidence resonating in Washu's voice. For it was true that the scientist had yet to fail in any challenge thrown her way. 

Sasami gave a small nod, turning slowly away. 

Ryoko watched the young lady make her way over to her sister, her features pale and distraught. The sight of which made the space pirate's heart grew full of grief and anger. _How in the hell did this_ _happen? And who did this to them?_ She wondered before another thought began to form in her mind. To something that happened earlier that day when she had felt an unnatural presence in the corridor to Kusara's domain. _Is that what attacked Tenchi and Ayeka? But if that's so, why can't I feel it's presence now? _Ryoko hung her head, disgusted at the helplessness and uncertainty she was feeling. 

"Miss Ryoko?" Washu said softly, drawing the taller woman's attention back on her. "Perhaps now would be a good time to fetch Ryan. He may be able to offer his help." 

Ryoko acknowledged her request with a nod. "Yes of course." She murmured before vanishing from view. She reappeared seconds later inside Ryan's lab only to find that the kenshin was not there. Ryoko frowned and teleported to his room. No such luck. Ryoko frowned. "Ryan, where are you?" She whispered to the air that gave no reply. 

****** 

_Impossible!_ Sunuka's mind snarled as he brought his sword up to defend himself from the kenshin's unrelenting onslaught that left no time for the small man to teleport away from the danger he was facing. _That poison's been in his system for over five minutes_ _! It should have been_ _activated by now!_

__But the poison was indeed weaving it's way through Ryan's bloodstream, spreading like fire throughout his entire body. Each breath he drew burned with an intensity that made him want to collapse in pain. Every move he executed was torturous. His drenched clothing clung to skin that was so hot, the kenshin thought he would spontaneously combust. With every beat of his heart, Ryan knew that death drew near. His slashes grew less frequent, his lunges less accurate. Yet Ryan pressed on, even as his life force drained from his body. 

Ryan shook his head, trying to clear the double vision he was suddenly suffering from. _I_ _must not lose focus! _He vowed silently as he made another slash to the shadow on his left. But his sword met empty air. _Damn! It was the other one!_ Ryan cursed as he crashed onto the ground from the force of his own attack, his weapon flying from his hand as he hit the dirt hard. 

Sunuka seized his opportunity and teleported away. 

Ryan tried to push himself off the ground, only to double over in agony as a fresh pain gripped his heart. The kenshin clawed at his chest, clenching his eyes and gritting his teeth as the pain intensified almost beyond his ability to cope. _Tenchi.. .Ayeka ..I failed you once again_. _I'm so sorry_. His thought sadly as his lungs fought for air. 

"The sooner you give into the pain, the sooner your suffering will end." 

Ryan struggled to bring his head up. Opening his eyes, his gaze fell upon a pair of black boots a few feet from him. 

"But by all means, continue your struggle. It's quite entertaining." Sunuka said with a malicious laugh before crouching down, his yellow eyes glowing unnaturally in the dark. 

Ryan's head fell back down, but his eyes continued to watch Sunuka. 

The shadow reached into the black coat draped around his shoulders, retrieving what appeared to be a small vial. Sunuka then placed it before Ryan's face and began to swing it back and forth. "Do you know what this is kenshin?" He asked. 

Ryan studied the vial, his eyes widening in sudden recognition. 

Sunuka noticed his expression and nodded. "Yes kenshin," He said, sitting it down just beyond the young man's reach. "You surmise correctly. The contents within this vial hold the antidote to that poison rampaging through your cardiovascular system. Any master of poison would be a fool not to carry such things. One never knows when an accident will occur." He added with a wicked chuckle. 

Ryan's eyes flashed dangerously, his gazed fixed on the vial just beyond his reach. 

Sunuka sneered, his tone mocking as he looked from the kenshin to the vial then back again. "Poor kenshin, your salvation is so close at hand and yet you can't lift a finger to retrieve it! Not only have you failed yourself but your friends as well." He said, edging closer to Ryan, bending low to whisper in his ear. " I'll be sure to have a little fun with Ryoko before I send her to meet you." 

Ryan gritted his teeth, his anger beyond the breaking point. "You.. sick.. bastard! I .. won't.. let.. you get.. away with this!" He screamed, feeling a sudden rush of energy fill his body as he forced himself slowly off the ground, a mist of green rising around him. 

"What the hell?" Sunuka murmured, instinctively backing away. 

Ryan let out a ear splitting cry of agony and rage as the green mist swirled around him, a river of red cascading down his bare chest. 

Sunuka's eyes widened. _It's as if he's.. but that can't be... no one can do that!_ "What do you think you are doing kenshin?! You'd have to bleed yourself dry to force all the poison out of your system!" He cried backing farther away still, his shocked gaze fixated almost hypnotically on the green mass of spiritual energy being emitted by the kenshin. 

Ryan continued to howl in rage and pain as he brought himself up to his feet. He placed his hands in front of him, a large ball of green energy emerging from his palms. "You will not hurt Ryoko!" He roared in fury, the surrounding trees shaking violently as the kenshin released the energy orb which collided with the suddenly paralyzed Sunuka. 

Sunuka let out an agonizing cry as he was lifted up off the ground and rocketing upwards into the darkened atmosphere. With hardened eyes Ryan watched until the light faded into nothingness, absorbed by the starlit sky. 

"That.. was for my friends." Ryan whispered heatedly into the darkness. A low groan escaped from the kenshin's pale lips as he collapsed forward, the strain and loss of blood more than his consciousness could bear. But just before his face hit the dirt, a pair of arms wrapped around him, stopping his fall. 

"Ryan." Ryoko murmured, gently lowering him to the ground, resting him upon his back. She recoiled slightly in shock at what she saw. Her eyes widened in alarm as she took in the massive amount of blood all over his bare chest and pants. Her frightened gaze traveled up to his slack face and her features paled. She edged beside him, ignoring the smell of blood as she reached out to caress his face with trembling fingers. 

"Ryan?" She whispered in a grief stricken voice, hoping he could still hear her. 

Ryan's eyelids fluttered open, drawn away from the seductive call of death by the sound of her voice. His weakened eyes focused on the space pirate, widening in surprise. "Ryoko?" He spoke, his voice a mere whisper, so soft that Ryoko had to strain to hear him. 

Ryoko looked down at him. "What happened to you?" She asked, her eyes straying briefly to his chest before focusing once more on his face. "Where did all this blood come from?" 

The kenshin drew in a shaky breath and let it out slowly, his features pained. "I had to get rid of the poison. I .. think I .. over did it." He replied his expression suddenly turning into one of panic. "Tenchi ... Ayeka.. Where are they? We have to help them! They've been poisoned too!" He spoke urgently, struggling to rise only to collapse back on the ground, wincing from the effort. 

"Steady." Ryoko said, pressing her hands down on his shoulders. "We already know. Washu is doing all she can to find an antidote for them." 

Ryan turned his head to the side, his eyes searching the ground. A few seconds later he lifted his left hand off the ground and rested his weakened fingers on her forearm. 

Ryoko looked down at him. "What is it? What's wrong?" 

"Over there." He replied, removing his hand and dropping it beside him once more. 

Ryoko looked to her right, her eyes studying the area. Soon her gaze fell upon a small object. Stretching out her arm, Ryoko retrieved the object and held it up for closer inspection. It was the vial Sunuka had placed on the ground earlier, still intact. Focusing back on the kenshin, Ryoko's eyes were surprised. "Is this what I think it is?" 

Ryan gave her a small nod and flashed her a pained smile. "Tell them.. I'm sorry... I should... have been there sooner." He whispered, letting out a sigh as his eyelids grew heavy and his face became slack once more. 

A panicked look spread upon Ryoko's pretty face. "Ryan?" She whispered, her voice full of fear. "Ryan?" She repeated, reaching out to touch his face. There was no response. Quickly, the space pirate withdrew her hand and rested it upon Ryan's left shoulder and teleported them back to Washu's lab. 

****** 

Silence. The crown prince was engulfed by a sea of quiet. No noise, no sound met his ears. Only a peaceful calm. Tenchi found himself in the midst of a dream. And in this dream, the focal point remained the same. Ayeka. Always Ayeka. Everything her had ever wanted was there for him, waiting to embrace him in a never ending sea of light. Tenchi found himself strolling, then running along a woodland path. For he knew that the princess was anxious to see him. And she mustn't be kept waiting. He traveled the path until it ended before a wide, shallow river. His anxious eyes caught sight of his beloved on the opposite shore. Ayeka sat upon a large rock, regaled in the clothing of her royal house. Her eyes met his and radiated a warmth that rivaled the sun. 

Tenchi gave her a fond smile and a quick wave before hopping over the various stones that jutted straight out of the water. Once upon the shore, her raced over to Ayeka and swept her off her feet, whirling her around a few times before setting her gently on the ground. The crown prince tilted his head slightly, bringing his lips gently down upon the willing princess. But no sooner had he done this than the silence that had enveloped this dream erupted into a sound of terror and pain. 

Ayeka screamed in agony, breaking away from his hold. Tenchi cried out as well, lowering her to the ground. And it was at this moment that the crown prince looked up to find a giant pair of claws slashing down on him. 

"Ahhhhh.." Tenchi cried out, bolting upright, his frightened eyes darting erratically back and forth, clasping his right arm as he remembered what had happened to him. When he felt no pain, the crown prince removed his hand and gasped. The wound, it was gone! _But how?_ He wondered, frowning then relaxing when he recognized his surroundings. Tenchi wiped the sweat off his brow, realizing what he had just witnessed was nothing more than a nightmare. _I'm in my room aboard the_ _Akuna. But how did I get here?_ _I remember reaching the ship with_ _Ayeka on my shoulder and..._ Tenchi's eyes widened. "Ayeka? What's happened to Ayeka?" He cried, ripping the covers off his legs and bolting out of bed. He walked frantically to the computer terminal inside his room. Pushing the green button on the touch screen he spoke. "Computer, show me the current location of the lady Ayeka." 

A internal chart of the ship popped on screen, a bright red dot blinking inside the box marked LOUNGE. 

Tenchi frowned, noticing that several other red dots were clustered in the room. _So the entire family is in the lounge. How come nobody woke me up! _Turning away from the screen, he marched over to a dresser beside his bed. Pulling open the top drawer, the crown prince yanked out a white T-shirt and slid it quickly over his head, jammed his feet into his tennis shoes, bent down to tie them rapidly and headed out the door. 

A few minutes later, Tenchi found himself outside the lounge doors and jammed his finger against the small side button. The metallic doors heeded his command, sliding open instantly. His eyes scanned the room, falling upon Ayeka who was seated demurely on the couch to the left of Sasami who sat beside her. His peripheral vision caught sight of Washu sitting opposite the two princesses with Yosho and the two knights sitting to the side around a small table. 

All eyes turned to Tenchi, who had returned their surprised look with one of annoyance as he started forward. "What's going on here? Why didn't you guys wake me up?" He asked, stopping a few feet from the couch. 

But instead of giving an explanation, Yosho took the initiative. "Good evening Tenchi. Please have a seat beside Ayeka. We have much to discuss." 

The crown prince turned his head slightly, his irritated eyes softening as he gaze at Ayeka. 

The princess graced him with a warm, loving smile letting him know that she was okay. Tenchi mirrored her smile as he made his way to her. Sitting down beside Ayeka, Tenchi reached out and entwined his had with hers then looked at his grandfather in askance. 

Yosho caught his look and motioned over to the scientist. "I will defer to Washu to explain what has happened these past few hours." 

Tenchi gaze shifted from Yosho to Washu who began, "You're a very lucky man Tenchi. Very lucky indeed." 

Tenchi frowned, confused by her cryptic words. "What are you talking about Washu?" 

"Of course you remember your attack." Washu continued, pointing to the crown prince's right arm. "And the wounds inflicted on you earlier." 

"Yes," Tenchi replied. "I woke up and the wound was gone. I assumed it was your handiwork." 

Washu nodded. "I managed to heal your wounds with a modified version of that blue fluid used in the medi-chambers in Calbon's Healing Center. But in healing your wounds, I still had one major problem. An underlying cause to your collapse aboard the Akuna." 

Tenchi looked from Washu to Ayeka then back again. "What was it?" 

"The man who attacked you tonight did more than wound you. In doing so he infected you with a poison that caused your internal body temperature to rise at a level that would have killed you while also attacking your entire cardiovascular system. It's a miracle you ever made it back here. And lucky for you, because if I hadn't slowed the process both of you would be dead by now." 

Tenchi looked at her with surprised eyes, struggling to find his voice. A few seconds later he was able to ask, "How were you able to reverse the process?" 

"Ryoko managed to retrieve an antidote your attacker had left in his battle with the kenshin." 

At the mention of the space pirate and Ryan, the crown prince looked around. Neither of them were in the room. "Where are those two anyway? I presume Ryan was able to take care of the shadow." When his ears met silence, Tenchi turned his attention back on the red haired woman. "Washu?" 

Washu lowered her head as she spoke. "Yes. The kenshin was able to defeat the shadow but at a terrible price. He too became infected. As a last resort, he forced the blood out of his open wound, ridding himself of most of the poison but the loss of blood would have taking too long for me to correct." 

Tenchi didn't like the way this conversation was going. "So where is he now?" 

Washu looked up at him. "Still on Calbon." 

"What?!" Tenchi exclaimed, turning to the windows on the far side of the lounge, his eyes widening as he noted the stars streaming by. "What the hell are we doing out in space? I thought we still had work to do on Calbon?" He asked, focusing back on Washu. 

"After what Ryoko and I discovered, it became necessary to leave the planet and seek a safer harbor elsewhere." 

Tenchi eyed her in curiosity. "What did you find?" 

Washu reached out, opening up the laptop computer sitting on the coffee table. She turned it around for the crown prince to see. "Read for yourself." She said before adding, "But I warn you that this information was never meant to be revealed." 

Tenchi looked at the screen, his eyes scrolling slowly down as his mind processed the information. His face tightened in some parts while turning sad in others. On more than one occasion, the crown prince shook his head in sympathy. "I had no idea." He murmured, looking from the screen to Washu. 

But Washu did not turn the screen back to her. "There is more." She said. 

Tenchi frowned, returning his attention to the monitor. With a light tap, he hit the next button, causing a different page to pop up. As he began to read, his eyes widened in shock. There, on the screen, a paragraph in bold white letters stood put, proclaiming a 10 million dollar bounty to anyone who could find the kenshin and prove his death. Below this, a list of replies met the crown prince's troubled eyes. 

"My God," Tenchi whispered, looking up from the screen to Washu. "Every cutthroat killer and assassin seems to have replied to this." 

Washu nodded, her features grave. "I fear the attack on you tonight is only the beginning. These assassins will do what ever it takes to destroy the kenshin. Until we can find the one responsible for issuing the hit, we are all in serious danger." 

Tenchi leaned back in his seat, eyeing Ayeka in concern, his heart heavy with anger and fear. Anger at the helplessness he felt, anger at the one who attacked them. And fear. Fear at the thought of losing Ayeka, fear of losing their lives before they could even begin a life of their own. Tenchi grit his teeth. _I refuse to live in fear! I will not deny myself a life of happiness any more! _Turning to Yosho, he spoke. "Grandfather, may I have a word with you in private?" 

Yosho looked at the young man in surprise but nodded, standing up. 

The crown prince rose as well. 

The priest, walked over to the far corner, followed by Tenchi. 

Ayeka watched the two converse, her features puzzled. _I wonder what was so important Tenchi had to discuss it in private?_

"Ayeka?" Sasami said quietly, leaning towards her big sister. 

Ayeka turned to face her younger sibling. "Yes Sasami?" 

"Is everything all right? You seem preoccupied." 

Ayeka gave her a big smile. "Of course Sasami. Everything is fine, don't worry." She said, wrapping her arm around Sasami's shoulders and giving her a reassuring hug as she returned her attention to Tenchi who was talking somberly with Yosho. 

"How soon will we be arriving at our destination?" Azaka asked, his dark blue eyes focused on Washu. 

Washu brought her left arm up and looked at her watch. "We should be arriving within a half an hour." 

"And the kenshin?" 

Washu features grew grim. "Ryoko and Ryan will rendezvous with us as soon as they can. In the meantime we will wait and hope all goes well." She replied crossing her arms and closing her eyes to hide the fear that was growing in her heart. _You must hurry kenshin. I don't know how much longer I can keep this nonchalance up. _

_*****_

__Cool. His body felt so cool and light. As if he was floating on a bed of water. Drifting lazily along, surrounded by a peace he had never experienced. Time had no meaning here. There was no pain, no fear. Just a sense of calm that wrapped around him like a blanket, protecting him from all the horror and trauma he had witnessed and participated in. A small part of him realized it was just a dream. A mere illusion feeding off of his need for solitude. The kenshin ignored this, even as the feeling faded and the world lit up around him. He heard his name being called in the distance, felt his body grow heavier as he was pulled towards the sound. And with a weary groan, he opened his eyes to find the pretty face of Dr. Akibi staring down at him. 

"How are you feeling kenshin?" She asked with a smile, straightening her frame. 

Ryan raised a hand to his eyes and rubbed them. "Better than I was." He admitted, lowering his hand to the side, lying perfectly still as the doctor scanned his body with a hand held vital monitor. 

"Well, your wound has healed and your blood count is back to normal. All in all, I'd say you're the picture of health once more." She said, turning off her monitor and backing away are rya rose slowly, swinging his legs off the medical bed. 

The kenshin looked down at his chest, bringing his left hand up to finger this healed wound, the pale streaks adding to the road map of scars that lined his body. With a sigh, Ryan hopped of the bed. "Thank you doctor. That's twice you've saved my life. I am in your debt." 

Dr. Akibi looked somberly at him. "You certainly will be after you see the bill." She replied sardonically. 

Ryan gaped at her in disbelief. 

The doctor let out a small laugh, amused by the look the kenshin threw her way. "Relax kenshin. I'm only joking." 

"Oh." Ryan said with a nervous chuckle. 

At that moment, Ryoko appeared with a fresh set of clothes and shoes gathered in her arms. The space pirate hid the joy she felt at his state of being. There would be time for that later. "Here you are Ryan. Hurry and get dressed. We must leave here as soon as possible." She said quickly. 

Ryan noticed the tone of urgency emanating in her voice and although he was curious as to why, he didn't push the issue. "Understood." He replied, reaching out to take the clothes Ryoko held out for him then turned and headed for the changing station in the corner of the room, closing the door softly behind him. 

Ryoko watched him go then turned to the young woman beside her. "How is he?" She asked, her tone one of concern. 

"His vital stats have returned to normal." Dr. Akibi replied, looking off in the direction of the changing station. "One thing is for certain, the kenshin is a survivor. I'd be hard pressed to think of anyone else who has gone through what he has and lived to see another day." 

Ryoko looked at the doctor questioningly. "How do you know that?" 

The doctor turned to her. "From the medical data I've acquired since the kenshin has been under my care." She replied matter of factly. "His body is a walking history of brutal injuries and broken bones. Even if they are on a microscopic level." 

Ryoko frowned confused. "How can that be? Kenshin's have the ability to heal." 

"Ryan hasn't always had that ability. The wounds I'm talking about were suffered in childhood and early adolescence." The doctor countered, looking over to Ryoko, her eyes widening in realization as she noticed the look on the space pirate's face. "But you already know that don't you?" She added softly. 

Ryoko looked away from Dr. Akibi. "Yes." She replied in a saddened tone. She knew what Ryan had gone through, but had not realized he still carried the physical scars of his past. She was saved from continuing by the sound of the station door opening. 

Ryan stepped out, freshly clothed and his eyes bright. He walked quickly over to the two women, stopping in front of the doctor. He bowed gracefully to her. "I thank you doctor for everything you have done. I won't forget you." He said softly, rising slowly before leaning forward to give the startled doctor a quick peck on the cheek then backed away with a small laugh as Dr. Akibi looked at him in surprise. 

"Does he do this stuff often?" She asked turning towards Ryoko. 

Ryoko gave an evil smile. "If he knows what's good for him he won't." She replied staring hard at him. 

Ryan made the sign of the cross with his two index fingers, his features one of mock horror. "God deliver me! She's evil! Evil I say!" He cried. 

Ryoko let out a sigh of irritation, stalking up to Ryan and reaching out to clasp his arm. "Knock it off will you, were late as it is!" She growled. 

Doctor Akibi laughed at the Ryoko's agitation and Ryan's chagrin. "Good luck!" She called out just before the two disappeared from view. 

****** 

"So were are we headed?" Ryan asked, unstrapping himself from the pilot's seat just after Nozomi cleared Calbon's orbit. He studied his star chart, waiting for Ryoko to reply. 

"To the Kielan sector." The space pirate said, her voice distant, her thoughts elsewhere. She wanted to talk to him about what she had read. The words of Dr. Akibi running through her head. _So it's really true. He really did suffer all those events listed in his file_. 

"Ryoko?" Ryan said insistently, breaking the space pirates train of thought. 

"What is it?" She asked turning towards him. 

"I said why are we going there? It's listed as a dead zone. Pilot's tend to steer clear of that sector of space." 

"Which is precisely why we are going there." 

Ryan frowned imputing the coordinates into Nozomi's piloting system before returning his attention to Ryoko. "You didn't answer my question. Why are we going to the Kielan sector?" 

Ryoko looked away. "Do you remember that disc Kusara gave me?" 

"Yes." 

"Through that disc we discovered that someone has placed a 10 million dollar bounty on your head. The condition for that reward is your death. By any means necessary. They knew you were on Calbon. That's why we had to get of that planet." 

Ryan's eyes grew troubled. "General Nomaru must be the one behind this. He has my memories. He knows everything about me." He murmured, looking down at his control panel. 

Ryoko turned to him, and in a strained voice she let forth the thoughts swimming in her head. "Does he also have the memory of your parents murder?" 

Ryan jerked his head up, his features pale and his mouth suddenly dry as the cockpit seem to shrink around him. "What?" He managed to whisper several tense seconds later, his heart beating insanely against his chest. _How_ _in the hell does she know about that?_

Ryoko however continued with her outburst, her voice shaky with pain. "Or the abuse you suffered at your guardian's hands. How you ran away after you killed him. Only to find yourself an indentured servant to another monster of a man who worked you to the bone. And the revenge you took upon your family's killers once you came into power. Tell me Ryan, does he share your memories of that? It seems your enemy knows more about you than your loved ones do." 

For several seconds, Ryan found himself unable to respond. "You've read my file." It wasn't a question but a statement of fact as he lowered his head in dejection. 

Ryoko's features softened, the anger giving way to pain and fear. "As have the ones seeking to kill you." She whispered. "I'm sorry I spoke so harshly to you, it's just that I'm hurt you didn't tell me. Did you believe I'd think any less of you because of your past? How can I ? I love you." She added, reaching out to touch Ryan's hand. 

But the kenshin pulled slowly away, hitting the auto pilot button as he rose up out of his seat, turning his back to her. 

"Ryan?" Ryoko asked, watching him in pained concern. 

The kenshin let out a slow, shaky sigh. "I'm sorry you had to learn about my past through a machine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself. How could I? The things I've seen, the things that happened to me, the torture I put myself through. I didn't want to burden you with such things. The pain I felt should have left long ago. But still it remains. How ironic that a man who can heal others can't do a damn about his own suffering." Ryan began, his voice hard and riddled with guilt. "When I was nine, all the people I had ever loved and who had ever loved me were gone. Taken from me by a band of greedy mercenaries intent on stealing my family's earnings from our monthly crop sale. They followed us back to Calbon, shooting us down just as we entered the atmosphere." He said softly, closing his eyes in remembrance, his face twisting in pain. 

"I remember my father and mother yelling at me to stay in my seat and like a fool I didn't listen. I rushed forward determined to help them when another blast of energy struck our ship, tossing me back into the wall like a rag doll. I remember the sound of metal crashing all around me and the shocking pain as my legs were snapped like twigs. I dragged myself slowly to my mother and father crying out to them. But their lifeless eyes could not register me, their deafened ears could not hear my voice. My father, my mother and the little one developing in her womb were no longer with me. They were all gone! Dead! Then they came. Those men dressed in black, broke into our cockpit, marching past me and ripped open our vault. A tall, skinny man noticed my struggle and lifted me off the floor and tossed me with such force, my skull was fractured. Luckily my father had sent a distress call and the police arrived, whisking me straight to the nearest healing center." 

"It took me over six weeks to recuperate and in that time I developed an obsession. I would find the ones who had killed my family and when I did I would show them no mercy. I would make them pay for what they had done!" Ryan snarled, reliving the memory and anger at his past. 

Ryoko made no comment, letting the kenshin vent his feelings. Her saddened eyes watching Ryan pace back in forth, delving deeper into his memories. 

"But fate would deal me a poor hand as I was sent to live with my uncle Tatsahero, an abusive drunkard who sought fit to beat me anytime he felt like it. No matter what I did, he was never happy. God I hated that bastard! Many a time I found myself unable to move, the beatings so severe it took days for me to recover. There was no joy in my life, no friends, no one to confide in. I kept to myself at school, never allowing anyone close to me. For I knew if I did they would end up like my parents. Many times I wanted to give up on life and kill myself. But my father taught me that no matter how bad the situation was, suicide was not the answer. Besides, if I killed myself I could never seek revenge on those that had ruined my life. So I continued to survive, growing stronger every day as my obsession pushed me onward. A little over a year after my parents had died, I returned home from school to find my uncle fiddling around with Nagashi's sword." 

"Something inside me snapped as I rushed forward, grabbing onto the hilt all the while screaming at him to give it to me. Enraged at my defiance, my uncle raised an arm to strike me down. And in my rage, I engaged the weapon, the blade piercing him through the neck, killing him instantly. Rage gave way to fear. I had killed someone. I had been taught never to strike out in unprovoked provocation and to only kill when my life was threatened. And here I stood over the body of a man who had abused me. Did he intend to kill me? I can't say. All I knew was fear. So I ran away, sickened by what I had done. I left Calbon and never looked back." Ryan said, pausing to collect his breath as he turned around. 

Ryoko's heart broke at the look in his eyes. She wanted to tell him to stop. He needn't hurt himself anymore for her sake but knew he couldn't. Knew he had to tell her the whole story. 

"Fate was cruel to me once more as I found myself under the employ of one Metamora Takasai, who worked me near death on more than one occasion aboard his cargo ship. The years of manual labor strengthened my body even as my spirit weakened. After five years of indentured service I was free to leave. My luck began to change, my life grew better as I found employ at a space port stationed on the planet Ruldan. For two years I worked with Thoma Katana and learned more about ships and piloting than I ever thought possible. But when I turned seventeen, everything changed. At last I came into that power once held by my greatest ancestor. I had become a kenshin knight. Able to see into the minds of others, able to do things no normal human could do. The power was intoxicating! 

And with that power I tracked down those who had killed my loved ones. The pirate Murker and his crew of bandits. I could see into their minds, read their thoughts and witness their foul deeds. They had killed so many people over the years, ruined so many lives, I felt myself overcome with rage. And so I killed them, with the same lack of mercy as they showed me and my kin. I slaughtered every last one of them Ryoko! But the worst part wasn't what I had done. No. I was the lack of feeling I had. There was no shame, no guilt. Nothing!" He yelled, tilting his head back letting out a strangled sigh as he lowered his head to look into Ryoko's pained eyes. "So you see Ryoko. That is my past. The dark deeds I have committed. These sins shall follow me all my life even as I continue to atone for them." He added. "So what do you think of your kenshin now Ryoko? Not a hero, not a saint but a murderer." 

Ryoko rose out of her seat, shaking her head as she walked over to him. 

Ryan watched her approach, his eyes full of uncertainty. 

Slowly, gently, the space pirate reached out to caress his cheek. "No Ryan. You're wrong." She whispered, looking into the kenshin's troubled eyes. "What you did was no less than what I would have done in your situation." 

"But.. I.." Ryan began to stammer only to be hushed by Ryoko's index finger. 

"I still love you. No matter what your past, my love for you will not change. You are my other half, my soul mate. My husband." She said tenderly as she leaned into the kenshin, her lips brushing against Ryan's surprised ones as the Nozomi continued to travel towards their chosen destination. 

***** 

General Nomaru paced in his room, frustrated and angry. _Sunuka should have contacted me by now. I can't even reach him telepathically. Dammit! The kesnhin must have killed him_! His mind growled as he stopped in front of the mirror. The general studied his face, smirking satisfactorily at his figure. _Yes, this is the true face of power_! He thought proudly of himself. _Oh well, he was the first to try but certainly not the last. Even if the kenshin does manage to slay all those assassins by the time he finds out who I really am it will be too late. I will have total control over the universe and not even that pathetic boy will be able to stop me once my plan is complete! _

A female voice came through the ship's intercom, breaking his thoughts. "Koba, we're about five minutes from reaching Avinor. The council has received our hail and the information you requested me to give them. They have agreed to let us land at the palace spaceport. They will greet us there." 

Nomaru smiled. "You have done well sister, I will meet you at the entrance gate shortly." The general said into the intercom before backing away. The shadow smiled. _Yes the council_. _Once I have them under control I will begin phase two of my plan. Soon this whole sector of_ _space will belong to me. And all who live within it shall bow down to me!_ He thought as he brought his right hand up, forming a fist. "And from this I shall build an army the likes of which none had ever seen! I will show Jurai the true meaning of power!" He snarled into the darkened air as he marched forward out of his room towards his destiny. 

Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Myself, I slaved hard over this and am not entirely happy with the results. If there are errors, I apologize. 

Next time: What will the Masaki clan do now that they know they are being hunted like animals? What was Tenchi so intent upon talking to his grandfather about? And what's this?! Ryoko and Ryan are married?! When did that happen?! Check in a few weeks to find out! 

__

__


	17. Joy and Pain

Greetings ladies and gentlemen, I bid you welcome to another installment to my ongoing story, I hope you've all enjoyed it so far. I must confess I find myself getting a little bored with my work, but I press on. I have already begun another story. This one takes place in a different anime series however. In the strange, fascinating world of Yu Yu Hakusho. 

The title is After the Fall and is of the Action\Adventure\Romance genre, because I am a fan of violence (which keeps the guys interested) and because every story needs a romantic subplot to be good! (Keeps the ladies happy, doesn't fellas?) 

*author raises head suddenly realizing how sexist that sounds and decides to backpedal* Well I.. Uh that is to say that romance only heightens the danger and excitement of the story and I know many girls who crave violence just as much as the next guy, uh person. *authors let's out sigh of relief then scratches head in irritation* Damn! That genre seems to be all I ever write?! Anyway it will focus mainly on Kurama and Botan (my favorite characters of course!) with all the usual players involved as well. So if you are a fan of Yu Yu Hakusho in general or K/B in particular (which I believe you are Jillian unless perhaps I have you confused with a different reviewer?) please keep an eye out for it. 

Akemi Akibi: *author gives an apologetic bow* Forgive me my lady, I meant no offense. I know Ryan took up quite a few pages in the last chapter, but I felt I had to have the kenshin explain his past. Have faith and trust in me. I will not forsake the crown prince and princess, the part they have yet to play is integral to the universe's survival. What do I mean? Soon you will see. I will give you a small hint. It has something to do with a particular scene towards the end of the first story and that's all I'll say. 

Jillian: So you want to be in my story? I'm flattered. I will do as you wish but I would like to know if there is a specific part you would like? A hero? A villain? A royal messenger from Jurai? A misunderstood pirate in training? Let me know and I'll see what I can do. 

Chapter 17-- Joy and Pain 

"Well, I've received word from our missing comrades." Washu chirped as she entered the lounge after checking the Akuna's communication channel. She stopped just past the closing doors, her relieved eyes meeting those of the rest of the clan. 

"What did they say? Is everything all right?" Tenchi asked, breaking away from the conversation with Yosho, shuffling towards the couch where an alert Ayeka watched him advance. He settled quickly down beside her then turned his gaze on the red head. 

Washu nodded. "Yes. Everything is fine. But they felt it better if we were all to discuss our options after some much needed rest. I'm inclined to agree." She answered, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn as she turned her attention on Yosho who made his way towards the doors. 

"Yes," the priest began. "That is a sensible decision. I for one feel weary and my aching bones are crying out for rest." The older man looked briefly at his grandson and Ayeka before glancing over his shoulder to the two imperial knights who caught the drift of his look. 

"Ah, yes of course Lord Yosho." Azaka said with a smile as he stood up. "I think it best we get some sleep." 

Kamedaki's eyes were full of mirth as he looked quickly away from the two royals towards his comrade. "Yes rest would be most beneficial to all of us." He said softly, stretching up to his full height of six feet. He walked gracefully over to Sasami and gave her a formal bow. "Allow me my lady to escort you to your room." 

Sasami giggled at his formal manner, playing along. For she too knew something was up. "Thank you." She said regally, rising slowly from her seat. "Good night Ayeka. Good night Tenchi." She called out over her shoulder just as the doors closed behind her, the last to leave the dimmed confines of the lounge. 

Ayeka stared questionably at the doors for a few seconds before turning to face her love. 

"What was that all about?" She asked, her frown deepening when she saw the look on the crown prince's face. 

"Ayeka?" He began softly, reaching out to take her hand. 

The princess watched him intently, her gaze shifting from their entwined hands to his somber face. 

Tenchi continued to stare into the pools of her eyes, his breath momentarily taken away by her loveliness. _God, she is so beautiful. _He longed to pull her into his arms and show her full extent of his feelings, the intense longing his heart felt to always be near her. To never let go. With a nervous sigh he spoke. "Ayeka there is something I want to ask you. Something I know you've wanted me to ask for the longest time." 

Ayeka drew in a sharp intake of breath. _Is he going to ... I mean is it possible he'll ask_.. "Yes?" She whispered, leaning closer into him until their faces were a mere inch apart. 

Tenchi's heart jumped at the proximityof their bodies. The sudden desire of his body threatening to overwhelm him. _Focus Dammit! Now is not the time for school boy fantasies!_ He scolded himself as he concentrated his vision solely on Ayeka's eyes. "I was just discussing something of great importance with my grandfather. Something that concerns the both of us." He paused, making sure Ayeka was still listening to him. 

"Go on." She said with a nod. 

Tenchi swallowed hard. _God! I 've gone over this a hundred times in my head and yet I'm still unsure how to ask her. _

__"Well, um...Would you.. That is.. Will you marry me?" He asked hurriedly, letting out a sigh of relief at having finally voiced his thoughts. 

Ayeka studied him intently for a few seconds, her face void of expression. 

Sweat began to pour down the sides of the crown prince's face as he waited anxiously for Ayeka to say something, anything. "Ayeka?" He whispered in uncertainty as the princess continued to stare blankly at him. 

An uneasy silence filled the room and Tenchi thought he would go mad for the lack of noise until at last, Ayeka let out a giggle and reached out, wrapping her slender arms around his neck as she closed the microscopic gap between them. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes." She whispered into his ear. 

Tenchi's eyes widened in surprise and relief. "Did you just say yes?" He said in an excited whisper. 

Ayeka pulled slowly away until their faces were within an inch of each other. "Yes." She repeated, her eyes twinkling with joy. 

Tenchi let out a low laugh before leaning forward to kiss her, his lips expressing the joy his heart felt. 

Ayeka returned the gesture as the two continued to bask in the other's touch. 

****** 

"Well kenshin you seem bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning. Sleep well did we?" Washu asked as she walked just behind the young man down the corridor that lead to the lounge. They were accompanied by Ryoko who walked to the left of the kenshin, her eyes bright and her features full of merriment. 

Ryan tossed the space pirate a side glance after hearing the scientist's comment, a sly smile on his face. "Yes Washu. After last night I feel very much revived." 

Ryoko flashed a smile of her own as her eyes met those of Ryan. 

The look shared between the two was not lost on Washu. "So I see." She said with a smirk. 

"Odd that Tenchi and Ayeka would be up so early. I mean, everyone else is asleep well, besides you of course Washu." Ryan said with a smile as they stopped just outside the doors that gave access to the lounge. When the two had arrived five minutes earlier they had checked the whereabouts of the clan via the computer terminal, three people were out of their rooms: Washu, Tenchi and Ayeka. The former in her lab and the latter two in the lounge. After meeting up with the scientist, Ryan wished to check up on his two friends. And so the three of them reached the lounge, standing in the corridor as the kenshin opened the doors. The sight that met their eyes made the two women gasp and Ryan smirk in amusement. 

There, on the couch, lay the crown prince upon his back, eyes closed and clothing slightly disheveled. His right arm was draped around the torso of Ayeka who was nestled above and slightly right of Tenchi's chest, her vibrant purple hair concealing most of her face save for a blissful smile that graced her lips. 

"Well, well. Isn't this interesting." Ryan commented dryly, drawing the women's attention to him. 

"Should we wake them?" Ryoko asked. 

Ryan's smile widened at the mischievous tone of her voice but shook his head. "No. Let them be." He whispered. "Obviously they're exhausted from what happened yesterday. We will discuss our options when they are fully rested." He added, turning away from the doors his heart lightened by what he saw. _This is good. The crown prince and princess are growing closer together. Perhaps there is hope for the universe after all._ The kenshin thought, a smile still on his lips as he moved back into the corridor and walked away, followed by the ladies, leaving Tenchi and Ayeka alone in their slumber. 

****** 

_Why is it so warm in here_? Ayeka thought groggily as she struggled to wake up, letting out a small sigh as she shifted from her spot, a sudden flush creeping along her cheeks as she felt movement beneath her. The princess's eyes snapped open, focusing her attention down, gasping in surprise at the sight of Tenchi's body under her, his face a picture of bliss. 

_Oh God! We fell asleep on the couch. Together_. She thought as the memory of last night flooded her consciousness. Tenchi and Ayeka had ended up snuggling together, making plans for their wedding. They had talked for hours until at last the need for sleep overcame them and they fell into the world of dreams, holding on to each other as if their lives depended on it. Slowly and with great pain, she tried to slide off and away from the crown prince only to stop as she felt Tenchi's grip around her waist tighten. 

"Don't go." He murmured dreamily as his eyelids fluttered open, his gaze locking instantly upon Ayeka's surprised features. 

Ayeka let out a soft sigh and relaxed against him, her eyes never leaving his. Her heart began to beat wildly as she saw the unspoken need reflected within his brown pools. Her breath caught in her throat as the crown prince reached out to brush away the strands of violet silk that clung to her forehead. She warmed to his touch but suppressed her growing desire to kiss him. For she knew that one kiss could lead to all sorts of trouble. Instead she spoke in a calm, even voice. "We need to get up Tenchi." 

The crown prince studied Ayeka, her words breaking through the haze of lust that swirled within his head. Reluctantly, he relaxed his hold, sliding his arm away from the warmth of her body, resting it on the back of the couch. 

Ayeka shifted backward and sat down at the far edge of the couch, allowing Tenchi to swing his legs to the side then right himself into a sitting position. He winced at the stiffness of his body, rotating his arm a few times to allow the blood to circulate once more into his numb arm. 

"Where is everybody?" Ayeka asked, looking around the room. "Weren't Ryoko and Ryan supposed to meet with us today?" She gasped as she looked down at her less than regal appearance. "God I look a mess." She murmured in disgust. 

Tenchi looked over at her, a smile plastered on his face as he watched the princess struggle to straighten her clothing and disheveled hair. "You look beautiful to me." He replied. 

Ayeka blushed at the compliment, cheeks reddening at the tone of desire ringing within his voice. She found herself unable to look at him, afraid at how she would react, afraid they would be discovered in a less than noble situation. Instead, she forced her eyes down, staring at her hands that rested in her lap. "What time is it?" She asked softly, hoping to change the focus of Tenchi's attention. 

The crown prince tore his gaze away from her perfection and glanced down at his watch. His features hardened at what he saw. "Damn! It's past noon already!" He cried, rising quickly off the couch. He rushed forward, his legs in a near sprint as he made his way over to the computer terminal, the ship's internal monitor responding immediately to his touch. "Computer display the current location of all living organisms aboard this ship." Tenchi's frown deepened as he studied the screen's reply. 

"What is it?" Ayeka asked, noticing his irritation as he advanced towards her, coming to a stop less than a foot away. "Come on." He said hurriedly, holding out his hand to her. 

Ayeka reached out and clasped his hand, her lips tingeing into a small smile as he pulled her gently up to her feet. "What is it Tenchi?" She repeated as the crown prince led her out the lounge. 

"It seems our family members have decided to begin without us again." He replied irritably as they headed down the corridor towards Washu's lab. 

******** 

"This makes no sense." Ryan murmured, staring in frustration at the words that flashed continuously across Washu's big screen. 

For several hours he and Washu had tried to contact the office of Chairman Meiko on Jurai only to be rebuffed each time with the words TRANSMISSION ERROR blinking in big white letters across the black monitor. 

Shifting his weight, the kenshin looked from the screen down at the red head who continued to stare irritably at the keyboard before her. "I've done everything I could think of to gain access to Meiko's office. As we are well within Jurai's territory there should be no communication problem." 

Ryan let out a sigh, looking over to Ryoko who stood beside him, her arms crossed and her features hard. She had been relatively silent ever since they had began trying to contact the councilor. He noticed the far away look in her eyes and frowned. _What are you thinking about_ _Ryoko_? He wondered. With a shake of his head he spoke. "And yet," He began, "Our attempts of communication with Jurai have failed to go through." He said, his eyes straying from the space pirate's pretty face back to the monitor, his features perplexed. "I've never encountered a problem contacting Councilor Meiko before. Even if he wasn't in his office, I could still leave a message for him to get back to me." 

"It would seem that someone has worked very hard to make sure we don't reach him." Washu commented, tilting her head up towards the kenshin whose handsome features twisted in concern as he contemplated the possibility that General Nomaru was behind the interference. 

_How far does your reach extend Nomaru? As far as Jurai? Beyond?_ Ryan shook his head in frustration. He needed answers to the questions running through his head. And yet the only person who could help him was inaccessible to him. 

The sound of the cargo bay doors opening shook Ryan of his concentration. Looking to his left, he spied Tenchi and Ayeka walking briskly towards them, navigating gracefully around the scattered machines that littered the cargo bay floor. Tenchi's face was a mask of irritation as he came to a stop a few feet from Washu, Ryoko and Ryan. 

"What's going on guys?" Tenchi asked in a neutral tone. 

Ryan smiled as he studied his friend, noting the agitated body language that clashed with the gently way he held onto Ayeka's hand. 

Tenchi's eyes settled on the kenshin. "What?" He asked as he noticed the smirk tugging at Ryan's lips. 

"Nothing." Ryan replied quickly, his smile growing wider by the second. _Nothing at all_. He added mentally. _Everything is as it should be. Destiny is struggling to reinsert the pattern that should be. Soon you will know why your life has turned out like this. And what must be done to correct it. _Ryan's smile fell as his features grew serious. "And you haven't missed anything Tenchi. We have been waiting for you." 

Tenchi looked to Ayeka briefly, his irritation giving way as he released Ayeka's hand and walked up to the kenshin while Ayeka made her way over to Ryoko and began to speak with her in hushed tones. 

"So?" The crown prince began, looking from Ryan to the screen. "What have you been doing all this time?" 

Ryan kept his eyes on the screen, frustration evident in his voice. "I've been trying to contact Jurai for several hours now. Each time I keep receiving a transmission error message." 

"Why contact Jurai?" 

"Because I need to know how the hell my file got released." The kenshin replied, crossing his arms as he spoke. "And I need to know the current location of the other kenshin knights." 

"Why?" Tenchi asked. "Do you think they're in danger?" 

Ryan said nothing at first, closing his eyes as he thought about his response. "I think this has been a set up from the beginning." He answered finally, whirling to the side suddenly when he heard Ryoko exclaim, "No way!" 

Tenchi mimicked the kenshin's movement, the two men staring in dumbfoundment at the space pirate's outburst. 

Ayeka and Ryoko met the men's baffled expressions with giggles before the space pirate crossed quickly over to Tenchi and gave him a hug. "Congratulations." She said happily as she pulled away to move beside Ryan, wrapping a slender arm around the kenshin's waist. 

Ryan raised an eyebrow as he looked from Ryoko to Ayeka to Tenchi then back to Ryoko. "What is going on?" 

Ryoko smiled as she watched Ayeka come beside Tenchi and lock her arm with his before resting her head on his shoulder, replying in a sweet tone. "It seems our mutual friends have decided to tie the knot." 

At this, the kenshin broke out into a grin as he reached out and slapped Tenchi on the shoulder. "This is good news Tenchi! Good news indeed!" He said jovially, happy for his friend and more than a little relieved. "Have you set a date yet?" 

Tenchi smiled. "Well," He began turning his head to the right, his eyes meeting those of Ayeka. "We thought long and hard on that one and decided to have grandfather perform a simple ceremony as soon as possible." 

"Can't wait to get her alone eh, Tenchi?" He said with a snicker, wincing as he felt Ryoko slap him hard on the shoulder. "What?!" He exclaimed as he looked down slightly at her. 

Ryoko let out a disgusted sigh. "You have a dirty mind." She growled under her breath. 

Ryan smirked. "I thought you liked that side of me." He said, his eyes twinkling devilishly. 

Ryoko narrowed her eyes, ignoring his comment as she looked over to Tenchi and Ayeka. "You see what I have to put up with?" She said in mock exasperation. 

Tenchi and Ayeka looked at their friends in chagrin. 

"Perhaps you two should think of getting married as well." The crown prince said with a smile. 

"Yes perhaps." Ryan said softly as he looked over to Ryoko who buried her face in his shoulder to hide the knowing smirk that lingered on her lips. 

"Um hmm" Washu coughed from behind them. 

Everyone turned to her. 

"I hate to interrupt this little love fest but I think we have more pressing matters to attend to don't you think?" She said in a reproving tone as she eyed the two couples through narrowed slits. 

Ryan's face grew somber. "Yes of course Washu. We must focus on the task at hand." 

"What are our options?" Tenchi asked as he stared down at the red head. 

Washu clasped her hands behind her back as she began to pace. "We know who is behind this but not where they are. We need to find them. The sooner the better." She replied stopping in her tracks. She gazed up at Ryan with a hint of excitement in her emerald eyes. "There is a way to find them, a way to track them down and prevent them from completing whatever dark plans they have designed for the universe." 

Ryoko recognized that gaze all too well. "No Washu." She said with a shake of her head. "You can't make him do that. The strain to his body could kill him." 

Ryan looked away, staring down at his feet. His features grim as everyone waited for him to respond. "That is a viable option." He whispered, whipping his head up as Ryoko pulled away from him, her eyes staring at him in disbelief and hurt. 

"I can't believe you would willfully subject yourself to this! I.. I've seen the effects of memory recovery. I've seen the damage inflicted to the body, the horrible screams issued from the throats as they relived each and every memory. I won't watch it again. I refuse to be a part of this!" She said in anguish as she turned and left the room, leaving the rest of the clan to stare at her in confusion. 

"What is she talking about?" Tenchi asked as he turned around to face Washu. 

Washu sighed. "What Ryoko said is true. The strain to the mind and body during a memory recovery test has been known to be fatal. Those that manage to survive sometimes go insane from the process." 

Ayeka gasped. 

Tenchi shook his head. 

Ryan remained silent, his eyes still set on the cargo bay doors as if he was expecting Ryoko to return any second. 

"What I find curious is how Ryoko knows about those tests. They have been outlawed for decades before she was even born." 

"Just because they were outlawed doesn't mean they weren't performed. You know that as well as I Washu. Ryoko's reaction is normal in her situation. She was subjected to just such a test. I know. I've seen it in her mind and through her eyes." Ryan whispered slowly as he hung his head in dejection. 

Washu looked at him in astonishment. "When in the hell did that happen?!" 

Ryan turned to her. "When she was a child." He replied flatly before adding, "I'm not going to go into the details. That is a matter for Ryoko to decide. What I want to know is can you truly perform this test?" 

Washu nodded. "Of course I can. And I can guarantee you will not suffer the same fate as those unfortunate souls in the past . If by some chance you begin to have a reaction, I will stop the process immediately. " She spoke confidently as she turned away from the group. "If you are willing to try this I can have my machine ready within the hour." 

Ryan looked over his shoulder to his friends, the concerned looks on their faces mirroring his own. _What choice do I have? I must confront this darkness within me. Only then will I know_ _the truth about our enemy. And about myself_. With a nod, Ryan gave his assent then left the room without another word as he sought out his wife. 

********* 

He found Ryoko in her assigned room, pacing and mumbling to herself, her arms crossed and her eyes dangerous. 

"Ryoko?" Ryan called out softly to her, trying to get her to look at him. 

The space pirate shot a look that would have had lesser men cringing in fear. 

Ryan held his ground, meeting her lethal stare with a calm, neutral one. "You know it is for the best." He murmured, his gaze unflinching as Ryoko advanced upon him and in a lightning quick motion, slap him hard in the face. 

The kenshin made no move to stop her, his head snapping to the side from the impact. Ryan let out a sigh as he turned back to face her, blood trickling down from his nose, spilling over his lip. "I suppose I deserve that." He murmured, his blue eyes never leaving Ryoko's amber ones. 

"Don't even begin to lecture me on the necessity of this! I'm tired of you caring more about your mission than me! Don't I matter to you at all?!" 

Ryan started to reply but was cut off by Ryoko's continued outburst. "I can't stand to see you suffer anymore Ryan! You're always the one that has to risk everything. And for what? For some misplaced loyalty to a planet that cares little for your welfare? Do you know what you are to them Ryan? Expendable. A tool to serve their needs and nothing more." 

"That's not true Ryoko and you know it." Ryan replied, his voice rising in pitch. 

"Isn't it?" Ryoko countered, turning away from him. "Then tell my Ryan. What are you to them? What do you believe they think of you?" 

Ryan moved closer to her. "What is it you want from me?" He asked, ignoring her remarks. "What would you have me do?" 

Ryoko whirled to him, tears brimming in her eyes. "I don't want you to take any unnecessary risks. I don't want you to die on me. I don't want...." Her voice trailed off as she slumped to the ground, burying her face in her hands. 

Ryan kneeled down in front of her, wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her against him. "Oh Ryoko. I know you're afraid for me. I know you love me. But you have to trust me. I know of no other person who could pull this off without a hitch than Washu. She will make sure nothing happens during the procedure." He whispered resting his chin on the top of her head. 

Ryoko pulled away slowly from his hold, tilting her head up. 

Ryan smiled, reaching out to touch her face. "There." He said softly, wiping the last of her tears away. "All better now." 

"Oh," She cried painfully and in regret, raising her hand towards his face, her finger tips wiping off the blood that had settled on his lip. "I'm so sorry." She said apologetically as she dropped her hand. "I shouldn't have hit you. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's just..." 

Ryan smiled down at her. "There is no need to explain Ryoko." He replied, resting his forehead upon hers. "No need at all." 

Ryoko let out a sigh before lifting her head up, looking at him through half lidded eyes as she reached up to take hold of his face and pull him to her. 

Ryan gave a muffled response as their lips locked, his surprise giving way to desire as he closed his eyes and met her need with his own. 

********* 

General Nomaru surveyed the throng of people who had gathered outside his ship, blinking his blue eyes in irritation at the bright light reflecting off the massive metallic pillars that lined the palace space port. _So this is Avinor_. He thought in mild interest. It was similar to what he had found in Koba's memories. _And so different from Jurai. _He added mentally as he took in the new surroundings. Where Jurai maintained it's power through the trees that spread over the vast majority of it's terrain, Avinor was a marvel of modern technology. Gigantic man made structures, ten times the size of the oldest trees of Jurai, rose up, there tops seeming to touch the sky. What purposes they held, Nomaru could only guess. He tossed his head back as he eyes took in these artificial wonders, these colossal towers adorned in white, a crafty smile tugging at his lips. _Yes. A technologically advanced civilization. The perfect place to build my weapons of war. _

__"Lord Koba, it has been too long since you last were among us." 

Nomaru dropped his head, fixing his stare on a tall, thin man with dark blue hair and sharp green eyes, his olive tinted skin taunt and his expression one of false sincerity, his royal blue tailored uniform a dark contrast to the white that surrounded them. The general took a few seconds to pull the name of this man from his host's memory. A picture formed in his head and Nomaru smiled in a way that made the larger man back reflexively away. "Yes it has, hasn't it Salma." He replied in a low voice, earning him a sigh from Alyssia who walked just behind him. 

Nomaru turned slightly to her before addressing the man once more. "Well Salma, I must say you've managed to keep this place clean while I've been away." He commented as he continued away from the ship towards the main hall of his host's palace. A building of monstrous size, whiter than the hair that graced his head, it's perfection shining in the midday sun. "Beautiful." He murmured as he began up the marble steps, his pace too quick for Alyssia and the others to keep up. 

He burst through the massive doors that surrendered easily to his touch. He stopped in the middle of the main hall his eyes glinting in pleasure as his gaze fell upon the open throne room decorated with the latest in technological advances, everything draped in white. Even the throne chair itself, perched high above a series of steps, was decorated in the same color. 

_Ugh. This white has got to go_. He thought to himself as he collapsed upon the cushioned seat, resting his chin upon his chest. 

"Brother what is wrong with you?" Alyssia cried as she entered the room slightly out of breath, her gaze falling questioningly upon the small man. 

Nomaru whipped his head up to her, irritated at her insolence. _But she is right. Koba did not act this way. Would not have acted this way. He was furious at his forced exile. Perhaps I_ _should demonstrate some anger towards those that booted him off the planet_. "I'm sorry sister." Normaru said slowly. "I guess I just missed this place so much my enthusiasm got the better of me. I apologize." 

Alyssia narrowed her eyes. _What is with you Koba? You never acted like this before? _She wondered, moving towards him, taking the stairs one at a time, her gaze never wavering from Nomaru. 

The general was the first to look away as his ears picked up the sound of several feet marching down the hall. Within seconds they had reached the throne room. A group of about twenty men dressed in the same uniforms as Salma stopped just below the throne steps, giving Normaru a series of formal bows before addressing him. 

"Lord Koba, please allow us to extend our apologies for the harsh treatment you received from our colleagues. We were simply trying to look out for the best interests of our people." A younger man with blond hair and brown eyes offered sincerely. 

Nomaru smiled, opening his mind to search the true motives of the one before him. _This_ _one is called Mercer_._ A man who sympathized with Koba. I could use someone like this_. "Yes I suppose you were." He replied coolly, his eyes straying to the rest of the members before coming back to the young man who had addressed him. "But I trust since you have studied the files my sister gave you, that little matter has come to a rest." 

Several of the men murmured assent, eager to escape any wrath that might occur from Koba's harsh treatment, their eyes widening as Nomaru rose up out of his seat and jaunted down the steps, stopping swiftly before them. 

"Apology accepted." He said softly as he watched their startled reactions with a smirk. "Now gentlemen. There is something I want you to do for me. Something of the utmost importance that I need to discuss with each and everyone of you." 

"We are at your beck and call my lord." Mercer spoke with pride. 

Nomaru turned to him and clasped his left shoulder. "Excellent Mercer." He said with a smile before adding, "I would like you to call an emergency session in the great hall. I want every member of the government there. Tell them they have one hour to arrive. Those that refuse will suffer my wrath." 

The men frowned. "What should we tell them this session is about?" Mercer asked. 

Nomaru's face grew serious. "Survival." He replied before marching past the men. "I'm going out for a little fresh air. Alyssia inform me when the members are all assembled." He said over his shoulder as he exited the room. 

The men looked from the retreating Nomaru to Alyssia who could only shake her head, just as confused as they were. She didn't know what was wrong with Koba but she would figure it out. Without a word, the tall woman walked gracefully down the steps, past the men and out into the sunlight and fresh air. She scanned the area, hoping to catch sight of her brother but to no avail. _Whatever is wrong Koba, I will help you._ She vowed as she strode forward, determined to find her brother. 

Well another chapter is done. I need to stop with all this fluff and get back to the plot of my story. Next time: What memories are in store for Ryan and can he survive them long enough to get some real information. When will Tenchi and Ayeka tie the knot? And just what does Nomaru have in store for the council of Avinor? Check back soon to find out! 


	18. Nomaru Gets His Wish

Well I must say I'm disappointed in the lack of reviews I'm getting. It truly brings me down and wounds my desire to write. But I suppose I should be used to it by now. Anyway, this chapter and the rest of my installments for this story will be about 5-7 pages in length due to the fact I'm getting bored. But I always keep a promise and will continue to work on this. For I too know what it is like to wait months for an update. But I also understand that sometimes the flow of the story gets plugged and the creative juices sit like stagnant water, slowly evaporating into nothingness so please be patient with me. 

Jillian: Wish granted. But not until the next chapter. 

Chapter 18-- Nomaru Gets His Wish 

Ryan stood bare chested inside Washu's lab as the red haired woman connected a series of thin black wires to his skin. The tiny staple shaped metallic ends were embedded firmly into his flesh, sending a jolt of pain into the surrounding tissue. As each wire was connected, the scientist would tape them down, explaining it was just a precaution to make sure he didn't accidentally rip them out. 

The kenshin remained stoic, holding completely still as Washu continued on with her work. The two of them the only occupants in her cluttered work area. The short scientist had shooed everyone away, informing them in no uncertain terms that Ryan didn't need the distraction and neither did she. Ryoko was adamant about attending the procedure, but Washu would have none of it. Ryoko looked to Ryan for back up, but the kenshin shook his head, saying it was better that she not watch. The space pirate growled in protest but complied with their wishes, stating that she would remain outside the doors, ready to burst in at the first sounds of any screaming. 

And now the kenshin stood patiently, stiffening his posture as his thoughts turned inward, concentrating on the memory of Nomaru and the kenshin knight Renaki's battle. _I need to know what happened. I need to end this darkness inside of me. Only then will the truth be revealed and my burden lifted._

__His gaze turned downward as he heard Washu speak. 

"Once I place you inside the glass chamber, you will be strapped down firmly, preventing you body from slumping over." She began, explaining the procedure in scientific detail. "A neuro enhancer will be placed on your head to stimulate the synaptic function in your brain. Once a specific pathway to your memories has been isolated, that pathway will be the only one active. Hopefully we will snag onto the correct memory and begin from there." She paused, studying him with somber eyes. 

"And if we don't?" Ryan asked, unable to keep the dread out of his voice. 

"Then we will keep trying until we find the correct pathway." She replied before adding, "But it would help immensely if you focus upon a specific memory or individual." 

Washu walked over to Ryan and clasped his right arm, turning him around and leading him forward and up into the chamber, pressing a small black button which sent the glass front shooting up, allowing the access to the inside. The scientist released his arm allowing the kenshin to position himself on the vertical table. Ryan's body flinched reflexively at the sudden contact of the cold metallic table against his exposed flesh. 

Washu grabbed the top black cloth strip hanging freely on the right side of the table and stretched it across the kenshin's chest, locking it securely into place on the opposite side. She repeated the procedure across his black slacked legs then backed away, coming around to the right side of the table once more, bending down to retrieve a strange looking device. It resembled a crown but instead of precious stones, a series of wires that looked more like thick black tendrils than man made machinery streamed out around the entire circumference, traveling through the floor and into the machines Washu had placed before the chamber. She stretched her short arms as far as they could go, sliding the odd looking contraption upon the kenshin's brow. 

"Is that too tight?" 

"No." Ryan said softly, looking to the side as his curious blue eyes traveled down the wires before coming to rest upon the small woman's face. 

Washu gave a nod, turning around and walking out of the chamber. She pivoted to face Ryan once more, her right hand pressing the black button. The glass door shot down, clicking then closing with a finality that made Ryan cringe inwardly. She flashed him a encouraging smile before turning to hop off and away from the chamber. She moved slowly among the back of a series of four monitors, giving a last minute check up to make sure the cables that extended from the chamber were connected properly. Satisfied that everything was in place, she moved to the front of her machines, studying each monitor with a keen eye. She pressed a black button marked intercom and began to speak. 

"Can you hear me clearly?" She asked. 

Ryan gave her a nod as he tilted his head back, his eyes searching and finding a small speaker above his head. "I can." 

"Good." She replied. "Your vital functions are normal. Everything is set." She said in an authoritative tone, her somber emerald eyes staring directly into the kenshin's nervous blue ones. 

"Once we begin the procedure. A wave of intense light will flow over you followed by a sense of disorientation. As if your soul and body have separated from each other. Don't be alarmed. All will return to normal once a specific pathway is formed. If you truly have Nomaru's memories stored inside your mind, don't be surprised if you answer the questions I give in a voice different than your own. If the memories become too violent or threatening, the electro tabs embedded in your flesh will send out a paralyzing signal to keep you from hurting yourself. If by some off chance the electro tabs fail, I will stop the procedure immediately." She lectured in a scientific tone that clashed with the gleam of excitement in her eyes. "Are you ready?" 

Ryan drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I am." 

"Here we go." Washu murmured looking down at the control panel in front of the first monitor. She reached out and pressed the switch to the left of her. 

As promised a brilliant flash of white light erupted within Ryan's field of vision, causing him to gasp at the intensity. The kenshin closed his eyes, stifling a cry of fear. It felt as if his soul was being yanked out of his body, the effect disorientating but exhilarating at the same time. After what seemed an eternity, the light faded from his vision but his mind was on fire as he was bombarded by images that twisted and turned rapidly. A roller coaster of memories that were of and not his own. Ryan felt trapped, his breathing becoming erratic, his heart pounding in his chest. 

_Please make it stop!_ His mind screamed only to be drowned out by a new sound as the visual roller coaster began to slow down and a single thought filled his mind. _Nomaru. Show me General Nomaru's memories._

__The flow of images stopped abruptly, complying with the kenshin's request. But the eyes who witnessed these memories did not belong to him and the voice that replied to the stream of questions that filtered through the speaker above his head was drastically different from his soft spoken one, leaving Ryan wondering if he was hallucinating even as he knew he was not. 

__Washu watched the monitor closely. _So far so good_. She thought satisfactorily as she looked up at the kenshin. _He seems so different, almost threatening . His personality is darker and more foreboding._

"Who are you?" She began softly, her voice calm and collected. 

There was a pause and then Washu's eyes widened as the kenshin began to speak but it was not Ryan's voice that reached her ears. 

"Konar Nomaru. High General of the Juraian Army." 

The small woman could hear the power resonating in his voice as he answered her question and it frightened her. _Get a grip girl! It's just Ryan. It's_ _just a memory he's reliving, nothing more than that!_ Washu scolded herself as she focused her eyes on the monitors, her eyebrows arching at the display. _His energy level is rising. But why? _

__"And whom do you serve under?" She asked, her eyes traveling back up to the kenshin. 

Again a pause. "Emperor Canarsis of the house of Jurai." He replied in an cool tone that matched the wolfen smile that spread upon the kenshin's lips. 

Washu gaped at him in shock. _My God! That house of Jurai existed over 5000 years ago_. _There is no way he could have survived all these years. No way_! 

"And how is it you've managed to survive all this time?" 

A small laugh erupted from the young man's throat. "I was punished by Jurai for my dark deeds. But it was Jurai itself that ordered me to eliminate all threats to our home world. All I wanted in return was some place in power, a planet to call my own. But they sent those accursed kenshins after me, claiming I had violated their rule of law. It was the kenshin Renaki who managed to kill me and seal my soul inside a death jewel, sending me into a never ending hell without hope of escape or freedom." He spat, the kenshin's body beginning to shake and his once handsome features twisting in rage and pain. "But the fools forgot one thing. I can control the mind of others. So when that idiot Koba found me I convinced him to wear the band that contained my soul and my power. Now it is I who will take back what was stolen from me. It is I who will rule the universe, not Jurai." He roared in fury, the glass chamber rattling as the wave of power began to emanate from Ryan, a black mist rising around his straining body. 

"Jesus!" Washu yelled, as the monitors began short circuiting, the electro tabs failing to paralyze his body. _He's overloading the_ _equipment with his power! _The short woman switched off the machines, running around to the back and yanking the black cables by the handfuls. 

At that moment, Ryoko rushed into the room, her eyes locking instantly onto the glass chamber that was shrouded in black. Her frightened gaze whirled to Washu who was rushing up to open the glass door to the chamber, the dark mist evaporating as it came into contact with the air. "Ryoko give me a hand!" 

The space pirate ran up to the chamber, rushing into the now opened area, her heart catching in her throat at the hateful look the kenshin gave the two woman. _His eyes, they're_ _black_! Ryoko's mind cried as she watched him strain against the cloth straps, his arms ripping through the fiber, tearing the cloth to shreds with his power. 

With a lightning quick motion, his right hand snaked around Washu's throat, cutting of her voice as she began to beat against his arm while the kenshin began to walk forward. 

Ryoko stood in his path, her eyes frightful but her voice hard as she said, "Ryan let Washu go!" 

Ryan blinked slowly as he recognized her voice. 

"Fight this Ryan. Fight these memories! You are not Nomaru! You are a kenshin knight! A royal member of the house of Jurai! Fight back!" Ryoko pleaded. 

Ryan's face grew dark, a snarl of rage escaping his lips as he struggled to regain control of his mind. Black eyes flashed blue the back to black and then blue once more as Ryan released the small woman, clasping his head in pain as he sunk to the floor, rocking back and forth, his voice small and full of agony. "Get out of my head! Get out of my head!" 

Washu gasped for air, rubbing her throat as she watched the display in concern and wonder. 

Ryoko kneeled down and tried to embrace him but Ryan pushed her away. "Don't touch me!" He yelled in anger and pain. "I am not who you think. I haven't regained control yet. So stay away from me!" 

Washu complied with his wishes turning and running over to her medical cabinet but Ryoko remained, standing less than a foot away. "Ryan remember who you are. Remember who I am. You are my husband, my friend, don't give in to the darkness!" 

A cry of pain issued loudly from the kenshin's throat. This lasted for a few tense seconds until Ryan grew silent, his breathing labored as he lowered his hands slowly to his sides. 

Ryoko let out a sigh of relief as Ryan looked up at her with neon blue eyes. Eyes that recognized her. 

"Ryoko?" He murmured in uncertainty and shame. 

The space pirate nodded and wrapped her arms around him, holding his shaking body tightly to her own. 

"It's all right now. Everything is all right now." She whispered as she reached up, grabbing onto the metallic crown and sliding it gently off and tossing it to the side before resting her chin on the top of his head. 

Ryan allowed her to hold him, closing his eyes, comforted by her presence. 

Washu returned back to the kenshin's side antiseptic and gauze in hand. "We need to get those tabs off of him Ryoko." She whispered kneeling down beside the pair. 

Ryoko looked from the kenshin to Washu and her features and grew hard. "I told you this would happen Washu. He is not capable of handling the strain. Not as he is." 

Ryan opened his eyes, pulling away from Ryoko, his sad eyes studying the red haired woman, his voice full of pain and guilt. "I'm sorry Washu. I... couldn't control it. The darkness was too strong." 

Washu gave him a small smile. "I understand Ryan. But the darkness wasn't stronger than you. You sent it away." She replied as she began to gently pull off the tape and remove the metal tabs still embedded in his flesh, certain parts of the skin torn and bleeding from the explosion of energy Ryan had emitted minutes earlier. 

No words were spoken as Washu finished pulling out the last of the wires then handed Ryoko the antiseptic and gauze which the space pirate took. She began to tenderly wipe away the blood all the while murmuring soothing words to a slowly recovering kenshin. 

Washu stood and walked away from the pair towards her main computer. She sat down slowly into her cushioned chair and typed a series of commands into the machine. Instantly a picture appeared along with a few paragraphs of information. The small woman's eyes narrowed and her features turned thoughtful as she turned away from the computer to address the only other people in the room. 

"I think I found the key to our problems." She shouted over to them. 

Ryoko stood up, pulling the kenshin with her. Ryan straightened his frame, his features calm and collected, having regained his composure. Ryan broke away from Ryoko and retrieved his white T-shirt, sliding it quickly over his head and tucking it into his pants before rejoining the space pirate. The two walked over to Washu, the kenshin letting out cry of recognition as his gaze fell upon the image on the giant screen. "That's him! The one General Nomaru now possesses!" 

Washu turned back to the screen. "His name is Koba Natanshi, the most recent ruler of the planet Avinor. The Avinorians are a highly advanced technological race, their power rivaled only by Jurai in influence." She replied, studying the compactly built young man with white hair and gray eyes. 

"So how did Koba come into contact with Nomaru?" Ryoko asked. 

Ryan looked down, his brow furrowed as he recalled what he had seen. "Nomaru lost his battle with Renaki 5000 years ago. As punishment for his crimes, his soul was encased in a death jewel where he would be forever tormented by his deeds unable to escape the hell of his own creation." 

"What did he do that was so horrible?" Ryoko asked, her gaze fixated on the kenshin. 

Ryan drew in a breath, letting it out slowly before he continued. "He was the enforcement arm of Jurai's military. Sent out to other planets to quell discord and squash any rebellions that occurred. But Nomaru went beyond the orders given to him.. His methods of dealing with problems was to kill anyone who dared speak out against Jurai or the military. But the worst thing about these misdeeds was that he enjoyed it. Enjoyed slaughtering millions of people, even women and children. Because his crimes were so heinous, he was wiped out of the history books to forever spend an eternity forgotten." 

"So what do we do now?" Ryoko asked. 

Ryan turned to her. "I think it's time we paid a visit to Avinor." He answered then turned away from the two woman and exited the room. Washu tilted her head, signaling Ryoko to follow him. The space pirate needed no urging, rushing out after him. 

"Ryan wait up!" She cried, running up to walk beside her husband who slowed down to match her pace. "What do you plan to do once we reach Avinor?" She asked looking over at him with curious eyes. 

Ryan frowned his features serious. "If we reach Avinor, I will take back my power, even if I have to kill the one who stole it from me." He replied, his voice hard. 

"What do you mean if?" 

Ryan stopped and turned to her. "Did you forget were being hunted like rats? By now Nomaru has reached Avinor, already plotting ways to use their technologies to his advantage. He knew that eventually I would find out whose body he's been hiding in. But what he didn't expect was that I would find out so soon." 

Ryoko frowned. "You speak as if he knows were coming after him." 

Ryan smiled. "That's because he does. He has my power. My thoughts are his. But he forgets that I know his thoughts as well. After that memory recovery test, I know exactly what he's planning and how he's going to implement it. That why I say if we make it to Avinor. Since Jurai is inaccessible to us, we will need to seek help elsewhere. And I know one person who may be able to help us. For the right fee of course." 

"And who would that be?" 

Ryan turned to her. "Someone who reminds me a lot of you but also capable of the power we will need to gain access to Avinor's tightly guarded space." 

"And his name would be?" Ryoko asked growing irritated at his round about answers. 

"Tsk, tsk Ryoko. Whoever said this person was a he?" Ryan chided with a wave of his index finger before finally answering her. "Misao Keiji is her name and her help will be invaluable to us." 

"Misao Keiji? Misao Keiji?" Ryoko repeated, shaking her head. "I've never heard of her." 

Ryan laughed. "Nor should you have. She is a relative newcomer to the art of piracy." 

"And how is she going to help us?" 

Ryan gave her a cryptic smile. "You'll see." He replied as he turned away from her and began walking back down the corridor towards Ryoko's assigned quarters. 

Ryoko stood still for a few seconds. _I hate it when he does that._ She sighed inwardly in annoyance before coming about face and running down the corridor after him. 

****** 

General Nomaru stood in the blue and white mosaic floor of the great hall, the meeting place for the heads of state. A circular room with three levels of seating surrounded him, each adorned with a specific banner. Red for the local officials who had the base level. The middle level belonged to the military, a blue banner signifying there place. And the upper echelon belonged to the councilors of Avinor, those with the final say in all government matters, a dark green banner representing their section. 

Nomaru smiled at the filled compacity of the room, so many pairs of eyes staring down at him. He thrilled at the pressure of the spotlight. His plan coming to a head. _If all goes well, I'll_ _have this entire quadrant of space at my beck and call._ He clapped his hands together and shouted out, "Ladies and gentlemen if I may have your attention please." 

The room quieted down, drawn my the power of his voice. 

"Before we begin I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here." He paused, making sure he had everyone's attention. "The reason why I called you here today is to inform you of a very real threat. You are all aware of Jurai's growing influence in this sector of space. I have it from very reliable sources that that accursed planet has been training for months in preparation for the overthrow of this planet." 

Gasps and shouts erupted throughout the hall. 

Nomaru made a calming gesture with his arms. "I have proof!" He shouted, reaching into his pocket to retrieve a disc encased in clear plastic. "This information came directly from the Juraian Information Ministry itself." 

"How do we know you're telling the truth!" One of the councilor's shouted from high above him. 

Nomaru tilted his head back, his blue eyes focusing and finding the speaker, an older man with short gray hair and shrewd brown eyes. "Why would I lie councilor Hesta. I am a man of honor or have you forgotten I complied with your wish to leave the planet when I developed Trichinosis, a debilitating disease. Which is not infectious by the way or have you noticed my sister is still perfectly healthy." He spoke, turning his attention over to Alyssia who gave him a small smile which Nomaru did not return as he looked back to the older man. 

"Even though I have been treated wrongly, I have returned to lead my people. I care more for this planet than you will ever know. Now unless you have any more silly questions I'd like to show you what I've discovered." He added gruffly, turning to march over to an assistant who took the disc from Nomaru's outstretched hand and placed it into the information system as a giant four sided monitor slid down from the ceiling hovering in the center of the room for all to see. 

A series of intense battle images appeared instantly on the screen. Troops dressed in Juraian uniforms were raiding villages and cities, subduing citizens and reclaiming the land as Juraian territory. A map of the Avinorian quadrant appeared, with it's royal symbol upon each planet, being systematically replaced by Jurai's royal seal. 

Nomaru gave the cut signal to the assistant who nodded. The screen faded to black and rose up and out of sight once more. The general eyed the silent spectators, waiting patiently for a response. What he got wasn't what he expected. 

"How do we know this isn't some trick, conjured up by you?" Councilor Hesta asked, his suspicious eyes fixed on Nomaru's agitated ones. 

"Why would I make up something like this?! Do you think I like the idea of war?! If you don't want to take my word that the threat from Jurai is real then don't. But don't come crying to me for support when your lands and prospects are confiscated from you." He warned in a chiding tone, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. 

Faint murmuring floated in the air, growing louder by the second. And to all appearances Nomaru seemed to be waiting patiently for a response but in truth he was manipulating the minds of the council, making the threat he presented seem more dire and unavoidable than what they had witnessed. Until at last a cry of "What should we do?!" rang sweetly in his perfect ears. _At last I have_ _what I need!_

Nomaru opened his eyes, the neon blue orbs shimmering with power as he spoke. "Here's what we need to do." He said in a loud, victorious voice, so consumed in the outline of his plan that he failed to notice Alyssia leave the great hall, heading straight for the communication room. 

_This is madness! My brother has lost his mind! I have to warn Jurai!_ She thought in pain and fear, no longer sure her brother was who he claimed to be. 

Short chapter. Next time: Just who is Misao Keiji and why does Ryan trust her? Questions? Comments? Review and let me know. 


	19. An Unlikely Kenshin

Well my dear Jillian here is the chapter you've been waiting for. The introduction of your character, Misao Keiji. Read and enjoy. 

Chapter 19-- An Unlikely Kenshin 

Alyssia walked briskly out of the great hall, tall and straight, her features calm even as her heart continued to race. She followed the pathway veering off to the left of the massive white structure where her brother was outlining his war plan, heading straight for a smaller domed building glistening in the waves of a setting sun. Alyssia cast her eyes downward to avoid the glare of the reflecting light as she continued onward, hoping, praying that Koba would not discover her betrayal. But in her mind his actions were the true threat to Avinor, not Jurai. 

_Koba is lying. I know he is lying. He is not the man I knew. He is not my brother. I must not let him get away with this._

__The dark haired woman raised her head as she jogged up the steps, her face a mask of calm to avoid suspicion. She gave a quick nod to a few officers who ambled down the steps, acknowledging her greeting with nods of their own as they passed. Alyssia gave a small sigh of relief, even as she knew she was being paranoid. 

The lady of Avinor stood briefly before the large clear doors that led to the communication room as a flash of soft green light washed over her. Within seconds, the doors slid open allowing excess into the interior. Alyssia marched straight across the open area and into a turbo lift a few paces to her right. Reaching out she pressed one of the buttons on the right of the door, frowning as she noticed the trembling of her hand. _Steady!_ She chided herself, dropping her hand the instant that her finger pressed the red button marked L3. The lift shot up and within a second, she reached her destination, an open, circular area marked Level 3-- Universal Communication. 

Her blue eyes scanned the vast rotunda littered with civilian and military computer terminals. Most were in use. Alyssia straightened her frame and began forward, her keen eyesight searching for an empty terminal to warn Jurai of her brother's plan. The sound of laughter erupted near her and the lady jumped, taken by surprise at the noise. She shook her head and composed herself, a sad smile gracing her lips as she looked over to find a family huddled around a monitor, a pair of hands holding up a small infant who giggled endlessly on the small screen. The group of five smiled and pointed at the display as if the child was the most important thing in the world. 

_But family is the most important thing in the world Alyssia and you are about to betray yours. _A voice whispered in her mind __

__Alyssia quickly turned away, focusing her attention back on the computers, ignoring the voice as she searched. Finally she spotted an empty terminal halfway around the room and moved as gracefully but quickly as she could without arousing curious onlookers. She pulled out the black swivel chair and sat down, scooting the seat back up to the white desktop that held a small, clear monitor and matching keyboard. 

For a few seconds she sat still, biting lip as she thought just what exactly message she should send. Would they believe her? 

_There's only one way to find out. _

__With a speed born of fear at being discovered, the lady quickly typed in a short message: Lord Koba of Avinor is plotting against your planet. He is not himself. Has not been himself since his healing from one of your kenshin's named Ryan. Advise you make move to counter him. Send emissaries to calm the populace fears. Prove him wrong. 

Lady Alyssia Natanshi of Avinor. 

With a light tap, Alyssia sent out her communiqué, holding her breath as she awaited a response. A few seconds later a reply erupted on her screen but not as she hoped. She grabbed the desktop and pushed herself roughly away, her jaw clenched as the words TRANSMISSION INTERFERENCE flashed annoyingly on her view screen. 

_Dammit! _Her mind cried as she lowered her head and covered her face with her hands. 

_Koba has somehow blocked all communication with Jurai. Or has he?_

__Alyssia dropped her hands into her lap as her features turned thoughtful. _Perhaps he has a_ _conspirator on Jurai. Someone purposefully blocking any attempts at communicating within_ _certain sectors of space. If that's true, he would have to contact them someway._ Her eyes sparkled in realization as she bolted out of her chair. _Of course! _She thought with a triumphant smile. With a quick stride, the lady crossed the floor back to the turbo lift, her features determined, a surge of adrenaline pumping through her veins as she prepared herself to test her theory. _I hope to God this works!_ She thought as she exited the building and headed off in a new, hopefully more productive direction. 

******** 

The Masaki clan stood in a clustered group within the protective shadow of the Nozomi, their curious eyes scanning the vast, sandy wasteland of the desert planet Karnac. The allotted meeting place Misao Keiji had agreed to meet with the kenshin. But even within the shade, they were not spared from the heat as wave after wave of hot, dry air blew by, pelting their exposed flesh with swirls of sand, causing them to close their eyes and mouths lest they choke on the dust. All save Ryan who seem unaffected by the torrent of granular pellets, his eyes forever set on the powder blue sky, an expectant look on his handsome face. 

The kenshin shifted his black boots slightly in the yellow dust, his head turning to the side as he sensed movement beside him, his eyes meeting those of his wife. 

"Are you sure this Keiji chick hasn't suckered you into a trap? It seems kind of fishy that she set the condition of our meeting on an uninhabited planet, especially one so desolate as this." Ryoko said, eyeing the open area with disdain and suspicion. "What's to stop her from attacking us?" 

Ryan gave her a teasing smile. "What's this I hear. You can't trust a pirate? Is that what you're saying?" 

Ryoko nodded to him unfazed by the look he was giving her. "Of course. I was once a pirate, and we are as dishonest as they come." 

"But you've changed. And in your heart you've always had honor." Ryan said softly as he turned his gaze back up into the sky. "Besides, I know Misao would never go back on her word. She is a woman of honor. She promised to behave. I trust her." 

"Well I don't." 

"Then trust in me. She will not relent on her promise. Besides she owes me." Ryan said with a smile as he watched the atmosphere for some sign of Keiji's ship. 

Ryoko was about to ask what the pirate owned him, when the sound of hover jets met her attuned ears. Ryoko tilted her head back, her eyes widening in surprise at the sheer size and scale of the ship approaching them. Her gaze followed the descent of the monstrous black vessel that landed with a gentle thud that belied it's enormity. 

The ship easily overshadowed both the Nozomi and the Akuna combined, the shadow cast over the two smaller vessels swallowing them whole. Everyone watched in fascination as a long, metallic ramp began to angle out and down, collapsing onto the shifting ground, causing a dust cloud to blast outward. 

Ryoko covered her face with her arm, protecting her tender skin from the sand, an action mimicked by the rest of the clan. 

The discomfort lasted only a few seconds as the sand settled and the group lowered their arms, their eyes focused on the door that shot open at the top of the ramp. A figure emerged from the shadow of the ship. A collective gasp erupted from everyone as they got their first look at the man who began to walk down the ramp. Even from where they were standing, it was easy to see the immense size and bulk of the person heading towards them. A barrel chested man whose muscles strained against the fabric of his half opened blue shirt, the sleeves rolled up. His sturdy legs clad in black slacks that allowed just enough room for him to move without restriction. His heavy black boots, clanging loudly against the ramp until at last his feet hit the sand and he walked briskly over to them, his long, dark green hair pulled back into a ponytail that danced with the wind that swirled around him, his amber eyes unblinking as he studied the people before him. 

Ryoko instinctively shifted backwards, intimidated subconsciously by the sheer size of the man, tossing a worried expression over at Ryan who had not budged from his spot, his eyes neutral and his features indifferent as he stood waiting for the man to stop his progress. 

The man came to a halt less than a foot from the kenshin, his gaze hard as he eyed Ryan up and down before leaning in for a closer look. 

Ryan met his stare, craning his neck back as he eyed the man who towered over him with interest. 

The clan held their breath, waiting and wondering what would happen. 

Suddenly the man's features softened into a look of recognition and happiness as he gave a loud, boisterous laugh and wrapped his arms around the kenshin, lifting him off the ground and giving him a bear hug. 

Ryoko watched the display in astonishment, her curious eyes traveling to the light blue tattoo design of dragons snaked around each of the man's forearms. _I know I've seen that design_ _somewhere before, but where?_ She wondered with a frown as she returned her gaze to her husband. 

Ryan smiled and patted the man on his beefy shoulders. "Easy big fella, I'm gonna need my lungs back." 

"Sorry." The bulky man said with a hearty laugh, setting him down on the ground before backing away "Ryan of the kenshin it's been too long since the lady and I have heard from you." 

Ryan gave him an apologetic smile. "Indeed it has Vega." He said with a laugh. "Too long." He added, looking past the larger man to the ramp. "How is Misao doing? Has she grown?" 

Vega's smile did not diminish, instead it grew, grinning like a proud papa who has just heard words of praise lavished upon his child. "Aye, she has. By leaps and bounds. The lady is most anxious to meet you and your friends." He replied looking past the kenshin to the clan who looked nervously at him. 

The large man laughed. "Come now. Don't be afraid of me. Old Vega here won't hurt you." He said, turning and gesturing them forward as he began to make his way back to and up the ramp. 

Ryan turned to the others, a smile upon his lips. "Come on." He said, with a wave of his hand before grabbing hold of Ryoko's and pulling her forward as they struggled along the sandy terrain. 

"Come. Come." Vega shouted out, his voice merry and his features friendly. 

"Let's go." Tenchi said marching forward, Ayeka and the others at his heels. 

Once inside the ship, the door closed down behind them and the corridor lit up in a bright, comforting light, revealing a wide hallway that seemed to stretch forever onward, the metallic interior as shiny and well cared for in appearance as the outside of the ship. Vega lead them quietly forward, slowing his stride so the rest of the group could keep up. 

"How much further Vega?" Ryan asked, the closest of the clan and the most anxious of them all. 

"The lift is just ahead kenshin. From there it is but a matter of seconds to the bridge." Vega replied over his shoulder. 

True to his word, they rounded a corner and found an open lift waiting for them to enter. Everyone piled in, bunched together like grapes as they waited for the lift to rise. 

"Bridge." Vega shouted out, causing everyone to wince at the volume of his voice. 

The lift complied, rocketing upward at blinding speed. Stopping it's ascent with a slight shudder, the door sliding open and revealing a small room decked in bright shades of blue, from the walls to the floor save the enormous black view screen that stretched along the front and the black chairs placed strategically in front of various instrument panels about the area. 

The bridge was empty, except for what appeared to be a small female who stood in front of the screen, her back turned to them. Long, lilac hair rested in a braid against her celestial blue outfit which bared a striking resemblance to Ayeka's royal garb. 

Ryoko was unable to hide her surprise as she addressed the kenshin. "Are you telling me were trusting our lives in the hands of a kid? And a shrimp at that?" She said, looking from the small figure over to her husband who was about to reply when the lady spoke. 

"I assure you Miss Ryoko, I am no child." A soft, feminine voice replied turning around slowly, her neon blue eyes crackling with an intensity of power that rivaled any standing in the room. 

Every one gasped as they looked from the pirate to Ryan. 

"She has the same eyes as yours." Ayeka exclaimed. "Is this little one a kenshin too?" 

Ryan nodded. "That she is." 

Misao raised an eyebrow. "Little one?" She murmured, looking over to the princess with an enigmatic smile. "I like that." She added, scanning the rest of the group before walking over to Washu who studied her with interest. The female kenshin stopped within a foot of the scientist her smile widening as she noticed the two were eye level. "Miss Washu it is an honor to meet someone of your genius." She said with a slight bow. 

Washu smiled smugly. "It's about time someone recognized my greatness." She said closing her eyes and resting her hands on her hips. 

Misao walked over to Ayeka and Sasami and repeated the motion. "The princesses of Jurai. Of the Hazemuto branch family if I'm not mistaken." 

Ayeka stared at the small woman in shock. "How did you know.." She started then stopped. "Of course." She said softly staring into Misao's blue eyes. The princess studied the space pirate her eyes widening as if she recognized something. "You're from the Keiji branch of nobles!" She exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the smaller woman. "Your the lost child!" 

Everyone looked to Ryan who gave mouthed "I'll tell you later" as the smaller woman continued onward. 

Misao moved over to Tenchi, her eyes softening as she kneeled down. "Tenchi Masaki. The crown prince of Jurai and rightful ruler. I bid you welcome to my ship." 

Tenchi stared down at her unsure how to respond to her formal tone. "Uh, I thank you." He said with a smile, turning his head in the direction of Ryan's voice. 

"All right Misao, quit showing off. They know all about kenshin knights and what they can do. So drop the formalities. I have much to discuss with you." The kenshin said sternly, his eyes serious as he gazed down at the petite pirate. 

Misao sighed. "You're such a party pooper." She said in a disappointed tone walking past them. "Well I hate to discuss business on an empty stomach so lets head to the galley and grab some grub." She added over her shoulder as she entered the lift. 

Everyone looked at each other in uncertainty then to the petite woman. 

"Well are you coming or not?" She asked, crossing her arms, her features impatient. 

There was a nod of silent assent as everyone piled in. 

A few minutes later found the clan situated around a long black metallic table, the surface covered in a variety of delicacies and treats from around the cosmos. Ryoko and the others dug in with relish but Ryan's plate remained empty as he sat to the right of Misao, the two deep in discussion. 

"What has happened to you Ryan?" Misao said, studying the young man in concern. "Our power was nearly equal but now it seems you have lost part of yourself." 

Ryan looked down. "My power was stolen from me by a man name Koba Natanshi. The current lord of the planet Avinor." 

Misao looked at him in surprise. "Why the hell would he take your power?" 

Ryan filled her in on all that had happened, Misao listening in rapt attention. When he had finished, her features were grim. 

"I see why you need my help." She said, turning her attention suddenly over to Ryoko who eyed them in suspicion. A smirk tugged at her lips as she spoke. "It seems your wife wonders just what exactly your relationship to me is." 

"Reading my mind Misao you naughty girl. I thought you knew better than that." Ryan tsked as he reached to fill his glass with a sweet smelling red liquid. 

Misao's smirk widened. "It seems you've been a naughty boy Ryan. You keep it up and soon you'll have a litter of kids to take care of." 

Ryan let out a laugh. "Yes I suppose I should behave myself. But as I'm sure you're aware of Misao, I'm not the aggressive one in the relationship." 

Misao looked back over to Ryoko. "I'm surprised she hasn't worn you out." She murmured her features growing serious as she turned back to her friend. She reached out with her fork and tapped on her goblet. "I think it's time we discuss terms." 

Ryan took a sip of his drink and nodded. 

Several pairs of eyes watched the space pirate rise to address them, waiting patiently for her to begin. 

"My fee is simple. In return to getting you safely to Avinor and assisting you in your mission, I request 100 billion in Juraian currency." 

Ayeka choked on her drink. "What!" She managed to get past her clenched teeth as she fought to regain control of her lungs. 

"You must be joking." Ryoko said with a frown. "There's no way in hell we can come up with that kind of money." 

"I assure you Miss Ryoko I never joke about money." Misao countered, sitting back down. 

Ryan stared hard at her. "Misao be reasonable. If you help us I can assure you that you'll receive 5 million but not even the emperor of Jurai could give out the amount of money you're seeking." 

Misao closed her eyes. 

Everyone held their breath, expecting her to refuse. 

The female kenshin opened her lids slowly, a sigh of resignation escaping from her lips. "Okay. But only 'cause I like you." Misao answered looking over to Ryan. "I will prepare my necessities and join you aboard the Nozomi. Vega here will make sure that the Akuna is taken care of while we're gone." She added before exiting the room. 

Ryoko looked over at Ryan who gave her a sheepish smile and a shrug. "I know she's a little ... different but you'll get used to her." He assured her as he rose and left, followed closely by the rest of the clan. 

***** 

"Now Vega remember to keep the crew away from the Akuna after you dock it. It belongs to Jurai and is not to be messed with. Understand?" Misao ordered the strong man who nodded as the two of them stood outside the Nozomi. 

"Aye captain. She'll be in good hands." Vega replied. "You just watch yourself." 

"As always." Misao said turning and walking up Nozomi's ramp, arms clasped behind her back. 

Vega watched her disappear inside the corridor before pivoting around and heading back to his ship. 

Once sure everyone was safely on board, Ryan engaged the engines and piloted the Nozomi through the atmosphere and into the coldness of space, streaking rapidly away from the hot confines of Karnac, Ryoko at his side. "Where are the others?" The kenshin asked surveying the cockpit with curious eyes. 

"They're getting resettled in their rooms I suppose. As is your friend." 

Ryan's brow furrowed at the distrustful tone in her voice. "You don't like her?" 

"How is it you know her Ryan? Just what is the history you have with her?" Ryoko asked eyeing him in frustration. 

"Are you jealous?" Ryan asked in disbelief. 

Ryoko looked away. "Of course not. Well ... maybe a little." 

Ryan laughed. 

"What?" The space pirate asked with a frown as she returned her attention to him. 

Ryan shook his head. "Misao is my friend. Nothing more. We do share a bond due to similar circumstances in our childhood but that's all." 

"You mean she lost her parents too?" 

Ryan nodded, his features growing serious. "She was the daughter of Takahara Keiji, a Juraian noble who was an emissary of Jurai. He often took his family with him when sent on goodwill tours. While visiting the planet Lohan he was assassinated by a rebel group opposed to Jurai's growing influence on their home world. Takahara's wife Umenko was killed as well, along with several assistants. The child, Misao, escaped before the killers could finish the job. She was taken in by a pirate named Vega Reisan, a burly man with a soft heart. He found her thieving from the pockets of wealthy vacationers as they walked the streets. He taught her the art of piracy and in return she pledged to stay with him until his dying day." 

"This is all fascinating and explains Ayeka's outburst but what do you have to do with it?" Ryoko asked. 

"We sensed the existence of a new kenshin emerging and I was sent to find the source. I was told to recruit the individual into our ranks with open arms. When I found Miss Keiji, I was surprised to say the least. A child of a Juraian branch family surrounded by a crew of pirates that adored and worshipped her as if she were some sort of savior. Granted, she was something of an oddity. A seventeen year old young woman of small stature and a rather quirky personality, but size means so little with what power was harnessed within her." Ryan paused, looking out into space before continuing again. 

"I tried to get her to come back to Jurai but she refused, claiming she owed allegiance to Vega. I accepted her answer and was about to return when she asked me if I ever wished I had lived my life differently, if I had ever wished I had chosen to not go to Jurai but remain free of the responsibly. She had seen into my soul and found my a puzzle. She wanted to understand my choices, to understand why I killed so many people. For she herself could never lift a finger to harm another being. She wanted to return with me, but knew she would not be able to perform the duties we knights must undertake for the good of Jurai. I was touched by her concern for me and recognized her need to be around someone like yet unlike her. So I stayed a few months with her and her crew. Helped her with her doubts and showed her ways to use her power without inducing bodily harm. We became good friends." 

Ryoko frowned. "Misao is a space pirate. A thief. You let her go to continue her pilfering ways without a by your leave?" She asked in incredulity. 

"Yes." Ryan replied. "I understood Misao's need for freedom and I must admit I envied her. But my place rests with Jurai just as Miss Keiji's is with the charted and uncharted realms of outer space. I couldn't reign her in. She is a free spirit and always will be. The best I could do was make a deal with her. If she would restrict her thieving ways by taking from other thieves, Jurai would let her be." 

"And she accepted that?" 

Ryan nodded. 

"Hmm." Ryoko sounded as she looked away from her mate to the cockpit door. 

"What are you thinking about?" Ryan asked. 

"Nothing." The space pirate replied as she rose out of her seat. 

"Where are you going?" 

"There's something I need to check up on." Ryoko answered over her shoulder as she exited the cockpit. 

Ryan let out a sigh as he returned his attention to the instrument panel as he gave a silent prayer_. God, I hope she doesn't go asking Misao about me. That little brat would tell her just to_ _embarrass me. _

__

__******** 

Alyssia strode purposefully down the darkened corridor of her brother's ship, her ears focused for any little sound that might indicate she was not alone. Satisfied at the silence, she made her way to her brother's quarters, eyeing the surroundings with narrowed eyes. The lady shivered at the creepy vibe the room was giving off, causing the hair to rise off the back of her neck. _It feels so_ _cold in here as if death itself has laid claim to this room. _

__Alyssia features grew determined as she shrugged off the cold and hurried over to the communication panel on the wall. Her fingers flew across the touch screen, retyping the message and hitting the send button, crossing her fingers as she waited. There was a short pause and then the words she had been hoping to see appeared: MESSAGE RECEIVED. WILL BE SENT TO COUNCIL OF JURAI. 

She let out a sigh, lowering her head in relief as she shut off the panel and turned slowly around, jumping back and letting out a cry of fear as Koba stood less than a foot away from her. His eyes hard and a dark look upon his countenance. 

"My dear sister whatever are you up to?" He asked in a voice as cold as ice as he advanced upon her. 

Alyssia back away, her features paling as she banged into the wall, her heart pounding against her chest, her voice lost to her as she closed her eyes and waited for death to come. 

What an awful way to leave you guys huh? Next time: What will become of Alyssia? And what's this?! Ryan finds Ryoko and Misao giggling like schoolgirls over a bottle of Sake?! What could these two women be talking about and why is Ryan blushing? Turn in next time and find out. 


	20. A Near Moment of Embarrassment

Well here we are another chapter. 

Akemi Akibi: Hey that's all right. I understand your predicament. I thank you for your reviews. 

Chapter 20--A Near Moment of Embarrassment 

Alyssia remained against the wall, eyes closed shut. Every beat of her heart roared within her eardrums. Thump, thump, thump. Her breath escaped in short bursts as she stood motionless, unable to escape the fear and loathing pulsing through her veins, waiting for death to sink it's rancid teeth into her soft flesh and tear her apart. 

But death did not come. 

Instead the lady heard a deep, compelling voice speak to her, lolling her into an almost trance-like state. 

"Open your eyes Alyssia." 

Alyssia obeyed without question, her eyelids fluttering open , tilting her head down to look into the face of Koba. 

But his eyes were no longer blue. Rather the darkest shade of black, pulsating with unspoken power. 

Like a moth to the flame she was drawn in. 

And the voice continued to speak, even as the small man's lips remained still. 

"Alyssia .. You will forget everything that happened. Every suspicion of your brother will vanish. You will remain steadfast and loyal to him. Do all that he asks of you. Do you understand?" 

The lady gave a slow nod, her eyes glazed. 

The small man backed away, allowing Alyssia safe passage out of his room. "Go now," He commanded. "Rest and forget." 

Alyssia left the room slowly, her movements methodical and controlled. 

Nomaru watched her go before turning to the computer terminal, an evil smile on his face. _This has worked better that I planned._ He thought happily. _She has contacted Jurai. They will_ _come and my point will be proved_. He had wanted to kill the troublesome woman right then and there but had thought better of it. _She is more useful to me alive_. 

The dark one turned away from the screen and crossed over to the small chair near the far wall, collapsing into a heap upon it's cushioned seat. He rested his arms against the sides as his thoughts turned to more serious matters. To the one thing that bothered him. The kenshin was still alive and on the loose. He had yet to hear from any of the bounty hunters, assassins or risk takers bent on grabbing the reward. Nomaru let out a sigh and brought a hand up to run his throbbing temples._ I cannot sense him. I have no idea where he is at the moment_. He thought in frustration and anger as he dropped his hand back on the arm rest. A sudden smile spread on his face. _But I know one thing. If he somehow manages to survive, he will come here_. He leaned back in his chair as his smile became a look of smugness. _Let him come. I'll face him again. And_ _this time I'll win_. 

***** 

"Interesting." 

Ryan studied the monitor in Nozomi's research lab, his eyes focused on the swirling image of the planet Avinor. Around this image, was an endless array of information divided into blocks which the kenshin processed in an orderly fashion. He tapped the next button on his keyboard, allowing the screen to change into a series of images detailing Avinor's capital city and governmental center, Veurth. 

He began to read down the file when the lab door slid open. The kenshin turned to find Tenchi entering the room, his features troubled as he stopped before his friend. 

"Could I talk to you for a moment Ryan?" The crown prince spoke in a serious tone as he reached out to a nearby chair and drew it towards him, sinking down into the seat slowly and with great care as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. 

Ryan leaned back in his chair, a frown upon his countenance. "What is troubling you Tenchi?" 

Tenchi let out a sigh as he cast his eyes downward, unable to meet his friend's gaze. "It's about this whole marriage thing." 

Ryan frowned. Oh boy. He thought as he studied his friend. "Are you having second thoughts?" He asked in concern. "Do you not still love the princess?" 

Tenchi whirled his gaze back to the kenshin, his features darkening. "Of course I do." He replied sharply causing Ryan to raise an eyebrow at his tone. Tenchi shook his head and calmed himself. "I love Ayeka with all my heart. It's just ... " His voice trailed off, unable to express his self doubt. 

But Ryan could read the conflict within the crown prince's features and understood perfectly what was going on in Tenchi's mind. "You fear the responsibility of being emperor of Jurai and all that it entails." 

Tenchi didn't even attempt to deny it. He sat silent for a few seconds before lowering his head in shame. "I am." He replied softly, hoping for some sage advice from Ryan. What he got instead was unexpected. 

The kenshin began to laugh. 

Tenchi's head jerked up, his features confused and agitated. "What?" 

Ryan's laughter died down slowly as he shook his head. "I don't know about you Tenchi." He began looking over at the crown prince with twinkling eyes. "Anyone else would jump at the chance to rule the most powerful planet in the universe and here you are stuck in self doubt and uncertainty." 

Tenchi crossed his arms. "This is not very helpful to me right now kenshin." He spoke in agitation. "I was hoping you could illuminate the darkness brimming in my mind." 

Ryan features grew serious, his teasing tone replaced by a somber one. "I can not give you any answers crown prince. All I can tell you is that you are more than capable of performing all that will be required if you were to become emperor." 

Tenchi's arms loosened as he relaxed his posture. "You really think so?" He asked, his eye full of shock. 

Ryan looked at the crown prince as if he were a dolt. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" 

Tenchi looked away, his lips drawn silent. 

The kenshin tilted his head as he studied Tenchi, his eyes troubled. _There is something_ _else bothering you my prince. But what?_ He wondered, closing his eyes as he pondered why Tenchi seemed so conflicted. He opened his eyes suddenly in realization. "You fear you will never see the earth again." 

Tenchi brought his brown eyes back upon his friend's face. Relief flooded through him. _Finally someone understands_. "Yes." He answered. "My father is still there. My life is still there." 

"You can always return to Earth Tenchi." Ryan countered. "Anytime you wish." 

"Really?" 

Ryan smiled. "I know of many Juraians who have vacationed on the Earth before. And not just Juraians. There have been others from planets throughout the universe that have been to your home world." He replied, straightening his frame. "How do you think I got my first name?" 

Tenchi looked at him in surprise. "Your parents visited the Earth?" 

Ryan cast his eyes downward. "More like they had an emergency landing." He began in a pained tone, reliving the story his mother told him when he was only five. "It was just before I was born. A man named Ryan Johnstone gave them room and board while they waited for a repair ship to come and retrieve them. He took great care of them and was an amiable host. My mother liked the sound of his first name, said it seemed masculine and strong, that she vowed to name her first son Ryan." He finished with a sad smile. "I got quite a few stares on Calbon when I was introduced. And got into quite a few scrapes before I left my home world." Ryan shook his head. "In any case that is in the past. What is important now is you focusing on what you value most Tenchi." 

Tenchi let out a low sigh and closed his eyes, pondering the kenshin's statement. "I know what I want. But I'm still afraid I won't fit in." 

"Don't be." Ryan said, his eyes growing serious. "You have all you require to be a leader. Don't be ashamed to show it. Show Jurai what a true ruler can do." 

Tenchi smiled and nodded, turning his gaze over to the glowing monitor. "What are you researching?" 

Ryan followed the crown prince's movement. "I thought it best to understand as much as I could about Avinor." 

"What have you discovered?" 

"What Washu said was essentially true." The kenshin began. "They have the technological ability to take over any part of the universe they sought fit." 

Tenchi frowned. "But they haven't?" 

Ryan nodded. "They've never shown any desire to expand their territory. They do maintain good relations with their neighbors. A trade coalition of sorts. But that will all change if Nomaru gets his wish." 

Tenchi's features tightened. "Just how much trouble are you expecting?" 

Ryan crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, a dark look upon his countenance. "Although they have no massed produced weapons to speak of , they do have a defensive shield capable of producing a massive wave of energy around their entire quadrant." 

"And what's so special about this shield?" 

Ryan turned to him. "It means ships can get out, but you need a specific identifier to enter. And I have no clue what that could be. A password, a badge. I don't know." 

"Can't Washu help?" 

"Perhaps." Ryan conceded, looking back to the screen. "Perhaps not. I can't say for certain until we get close to Avinor." 

The crown prince leaned back on his chair his expression thoughtful. "Can't we execute a space jump like before when we reached the space port?" 

Ryan shook his head. " I cannot execute a space jump while the ship is cloaked. And I would not risk such a maneuver with so many people on board." He answered before adding, "But this shield dilemma doesn't worry me as much as what Nomaru plans to do with the power he has stolen." 

"What does he plan to do?" Tenchi asked, setting his troubled gaze upon his friend. 

Ryan closed his eyes. "Imagine being able to control countless planets all with a mere thought." 

Tenchi's face drained of color. "Could he do that?" The crown prince murmured. 

"All he needs is a weapon to enhance his psychic abilities, one that would amplify his power in waves of energy. He could have anything he wanted. The universe would become his for the taking." 

"What's to stop him from doing that to us?" 

Ryan smiled. "Those of strong minds will not succumb to his power no matter how enhanced his ability." 

Tenchi let out a sigh, shaking his head. _This is crazy. _He thought in dismay. He turned suddenly his features brightening. "What about the other kenshin knights?" 

"I cannot contact them. They in turn have not contacted me. Most likely they have no idea what is going on. Is that not strange?" 

"What about Misao?" Tenchi pressed. "Isn't she a knight?" 

Ryan gave Tenchi an impressed look. "Perhaps she could be of assistance." He answered rising slowly from his seat. 

Tenchi rose as well. "I guess it's time to call it a night." 

"Yes." Ryan replied softly, a mischievous grin forming on his lips. "You don't want to keep Ayeka waiting too long young prince." 

Tenchi gave him a smirk. "You have such a dirty mind." 

Ryan feigned offense. "Moi? I don't know where you got such a ridiculous notion." 

Tenchi shook his head. "Good night kenshin." 

Ryan nodded. "Good night crown prince." 

Ryan watched his friend turn and exit the room before returning his attention to the screen. Reaching out with his left hand, the kenshin shut off the system all the while shaking his head. _Tenchi still doubts his place in the universe. And I who know of it cannot tell him. He must discover it on his own without my guidance. It is the only way he will truly know what kind of man he will become. _

__Ryan brought a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. _God I'm tired. But I must see Misao_ _before I turn into bed._ With that, he shut off the lights and left the room, in search of his smaller comrade. A few minutes later he found her. 

Ryan stood just outside Nozomi's lounge doors, his arm stretched hesitantly, his hand hovering in front of the green button that allowed access to the room. He held his breath as he eyed the door in disbelief, his ears picking up the sounds of two women giggling and roaring in laughter, mostly at his expense. His eyes widened as he heard Ryoko's voice shout out enthusiastically, "No, no, no wait! Tell me again what happened that night?!" 

"Okay, okay." Misao gentler voice countered. "But pay close attention this time because I don't like having to repeat myself." 

Ryan could take no more, jamming the button forcefully causing the doors to slide open revealing the two women sitting around the long metallic table, several bottles of rice wine littering it's black surface. A blue cup filled to the brim with sake sat before each woman who turned to him with glazed eyes and lurid grins as they appraised him. 

"Hey handsome!" Ryoko cried, trying to rise off the couch only to collapse back on the cushions with a giggle. "Come and join the fun!" 

"Yes." Misao sang gaily. "I was just telling your wife about that time on Randai when you went out drinking with Vega, the boys and me." 

Ryan blanched. "You ... You told her about that?" He stammered in horror. _My God!_ He thought in fear. _Surely she didn't tell her everything about that night?!_

Ryoko let out another giggle, righting herself before waving a come here gesture at him. "You are so cute when you're embarrassed." 

Ryan was not amused. "I think you ladies have had enough for one night don't you?" 

Both women ignored him as Ryoko turned her attention over to Misao who reached out and snaked her hand around her cup, taking a demure sip before setting it down again. "Anyway. Like I was saying, Ryan went with us to Lorainas a great big bar and entertainment center on Randai. He refused to touch any of the liquor we offered, claiming it tainted his mind and loosened his senses." She paused, sliding her eyes over to Ryan who gave her a warning glare and a shake of his head. "Naturally I was intrigued." She continued looking back at Ryoko who nodded. 

"Naturally." She piped, reaching out to grab her cup, tossing the contents back in one gulp. She placed the cup back onto the table, her features full of glee as she listened. 

"So I kept pouring bits of whiskey into his soda every time he was distracted. It didn't take much to loosen him up." 

"I'm allergic to alcohol." Ryan grumbled. "It causes adverse reactions which wouldn't have happened at all if you hadn't screwed around with my drink." He added with a growl. 

Misao waved away his words. "Shush!" She chided. "Anyway, so that night Lorainas was hosting a Karaoke contest." She continued only to be drowned out by Ryoko's voice. 

"Oh Karaoke! I love Karaoke!" She exclaimed excitedly as she studied Misao. 

"Yeah," Misao murmured with a sigh, her voice trailing off as she stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. 

"Misao!" Ryoko said with a snap of her fingers. 

"Huh?" The small woman sounded, shaking her head as she turned back to Ryoko. "What was I saying? Oh right! Karaoke." She added. "Well the kenshin get up from his seat and marched up on stage, full of swagger and confidence. Many a young lady cast a roving eye as they watched him jump up onto the stage and begin to belt out on song after another." 

Ryoko cast a glance over to her husband but her question was aimed at Misao. "Was he a bad singer?" 

Ryan's face was buried in his hands in embarrassment. _Oh God! _His mind cried. _Please_ _give me strength_. 

Misao laughed. "Actually he was pretty damn good at it. Had everyone singing along and dancing. And Ryan's watching the crowd, hamming it up for them when he seemed to focus on this one woman coming towards him. And I mean she's a knockout. Long black hair, nice body, and looks that could kill. She stopped in front of the stage, all the while throwing these intense looks at Ryan, her eyes literally smoldering with desire. I mean I didn't have to read her mind to know she wanted him." She said with a snicker. 

Ryoko's giggling stopped but her eyes continued to twinkle. "Do tell." 

"Well, " Misao said with a pause as she looked over at Ryan who gazed at her imploringly to stop. She smiled and turned back to Ryoko. "Ryan stopped singing, dropped the mike and ...." But Misao didn't get to finish as Ryan's hand coiled around her mouth, silencing her. 

"Okay Misao. I think that's enough story telling for one evening." He said quickly with a nervous smile before releasing her and moving swiftly over to Ryoko. With one graceful movement, he swept his wife into his arms and whisked her out of the room before Misao had a chance to complete her story. 

"Aw, come on Ryan!" Ryoko protested as she looked up at her husband, her arms clung around his neck. "I wanted to hear the rest of the story." 

Ryan did not answer her as he rushed down the corridor towards his room. _That was too_ _close!_ He thought with a sigh of relief, his features turning dark as he realized Misao would probably finish the story tomorrow. _Great!_ He growled inwardly. _I suppose I should tell her_ _before Misao does and puts some ridiculous twist on my mistakes_. 

The kenshin stopped finally before the door to his room, staring at the entrance button to the one side. Ryoko giggled as he shifted her in his arms, pulling her tightly to his chest as he steadied his weight on his right leg before bringing the left one up, tapping the button with his foot. The door complied, shooting open and allowing access to his darkened room. Ryan headed straight for his bed, stopping on the right side of the mattress as he bent down and lay his wife upon the black comforter. He removed his arms gently from her but could not right himself because Ryoko still had her arms wrapped around his neck. 

Ryoko let forth a giggle as she noticed the discomfort upon Ryan's face. "I don't bite Ryan." She whispered huskily, the desire evident in her voice. 

Ryan let out a sigh. "You're drunk Ryoko." 

There was a pause. "And .." She said, leaving the comment open ended. 

Ryan looked down into her face. Her luminous eyes were so warm and inviting that he felt himself drawn in. He leaned downward, about to press his lips upon hers when suddenly he pulled back and shook his head. "Not like this Ryoko." He said softly. Slowly and with great care he reached up and removed Ryoko's grip around his neck then righted himself. 

Ryoko looked away from him to hide her pained eyes. Desperate to direct attention away from her blunder she said, "I like your friend." 

The kenshin smiled. "I'm glad." He replied as he moved down to the foot of the bed and gently removed her black boots, setting them neatly to the side before walking back towards her and lifting her body up in the air enough to pull back the comforter, resettling her on the bed . 

"Ryan?" 

"Hmm ..." He sounded as he tucked her in. 

"Why haven't you told anyone we were married at the checkpoint station yet?" 

Ryan stopped what he was doing, staring down at her with surprised eyes. _I should have_ _known. _"The universe is at stake Ryoko," He began. "I don't think now is a good time to announce our marriage bond." 

Ryoko let out a weary sigh as she turned from him. "If you say so." She murmured in a sleepy voice. 

Ryan frowned. _I've hurt her_. He thought sadly, lowering his head. _Best to drop the_ _subject before you stick your foot in your mouth_. He chided himself as he backed away and turned from her and began to walk towards his door. 

"Where are you going?" She asked softly. 

Ryan stopped. "There is something I need to ask Misao before I turn in." He said gently. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He added before exiting his room. 

But when Ryan found Misao he let out a sigh of frustration. _Dammit!_ He thought as he stared down at the unconscious form of the small woman. _Why the hell does this happen to me!_ He had wanted to ask the female kenshin if she would attempt a telepathic message to the other knights. True he had realized it would be difficult, giving her state of inebriation but he was not expecting to find her passed out on the couch. 

_Great! Now I'll have to wait for Misao to sober up before asking her to contact the others. _

__With a shake of his head, the kenshin decided to take Misao back to her room if only to spare her the embarrassment she would have found most entertaining had it been him. "Okay Misao, time for bed." He said gruffly, lifting her nearly weightless frame into his strong arms. 

His irritation melted when he heard Misao mumble in a childlike voice, "But I'm not tired daddy." She said, snuggling into his chest the way a child would to seek reassurance and safety. " I want to hear your stories about the emperor Keito and Lady Nagashi again." 

Ryan paused for a few seconds. "Not tonight Misao." He said finally as he walked out the lounge and towards her room. "Tonight you need your rest. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." 

Misao mumbled something incoherent, falling back into a state of sleep as Ryan entered her room a few minutes later and set her gently upon her bed, tucking her in as he had done for Ryoko. He gave her a small pat on the head then turned and left the room. 

When he finally entered his bedroom he found Ryoko sound asleep. Ryan let out a yawn as he stretched, walking slowly over to his closet, sliding the door to the side and opening one of the dressers inside.He retrieved a pair of blue pajama bottoms and sat down on the edge of the left side of the bed. With a weary sigh her removed his pants and folded them before sliding on his pajamas bottoms. He stood up and stripped off his shirt, folding it neatly as well before stalking over to a small hamper and lifting the lid. He tossed them gently inside then shut the lid once more before turning back around and climbing into his bed. He lay there silently for the longest time, smiling as Ryoko moved towards him, still asleep, and cuddled up against his bare back. 

_Soon Ryoko_. He vowed. _Soon we can tell them about us, but not until everything is safe_ _once more. _

__The kenshin closed his eyes finally, willing himself to sleep and the world of dreams. 


	21. A Recurring Nightmare

Hello loyal readers, another update for you. 

Kirei Ayumi: Thanks for the support! It's nice to hear from someone new. I'm glad you think I'm a great writer. I only wish more people would respond and review. 

Jillian: I'm glad you like it! And the story begins just as you requested. 

Chapter 21-- A Recurring Nightmare 

Long had it been since she'd seen her family. Long had she missed their smiling faces, the warmth of their love. After twelve years, the pain of their loss tore at her heart, plagued her dreams. Misao, like Ryan, could not heal the wound nor stem the tide of grief that laid claim in the back of her mind. A constant reminder at how cruel and unjust life could be. Tonight was no different. 

As the small woman lay there, nestled in a foreign bed, her childhood memories flowed within the realm of her subconscious, tormenting her with the images of a past she could not forget, clinging to the life that should have been but was ripped violently from her by those whose ideals were placed above the lives of people. To a time, when the land of Lohan became stained with the blood of her people, her family. 

The flowers had been in bloom. The grass green, the forests lush and dense, harboring a beauty to rival the great forests of Jurai. The sky so blue, so pure and clean that Misao wanted to cry at it's perfection. 

"It's so beautiful mama." Misao spoke in a tiny child like voice, her eyes full of wonder and awe, her words drawing the attention of the petite woman walking beside her, her dark black hair twisted back into an braid that swung slightly as she turned to her left and looked down, her bright blue eyes twinkling in merriment. 

"It is indeed Misao." She said softly, a maternal smile upon her pretty face. Umenko patted her eight year old daughter's head gently before raising her head back up, her gaze shifting over to her husband, Takahara, who walked a short distance ahead of them, his brow furrowed, his soft brown eyes serious, alert as he listened attentively to Chancellor Godorn of Lohan, a small compact man with graying hair and intelligent violet eyes, explain the flora and fauna that frequented the country side they were touring. A gentle breeze blew past, tousling the locks of light purple that framed Ambassador Keiji's handsome face, as if the wind itself was tugging at his hair. Takahara turned his lean frame around, his features softening as he looked upon his loved ones. 

The ambassador of Jurai excused himself with a nod and walked over to his wife and child. 

Reaching out, Takahara swept Misao up into his arms and swung her around, the little girl giggling the whole time. 

"Daddy you are so silly!" 

Takahara gave a hearty laugh as Misao cuddled into his chest. He gave a paternal smile as he looked from his only child to his wife who walked over to him and wrapped a arm around his waist. And in that moment Misao was the happiest child in the whole world, but in an instant her joy was shattered as a huge explosion rocked the ground causing Misao to jerk in fear. 

The ambassador's startled gaze turned hard as the sound of screaming met his ears, for the transport ship that had carried them to the rural landscape had been destroyed, the shrap metal from the wreckage streamed around them, embedding into the trees, impaling the unfortunate personnel standing too close to the transport. The cries of the wounded forced Takahara into action. "Take her Umenko!" He yelled quickly, handing Misao over to his wife before rushing into the smoke filled area, disappearing from view. 

Just then a massive war cry rang out in the haze, filling the air with the words, "DEATH TO JURAI!" 

Laser fire erupted in streaks of blue and green, the cries of men growing louder, more violent until few beams of green remained. Takahara emerged slowly and with great effort from the smoke, his face bloody as he clutched his right arm. His eyes seemed distant, heavy as his gaze slowly met those of his wife and terrified child. 

"Takahara!" Umenko shouted rushing towards her husband, Misao clutched protectively in her arms. 

"Daddy!" Misao cried, thrashing against her mother's arms only to be held steadfast by her mother. 

The ambassador shook his head, his voice hoarse and full of distress. "Umenko run! Get out of here!" He shouted, turning around at the sounds of rapidly approaching footsteps. He spread his arms wide in an attempt to protect his loved ones only to be tossed backwards by the force of several shots of laser fire that ripped through his body, killing him instantly. 

Umenko turned and ran, trying to get away only to be gunned down by the advancing troops, as beams of blue ripped into her back, paralyzing her as she fell forward, Misao still in her arms. 

"Mama!" Misao cried, her eyelids snapping open as she bolted upright in her bed, beads of sweat pouring down her face as her breathing grew labored. 

The female kenshin, reached up to her forehead, wiping off the sweat that lingered upon her flesh and closing her eyes as she willed herself calm once more. 

_Damn these nightmares_! She cursed mentally, tossing the blankets off her legs and hopping out of bed, groaning at the four alarm headache that rang inside her head. _Ugh. How_ _much did I drink last night? _She wondered, trying to remember as she began to correct the blood flow in her head, removing the pain of her hangover within a minute's time. In her mind, Misao searched out for the other members, smiling as she saw Ryan inside the lounge, sipping a cup of orange juice as he ate a piece of toast. Most of the Masaki clan had joined him, all save Ryoko who was still asleep. 

A smile spread along the female kenshin's lips as she remembered the story she told the space pirate. _I'll have to finish that today. Perhaps after breakfast. _With twinkling eyes, Misao headed to the bathroom to clean up and change her clothes before joining everyone in the lounge. 

******* 

"Good morning Misao." Ryan said with a smirk, rising out of his seat to take his glass over to a auto cleaning sink, which washed and restored the glass in the storage units above. "I trust you slept well after all that drinking you did last night." 

Misao matched his smirk. "Well, I confess I had a few problems but nothing like yours I'm sure." 

Ryan frowned. "What are you talking about?" He asked, returning to his seat just as the small woman took the chair opposite him. 

"Nothing." Misao said quickly, turning her head to the left as her sensitive ears picked up the excited tones of Tenchi and Ayeka a short distance away. Her blue eyes fell upon the pair as they sat upon the small couch, deep in discussion with Lord Yosho. She closed her eyes and focused, opening her mind, a smile spreading on her lips. 

"Prying into people's thoughts again are we Misao?" Ryan tsked. "You always were snoopy." 

She didn't reply right away, her eyes opening as she studied the crown prince and princess, a puzzled expression on her face. "You haven't told them have you?" She asked finally, turning back to the kenshin. "Why?" 

Ryan let out a sigh and crossed his arms. "I can't tell them. You know that as well as I do Misao." 

Misao shook her head. "I don't see the harm in letting them know." She replied. "They seem to be well on their way to achieving their destiny." 

"That may be. But I can't reveal the truth to them. I refuse." 

Misao tilted her head as she studied her male counterpart. She tried to peer into his mind to find out why he was being so stubborn. But Ryan had enacted a mental barrier she could not penetrate. Still she could guess why the kenshin was dead set against telling his friends their future. "You fear for their safety don't you?" 

Ryan tossed a somber gaze in her direction, his features tight. "They are the last, best hope for Jurai." He began in a low tone. "If something were to happen to them, I would be the one to blame. It is my responsibility to make sure that peace and stability is restored to the universe. If they die, all will be lost." 

Misao closed her eyes, understanding the weight he had placed upon his shoulders. Weight for a world that was not his home, for people he did not know and did not know him. "That is a heavy burden indeed. But I don't think the fault would be yours alone to bear Ryan, after all," She paused, looking over to Tenchi and Ayeka. "They have free will." 

Ryan followed her movement, his eyes filled with concern. "That's why I fear for them." 

"Why?" Misao asked. "What have you seen?" 

Ryan looked to her. "Do you truly want to know?" He asked. 

Misao nodded. 

Ryan lowered his mental defenses allowing her to see what was bothering him so. 

Misao flinched as the images came unbidden to her mind. She saw a man adorned in black, a strange metallic headband upon his forehead, a red jewel aflame with a power Misao thought impossible. Misao was left speechless as the man became as bright as the jewel, a wave of red energy spreading in infinite directions and infinite distances. And all hit with this dark light became absorbed and mindless. Without free will and thought, bending to the light's command. And blood, so much blood. So much destruction, so much death. Misao could watch no more as she pulled away from the images, her eyes blinking as she returned to her normal state, staring fearfully at the kenshin who turned away in pain. 

"And that is but a mere sample of what I've seen." 

"These ... are not your thoughts are they?" Misao asked in a tight voice, even as she knew the answer. 

"They belong to General Nomaru. The one who took my power." Ryan began. "That is who I'm after and why he took my energy from me. He wants the entire universe for himself and what better way to do it than with enhanced psychic power created by the scientists on Avinor." He said darkly before adding. "He would but have to think it and the crown prince and princess would be dead. To kill with a mere thought, is an awesome and terrifying power. It is why I need you help." 

Misao straightened her frame. "What do you need of me?" She asked. 

"I have been unable to reach Jurai. As such I have had no luck locating the other knights. I was hoping that you could attempt a telepathic link with them, find out where they are and ask for their help. Will you do this for me?" 

Misao nodded. "Of course." She replied. "However, even if I do manage to establish a connection, the odds they could reach us in time are slim to none." 

"That may be." Ryan said. "Still it is worth a try. If nothing else, they can contact Jurai and find out what is going on there." 

"Consider it done." Misao vowed, looking over her shoulder suddenly as the lounge doors opened, revealing a disheveled Ryoko who dragged herself past the doors, her eyes blood shot and her features pained. 

Ryan's worried expression vanished replaced by a teasing one. "Good morning sunshine." He greeted his wife gleefully. 

Ryoko glared at him, clenching her eyes shut and grasping her forehead in pain. "Nobody .. talk to me." She growled as she shuffled over to the table and sat down slowly into the chair beside Ryan. 

Ryan and Misao grinned at her and her current condition. 

"Coffee. Must ... Have .. Coffee." She croaked, looking pleadingly over at her husband who rose out of his chair with a sigh, walking over to a small coffee maker. 

He returned a few seconds later with a large black mug full of steaming black coffee. He placed the mug in front of her than sat back down, leaning backwards in his chair as he watched her. 

Ryoko reached out and clasped her hand around the cup and raised it slowly to her lips, taking a large sip before sitting it back down, closing her eyes a fresh wave of pain pelted her brain. "Dammit that hurts!" She groaned, reaching up to rub her throbbing temples. 

"I see the blacksmiths are hard at work inside your head." Misao said with a wide smile. 

Ryoko turned her head to the left, gritting her teeth at the stiffness in her neck, her eyes full of irritation. "Yeah, well not all of us can heal our pain away now can we Miss Smarty Pants." She growled, wincing as the pain intensified. "God I wish the pain would just go away!" 

Misao's face grew serious. "How much you got on you?" She asked softly. 

Ryoko frowned. "What was that?" 

"How much do you have on you?" Misao repeated. 

Ryoko dropped her hands onto the table, eyeing the small women in disbelief. "Does it look like this outfit has any pockets on it?!" She snapped. 

Misao gave her the once over, noting that the outfit she was wearing. The space pirate's trademark body hugging black jumpsuit. The petite woman did not relent but instead held out her hand expectantly. "Cough it up." 

Ryoko gritted her teeth, reaching up reluctantly to pull the zipper to her suit part way down, reaching inside to pull out a fifty from her black designer bra, stuffing it into Misao's outstretched hand. "Here you go, you telepathic little weasel." She grumbled. 

Misao tucked the money into her belt before reaching out and resting her hand upon the larger woman's forehead. 

Instantly the pain disappeared. Ryoko's posture straightened, her pained features vanished. Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh of relief. "Well that was worth it." She murmured, turning to Misao. 

The small woman's features were pained, her eyes closed as she fought with the pounding in her head. With some effort the hammering ceased and she became herself once more. "Do you always get headaches like these?" She asked. 

"Only when I drink too much." Ryoko replied. "Which reminds me," She added, looking over to Ryan. "You never did finish that story last night." 

_Crap!_ Ryan thought in dismay as his gaze snapped over in Misao's direction, his heart sinking at the mischievous gleam in his female counterpart's eyes. "I really don't think now is the time or place to discuss such things." He said in a pleading tone which Misao ignored as she leaned over to Ryoko and began to whisper into her ear. 

Ryoko's eyes widened in disbelief, shifting her gaze away from Misao over to Ryan, leaning away from Misao towards her husband, reaching out quickly to slap him on the shoulder. 

"Hey!" Ryan cried indignantly, reaching up to rub his shoulder. "What the hell was that for?" 

"I don't believe you !" She cried. "You actually ran off with that woman and slept with her!" 

"I was drunk!" He replied, scowling at his wife. "I wasn't in my right frame of mind." He added. "Besides, it's not like I was cheating on you or anything." 

Misao leaned forward in her chair, resting her head on her arms that were crossed upon the table. "Truth be told Ryan was rather distraught when I met up with him the following morning." 

"Of course I was." Ryan said quickly. "I had never been on intimate terms with anyone before. And here I found myself waking up in the arms of a woman I didn't even know. How was I supposed to feel? Happy?!" 

"Needless to say we parted company soon after that." Misao continued. 

Ryan eyed her in disgust. "Could we stop talking about this please." 

Ryoko was not finished. "What was her name?" 

The kenshin lowered his head in shame and guilt. "I don't remember." He whispered. 

Ryoko frowned. "You slept with her but you didn't get her name?" 

"She didn't offer one." He countered. 

"Did she talk to you at all?" 

Ryan smirked. "I don't think she wanted to talk Ryoko." He said rising out of his seat, not wanting to discuss his past with the two women anymore. "If you'll excuse me I have more important things to do than have the mistakes of my past mocked." He said coolly as he began to walk towards the doors. "Please do what I asked of you Misao as soon as you can." 

Misao nodded. "I will." She replied, looking from the kenshin over to Ryoko who spoke. 

"Where are you going?" Ryoko asked, her amber eyes studying him in concern. 

Ryan turned to her. "To talk to Washu." He said softly before turning and leaving the room. 

******* 

"The device you requested is almost completed sir." 

Nomaru turned slowly from where he was standing, his blue eyes meeting those of a young man dressed in a light gray uniform, the name Sojo Maitan emblazoned in black upon the name tag pinned on the left side of his chest. The general looked up from the name tag, scrutinizing the olive complexion and the intelligent violet eyes that studied him in awe. Nomaru had been waiting patiently inside one of the experimental offices of the Avinor laboratory complex, watching with keen interest as the countless scientists and technicians began work on his plans, fashioning weapons that needed psychic ability to master. Weapons he could use to take over the universe. It was all coming together. Everything he had ever dreamed of would soon be his. But there was one thing left to do. One item he wanted to be his alone. And this Sojo Maitan had been the key designer and mastermind in it's creation. 

"How much longer Sojo?" Nomaru asked, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. 

The young man looked at the general with thoughtful eyes, his blond bangs shifting sideways as he tilted his head. "A few more days my lord. I still haven't perfected the energy input and output ratio, at least not at the scale you wish it to be." 

Nomaru scowled. "That is not the news I wanted to hear Sojo." He said in a dangerous tone, advancing upon the larger man who backed away in fear. Nomaru realized his aggressiveness and stopped, allowing Sojo to compose himself. "I'm sorry." The general said quickly. "I realize I put you under a great deal of pressure." 

"No my lord," Sojo replied quickly and with feeling. "I haven't been working hard enough. I will of course stay late. Perhaps I can have the problem corrected by tomorrow." 

Nomaru smiled a genuine smile. "Now that's more like it." He said. "I know you won't disappoint me Sojo." He added, turning away from the scientist and walking out the room. 

The dark one walked briskly down the hall that led to the exit, all the while the wheels turned in his mind. _The kenshin will be coming soon and I must prepare accordingly_. After leaving the enormous white rectangular structure, Nomaru headed to his small transport ship. Once inside, he set the coordinates for the main hall and then contacted the planetary defense system. A short, pudgy man with black hair and equally black eyes popped up on his screen, the gold buttons on his green uniform threatening to shoot off his ill fitting military tunic. 

"Lord Koba ... " The man stammered, startled by his unexpected call. "What .. Can I do for you?" 

Nomaru drew in his breath, letting it out slowly. "It is time to activate the defensive shield Private Makis." 

Makis frowned. "The defensive shield sir?" He asked in confusion. 

Nomaru struggled to control his temper. _What the hell is do they call it here?_! He wondered angrily, searching Koba's memories until at last the answer came to him. "The energy barrier you twit!" He snapped. 

Makis came to attention, nodding quickly and moving off screen for a few seconds before returning on screen once more. "I have done as you requested sir." He replied with a quick chest salute. 

Nomaru turned off the screen, smiling triumphantly. For no one had ever managed to infiltrate Avinor's barrier. No one. _And even if you do kenshin, by then it will be too late. I will have my weapon and you will be the first to taste the bitterness of death. There will be no coming back for you this time. _

Next time: The Nozomi makes it to Avinor's quadrant, only to be stymied by it's impenetrable defensive shield. Can Washu figure a way inside or will it spell the end for our heroes? (God that sounds just like a closing line on any anime show doesn't it?) 


	22. Outside the Barrier

Another chapter for you loyal readers. 

Akemi Akibi: Yes, I must say I was surprised to hear you liked it what with there being no Tenchi and Ayeka moments. But don't fret! I am not punishing you. I just wanted to get back into my plot a little bit more. Since the final chapter will be coming around soon. 

Jillian: So you thought that was cool huh? Well I'm flattered! ^_^ 

Chapter 22-- Outside the Barrier 

"This is quite a challenge to lay before my feet kenshin." Washu said as she leaned back in her chair situated in front of her computer screen. Always quick to set up shop, the short scientist had miniaturized her entire lab, storing it within a small black suitcase before she had boarded the Nozomi. Within an hour of their departure, Washu had her lab up once more within the ship's cargo bay, ready to go. And now it appeared she would be needed once again on the kenshin's behalf. And frankly, the petite woman was looking forward to the situation Ryan had presented. 

"But is it a challenge you can meet Washu?" Ryan asked as he stood a few feet away to her left, his arms crossed and his features somber. "Do you think you can do this?" 

Washu scoffed at him, waving his questions away with her small hand. "Are you kidding? There's never been a man made system yet that I couldn't figure out. Rest assured kenshin, I will find a way to unlock the mysteries of Avinor's energy barrier." She replied, looking away form him over to her giant monitor. "But of course I won't know exactly what I'm up against until we reach the barrier. If it's been activated that is." 

Ryan drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, his brow furrowing. "Trust me Washu. Nomaru has activated the barrier. No doubt he has also informed the countless number of bounty hunters that we are on our way and to watch for us accordingly." 

"But we're currently cloaked are we not?" Washu asked, turning her attention back on the young man who nodded. 

"Yes but even a cloaked ship can be tracked remember." 

Washu smiled, looking at him as if she knew something that he did not. "Ah. But he will need to know the exact signature of the Nozomi and I'm confident you do not know what that is." 

Ryan flashed a grin. "No. I'm afraid I neglected to memorize that particular feature of the ship." 

Washu closed her eyes smugly, her voice brimming with self confidence. "Then you have nothing to worry about." 

_But I do_. Ryan thought suddenly, his grin fading as he turned his gaze to the side. _There_ _are still too many variables. Too many risks that must be taken_. Ryan frowned as he thoughts turned to the crown prince and princess. _I can't risk the death of Tenchi and Ayeka and yet I need_ _their help. Dammit!_ He growled mentally, _I have no choice. I can only hope to keep them_ _safe, but how? Weak as I am, Nomaru may yet win._

__"Kenshin?" Washu spoke authoritatively, drawing his attention to her. 

Ryan looked at her with troubled blue eyes. Eyes suddenly in need of rest. 

"Is something bothering you? You seem preoccupied." 

Ryan gave her a small smile. "It is nothing Washu." 

Washu was not convinced but she decided not to press him on the issue as she asked, "So, how far are we from Avinor?" 

Ryan brought his right arm up, his eyes shifting downward, gazing at the black watch strapped around his wrist. His handsome features turned thoughtful as he mentally calculated the time and distance. "About twelve hours away." He answered finally, lowering his arm back to his side. He turned away from Washu, a look of determination upon his countenance. "If you will excuse me Miss Washu. I need to check up on Misao's progress." He said softly. 

Washu nodded. "Of course." She replied, turning back to her work upon the screen, her slender fingers gliding across the keyboard quickly and expertly as Ryan exited quietly out of the room. 

The kenshin stalked down the corridor, eyes straight ahead, his demeanor serious as he headed toward the lounge, expecting to find everyone still inside. _Hopefully Misao is still there_. He thought with a frown. _I need to talk to her about this sudden trepidation I'm experiencing. I need to know if it is coming from inside me or from a more outward source._

__The kenshin gave a sigh as he stopped in front of the lounge doors, reaching out to tap the open button. No sooner did Ryan enter, than did his eyes widen in surprise_, _a small gasp escaping from his throat as his gazed stood fixated upon the crown prince and princess in the midst of a serious lip lock. 

The pair must have sensed his presence for they quickly broke contact with each other, their eyes turning to focus on the kenshin who stammered an apology. 

"I'm .. Sorry you guys ... I didn't mean .." He said in bursts as he backpedaled towards the door, his face red from embarrassment as he turned to leave only to stop as Tenchi called out to him. 

"Ryan wait a sec will ya!" 

The kenshin turned slowly back around, his sheepish blue eyes meeting those of a smirking crown prince and princess who, linked arm in arm, walked over to the small table and sat down beside each other. 

Ryan mimicked their movement, making his way over to the same table, reaching out to take a seat opposite of the two royals. "What is it you wish to discuss with me crown prince?" 

Tenchi frowned, rolling his eyes at Ryan's formal tone. "You know Ryan you don't have to be so damn correct in your etiquette." 

Ryan smiled, letting out a sigh. "Of course Tenchi." He replied, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. "What would you like to talk to me about?" 

Tenchi drew in his breath and then began. "I just wanted to let you in on our wedding plans." He said, pausing to look over to Ayeka who gave him a tender smile which the crown prince returned. "We've decided to hold the ceremony on Jurai. After this dilemma is resolved of course." 

Ryan's face brightened. "This is good news indeed!" He exclaimed, his anxiety momentarily forgotten as he shared in their joy. "The royal wedding ceremony in Jurai will be an unforgettable event. It will bring great joy to all Juraians to know stability will be restored to such a proud, noble system." 

Tenchi nodded as he brought his eyes back upon his friend. "I was wondering Ryan ... I mean you don't have to say yes ..." He started then stopped, his handsome features twisting in uncertainty until he looked back over at Ayeka who gave him a reassuring nod. "Would you be the best man for our wedding." He said at last. "You are my best friend and it seems only right." 

Ryan fairly beamed. "I would be honored." 

"You know Ryan," Tenchi began his smile turning devilish." "Perhaps you and Ryoko could tie the knot with us. An adjoining wedding." 

Ryan eyed them in distress, letting out a small nervous laugh. "Uh ..." he spoke softly, his voice trailing off at the thought of what Ryoko would say. "I wouldn't want to spoil your day." 

Tenchi rolled his eyes. 

"Oh come on kenshin," Ayeka said lightly, looking at him like he was a silly little boy. "You two are our friends. It would be an honor to have you participate in the wedding ceremony by exchanging vows just as Tenchi and I will." 

Ryan closed his eyes and uncrossed his arms. _They just don't give up do they?_ He thought with an inward sigh of resignation. "I will talk with Ryoko about it my lady." The kenshin replied, rising out of his seat before giving them a bow. 

Tenchi shook his head. "What did I tell you about that formal behavior kenshin?" 

Ryan's face remained impassive, his tone still respectful as he answered. "You'll just have to get used to it Tenchi." And with that he left the room, leaving a shrugging Ayeka and a confused crown prince alone once more. __

_********_

__Misao sat Indian style upon the carpeted floor of her room, her features void of expression and her eyes closed. But inside her mind the petite kenshin was millions of light years away, searching for the familiar energy of Ryan's fellow knights. So far she was having little luck. No one had responded to her telepathic inquiries. It was as if someone were blockingher, interfering with her mission. 

Forcing her willpower, Misao sought to the source of her frustration. What she found frightened her. A black, coldness suddenly gripped her mind, paralyzing her with a rising terror she had never known. She was inside his mind. Inside Nomaru's mind. And he knew. A wave of pain smacked into her with the force of a tidal wave as the dark one tried expelling Misao from his thoughts. 

But Misao did not relent quietly, gritting her teeth as she dug further into his memories in the hopes of extracting information. 

Nomaru's will grew stronger as did the intensity of his attack. 

Misao found herself unable to breathe. For the evil darkness was collapsing around her, closing her in, shutting out the light of her spirit. 

The female kenshin focused all her power. _You don't scare me!_ She sent defiantly. _We_ _are coming for you!_ She added before breaking off her link with Nomaru. Misao's eyelid's shot open, her breathing labored as she tried to calm the pounding of her heart. I need to speak to Ryan! She thought frantically, shooting up to her feet only to collapse back down in exhaustion. The link had taken it's toll, draining Misao of her energy. Closing her eyes, Misao relaxed her muscles. She found her inner calm, applying her healing powers until she felt the strength return to her limbs once more. She rose quickly, pushing of her agile feet as she flew towards the bedroom door, tapping onto the open button, passing through the entry only to collide with Ryan where he stood just outside. 

Ryan noticed the distress Misao seemed to be in and his heart dreaded it. What had she seen? "What's wrong Misao?" He asked, eyeing her in concern. 

Misao took in a deep breath then let it out slowly, straightening her petite frame before answering in a troubled voice, "I saw into his mind." 

Ryan said nothing at first, his eyes widening as his features grew dark. "Nomaru?" He whispered, his blue eyes clashing with Misao's as the small woman nodded. 

"He has enacted the barrier in the hopes it will delay us from reaching him before he completes his weapon." 

Ryan looked away, the color draining from his face. His thoughts strayed to what else Nomaru might have up his sleeve. 

"There is more." Misao spoke with a softness that belied the seriousness of the situation as Ryan returned his gaze to her. "This weapon being designed will amplify his power by an infinite number. No one will be safe. Not even ... us." 

"What do you mean Misao?" Ryan asked in a strained voice. "What else have you seen?" 

Misao looked away, biting her lip before she spoke in the same child like voice Ryan had heard last night. "If Nomaru completes his plan, he will begin killing people one by one. No one will be safe from his will, not even us." She paused, looking back up to her friend. "He will kill us first Ryan. And then the other knights. No one will be left to oppose him. He will have complete domain over the entire universe. And all will be cast into a never ending darkness in which none will escape from." 

Ryan clenched his jaw, his anger rising to the surface which he fought to maintain control as he asked, "How long before his weapon is completed?" 

"We have one, maybe two days." Misao answered, gazing at him with worried eyes. 

"Then I have no choice." Ryan murmured, turning away from Misao, his posture stiff, determined as he started forward. 

"What do you plan to do?" 

Ryan stopped. "The only thing I can do." He replied over his shoulder. "I'm heading to the cockpit. Inform everyone to be there within five minutes." 

Misao watched Ryan walk briskly down the corridor until he rounded a corner and disappeared from sight, her features troubled. For the kenshin had not allowed her access to his mind a fact that worried her. _What are you up to Ryan?_ She wondered before closing her eyes and carrying out his request. 

****** 

A burst of light erupted on the outskirts of Avinor's quadrant, vanishing as quickly as it had appeared. In it's place the Nozomi floated, coming to a dead stop in the blackness of space. 

"Is everyone okay?" Tenchi asked, unstrapping himself from his seat as he looked around, his eyebrow quirked at the terrified faces of his friends. "Well don't all speak at once." He said with a shake of his head as he turned left to gaze upon his future wife. "Ayeka?" Tenchi whispered, reaching out to nudge the lithe beauty upon her right shoulder. 

Ayeka blinked as if coming out of a daze, shaking her head to clear the disorientation she felt as she looked over to the crown prince. "I'm fine Tenchi." She said with a gentle smile, her gaze shifting over to Ryan who spoke in a serious tone to Washu who rose out of her seat to stand beside Nozomi's pilot. 

"Okay Washu, it's your time to shine." Ryan began, jumping out of the captain's seat so Washu could observe the information streaming across the small black monitor encased within the instrument panel. 

The short scientist plopped down into the seat, her eyes growing serious, her tone scientific as she spoke. "Hmm ... Interesting .... Pulse waves ...." She murmured to herself as everyone waited for her assessment. 

"Well Miss Washu, can you break through this barrier?" Ryan asked. 

Washu looked up from the panel to the kenshin, a child like smile upon her lips. "Nope." 

Ryan about fell over as the entire pit shouted, "What!" 

"Oh relax." The scientist replied with a wave of her hand. "What I meant to say is I can't break it from here in the cockpit. I need to be in the lab." 

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. 

"Time is of the essence Washu. Please hurry." Ryan spoke quickly, his eyes pleading for her to get a move on. 

The scientist caught the meaning in his stare and gave him a nod. "I'm on it." She responded as she rose out of the chair. 

"I'll give you a hand." Misao said rising from her seat. With a quick movement, the petite kenshin rested her hand upon Washu's shoulder, the two women disappearing instantly from view. 

"I don't know about that woman." Ryan murmured under his breath as he returned to his seat. 

"Now what?" Ryoko asked, shifting slightly in the copilot's seat to look at her husband. 

"Now we wait and pray Washu can indeed solve this technological riddle." The kenshin replied, crossing his arms, his blue eyes aflame with determination. _I'm coming for you Nomaru and this time only one of us is going to come out alive. _

__Another chapter down and only a few left folks! The showdown between Normaru and Ryan is coming to a head! Who will survive? Until next time! 

__


	23. Breaking Through the Barrier

Well now, I know it's been over a month since I last updated, but due to the lack of reviews I receive for this story I haven't been very motivated to write. But I found it time to get back to work on this so I have another chapter for you. At most there are three chapters remaining. So here we go. 

Jillian: I am glad you have enjoyed it! And fret no more, here is an update! 

Chapter 23-- Breaking Through the Barrier 

Nomaru sat quietly in the darkness of his chambers, his features pale and withdrawn. To all appearances he seemed deep in contemplation but inside, he was awash with a inescapable rage and impatience. He had not anticipated Ryan finding a Kenshin Knight in the time given him. Had not anticipated one so strong and bold as to seek out his consciousness and probe his mind. No doubt this Misao Keiji had seen more than she should have, witnessed his full plan. _And now_ _that Ryan knows of it he will spare no expense to break the barrier and come after me._ He thought with a tinge of fear. For the dark one knew if the young man did indeed succeed in reaching Avinor before his ultimate weapon was ready, the general's chance at defeating the kenshin and his crew were slim at best. He needed the weapon Sojo Maitan was still working on. Needed it desperately. 

Rising out of his seat, Nomaru stalked quickly over to his chamber door, his features full of restrained anger as he waved his hand to the side, the door opening, obeying his silent command. The short man pivoted to his left, marching purposefully down the brightly lit corridor, paying no attention to the guards that stood at attention in various locations down the hall and out into the fresh air of Avinor, heading towards the experimental offices only to halt as a guard yelled out for him to stop. 

Nomaru turned around, his face full of agitation as he watched a young man in military dress come rushing towards him. "What is it private?! I have important things to attend to!" He barked, noticing in pleasure the way the man flinched at the rough address. 

"Sir!" The man began, snapping to attention, giving Nomaru a quick chest salute before lowering his arm and speaking. "I meant no disrespect sir in my stopping you but I have just received information that you might like to know." 

Nomaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do tell." He replied, eyeing the taller man expectantly. 

The young man swallowed at the impatient stare his emperor was giving him. "Well sir it seems that someone is attempting to breach the barrier wall sir. But scanners can pick up no specific signal. It just seemed odd sir, what with our perimeter scanners unable to detect any ship in the vicinity of the anomaly that I thought you would want to know." 

Nomaru smiled. "That is because the ship is cloaked." He said softly with a hint of malice that made the young man back subconsciously away. 

"Ship?" 

Nomaru did not reply as he closed his eyes, concentrating, seeking out the source of the kenshin, his features turning wolfen as he found his prey. "Private Katai," He began opening his yes and drawing them back to the man beside him. "It seems Jurai has come to us sooner than we anticipated." 

The private gasped. "So soon my lord? How can you be so sure?" 

"Because I have foreseen it." Nomaru answered simply. "The one attempting to break through the barrier is a kenshin knight called Ryan. He is a messenger of Jurai who seeks to kill me. We must stop him and his friends at all costs. Do you understand?" 

The man nodded. "What are your orders sir?" 

Nomaru's features grew thoughtful but his eyes began to glow with a wicked light as he spoke. "Kill them first." He replied before outlining his plan. 

******** 

Ryan sat anxiously in his seat, arms crossed, his eyes closed. Nearly an half an hour had past since he last patched through to cargo bay where Washu was currently working, hoping to hear she had made some progress in decoding the pattern for the barrier. To his dismay, the scientist was no where near done. She had snapped in frustration at him when he had told her to pick up the pace. Ryan knew he was pushing her, but something was biting at the back of his mind. A subconscious warning to hurry. _We don't have much time left Washu_! He growled mentally. _The next few hours could very well determine the fate of the universe._

__The kenshin's eyes fluttered open as he felt the slight pressure of a hand upon his shoulder. Turning his head to the right, his curious blue eyes met the consoling amber ones of Ryoko. His features relaxed and his arms loosened back to his side as she spoke in a tender tone. 

"What troubles you love? Is it because we haven't broken through the barrier yet?" 

Ryan gazed candidly at her for a few seconds, reveling in the beautiful contours of her face. So perfect, so glorious, as free and awe inspiring as the stars that twinkled outside the cockpit. His heart swelled with pride, the love he felt for his wife revealing itself in tone of his voice and the look upon his countenance. "I worry for us all Ryoko." He said softly as he reached out and clasped her hand within his own. "I worry that we will not make it in time to stop Nomaru." 

Ryoko frowned. _There's something he's holding back_. She thought as she asked, "But we'll be able to stop him if we get to Avinor won't we?" 

Ryan drew his gaze to the blackness of space, his features growing grim. "I don't know." He spoke in a whisper. "There are so many variables that could occur once we reach Avinor, I admit I'm hesitate to admit this, but we may very well be too late." 

"Too late for what kenshin?" Tenchi asked, turning away from the conversation he was having with Ayeka to address his friend. 

Ryan looked over his shoulder to the crown prince, a pained look upon his handsome face. _Should I tell them? Don't they have a right to know the truth? _The kenshin had told Tenchi the plans of Nomaru, but the crown prince was unaware of the life threatening danger they were all now in. For if the dark one completed his weapon, his power would truly be unrivaled. No one would be able to stop him. Not even, the Kenshin Knights. Ryan drew in a breath. _I cannot keep_ _this from them any longer_. "Remember that conversation we had in the lab earlier?" He began, pausing to make sure Tenchi was paying attention. 

"I do." The crown prince said with a nod. 

Ryan ignored the puzzled glances of the other occupants as he continued. "I was wrong in that I thought we could overcome the might of Avinor's scientific genius with our strength alone." 

Tenchi scowled, his features paling. "Are you serious?" 

Ryan nodded, turning his attention to Ayeka who spoke. 

"What are you two talking about?" She said, glancing over to her beloved. "Tenchi?" 

The crown prince looked over to the princess, reaching out with his left hand, resting it gently upon her forearm before answering. "I'm not sure it's my place to tell you. Ryan knows more about this than I." He said, deferring back to the kenshin who gave a sad smile. 

"Nomaru is developing a weapon that will harness and amplify his spiritual and psychic energy to such a degree that he will be able to take over the entire universe in one fell swoop. His domain will be complete after he eliminates any threats to his supremacy." 

"In other words," Yosho interjected. "He will take our lives first." 

Ryan nodded, turning away from them back to his control panel. "Yes. It will be his first act as emperor of the universe. We will be made an example of. So that any who dare oppose him, knows their fate." 

"Oh come on you guys!" Ryoko cried, disbelieving the dismay she witnessed upon everyone's face. "We can beat him! I know we can! Ryan!" She paused, looking back to the kenshin. "Ryan you said with Misao's help we could win this! That we could beat him! Are you telling me now it's hopeless?!" 

"No Ryoko. It's not hopeless, but time is running out. If we can get past this barrier, we have a shot. A slim one. But one nonetheless." Ryan admitted, flashing his wife a small smile. "I am only sorry I dragged everyone into this." 

"Hey now Ryan, don't be getting all depressed simply because you have friends. We have minds of our own. We made this decision to help and were here." Tenchi said supportively, the others nodding in agreement. "So let's go get Nomaru and put him in his place!" 

Ryan grinned. _That is the way Tenchi. Show your_ _leadership as any good emperor of_ _Jurai should_. He thought happily, his grin widening at the positive energy now floating about the room. There joy was short lived however as a sudden jolt ripped through the room, sending everyone flying, body smacking against body as Tenchi collided with his grandfather, Ayeka and Sasami into the two knights while the kenshin suddenly found Ryoko tossed roughly into his lap. The lights flickered and went out, casting the room into a inky blackness that caused everyone to cry out in pain and fear. 

"What the hell is going on!" Washu's aggravated voice piped through the intercom. "How do you expect me to work when the ship is rocking back and forth like this!" 

Ryan was about to reply when another blast rocked the ship, this one stronger than the first. The kenshin grit his teeth, wrapping his arms around Ryoko, tightening his hold to keep her from smashing into the left side of the cockpit. A few seconds later, he loosened his hold on his wife, reaching out with lightening quick reflexes, flicking several switches, engaging the ship's thrusters, the Nozomi zooming off at a speed unparalleled to their arrival. 

No sooner had he executed the move than the emergency lights flickered on, the cockpit awash in an eerie yellow hue, the occupants staring about in confusion and fear. 

"What was that?!" Tenchi cried as he rose shakily to his feet, rubbing his sore forehead, a move mimicked by the others who cast their eyes over to the kenshin who did not respond. 

Instead, Ryan's attention was focused on the bright green external sensor screen to his left. Five red dots continued to blink on and off, traveling ever closer to the stable blue mark in the upper corner. _Where did these ships come from?_ Ryan wondered, his eyes widening as he heard Misao in his head. 

_These ships are controlled by Nomaru. He has discovered we are here._

Ryan frowned. _How can that be? We were cloaked?_

__A bitter laugh erupted inside his mind as Misao continued. _He found me. And you. He_ _knows we are here. He thinks this is a game._

__Ryan growled. _So it's a game he wants is it? I'll show him a game_. "Hurry up and strap yourselves in!" Ryan commanded, "Nomaru isn't finished with us yet!" 

The others did as they were told, Ryoko included as she hopped off Ryan's lap and into the copilot seat, drawing the straps quickly over her shoulders, her features composed but her eyes full of anger. Anger at the thought of losing her friends. At the surprise attack. _We were_ _caught off guard._ She growled. _We must not let it happen again!_

__"How the hell did he know we were here?!" Tenchi yelled. "I thought this was a cloaked ship?!" 

"It is." Ryan replied with a growl as he continued to evade the constant beams of energy targeting the Nozomi, his eyes straying briefly to the monitor, the orbs hardening to stone as he saw the red blips of enemy fighters growing larger. So what was once five had become ten, all right behind his tail. _I will_ _not let you destroy this ship!_ He snarled mentally, focusing his energy into every turn, every evasive maneuve_r. And I will not allow him to delay us any longer! _The kenshin's features grew determined as he swung not away from the barrier but towards it. 

Ryoko noticed this, her anger turning quickly to anxiety. "What are you doing Ryan?! If we keep this course, the barrier will crush us into oblivion." 

Ryan smiled. "Exactly." He replied, tightening his grip on the controls as he sped straight on towards the invisible barrier, closing the distance in mere seconds, his eyes never straying from the target meter. "Everyone hold on!" He barked as he pulled his controls suddenly and forcibly towards him, the Nozomi responding to his command, rocketing at an 90 degree angle at the precise moment five of the ships smashed headlong into the barrier, unable to stop at so close a range. Ryan's arms shook from the force of the move, the whole ship shaking violently as he veered to the right back away from the barrier until at last he righted the ship and released the controls. But there was no rest to be found as the remaining five ships began to fire once again upon the Nozomi. 

"Don't they ever give up!" Ryoko snapped. 

Ryan shook his head as he began to maneuver once again, his determined features relaxing as he suddenly heard Misao cry out triumphantly inside his mind. 

_Ryan! Washu has it! She has the code!_

__Ryan grinned from ear to ear. _Finally!_ _Something goes our way! _

Misao laughed. _Washu says to head back to the barrier. We should be able to break through now_. 

"What is it Ryan?" 

The kenshin turned to the sound of the voice, his happy eyes meeting the curious ones of Ryoko. "Washu has discovered the code." 

Ryoko broke out into a smile. "Well it's about damn time!" 

"Hey I heard that!" Washu's irritated voice snapped, startling the space pirate. 

"How the hell did you get here so fast?!" Ryoko growled, narrowing her eyes as she turned to stare at the short woman. 

Washu chucked her thumb over her shoulder. "Misao of course!" She said with a smile, pointing over to the petite kenshin who walked over to one of the spare seats and strapped herself in. The scientist's smile quickly faded as she walked over to the kenshin's side. 

Ryan understood what she needed and jumped out of the pilot's seat, relinquishing his post so Washu could steer the Nozomi to the appropriate section she had unlocked. With a knowledge born from years of practice, the scientist used not the steering column but the computer terminal, typing in a series of commands faster than the eye could see. Instantly a bright light appeared in front of them just as the ship was rocked by another volley from the pursuing ships. 

The kenshin, who had been standing, was knocked off his feet, his long body crashing sideways into the metallic wall of the cockpit, wincing in pain as he felt the snapping of bone. Ryan fell to the ground, clenching his side just as the ship passed through the barrier safely, closing back up before the remaining ships could reach them. 

"Ryan!" Ryoko cried, unstrapping her safety harness as she rushed to his side. 

Ryan smiled in pain as his wife helped him to his feet. "I'm .. all right Ryoko." 

The space pirate frowned. She knew he was lying, her ears having picked up the sound of bone breaking a few seconds earlier. "No you're not Ryan. Two of your ribs are broken." 

"She's right Ryan." Misao interjected as she walked over to her friend. "Don't be so damn macho about it. Let me help you." 

Ryan let out a sigh then nodded. He didn't want Misao to suffer because of him, but knew better than to argue with the two women. 

The female kenshin gently rested her hands upon Ryan's side, gasping slightly at the intensity of pain that now inflicted her ribs. But within seconds, the pain was gone and Ryan was back to normal. "There now. That wasn't so bad was it? " She said with an amiable smile that Ryan mirrored as she lowered her hand and backed away. 

"I guess not." He said as he straightened his frame and walked back to the pilot seat which Washu vacated. 

"It's all yours kenshin." She said as she walked past him and over to the remaining seat. 

Ryan watched her go before taking control once again. He typed in a few commands before strapping himself in. "Is everyone secured?" He asked looking around. 

A resounding cry of "Yes." Filled the cockpit. 

"Then let's go stop Nomaru." Ryan said with a look of resolve as he pushed the quantum ignition button, the Nozomi disappearing in a burst of light. 

**** 

Nomaru's eyelids snapped open, his handsome features twisted in animalistic fury as he jumped off of his throne and flew down the stair case. He had hoped to eliminate the kenshin and his friends before they could reach Avinor. But the stupid boy was able to once again escape death. Nomaru couldn't believe it. The kenshin just wouldn't die. _No matter_, he thought with a dark smile as he headed out into the air and the experimental lab. _I'd much prefer to kill him with_ _my bare hands._

The dark one paused in the middle of the open courtyard, his blue eyes swirling in a mist of black as he tilted his head back and studied the darkening sky. The nightmare he had experienced came back to him in a flash of pain and remembrance. It had been dark. So dark he couldn't see where he was going. He had thought he could hide within the blackness, that the light could not reach him. But Ryan had found a way and had killed him. Was this impending storm a dark omen of what was to come? Was this really the end for him? 

Nomaru gave out a barking laugh, amused at his own fear which he squashed with his arrogant pride. _There is no end for me. No end_. "Do you hear that kenshin! No end!" He shouted up at the heavens before lowering his head and marching over to his destiny. For it was his destiny to rule the universe, to destroy those who opposed him, to make the universe his own. _And not even you kenshin will be able to stop me!_

Two chapters remain. In the next one, the climatic battle you've all been waiting for has arrived. How will it turn out? Will good triumph over evil? Or will Nomaru's ultimate weapon be completed before the kenshin and the others arrive at Avinor? And what about Alyssia? What role does she have? Check back soon. Maybe I'll have an update in a couple weeks. I'm not sure. Until next time! JD ^__^__

__

__


	24. The Battle Begins

Well now, at the request of one of my die hard fans, I have acquiesced to her plea and have posted the next to last chapter of this story as a birthday gift. 

Jillian: I'm glad you liked it. 

Akemi Akibi: Here you go my lady, a gift for you. Happy birthday and enjoy. 

Chapter 24-- The Battle Begins 

A burst of light erupted above the planet Avinor, the cloaked Nozomi having finally reached it's destination. 

Ryan eased the ship into a gradual descent, entering the large planet's atmosphere all the while studying the space before him with keen, wary eyes. Even though they had managed to escape through the barrier, that didn't mean that Nomaru was finished with them. If anything the dark one had other tricks up his sleeve. Ones that promised death to those caught unaware. But the kenshin had no intention of becoming ensnared into any death trap. Not with so many lives at stake. 

Leveling out the ship as it broke free of the atmosphere, Ryan studied his monitors in conjunction with the pitch black sky that surrounded them, looking for a safe place to land. But was there anywhere he could go that would be truly safe. Some of his friends would have to stay behind and Ryan wanted to be sure that no harm would befall them while he was away. _But if I_ _fail, no one will be safe_. He thought with a frown as he lowered his altitude just above a thick growth of woodland far beyond the outskirts of Veurth, the capital city. 

With Ryoko and Misao's teleportation skills, reaching Veurth would prove no obstacle. _And with the ship so far away, I know they won't be bothered by the military forces of Avinor_. 

"Ryan?" 

The kenshin turned to the owner of the soft voice that had spoke, his features curious as he studied the beautiful countenance of his wife. "Yes Ryoko?" 

"Are you going to land sometime soon or are you just going to cruise above the forests outside the cockpit?" 

The young man shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "I'm just looking for a clearing Ryoko. That's all." 

The space pirate said nothing, returning her gaze in front of her, her keen eyes also searching for a large enough space to land. "Over there." She said a few seconds later, pointing out the window in a easterly direction. 

Ryan turned his head, his eyes registering an open field to the right upon which the Nozomi was rapidly approaching. With a quick turn, the kenshin maneuvered the ship at a slight angle, shutting off his main engines, slowing his speed as he engaged his hover engines, the ship landing gently upon the ground a minute later. 

The kenshin released the controls and shut off the hovers. With a sigh he unstrapped his safety harness and rose up out of his seat, the rest of the compartment doing the same. Ryan stepped into the center of the small room and began to speak. "This is it everyone. Time to decide who goes and who stays." 

Washu responded to the comment first. "I think it best I stay here and monitor your progress from afar." 

Ryan nodded, turning his attention on Lord Yosho who spoke in an authoritative tone. "I believe it wise for Sasami, Kamedaki, Azaka and myself to remain behind. We would only slow you down." 

Again Ryan nodded. "Agreed." He replied, understanding the truth behind Yosho's words. This matter had to be resolved quickly and with the most powerful people available. Turning his attention to the remaining members he asked, "Is there anyone else that wishes to remain behind?" 

Ayeka and Tenchi looked at each other, a silent communication commencing between them before the both nodded and looked back at Ryan. "Ready when you are Ryan." Tenchi said with a firm smile. 

"Misao?" Ryan asked, looking over to the petite kenshin who nodded, a smile spreading upon her lips. 

"That's what you brought me here for isn't it?" 

Ryan matched her smile. "Of course." He replied, his mirthful eyes turning somber as he gazed over to his wife. No more words were said, a silent understanding reached between them as Ryoko walked forward and placed her hand upon his shoulder, the two disappearing from view. 

A look of confusion crept upon the crown prince and princess's features until they felt a hand upon their shoulder, the two royals disappearing from view thanks to Misao's teleportation ability. 

The three of them appeared instantly beside a quiet Ryoko and Ryan. 

The kenshin pressed his index finger against his lips, signaling them to remain silent. 

Everyone shifted their gaze to follow Ryan's, their eyes widening at the sight just beyond the darkened building where they stood behind. 

An enormous group of men in military dress stood rigidly in front of a domed shaped building that gleamed a ghostly shade of white from the ground lights that circled around it. A living defensive wall, impenetrable, unyielding. 

_But not for long_. Ryan thought as he motioned the group to fall back away, deeper into the safety of the darkness. 

"Where did all those soldiers come from?" Tenchi whispered as softly as he could, staring questioningly at the dark haired kenshin. 

"They were placed there by Nomaru in an attempt to delay us." Ryan answered, his neon blue eyes shifting over to Ayeka who spoke. 

"If that's true, then why didn't Misao just teleport us into the building? Couldn't that have saved us from the trouble of dealing with all those men?" 

"I can't." Misao replied softly. 

"What do you mean?" Ayeka asked, looking over to the petite woman. 

Misao lowered her head. "It seems Nomaru has prepared well for our assault." She began. "He has enacted yet another barrier much like the one out in space. He has anticipated our moves yet again." 

Ryan frowned, his gaze hardened as he focused on Miss Keiji. "Misao look at me." He commanded in an authoritative tone. 

The petite kenshin raised her head a fraction, ashamed blue eyes meeting the serious ones of Ryan. 

"This could not be helped." He began, wanting to make sure his comrade understood. "This was not your fault." 

Misao said nothing, her head falling back down in guilt. 

Ryan sighed. He knew Misao felt responsible. That she had let everyone down. But the kenshin didn't have time to console her. There was so little time left and right now the last thing he needed was for his strongest ally to go on a pity party because of some perceived personal failure. _Did she forget that Ryoko wasn't able to break through the barrier either_? He wondered as he studied the small woman before him. _I'm sorry about this Misao but I don't_ _know what else to do_. Ryan thought before closing his eyes and forming a telepathic link with the petite royal. _Dammit Misao! Quit moping over yourself and help me figure this situation out!_ He sent mentally, finally drawing the petite woman's attention, and her wrath. 

_Don't snap at me Ryan! That doesn't make me think any faster you know?! _

__Ryan smiled, noticing the flame of anger swirling within the blue pools of the female kenshin. _Good_. He thought. _Better to face her anger than her depression. _"Go back quickly to Washu, Misao. Tell her the situation then come back as soon as you can." He ordered. 

Misao understood what Ryan was asking of her, her anger quelling, replaced by a calm sense of purpose as she nodded. "Be back shortly." She replied, disappearing instantly from view. 

"What do we do now?" Tenchi asked, looking over to Ryan. 

He was about to answer only to stop as a warning went off in the back of his mind. Without thought, the kenshin reacted, snapping his left forearm protectively to the side of his neck a millisecond before he felt the unmistakable pressure of a noose tightening around him. Ryan's features flowed quickly from shock to anger as his body was savagely yanked upward, the wire like material slicing through the sleeve of his shirt and into the flesh of his forearm. A burst of blood erupted from the wound, the crimson fluid flowing freely downward as he was continually dragged upward. 

"Ryan!" Ryoko cried, the first to recover from the abject shock and horror that filled her heart. She raced forward in an attempt to help when a sudden heaviness overcame her limbs. _What the hell?! _Her mind cried as her body stiffened, not complying with her commands to move. Unable to turn her head, she could not see the kenshin continue to struggle against the wire that held him captive high above the ground. Nor could she see the state her friends were in. Ryoko could not call out to ask if they were all right. She could not call out words of support to Ryan, her voice as dead as they would all be soon if she didn't figure something out. Without voice or movement, her thoughts darkened as she found herself unable to break free of whatever spell was holding them. 

Just then a voice whispered from behind her, masculine in sound and full of malicious triumph. "Ah it seems I've caught my prey." 

_Shit!_ Ryoko cursed mentally, her anger rising at her new found helplessness. She wanted to turn around and throttle whoever it was that began to stroke her hair. Wanted to kill him for what he had done to her friends. To her husband. Tears of frustration welled up in her eyes as she wondered why Misao hadn't returned yet. 

"My you are a beautiful one. I see that the kenshin has excellent taste in women." The voice continued, only to cut off at the gurgled sound of Ryan's voice growl harshly from above. 

"Leave .. her alone." 

The grip on her hair loosened, the sounds of footsteps walking past as Ryoko got her first look at their attacker. A slender man dressed in clothes as black as the hair that hung freely behind him. 

"Still alive?" The man said in mild interest. "The general was right. You are not to be underestimated." 

Ryan glared down at the pale, plain looking man, his eyes widening as his gaze fell upon the gold metallic band around the man's forehead. _Another neural inhibitor? _He wondered. "Who ... Are you?" He demanded in short breaths, hoping to stall the attacker from bothering his wife. 

The man smiled. "A humble bounty hunter hired by General Nomaru to capture you. And it seems I have done so." He said, his features full of evil intentions as he gave a quick flick of his wrist. 

Ryan let out a gasp before gritting his teeth and wincing as he felt himself being lifted even higher, the wire digging deeper into his skin. _He must be telekinetic!_ He thought in surprise. Closing his eyes, the kenshin tried once again to contact Misao but, as before, their was no response. It was as if he was being blocked. Ryan's eyes widened in realization as he stared back down at the man. _We are being blocked_! This new fact caused the kenshin to struggle even harder to free himself. 

"It does no good to struggle kenshin, the sooner you accept defeat, the less you will suffer." The man said tritely as he turned around, walking back over to Ryoko who he appraised with a cold smile as he reached out and caressed her frozen features. 

But Ryan could see the fear and disgust reflected in the space pirate's eyes and it brought a rage unlike any the kenshin had ever felt before. Summoning up his strength, Ryan released the grip he had with his right hand around the noose, lowering his arm and reaching out to the left of his body, his fingers clasping around the hilt of his weapon. Yanking it off his belt, Ryan brought the sword up above his head. Engaging the weapon, the energy blade sliced through the wire, freeing the kenshin who dropped hard onto the ground. 

The attacker whirled around, his complacent features twisting into fear and anger only to fall to the ground silent as Ryan charged forward, cutting the man down without blinking an eye. The remaining members of his party instantly came to life once again, free of whatever spell had been placed upon them. 

"Ryan!" Ryoko cried, running up to him, reaching out to help the kenshin remove the wire still around his neck. Her eyes reflected the worry in her heart as she looked down at the deep wound on his left forearm that continued to bleed. 

Ryan caught her concern and gave her a reassuring smile as he looked back down at the dead man at his feet. Crouching down, the kenshin removed the band around the dead man's forehead before rising once again. Holding it up he spoke, "A neural inhibitor. Who knows how many more are out there, waiting to ambush us." He said in disgust before placing it upon his own forehead. 

Ryoko frowned. "What are you doing Ryan?" 

Ryan looked at her. "I'm going to use Nomaru's own toys against him." He answered simply, turning his gaze over to Tenchi who addressed him. 

"Shouldn't Misao be back by now?" He asked, his features full of concern. "Why didn't she come back the instant we were attacked?" 

"We are being blocked Tenchi." Ryan answered, his sword still clasped in his right hand, the left one at the moment useless to him, a smile forming on his lips as the voice of Misao spoke softly behind him. 

"Not any more." 

Ryan turned to her. "Took you long enough." He said in mock gruffness. 

Misao rolled her eyes. "I'm back aren't I?" She replied, looking down at the fallen man nearby, her voice softened, her features a mixture of sadness and regret. "I see I should have been here sooner." She added, reaching out and healing the wound Ryan had suffered moments ago. 

Ryan's smile fell as he watched the petite kenshin work, saddened by the effect his actions had on her. He had killed once again, even though it was in self defense and although Misao understood his reasons, it always hurt her to see the dead. "No one else will die today Misao." He said reassuringly as Miss Keiji pulled her hand back, clasping her arm briefly, blood flowing between her fingers. "Except Nomaru." He added with a hardened tone as he continued to look at Misao. 

The petite woman nodded, avoiding his gaze, her heart troubled as Ryan turned and began to walk away. She knew what he said was the truth. That Ryan would make sure no one else except the dark one would die. _But what about you Ryan. Don't you care what happens to you?_ She wondered. She could sense the resolve within the kenshin's spirit, the will he had to defeat Nomaru was strong. But would he live through it? Would any of them survive this battle that seemed inevitable. Misao knew Ryan would sacrifice himself to save them. To save the universe that he had sworn to protect. The thought of Ryan dying brought a grief to her heart that she didn't want to face. Had never wanted to face. The responsibility the kenshin had placed upon his shoulders, the burden he had chosen to bear overwhelmed her. To kill someone was beyond her ability. She herself could not. But she would help Ryan. She had to help him. Even if .. it meant the death of another to achieve it. The petite woman lifted her eyes, watching with a heavy heart as Ryan turned and headed past his friends. 

"Where are you going Ryan?" Tenchi asked, watching his friend walk out into the open. 

"To settle the score." He replied, turning back to him, his eyes aflame in a eerie blue glow. "Are you coming or not?" 

Tenchi and Ayeka looked worriedly at each other before taking their place by his side, Ryoko and Misao in tow. 

The five of them marched forward, proud and unafraid as they faced a mob of heavily armed soldiers who had now noticed who was walking towards them. 

War cries echoed around them as Misao erected a energy shield, protecting the group as they continued forward, unmolested by the rain of laser fire that erupted around them. 

"We have to get as close to the barrier as possible." Misao began, her voice distant. "Washu will tell me when she has broken through the barrier." 

"And then what?" Ryan asked. 

Misao smiled. "We will have five seconds to pass through the barrier. After that, she will reenact the energy field in a different frequency. One the Avinorians will not be able to break, sealing them out and us in. Leaving only Nomaru and whatever guards he has stationed inside to contend with." 

Ryan nodded. "Good." He said roughly as he stopped walking. "We need a clear path." He added, looking over his shoulder to Misao who nodded. 

Eyes aflame with blue, the petite kenshin raised her arms and made a wide motion with her hands. 

Instantly the sea of men parted, tossed roughly to the side, knocking many of them to the ground. 

Just then Misao spoke. "It's time." She said, her eyes calming down, the barrier disengaged as the five of them raced forward, dodging the laser fire and pushing through the barrier, whirling around and smiling as the soldiers tried but failed to follow, bouncing painfully back as the barrier rejected their attempts to break through. 

Turning back to the domed building Ryan nodded satisfactorily, his features showing no emotion as he waved them forward. "Let's go." 

And without a word, the others followed, hoping that their long journey would soon be at a end and all would be right with the universe once more. Because if they failed, the universe was doomed. 

******** 

"My lord, I really don't think .... " 

"Silence you impedit fool! I want that device up and running now!" Nomaru roared at the cowering Sojo Maitan who backed away as the dark one advanced upon him, his once blue eyes swirling black in anger. 

As frightened as Sojo was, he continued to speak against his lord. "Sir, the device needs time to build up energy. Even at this rate, it still will not be ready to use for another hour." 

Nomaru was about to yell once again when he stopped suddenly, whirling his head behind his shoulder, his features paling as he sensed the rapid approach of Tenchi and company heading straight towards him. _How the hell did they escape Kaita?_! His mind roared in frustration, his eyes narrowing when he could not feel the presence of Ryan anywhere on the planet. Could it be the bounty hunter had succeeded in eliminating his feared adversary? Realization set in as Nomaru remembered the neural inhibitor he had given Kaita to help him sneak up on the Masaki group. _If the others are here then Ryan is as well, wearing the very device that had tricked him!_

"My lord?" 

Nomaru turned back to Sojo. "Get the device ready." He snapped, pivoting roughly around, his cape flowing behind him as he exited the room, leaving a confused Sojo alone to his work. 

The general stomped down the hallway, intent on settling this once and for all, his pride fueling his rage. _I don't need the device to defeat Juraian scum. I'll do it myself and I will enjoy_ _every minute of it!_ He snarled mentally, removing a cylindrical device similar to the one kenshin used from the right side of his belt, but did not engage the weapon as he searched out the intruders, murderous intent flush upon his features as he continued forward towards his destiny. The elimination of the house of Jurai and the protectors of their realm. 

********* 

"Ahhh ..... " 

Ryan retracted his hand, relaxing his fist as another guard dressed in gray fell hard upon the marble floor, unconscious from the blow the kenshin had just struck before rushing ahead. 

No one stopped, the urgency to end the threat overwhelming their need for rest. For over ten minutes they had fought in tight quarters, going from room to room, searching for Nomaru but to no avail. Where ever he was, whatever he was doing, the five had yet to see any evidence of his presence. 

"Where the hell is this guy?!" Ryoko shouted, firing an small energy blast at the charging group of soldiers ahead of them, knocking them all to the ground as they raced up a flight of stairs. 

Ryan, who had been in the lead, skidded to a stop, motioning his companions to halt their advance. 

The others complied, their eyes widening at the sight before them. 

There, on the small floor before another flight of stairs, stood Nomaru, his body aglow with a bright red energy, his features hardened, his eyes as cold as the smile that graced his lips. "Well now kenshin, it seems we meet at last." He spoke in a deep tone, a voice Ryan recognized from all the nightmares he had been suffering. 

When Ryan did not respond, Nomaru gave a barking laugh. "What's the matter kenshin? Don't tell me you're afraid to face me? After all this time, and after all I've seen through your eyes I must say I for one have been looking forward to this." 

Ryan remained calm as he spoke. "I'm not afraid Nomaru and I can't say I've been looking forward to this but it is my responsibility as a knight in the service of Jurai to bring an end to your plans." 

Nomaru laughed again. "Always the hero to the end, eh kenshin?" He said with a shake of his head. "When will you learn that your place is six feet in the ground while mine is to conquer and rule this universe." 

Ryan's face grew hard and unyielding. "The only one that will die today is you Nomaru." He countered, reaching out with his left hand to retrieve his weapon. Engaging the blade, Ryan pointed the sword directly at the general, eyes aflame with a blue energy that matched the aura that surrounded him. "I will stop you Nomaru, even at the cost of my life. That is my oath and my bond to my people. Just as Renaki swore when he defeated you 5,000 years ago." 

Nomaru scoffed, even as he engaged his own weapon, the blade as vibrant and red as the aura that surrounded him. "And just like him, you will fail." He responded, reaching out with his free hand to telekinetically retrieve the band around Ryan's forehead, crumpling it with his power before charging straight towards the kenshin who braced himself for the attack only to twist to the side at the last second as the dark one unleashed a volley of energy blasts. Red clashed upon green as the two enemies swords met, the kenshin straining to hold back the powerful onslaught of Nomaru while at the same time watching the progress of the red orbs. Ryan's eyes widened as he saw the orbs defy gravity, veering upwards at a ninety degree angle into the marbled ceiling where the kenshin's allies stood. 

"Misao! Protect them!" Ryan shouted, gasping as Nomaru unleashed a psychic attack that knocked the kenshin off his feet and into the wall, the force knocking the air out of his lungs. He struggled for air, his watery eyes shifting over to the pile of rubble that had seemingly crushed his friends only to smile as the marble exploded, revealing Misao and the others, all protected by the petite kenshin's energy barrier. 

His smile fell as Ryoko cried out, "Ryan look out!" 

The kenshin shifted his gaze back over to Nomaru, jerking to the left as the dark one's blade jabbed forward and clear through the wall. Ryan kicked out with his feet, catching Nomaru in the shin, the dark one grunting in pain and surprise as he went sailing backwards his sword with him, landing on his butt with a hard crunch. 

Ryan jumped to his feet and advanced cautiously towards Nomaru who had risen quickly to his feet, his eyes full of anger and hatred. 

The two circled each other, studying, analyzing what the other would do next. 

"Shouldn't we help him?" Tenchi asked, his concern for his friend evident in his voice. 

Misao shook her head. "We can't. Not like this anyway." She answered as she watched the two combatants with curiosity, her eyes widening as she heard Ryan's voice inside her head. 

_Misao, I want you to take Tenchi and Ayeka and search the building for that device._ _Destroy it before he can use it to kill anyone_. 

Misao frowned. _But what about you? What if Nomaru kills you. We can't leave you here_ _to die alone_. 

Ryan smiled as he charged forward, bringing his sword forward shifting it quickly into a side slash aimed for Nomaru's midsection which the dark one blocked and forced away, countering with an upward thrust that nearly hit the young man in the jaw. _I won't be alone. Ryoko can remain behind. _He sent back as he executed a series of back flips while Nomaru bridged the small distance between them, sword at the ready. When Ryan noticed Misao had not moved, he sent out,_ I'm counting on you to do this Misao, so stop pussy footing around and get going! _

__Misao nodded, closing her eyes as she reached out and touched the two royals,leaving Ryoko as the lone witness to the two rivals battle within the hallowed halls of the experimental laboratory of Avinor. 

Ryan smiled at his wife who looked around briefly in confusion before her eyes met his and held. _Ryoko._ He thought with a wistful smile before his features grew hard and his eyes traveled back to his foe who began to attack anew.Ryan grit his teeth as the dark one's attacks intensified, become stronger with each blow, driving the kenshin back and it was only through his years of training that he avoided being seriously harmed. _He fights as I would_. He thought as he parried a particularly nasty slash aimed for his head. Ryan vaulted over Nomaru, flipping in mid air to land behind the dark one who made a quick swipe as he turned. No longer did Nomaru seemed composed, if anything he seemed rather annoyed. _Good_. Ryan thought as he waved the dark one forward. _Time to irritate him some more_. "Is that all you've got Nomaru?" He taunted backing slightly away. "I would expect someone who stole my power to make better use of it thanthis pathetic display you've showed me." 

Ryan's smile fell as Nomaru stopped his advance and began to laugh. 

"Young fool!" He said in-between his laughter. "I've only been playing with you!" 

"What do you mean?" 

Nomaru stopped laughing, his features growing hard once more. "I thought to have a little amusement at your expense but I admit this is growing tiresome, so I think I'll just finish you now." And with that he disappeared from view. 

_What the ...._ Ryan's thought started but never finished as Nomaru reappeared instantly in front of the kenshin, driving his sword clear up to the hilt into the left side of Ryan's chest while his left hand clamped over Ryan's mouth. With a snarl of rage, Nomaru charged forward, his power radiating in waves as the two men went crashing into and through the walldisappearing from Ryoko's view. 

****** 

"Why the hell did we leave Ryan?" Tenchi yelled at the small woman ahead of him, who seemed to pay no mind to the crown prince's anger. 

"Because Ryan left us in charge of finding the device and destroying it before Nomaru can get his hands on it." She replied simply, stopping as she peered into yet another room that offered no answer to the question of where the device was hidden. 

"But doesn't Nomaru know what were up to? Can't he read minds like you guys?" 

Misao smiled as she continued onward. "Even though Ryan is not a strong as he was before, he can mask his telepathic conversations from even the most gifted psychics, myself included." She replied. "If Ryan can distract Nomaru long enough, we can fulfill this task and get back to the kenshin in time to offer our assistance." 

Tenchi frowned. "You mean to tell me Ryan is risking his life to buy us time to destroy the device even though he has no chance of defeating Nomaru alone?" 

Misao nodded. "More or less." 

Tenchi sighed. "That's crazy. Why not take Nomaru out first and then destroy the machine?" 

"Because this is the way it must be Tenchi." Misao answered stopping to turn to the crown prince, a sad smile upon her features as she looked up to study the young man before her. "It is the duty and the responsibility of a Juraian knight to maintain the laws and safety of not only Jurai but the universe as well. The goal of this mission is to destroy the machine and then take care of Nomaru. Even at the cost of his own life, Ryan will uphold the duties and responsibilities given to him. We must do our part to help. And the help he needs right now is not a pack of cheerleaders but someone willing to do whatever it takes to make sure that goal is achieved." She said before adding, "And I hope it is something you will reward when you become emperor." 

Tenchi studied Misao. "How did you ... " 

Misao only smiled her enigmatic smile as she turned around and continued walking once more. 

Tenchi stood silently for a few seconds as he pondered what Misao had said, turning his head to the left as he felt Ayeka's hand clasp around his own. 

"And I will be by your side when you do." The princess said softly, turning her head to gaze at him with candid maroon eyes. 

A tender smile formed on the crown prince's lips as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and leaned forward to give her a soft kiss upon her lips before moving back away and pulling her gently forward until they caught up with the female kenshin, their eyes now scouring the area for some sign to the whereabouts of the device that would signal an end to the universe they knew. 

******* 

Ryoko stared in shock, to horrified to move, her feet stuck to the floor at the viciousness of the attack she had just witnessed. Dust lingered from the fallen debris that littered the once pristine floor. When at last she felt life in her legs, the space pirate rushed forward, her lean frame flying up the stairs two at a time before charging to the side where a gaping black hole greeted her panicked eyes. Without thought, Ryoko rushed head long into the darkness, gasping as her feet hit ... empty air? 

The space pirate fell for about a half a second before righting herself using her levitational power, her amber eyes scanning the darkened landscape. Realization hit her as she saw she was not really outside but rather in an open area of the same building. But the drop down was a good twenty feet and without his healing ability the kenshin could very well be lying dead on the floor, twisted and broken like a rag doll. _Please don't let it be like that! Please let him survive_ _this!_ Ryoko pleaded as she landed onto the marbled floor, eyes darting back and forth as they adjusted to the blackness surrounding her until they fell upon a trail of blood that led to yet another hole into a side wall. Ryoko followed the blood trail, racing forward as her ears picked up the sounds of battle up ahead. _Hang on Ryan!_ She thought as she pushed through the darkness once again, determined to help. _I'm coming!_

__

__And there you have it. Not the end. Not yet. One, at the most two, chapters left. I hope you've enjoyed this little trip into the world of Tenchi. I know I did. Til next installment. JD.__

__

__


	25. The End

Yes. I know it's been a freaking long time since I've updated and I offer no excuses save I just haven't been motivated to work on this story. But I can't keep you guys hanging. It's not fair and so I apologize. 

Akemi Akibi: My lady I thank you. *Smirks after catching breath* You .. are ... quite .... an enthusiastic reader aren't you? I'm glad you enjoyed it. That I am. 

Jillian: You liked it a lot? I thank you. Here you go. The long awaited installment to my story. 

Drunken Angel: Yes another cliffhanger I know. Man, I have been very evil haven't I? *smiles devilishly* Anyway, I appreciate how brave you were to review this story of mine. I have many readers of this fic but so few who review. Oh well, so it goes for me. I thank you for your praise. Shocking you say? *taps lips thoughtfully* Perhaps something shocking awaits. You'll just have to scroll down to find out! 

Onto the story! 

Chapter 25--The End 

"How much farther do you think Misao?" Tenchi's breathless voice called out to the petite female ahead of him, his hand still entwined with Ayeka's as they continued down the corridor. 

Misao did not answer at first, her concerned blue eyes darting back and forth between each set of doors they passed. Truthfully, she wondered if the corridor they were traveling on was even the right one. _There must be other rooms, other corridors we could search_. She thought, her eyes widening at the sight that met her eyes to the right of her. Misao came to a complete stop. She instantly turned sideways and moved forward, barely avoiding being trampled by a larger crown prince and princess who skidded to a stop, confusion on their countenances as the whirled towards the female kenshin. 

The crown prince opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on, but his voice left him, his brown eyes staring in awe and trepidation at the glass wall that greeted his vision. He moved closer, standing to the left of the petite woman, his mind trying to comprehend what it was he was seeing. 

A massive open room was decked out in a vast array of machinery in organized rows. Metallic objects both large and small lay still upon what appeared to be assembly lines. And although the room was darkened, the purpose of these objects was clear. 

"This looks like ... " Tenchi began then stopped, not wanting to admit the truth of his eyes. 

"A weapons factory." Misao finished for him, reading his thoughts perfectly. She bowed her head, her voice troubled as she added, "Which begs the question why Nomaru would be massing weapons if his psychic enhancing weapon is so powerful. Unless .... " She paused, a sudden thought entering her consciousness. 

"Unless?" Tenchi asked, turning his gaze over to study the petite woman with curious eyes. 

Misao raised her head, her eyes aglow in an eerie blue light. "Unless he's unsure of his machine." She answered softly, though her features were hard. 

"Why would he be unsure?" Tenchi asked, waiting for Misao to respond but it was Ayeka who ended up answering. 

"Because he's never tested it before." The princess replied in an excited voice, as if she had just discovered the secrets of the universe. Her head turned quickly over to Misao, her maroon eyes alight with the thrill of discovery. "Isn't that so Misao?" 

The petite female kenshin smiled. "Very good princess," She said with a nod of her head, impressed at the woman's detective reasoning. "I have seen into his mind and read his thoughts. He seemed to believe it would work. But now I realize it was nothing more than mere surface thoughts, his true motives and plans hidden from me when I probed his mind. It seems he needs a back up plan in case his creation fails." 

"And if it doesn't? If he somehow manages to use his machine?" Tenchi asked. 

Misao's eyes hardened as she turned to face them. "We will deprive him of that chance." She said sharply, her features full of confidence and determination as she strode past the royals, her short legs speeding her petite frame along down the corridor again. 

Ayeka and Tenchi exchanged a look, both nodding their heads, their features mirroring the female kenshin's as the set off after her, continuing their search of the elusive machine. 

***** 

Ryoko jumped through the hole in the wall, heedless of her safety. She had to find out where Ryan was. Had to know just how badly he was hurt. With her own eyes. But the vision that met her amber orbs wasn't the one she was expecting. For she found herself standing outside, her booted feet planted firmly upon a grass matted ground, mounds of wood chipped earth were spread about in distinct, geometric designs as far as the eye could see. Lush plants and shrubs decorated the mounds, while several tall trees of unknown species greeted her in between the landscape design. _Where the hell am I?_ She wondered, gazing about like a curious newborn only to jump in fright as a loud explosion slammed into her ears, disrupting her sensitive hearing. 

Ryoko winced, reaching up to rub behind her ears as the pain began to spread upwards towards her temples. _What was that? _She asked inwardly as the pain started to dissipate and her senses returned to normal. Twisting her head to the right, Ryoko's amber eyes narrowed, taking in the sight of smoke some distance away. Her eyes widened as she felt the distinctive chi of her husband, her heart filling with worry at how weak he seemed to be. _And yet_. She thought with a loving smile. _He is still alive_. Focusing on the chi of her husband, Ryoko closed her eyes. _Hang_ _on Ryan. I will be by your side shortly_. And with that she disappeared instantly from view. 

******* 

Ryan the kenshin stood upon weary legs within a massive garden landscape. Legs that threatened to falter under the heavy burden he had placed upon his body. He had been startled and horrified when Nomaru had buried his sword up to the hilt into the upper left side of his chest. So startled that the pain of the wound paled in comparison with the brutal slamming into and then through the stone wall he had been in front of a few seconds before. The air was knocked out of his lungs, his mind and vision darkening as he free fell down several feet, landing with a solid thud onto the floor below. For a few seconds, the kenshin wondered if he had broken his spine, the feeling of his limbs going numb as he lay upon his back. A sudden sound filtered through his pained haze and out of instinct, Ryan somehow managed to roll to the side, narrowly avoiding being cut in half by Nomaru's aggressive down stroke. 

The kenshin tried to bring his left arm up, to parry the next attack with his sword, only to find it would not comply to his command. The reward for his effort sent a stab of mind numbing pain along the left side of his chest, the once forgotten wound returning with a vengeance. He had little time to deal with his agony as Nomaru attacked again using the same down stroke technique with his blade. But in the darkness, Ryan could see his attack and rolled to the other side and scrambled quickly to his feet, forcing the pain to the back of his mind as his survival mode kicked in. _I must not lose focus!_ He chided himself as he studied the red blade coming towards him once again, a sudden plan formulating in his brain as Nomaru charged forward. 

Weapon less, Ryan remained firmly planted, hands to his side as if not contesting the outcome of the match. 

With a feral cry Nomaru jumped up and sliced downward only to stumble as he met empty air. Ryan had pivoted to the side a half second before the blade could make contact, striking out at the precise instant of his adversary's landing, his right hand open and surrounded by a blue light which smacked into the smaller man's face with such force, the dark one was knocked off his feet and through the far wall, opening up a gaping hole, some light filtering into the darkness which the kenshin used to search out his weapon. Leaning downward, he scooped up the sword into his right hand and engaged the blade, a fierce green light erupting in front of him as Ryan marched out into the cool darkness of the outdoors. 

Momentarily energized by his offensive, Ryan strode forward, studying the surroundings with wary eyes, the blade in his right hand swinging in time with his left leg as he continued onward. He had ventured quite far into the odd but lush landscape when a sudden burst of red caught his eye. Bringing his blade up, Ryan deflected the energy attack only to gasp as a volley of consecutive shots rocketed towards him in all directions. 

The energy orbs reached their target within a matter of seconds, a resounding explosion greeting Nomaru's ears and eyes as he stepped out of the bushes, a wicked smirk upon his lips as he watched the smoke rise and swirls in massive waves, his pale face stained red from the once broken but now healed nose. Nomaru paid no attention to the blood, his darkened orbs riveted on the now dissipating smoke. The dark one's smirk widened at the sight that now met his vision. 

Ryan stood precariously in front of Nomaru, the cauterized wound in his upper left chest screaming with a ferocious burning pain that Ryan found impossible to ignore. Blood mixed with sweat, condensing into liquid pellets that fell in rivulets along his pale features. Air escaped from his bloodied lips in labored bursts, the mere process of breathing zapping what little physical strength remained. His right arm became heavy, falling to the side from the energy barrier he had enacted to defend himself from the barrage of energy attacks Nomaru had unleashed upon him. God he felt tired. So very tired. 

His body was weakened. Weakened from the exertion of his Juraian energy to enact a barrier. Consciousness threatened to leave him yet the kenshin's gaze remained level, his blue orbs glaring at Nomaru as he approached, his red blade in front of him, pointed towards Ryan's throat. 

Though weary and battered, Ryan did not move from his spot, dared not close his eyes or lower his head. To do so would result in immediate death and Ryan had no intention of dying today. _I must not give up! I must fight!_ He roared mentally as he at last turned sideways, his head still faced forward, and brought his weapon up and to the side, adopting a stance that Normaru mistook for a defensive one as he charged forward once again, swinging in a horizontal swipe meant to take the kenshin's head, but Ryan made a move forward, parrying the blow while stepping inside to deliver a quick strike with his right hand, smashing his fist into the unsuspecting Normaru's throat. 

The dark one stumbled back, clutching at his neck as he fought to regain his breath. _Impossible! Where is he getting this much strength from?!_ Normaru snarled mentally as he disappeared from view. 

Ryan let out a shaky breath, but remained alert, his eyes widening slightly as he felt the unmistakable presence of his wife. He turned slightly in her direction, his blue eyes softening as he studied her. 

Ryoko met the kenshin's gaze, her worried amber orbs studying his battered body, her features tightened at how weak his chi seemed to be. She wanted to cry out to him. To tell him she loved him, but held her tongue. Now was not the time for such things. She knew her place was at his side. And so she would wait. Wait and watch over him. _Just as I swore to do during our_ _wedding bond_. She thought as she gave Ryan a small nod, her features full of a determination the kenshin drew strength from. 

He wanted to run to her, to sweep her into his arms and leave this hellish place. Return to Jurai for the crowning of Tenchi and Ayeka. _But my task is yet_ _undone. I have one thing left to do_. Pivoting around, Ryan began to speak, his voice mocking as he began to taunt Nomaru. "What's the matter Nomaru? I thought you said you were going to finish me? " He said, holding up his right hand, the blade still engaged. "And yet it seems I have won this match. So if you give up now, I promise to spare your life and see to it you spend the rest of your days in a Juraian prison. How does that sound?" 

In answer, Nomaru appeared instantly behind Ryan, slashing out at him with his sword, the blade tearing through his clothing, cutting and burning the flesh at the same time. Ryan fell forward, gasping in pain as he rolled onto his back. The dark one raised his blade to impale the kenshin only to howl in pain himself as Ryan thrust outward, his blade piercing through the upper left thigh of Nomaru. Ryan continued his movement, pushing the blade clear up to the hilt before twisting then withdrawing his weapon. 

Nomaru fell onto his back side, clutching his useless leg as he scooted backwards, his once angered eyes filling with fear as he watched Ryan rise to his feet, his pale features like hardened steel as he approached the retreating dark one. _This wasn't how it was supposed to go!_ His mind roared as he continued backward, the pain too great to allow for him to dematerialize. _I cannot be defeated by someone weaker than me!_ _I refuse!_

"I take that as a no?" Ryan said, but there was no humor in his voice, only weariness and anger. The kenshin brought his sword up, his features full of a dark determination. "Then I will met out the just punishment for one who has killed so many." Ryan began to swing his sword in an downward arc, only to gasp in surprise as someone suddenly blocked the path of his attack. The kenshin stopped just inches from the person's head, his hardened eyes softening into surprise as he studied the woman before him. 

She was tall, her hair as black as night and her eyes are blue as the sea. Eyes that gazed at him imploringly. Arms outstretched she spoke in a pleading voice that tugged at the kenshin's heart, "Please spare my brother!" She cried, tears threatening to fall down her tanned skin. "Whatever he has done, I will answer for it!" 

Ryan stared at her in awe as he pulled the sword back and away from her, lowering it to the side. It took a few seconds to register that the woman before him, protecting Nomaru, was none other than Alyssia, sister to Koba. He had seen her picture before while researching Avinor's history. _And she still thinks the man behind her is his brother?_ He thought incredulously. "You must move to the side Miss Alyssia Natanshi," He began in a soft voice, noticing the look of shock flash upon the pretty woman's face. Shock that he knew her name. "The man you are protecting is not your brother but a liar and thief. A man who should have died a long time ago. General Konar Nomaru," He paused, addressing the still retreating man. "Stop hiding behind a defenseless woman and fight me." 

Behind Alyssia, a rapidly healing Nomaru's features turned feral. "I think not kenshin." He spat, sneering as he disappeared from view. 

"Ryan!" Ryoko's voice cried out, the first she had spoken since her arrival at the battle. "Nomaru has disapp.... " The space pirate's voice trailed off in shock, her eyes widening in horror as Nomaru appeared instantly behind Ryan, stabbing him through the lower right side, the blade erupting out the kenshin's abdominal wall and into Alyssia's. 

Neither Ryan or Alyssia made a sound, collapsing onto their knees as soon as Nomaru withdrew the blade. 

Ryoko's shocked features quickly turned to anger. "You bastard!" She roared, bringing her hands before her. A massive red ball of energy formed, released as soon as the power was harnessed, but Nomaru sensed her assault and vanished into thin air. 

Ryoko dropped her hands in shock only to cry out as she felt herself being lifted off the air and tossed violently into the trees several hundred feet away, the force of impact shattering many of the trunks as the space pirate crashed into them. 

Nomaru lowered his hand, smirking at his psychic prowess. _Three down. Three to go. _He thought as his gaze shifted away from the destruction back towards the experimental laboratory where his machine awaited. With a swirl of a cape, the dark one vanished leaving three people to die slowly upon the grass laden earth. 

****** 

Misao leaned against the wall, towards the end of the corridor, her eyes closed in concentration. 

"Anything?" Tenchi asked. Standing to the right of the female kenshin, he studied the woman with curious eyes, a equally curious Ayeka behind him. 

They had been standing for nearly two minutes in the empty hallway, having found at last the room they had been searching for. It was another impressive open room. The wall lined with glass, although not as big as the factory side of the building. A lone man occupied the room, dressed in gray and his features full of an almost fanatic concentration that had so far thwarted Misao's efforts to gain control of his mind. 

The petite woman had hoped to spare the man any harm. _But his mental shields are too_ _strong for me to penetrate._ She thought with a frown as she opened her eyes. "He is being most stubborn." She replied, turning to face the crown prince. "We have no choice. We must go inside and destroy the machine ourselves." 

Tenchi sighed. He didn't want to hurt anybody. _But if we don't destroy this machine,_ _everyone we know will be dead_. He thought. With determined features, the crown prince reached out with his right hand and withdrew the sword of his ancestors from the clip on the his belt, a glowing blue light springing to life as he engaged the blade. "Ready when you are Misao." 

Misao smiled. _He will make a great ruler for Jurai_. She thought as she pushed off the wall and held out her hands. 

Tenchi and Ayeka looked at each other, eyes filled with affection, before they nodded and returned there gaze upon the petite woman, walking to either side of her. 

Misao reached out, gently resting her hands upon their backs, the three of them disappearing from view only to re materialize seconds later inside the room before a still focused Sojo Maitan who didn't seem to notice their arrival. 

Not wasting anymore time, Misao released her hold of the two royals, disappearing for a second only to reappear behind Sojo. With lightning quick reflexes, she brought her hand up and stuck the back of the lean man's exposed neck with a chop. Sojo instantly collapsed towards the ground, but was spared from further injury as Misao caught him and again dematerialized from view. She sat him gently into the hallway, free of the impending destruction that was to come before returning into the room once more. The female kenshin opened her mouth to speak only to stifle a gasp as a sudden pain filled her mind. She stumbled forward, falling onto her knees as the pain became more than she could bear. 

"Misao!" Tenchi cried, rushing to her side. "What's the matter?!" He asked as he crouched down beside her. 

But Misao did not answer, her eyes brimming with tears. _Ryan_! Her mind cried in grief, feeling the pain and the loss of energy from her friend and mentor. 

"Misao?!" Tenchi repeated, reaching out to gently shake the woman's right shoulder. "Misao tell me what's wrong?!" 

The female kenshin shook her head, her voice cracked as she spoke, "Destroy the machine Tenchi! Destroy it before he gets here!" 

The crown prince frowned but rose to his feet, re igniting the blade as he turned to face the monstrosity of black wire and metal adorned around a leather seat. Rushing forward, Tenchi leaped high into the air, sword above his head, and began his downward swing only to suddenly be tossed violently backwards by an invisible force which slammed him into the ground. Tenchi gasped in pain as his body crashed onto the hardened floor, the breath escaping from his lungs, the grip lost on his sword which disengaged and went sliding far out of reach into the corner of the room. 

"Tenchi!" Ayeka cried, rushing to his side, only to be tossed aside by the same invisible force. Her lithe body sailed through the air, smacking with a loud thud against the far wall. She slid slowly downward, fighting to remain conscious as the air suddenly left her lungs. 

"Did you really think you would destroy my machine so easily?" A deep voice boomed in the open room. A voice that chilled Misao to the bone. 

Rising to her feet, Misao's fear grew quickly to anger. Anger at the treatment of her friends, of the abuse of Ryan and the people of Avinor. "Coward!" She hissed vehemently, "Come out and face me!" Although unarmed, Misao had no attention of losing. 

As requested Nomaru appeared before her, raising his weapon to strike her down. 

But Misao was a kenshin knight. A knight with her full powers intact. With a quick move she dodged the strike vaulting up and over Nomaru. She landed with cat like grace upon her small feet, discharging a small blast of energy which struck the man in the back. 

Nomaru growled in fury, stumbling forward, turning sideways to swipe at her head only to find himself lifted off his feet as Misao unleashed a psychic attack of her own. 

But the general was not to be outdone, disappearing from view just before his body crashed into the glass paned wall. He appeared some distance away and unleashed a psychic attack that struck Misao from behind, lifting her up then slamming her into the ground with enough force to create a hole through the solid floor. 

Sensing her state of unconsciousness, Nomaru walked past his hiding place, towards the prone woman. And now to kill the three of you. He thought as he raised his sword up high, ready to plunge it through the back of the defenseless Misao. 

****** 

So peaceful. 

Everything seemed so peaceful. 

No sound met his ears. 

No light met his eyes. 

There was only a quiet darkness that surrounded him. His body wanted to give in. Wanted to succumb to the call of eternal sleep. But something was holding him back. Something left undone. Images began to erupt before him, drawing him out of the darkness, reminding him of his obligation and his responsibility. He remembered. Remembered his last task. To destroy Nomaru. _I have to stop him_. His mind vowed, his spirit energy rising. _Because if I fail, my people will be gone. And all that was once bright and good will fade into nothingness. _

__And so despite the pain, despite the nearness of death, consciousness returned to the kenshin. Eyelids snapped open to reveal a pair of glowing blue orbs flaring with the same energy that gave him the strength to sit up right. His vision cleared, his eyes softening slightly as he looked upon the still form of Alyssia. Reaching out, he pressed his index and middle finger against the side of her neck, a small smile gracing his lips at the strong pulse beneath his fingertips. She would live. Retracting his hand, Ryan's head snapped to the side as Ryoko appeared beside him. 

"Ryan?" She whispered as she crouched down beside him. "Are you all right?" 

Ryan nodded, shifting his hand to the side as he clasped the weapon on his right side and rose to his feet. "I'm fine." He answered in a grim tone, his eyes hardened as he turned away to stare at the building to his left and engaged his blade. "Let's go." He commanded. 

Ryoko studied her husband, in awe at the energy she felt coming from him. As if he was back to his old self. _But how long will it last?_ She wondered as her gaze traveled to the new wound on his right side. _And how long before that wound overtakes your spirit my love?_ She added mentally but kept her thoughts to herself as she reached out and gently clasped her husband's shoulder, the two disappearing instantly. 

***** 

Nomaru sneered in triumph as he brought the blade downwards, straight towards the female kenshin's heart only to frown as a sudden blur whizzed past, his sword passing harmlessly into the floor where Misao's now missing body had been. _What the hell?! _His mind roared. 

"Did you think you could kill me that easily Nomaru?" Ryan's hard voice spoke from behind the smaller man. "Did you think I'd let you get away with what you have done?" 

Nomaru straightened his frame, turning slowly around. "But you are dying Ryan." He retorted with a smirk. "I can feel the life force fading from you pathetically weak body." 

Ryan's features remained neutral as he leveled his sword at the smaller man's face. "Maybe." He conceded. "And if I am I'll be sure to take you with me." 

But Nomaru only smirked, vanishing before Ryan could attack. 

"Nomaru?!" Ryan yelled, his head snapping to the left at the sound of maniacal laughter. 

"Too late kenshin!" The dark one cried in triumph, a black wired crown placed upon his head as his machine roared to life. "And now you will taste the pain of death just as I had to so long ago!" A bright light erupted around Nomaru, who sat upon his chair, the laughter mingling with the hum of the machinery as his black eyes began to crackle with unbelievable power. 

Ryan cried out as a blast of the energy smacked into him, setting his brain on fire, the pain causing his whole body to shake as he began to convulse under the relentless attack. 

"I've won this match! The universe is mine!" Nomaru roared only to gasp in shock as the light suddenly disappeared from around him, the machine silent as a ghost once more. 

"Think again!" Tenchi shouted, his features as angry and dark as the pools of Nomaru's eyes as he retracted the blade of his sword from the small power box on the side of the machine, bits of metal and exposed wiring, sparking from the damage. 

"You ... !" Nomaru stammered angrily, starting to rise to his feet only to find himself locked into the chair by an invisible force. "What is .. this!" 

Misao appeared in front of him, her hands outstretched, her features as cold as the dark one's heart. "Your end." She replied simply, joined a few seconds later by Ayeka, and finally a shaky Ryan who brought the full gaze of his rage upon the general who couldn't even close his eyes. 

The kenshin engaged his blade as he walked past the crowd of friends, of family, his features hard and his voice cold. "And now you will feel the wrath of those you have killed and the lives you destroyed in your selfish and wicked pursuit of power." He said, bringing his sword up until it was level with the blood red stone that began to glow brightly. 

Understanding crossed Nomaru's features, the fear palpable as he cried. "What are you doing?! You can't kill me! I'm immortal!" 

Ryan said nothing, the sword of Nagashi speaking for him as he thrust it forward, striking the death stone. A resounding CRACK! erupted in the still air as the stone exploded into tiny fragments, red dust flying all around, the metallic band splitting in two as it fell to the sides of the now limp body of Koba. 

Ryan lowered his sword backing away. _It is done_. He thought with a weary sigh, collapsing onto the floor as the last of his energy left his abused body. He landed with a soft thud, closing his eyes in exhaustion. 

"Ryan!" Ryoko shouted, rushing to her husband's side. She fell down to her knees and reached out, cradling his body into her slender arms. "Ryan! Answer me Dammit!" She shouted as she began to shake him gently. 

When he didn't respond, the space pirate began to cry, leaning down to rest her forehead against his. "Don't leave me Ryan. Don't go. Don't go." She whispered in a anguished voice only to pull her head back when Ryan spoke. 

"Do not weep Ryoko." He whispered, though his eyes remained closed. "I don't plan on going anywhere but home." He added, his eyelids fluttering open, his blue eyes meeting the puzzled amber ones of Ryoko. 

"Home?" She murmured. "You mean Calbon?" 

"No." He replied softly. 

"Then where?" 

Ryan let out a sigh before closing his eyes. "Jurai." He answered before darkness took him into the land of dreams. 

****** 

Epilogue

Two weeks had passed by since that fateful day when the Masaki clan had triumphed over the dark plans of Nomaru, conquering the darkness with the blade of Nagashi, the once proud noble of direct Juraian lineage. And now her descendent stood in formal Juraian attire befitting his house, his bright blue eyes taking in the warm sunshine of Jurai's sun. Ryan was still feeling weak from battle, the scars still evident upon his healing body. Although the destruction of the death stone had eliminated Nomaru once and for all, the kenshin's powers had not returned. But it was an acceptable price to pay for their victory, even if he had only just yesterday recovered enough strength to rise out of bed and join in the festivities of his friends. He had missed the wedding of Tenchi and Ayeka, insisting they go ahead with their plans and not to worry about him. When they had insisted on his and Ryoko's participation, he had at last revealed they were already married. After recovering from their initial shock, they conceded to his wishes and let him be. 

As far as their ordeal was concerned, Koba Natanshi, although healed by the kenshin's power, no longer retained his energy and could not escape the justice meted out to him by his people. He was extradited to Jurai as punishment for his crimes and was sentenced to twenty years without parole. The leniency in his sentence was given when Ryan had written on behalf of Alyssia who had indeed survived the wound inflicted by Nomaru's blade. Now ruler of Avinor, she had been instrumental in getting Koba to surrender peacefully. And for that Ryan was grateful. 

"Ryan?" 

The kenshin turned around, his eyes twinkling in merriment as a demurely dressed Ryoko walked towards him, a loving smile upon her face. 

"It's time." She said softly, holding out her hand for him to take. 

Ryan smiled, returning her look of affection as he clasped her right hand with his left, allowing her to lead him forward, into the castle of Jurai. They walked in companionable silence down the brightened corridor, stopping before two massive doors that led to the throne room. 

Two guards dressed in the light blue military uniforms of Jurai greeted the pair with a chest salute before pushing open the doors, revealing a packed house of Juraian nobles and representatives who began to cheer wildly as the pair entered the room, drowning out the loud clanking of the doors as they were closed once more. 

Ryan couldn't help but smile, the dream he had so long ago replaying in his mind as he walked beside Ryoko towards the massive set of stairs that led up to the throne. His smile widening at the sight that greeted him there. The kenshin took the steps in a formal manner, releasing his hand to offer Ryoko his forearm. 

The space pirate nodded slightly, resting her right hand upon his forearm, both walking side by side in equal time as the started upwards. 

Stopping at the small level floor halfway up where a smiling Tenchi and Ayeka stood, both wearing the crown of Jurai, wedding bands of gold adorning their fingers, as they bowed slightly and gave their companions a slow chest salute before busting out into laughter and hugging each other. 

"It's good to see you up and moving once again Ryan." Tenchi said as he released his hold and backed away. 

"And it is good to see you as you were meant to be." Ryan replied, a proud smile forming on his lips. 

"Yeah well," Tenchi began, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm still not sure about this whole ruler thing." 

"Don't worry Tenchi. You will be a great ruler to Jurai." 

"You think so?" 

Ryan nodded, reaching up to his head to tap his temple with his left index finger. "I know so." He said as he backed away, waiting for the emperor of Jurai to speak. 

Tenchi cleared his throat, turning his gaze from his friend to the crowd below. "In honor of the kenshin's brave and noble actions, I hereby declare this day as a holiday! Let the festivities begin!" 

The crowd roared in approval as the emperor returned his gaze to Ryan who bowed slightly and turned to the side, "After you my lord." 

Tenchi shook his head and held out his hand. "No. After you." He said, bowing honorably to the kenshin who smiled but complied, taking Ryoko's hand into his own leading her down to the base floor. Ryan nodded to his fellow knights who returned his attention with formal bows. Bows of respect. Soon followed by Yosho, Azaka and Kamedaki. Washu and Sasami and Misao greeted them last. All three smiling and bowing to them before giving them a small wave. 

Ryan smiled. His friends were well, his world was protected and the universe was in balance once more. The peace that had for so long eluded Jurai had become reality. 

_And I am home_. He thought with a smile as he turned to Ryoko and flashed her a smile. A smile that spoke of the truth in his heart. That no matter what happened to them, from now on he wouldn't be alone. _Because my family is with me._

__The End. 

Thanks to all who reviewed. I enjoyed spending time in the world of Tenchi. Hugs and kisses to Akemi Akibi whose undying support kept me going through the times I struggled with this. Thanks to Jillian for her continued support. And to all of you who enjoyed this, I thank you for the taking the time to read my drivel. THANK YOU ALL! 


End file.
